El Delincuente y la Victima-Venganza Prohibiciones Rotas(Nh-Ss-Si-St)
by Dilzy-AM
Summary: Inicio de segunda temporada de El Delincuente y la Victima-Venganza Naruto Uzumaki. Un joven de 21 años que antiguamente fue el delincuente juvenil mas buscado, conoció el amor de una forma tardía, dejando escapar a la dueña de su vida. Hinata Hyuga. Ahora está dispuesto a recuperar su amor y compartir lo que le queda de vida con ella. Pero, ¿Ella lo seguirá amando?
1. ¿Quien es el chico nuevo?

Hola!

Soy nueva aquí y vine con un fanfic que la verdad no se si les va a gustar :P Pero espero les agrade!

Déjenme criticas constructivas para ir mejorando la historia :3

Ire subiendo cada fin de semana :DD asi que sin decir más aquí va el primer capitulo :)

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes que aparecen en este Fic son propiedad y creación de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo fantaseo con ellos :v**

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-**

**-.-**

**¿Quién es el chico nuevo?**

**-.-**

**-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

Hoy, en el Instituto Privado Militar Educativo "Konoha", las clases de verano comenzaban. Chicas colegialas se paseaban por allí con sus uniformes de marinero juntándose entre amigas. Los chicos se reunían en pequeños grupos para conversar sobre sus días de vacaciones. En uno de esos grupos, chismorreaban una alegre peli-rosa, una rubia despampanante y una adorable pelinegra; cada una con sus propias curvas.

\- "Dicen que van a entrar chicos y chicas nuevos. Entre ellos dicen que va a entrar el hijo del director, y por otros lados dicen que va a ingresar un maleante"- decía la rubia de ojos celestes.

\- "¿Estás segura Ino?" –Decía desafiante la peli-rosa de ojos esmeralda.

\- "¡Claro que lo estoy, Sakura, mis fuentes no me fallan!"- gritaba Ino exaltada mientras que Sakura bufaba de fastidio. Una adorable y casi inaudible voz destruyó el ambiente.

\- "Pe-pero ¿Cómo se llama ese maleante?"- decía la pelinegra de ojos plateados con las dos manos juntas cerca de sus enormes pechos.

\- "Ah…Hinata pues….como era…"- Ino titubeaba mientras que los nervios se apoderaban de ella, Sakura mientras tanto se burlaba por lo bajo y Hinata poco a poco perdía las esperanzas.

\- "Lo llaman el zorro de nueve colas o El Kyubi"- apareció la voz de un chico de piel morena y cabello negro atado en una cola alta; detrás de Hinata junto con otros chicos más, los cuales hicieron que las tres chicas los miraran. Uno de ellos era gordo y pelirrojo, otro era moreno y de cabello castaño con dos triángulos rojos en sus mejillas (se tatuó eso por una apuesta que hizo con su hermana), a su costado andaba uno de piel blanquecina y de cabello castaño llevando puesto sus lentes de sol y entre todos ellos andaba un chico alegre de piel morena y cabello negro como un casco que dejaba ver sus grandes y pobladas cejas y redondos ojos.

\- "Shikamaru, Chouji, hola"- pronunció Ino algo asustada por su aparición.

\- "Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Hola"- sonrió Hinata saludando.

\- "¡Que haces aquí, Rock Lee!"- gritó Sakura completamente alarmada.

\- "¡Es que no hubo sol en mis vacaciones! ¡Mi llama estaba apagada! ¡Pero tu enciendes esa llama de la juventud, Sakura-chan!"- gritó de alegría el cejotas de Rock Lee. Todos se quedaron asqueados, hasta podían ver la puesta de sol y a él parado en medio de un acantilado con las olas del mar chocando bajo sus pies.

\- "¡No me llames Sakura-chan!- gritaba de cólera la pobre y acosada peli-rosa.

\- "¿Quieren que les cuente lo que sé de ese maleante o no?"- Dijo seriamente Shikamaru.

\- "¡Claro que queremos!"- gritó Ino excitada. Todos le tomaron atención al de coleta alta.

\- "Bueno. Nadie conoce su verdadero nombre, se sabe que es el jefe de una pandilla llamada los Bijuus. Esa pandilla es de las más peligrosas de todo el país. Lo llaman el zorro de las nueve colas o el Kyubi por que hace sus fechorías con sigilo y astucia. Durante las noches escoge a sus presas y va hacia ellos sin remordimientos…dicen que le ha declarado la guerra a Los Akatsuki, ellos son la pandilla más peligrosa, dicen que tienen relación con los Yakuza y otros dicen que también son sicarios. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez es mentira y son solo murmullos, después de todo, es lo único que sé"-Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos-"… ¿Qué pasa?"- dijo Shikamaru algo confundido por la expresión de todos.

\- "¿Qué tal si cambiamos de tema?...El hijo del director… ¿No es Naruto?"- dijo Sakura algo asustada.

\- "Bueno, nadie sabe a qué colegio se fue a estudiar hace tres años pero al fin regresa."- dijo Kiba.

\- "Ese idiota me debe unas papitas"- clamó Chouji.

\- "Dicen que le marcaron la cara unos maleantes"- susurró Hinata algo preocupada pero alegre por el regreso de quien una vez robó su corazón sin darse cuenta.

\- "Bueno, espero que haya mejorado sus notas."- dijo Shino.

Una chica gritó a lo lejos. Todos voltearon.

\- "Apártate de mi camino, inútil"- empujando a un chiquillo de bufanda celeste y cabello castaño haciéndolo chocar a una chica de cabello castaño rojizo de dos coletas, caminó un chico de cabello rubio y piel bronceada que llevaba su uniforme de una manera muy rebelde.

\- "¡Oye imbécil! ¡El patio es de todos! ¿Entendiste?"- gritó el niño en busca de revancha. El alto e imponente chico de cabellos dorados se detuvo y volteando a ver a quien tenía de rival se acercó y agachando un poco su cuerpo para tenerlo frente a frente, se burló.

\- "Jajaja"- rió en la cara del chiquillo y lo agarró de la bufanda-"Tu, niñato idiota, al parecer no te has dado cuenta de que es verano."- se rió de el nuevamente.

\- "Suéltame maldito hijo de perra"- gritó el niño. Varias personas se juntaron alrededor de ellos. Los dos se miraron. Las chicas y el grupo de chicos que las acompañaban miraban desde lo lejos.

\- "Mi madre no fue ninguna perra"- tiró al niño al suelo haciendo que se lastime los codos- "Ni siquiera sabes con quien estás hablando"- la niña de dos coletas le ayudó a levantar al niño.

\- "Konohamaru, ¿Te encuentras bien?"- Este joven lo miró desafiante.

\- "Entonces dime con "QUIEN" estoy hablando"- Naruto se rió por lo bajo.

\- "Con el líder de los Bijuus. El Kyubi"- todos se quedaron en silencio.

Por otro lado, las chicas y sus acompañantes se habían quedado pasmados. Todos menos Sakura y Hinata.

\- "A ese chico…lo vi en algún lado…"- dijo la peli-rosa algo confundida.

\- "El…No puede ser…El es…"- titubeó la pelinegra.

\- "¡Uzumaki Naruto!"- una mujer rubia y de ojos miel, con tacones altos y enormes pechos que no podían ocultarse bien con la blusa y el saco, gritó el nombre del rubio desafiante.

\- "¿¡EL KYUBI ES NARUTO!?"- dijeron todos los del grupo al unísono.

\- "Hola vieja, a los tiempos."- le saludó con confianza el Zorro.

\- "No me llames vieja. Tu padre vio lo que ha pasado. Quiere hablar seriamente contigo."- Dijo la voluptuosa y señorona rubia.

\- "Ok, Ok. Que pesado. Primero me gustaría saludar a alguien."- dijo Naruto viendo detrás de la vieja subdirectora.

\- "Hola Naruto. Hace semanas que no te veo."- un chico de mirada cortante propia de sus ojos negros y cabello negro azabache desflecado casi a la perfección, se acercó al rubio zorro.

\- "Es que tuve que hacer unas que otras cosas."- se excusó Naruto y estrecharon la mano como si fueran a hacer fuercitas.

\- "Un día tienes que invitarme a esas peleas."-dijo sonriendo de lado el sexy pelinegro.

Todo el grupillo se quedó congelado.

\- "¿Sasuke-kun ya sabía que Naruto era un delincuente?"- preguntó Ino.

\- "Así parece"- contestó Shikamaru.-

El timbre sonó y todos entraron a sus salones. Todos menos Naruto.

\- "Porque agredes a los niños, Naruto. Tantas veces te he dicho que ellos son inocentes. Tú, antes ayudabas a los que más lo necesitaban."- decía el director regañando a su único hijo.

\- "Papá. No me vengas con regaños. Ya soy lo suficientemente grande e independiente para que me estés tratando como a un crío."- respondió Naruto mirando a su padre de lado.

\- "Hijo. Sé que desde los trece te has escapado de mis manos. Sé que desde que esos delincuentes mataron a tu madre y te marcaron el rostro te fuiste de mi lado…Kushina no hubiera querido ver a su hijo como el peor de los delincuentes en busca de venganza."- decía el padre de este rebelde delincuente con la tristeza puesta en sus celestes ojos.

\- "No quiero hablar de eso. Me voy a clases"- dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a la puerta de la dirección.

\- "Tu tío Jiraiya va a venir de viaje el domingo junto con tu prima, Naruko; y se van a quedar en la casa. Si quieres visítame."- dijo Minato viendo como se iba su único hijo de su oficina.

\- "Voy a ver"- dijo el rubio Kyubi antes de cerrar la puerta.

Minato se agarró el rostro de frustración alborotando luego su cabello rubio.

\- "Kushina. Tu hijo me recuerda tanto a ti. Los dos son igual de necios. Has que entienda ese muchacho que el camino que ha escogido es el equivocado…Te extraño tanto…"- decía Minato antes de voltear a ver el cuadro que se mostraba en su escritorio; en donde se mostraba él abrazando a una mujer pelirroja sonriente de cabello largo y lacio que a su vez cargaba a un niño rubio de una hermosa sonrisa de apenas dos años. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del director.-"Se que aún eres gentil…Naruto".

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! No demorare en publicar dejenme sus comentarios please que me puedo desanimar :c jejejeje Y haciendo un poco de spoiler: Esa actitud de Naruto no va a durar mucho eso les aseguro :D**

**Bye Bye y que la fuerza del dattebayo les acompañe :DDDD**


	2. Secretos Obvios

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes que aparecen en este FF son propiedad y creación de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**-.-**

**Secretos Obvios**

**-.-**

**-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

En el salón de clases un profesor de cabellos plateados y con una mascarilla que no dejaba que vieran su rostro; contaba cómo llegó a ser profesor, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

\- "Pase."- dijo el profesor.  
\- "Buenas, profe"- dijo Naruto sentándose en el único asiento libre.  
\- "Bueno. Resumiendo, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, seré su tutor por este año y les enseñaré Lenguaje y Literatura. Ahora preséntense, digan sus nombres, que les gusta y que no, y también digan que sueño desean cumplir"- dijo Kakashi-sensei sentándose detrás de su escritorio.  
\- "Mi nombre es Sakura, me gusta…"- miró hacia Sasuke algo nerviosa, él estaba mirando hacia la ventana- "…no me gustan los acosadores y los idiotas y mi sueño es ser doctora y también…"-miró hacia el Uchiha otra vez, el seguía mirando hacia la ventana. Ella se sentó deprimida.  
\- "Mi nombre es Karin, me gustan los chicos sexys, no me gustan las entrometidas y mi sueño es casarme con alguien de dinero"- la nueva pelirroja del salón se sentó.  
\- "Mi nombre es Ino, me gusta el amor verdadero y odio a las zorras pelirrojas cuatrojos. Mi sueño es volverme periodista."- la pelirroja y la rubia se miraron con odio. Ella se sentó.  
\- "Mi nombre es Hinata, me gusta cocinar y no me gustan los días lluviosos. Mi sueño es superar a mi padre y ser una gran repostera."- dijo Hinata algo nerviosa y se sentó.  
\- "Al parecer ustedes son las únicas chicas del salón. Bueno. Prosigan."- interrumpió el profesor Hatake.  
\- "Me llamó Shikamaru. Me gusta el shögi y odio lo problemático. Mi sueño es vivir tranquilo"- y aburridamente se sentó.  
\- "Soy Kiba. Me gustan los perros, odio a los gatos y mi sueño es ser veterinario."- volteó a ver a Hinata y le sonrió, ella le sonrió de igual manera. Naruto les quedó mirando.  
\- "Me llamó Suigetsu, me gusta el agua, odio estar en los desiertos y mi sueño es ser nadador profesional."- dijo mirando al techo un chico de cabello celeste (al parecer le gusta estar a la "moda") todos lo miraron curiosos, excepto Sasuke.  
\- "Soy Sai, me gusta leer y dibujar, no odio nada, mi sueño es…bueno…tener nuevos amigos y ser artista plástico…o mangaka…lo que pase primero."- Todos se le quedaron mirando, pues su cabello era tan negro como la tinta y su piel era tan blanca como un lienzo sin pintar. El miró a las chicas y les sonrió antes de sentarse.  
\- "Mi nombre es Shino, me gustan los insectos, odio las plantas carnívoras y mi sueño es ser un entomólogo."-dijo tan serio todo eso que hasta daba miedo.  
\- "Mi nombre es Sasuke, me gusta estar solo, no me gusta las personas pesadas, y mi sueño es algo que no me da la gana decir porque es un fastidio."- dijo todo eso mientras que todos se le quedaban mirando. Naruto se tragaba su risa.  
\- "Me llamó Chouji, me gusta la barbacoa, no me gusta que algo este crudo, quiero ser chef"- dijo el gordito de la clase antes de sentarse y comer una papita que tenía en su bolsillo. Todos miraron a Naruto. El se levantó.  
\- "Soy Naruto, me gusta el ramen, odio a alguien en especifico, y mi sueño es algo que no les gustaría escuchar…"- después de decir todo eso todos se quedaron completamente aterrados.  
\- "Bueno. Tienen tiempo libre hasta que comience la ceremonia de bienvenida. Hagan lo que quieran pero sin hacer mucha bulla."  
Todos se juntaron en grupillos pequeños.  
\- "¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Naruto? Bueno acá todos los alumnos antiguos lo conocen bastante…y antes su sueño era ser presidente…"-decía Sakura en susurros con sus dos amigas escuchándola detenidamente- "…Aunque tú, Hinata, apenas y lo conoces dos años antes de que se fuera del colegio, así que esto debe de ser nuevo para ti"- Hinata miró al suelo-"pero ¿A quién odiará y cuál será su sueño?…"- Sakura se preguntó esto casi para sí misma.  
\- "Oye, oye…Yo me acuerdo muy bien cuando Hinata vino y Naruto la saludó como si la conociera de siempre."- dijo Ino viendo a Hinata de forma sospechosa junto con Sakura que le miraba de igual manera haciéndola sonrojar de sobremanera.  
\- "Ah…bueno…ya nos conocíamos para ese entonces…"-decía Hinata algo titubeante.  
\- "Así como conocías a Kiba y Shino porque eran tus vecinos"- aclaraba Sakura sus sospechas.  
\- "No, no lo conocí así."- se sonrojaba Hinata y apartaba la vista de sus amigas.  
\- "¡Entonces como lo conociste!"- decía Ino casi a los gritos.  
\- "Yo…bueno lo que paso fue que, bueno, un día; cuando tenía más o menos siete años, corriendo a mi casa luego del colegio me choqué con dos chicos brabucones y ellos me hicieron pedir disculpas y querían hacerme tragar arena que había cerca…de ahí Naruto apareció y les golpeó…desde ahí lo conozco."- decía casi en un susurró.  
\- "¡CONOCISTE A NARUTO CINCO AÑOS ANTES DE ENTRAR A KONOHA!"- gritaron la peli-rosa y la rubia al unísono haciendo girar la mirada a todos los chismosos, Naruto miró de reojo a Hinata chocando su mirada con ella, le sonrió de lado antes de prestarle atención nuevamente a Sasuke, la ojiperla se sonrojó.  
\- "Chi-chicas, bajen la voz…"- decía una ya demasiado avergonzada peli-azul agitando sus manos de arriba para abajo tratando de calmarlas…  
\- "Ok, ok. Sakura por que no cambias el color de tu cabello. Ese tinte ya aburre."-decía Ino con son de burla.  
\- "¡Oye! No es mi culpa que mi mamá me haya teñido mi cabello desde los seis años. Además, prefiero este color antes que el original."- decía Sakura, quien se acariciaba su cabello largo.  
En otra de las esquinas, muy cerca de las ventanas, conversaban en susurros un chico rubio y uno de cabello negro azabache sin importarles los comentarios de las otras personas  
\- "¿Y ya lo encontraste? ¿Algún rastro de alguno de ellos?"- preguntaba Naruto.  
\- "Aún no, se paran movilizando pero ya he mandado a unos cuantos a diferentes sitios para saber su ubicación, no creo que hayan ido lejos. Si salen del país no tendrán poder alguno, por eso es que prefieren quedarse en Japón."- decía Sasuke con voz baja.  
\- "Entiendo. Qué bueno es tener de aliado al hijo de alguien como tu padre."- decía Naruto con una gran sonrisa.  
\- "Cállate idiota, yo no haría esto si tu padre no hubiera sido el mejor amigo de mi padre."- decía el ojinegro con la rabia en la cara.  
\- "Entiendo, entiendo."-alzando las manos en son de paz se rindió Naruto.  
El timbre para el comienzo de la ceremonia sonó. Todos fueron tranquilamente al teatro en donde siempre se hacían las reuniones. Como siempre, durante cada comienzo o final de año, hablaba el Director Minato y la Subdirectora Tsunade. Luego de su charla hicieron cuenta de toda la programación del año y luego comenzó el recreo.  
Durante el recreo todos comían su refrigerio con sus hermanos o amigos y los más antisociales comían solos.  
Ino y Sakura comían galletitas dulces y una gaseosa.  
\- "¿Por qué Hinata siempre tiene que merendar con su pesado primo?.."-Decía Sakura antes de masticar un pedacito de su galleta de fresa-"…O sea, está bien que vaya con su hermanita, ¿Pero no te has dado cuenta que ese tipejo le vigila demasiado?"  
\- "¿Piensas lo que yo pienso?..."-dijo Ino antes de tomar un poco de su gaseosa de piña  
\- "Si crees que Neji está enamorado de ella, te equivocas, algo le escuché a ese primo suyo que tenía que protegerla porque el padre de Hinata así lo decidió, o algo así."- Dijo la peli-rosa tomando un poco de cola de limón.  
\- "Sí, pero, o sea, no crees que es un poco exagerado, está bien que vengan de una familia adinerada pero ¡POR FAVOR!"- exclamaba Ino totalmente en desacuerdo con lo que decía Sakura.- "Parece que hoy va a haber un partido de soccer, ¿Vamos?"- Dijo cambiando de tema.  
\- "Si, le timbraré a Hinata-chan para que también venga y deje al fin a ese."-Dijo Sakura mientras que le marcaba a la Hyuga.  
En otra parte, Naruto tomaba una soda de naranja en completo silencio, mientras que miraba el cielo, sentado bajo uno de los arboles del patio trasero. De pronto vinieron todos los chicos; nuevos y antiguos, hacia ese patio. Uno de ellos era un cejotas que tenía una pelota de soccer bajo el brazo y fue este quien le llamó a Naruto.  
\- "¡NARUTO, AMIGO! ¡VEN A JUGAR SOCCER CON NOSOTROS!"- dijo Rock Lee alzando su brazo libre para que vea el Uzumaki.  
\- "¡OYE BURRO! ¡FALTA UNO PARA COMPLETAR LOS EQUIPOS! ¡NO SEAS PROBLEMÁTICO!"- Dijo Shikamaru con las manos como megáfono.  
\- "Que pesados"- dijo Naruto riéndose de lado y sacudiéndose su hermoso cabello dorado, dirigiéndose hacia ellos mientras que se sacaba su chaqueta negra de colegio.


	3. Rivalidad

Hola! Vengo nuevamente y con un nuevo capítulo. Les agradezco todos sus comentarios y espero haiga aún más w Y sobre si va a haber lemon…no lo seee…lo estoy pensando…Pero si quieren que haiga entonces díganme mientras mas personas me pidan más me veré obligada xD no mentira. Lo hare si me lo dicen más personas. Ahora sin quitarles más líneas les dejo el tercer capitulo

Rivalidad

Los salones de 4to y 5to de secundaria se reunieron listos para el partido. Todos los chicos de 4to se juntaron para hacer el equipo. Igualmente, todos los chicos de 5to se reunieron. Todos los chicos sabían que los mejores en futbol de 5to eran: Rock Lee; porque absolutamente nadie había podido meter un gol teniéndolo como arquero enemigo, Neji Hyuga, además de ser excelente en artes marciales; era un excelente delantero y nadie podía contrarrestar su magnífica defensa. Luego estaban los de 4to, Naruto Uzumaki; siempre fue un excelente arquero y nunca se dejaba meter un gol, nadie pudo ser como él durante su ausencia, Sasuke Uchiha; este sexy chico era un delantero excelente, y al igual que Neji; nadie podía pasar sobre él.

Un hombre apareció de repente. Un señor que tenía el mismo look que Rock Lee. Gai-sensei, el profesor de Educación Física.

-"¡Esta es la llama de la juventud, Rock Lee!"- dijo con entusiasmo el profesor dándole una palmada al hombro de su estudiante estrella-"¡Muy bien muchachos, yo seré el árbitro!"- todos los alumnos de esos dos salones se posicionaron en sus respectivos lugares.

El pito sonó. La pelota comenzó a irse por todos lados. Todos los chicos se dirigían por ella. Sasuke apenas y se movía de su sitio. Shikamaru cogió la pelota y pateándola y esquivando a sus adversarios la lanzó hacía Kiba quien estaba más cerca de la portería. Las chicas de cada salón se sentaron a ver en las banquitas que había a los alrededores de la cancha. Kiba siguió avanzando logrando pasar a la mayoría de los de 5to G. Neji y Rock Lee se prepararon para el ataque estabilizándose en sus sitios. Kiba pateó.

La pelota se salió de la cancha yendo directamente hacia donde se encontraban las inseparables amigas.

-"¡HINATA-CHAN!"-

-"¡HINATA-SAMA!"-

Hinata logró esquivar la pelota yendo esta directamente hacia la pelirroja de anteojos que estaba detrás del trió inseparable derrumbándola hacia la arena. Tanto Kiba como Neji se quedaron atónitos y corrieron para ver si es que ella se había lastimado.

\- "¿Te encuentras bien, Hinata-sama?"- preguntó Neji completamente preocupado. Varios de los del partido, incluyendo a un desconcertado Naruto y un burlón de Suigetsu por lo que le había pasado a Karin se habían quedado viendo.

\- "¡Hinata-chan! ¡Discúlpame!"- Se lamentó Kiba.

\- "¡Maldito imbécil, que tal si le hubiera caído! ¡Yo te castraba idiota!"-gritó Ino con furia.

\- "Calma, Ino-chan, no es para tanto, al menos no me ha caído"- dijo la de cabellos azules tratando de calmar la situación.

\- "Tiene razón, Ino, lo bueno es que le cayó a la zorra de Karin y no ha Hinata."- dijo calmadamente mientras que los chicos veían como se iba Karin a la enfermería junto con sus "amigas".

El partido continuó y esta vez Sasuke se apoderó del balón. Todas las chicas de los dos salones gritaban de la emoción. El pelinegro avanzó esquivando a todos, Rock Lee se preparó. Neji se acercó sin miedo con el propósito de quitarle la pelota. Los dos se trataban de apoderar de este. El balón fue lanzado hacia la portería. Neji había logrado darle a la pelota, esta se elevó por los cielos dirigiéndose directamente hacia Naruto.

El sonido secó de la pelota haciendo fricción los pasmó a todos. Naruto logró detener el balón en sus manos. El rubio lo puso en el pisó pateándolo igual de fuerte que Neji pero este apuntó al arco de Rock Lee, tomándolo por sorpresa y metiéndole un gol que hizo gritar a todos de la emoción.

\- "¡TEME, MUESTRA TU VERDADERO PODER, HAY QUE METER UN GOL MAS Y GANAMOS LO DE HOY!"-Gritó el rubio desde la arquería con cierta chispa en los ojos que hizo recordar los viejos tiempos a más de uno-"Dios mío, hace calor. Mejor me saco la camisa"- susurró para sí mismo antes de sacarse la camisa dejando ver demasiada piel.

\- "Que mal que comiences a ser de nuevo ese problemático de antes…"-dijo el moreno de coleta alta con una sonrisa casi imperceptible, antes de correr a alcanzar la pelota.

\- "Neji-kun, cuento contigo… ¡todo sea por la llama de la juventud de nuestro amado salón!"-dijo Rock Lee otra vez con el mar a sus espaldas como fondo y con la puesta de sol lo cual hizo enojar aún más a un Neji muy molesto por ese gol del pesado del Uzumaki.

\- "Lo sé, pero deja de decir ese tipo de tonterías"-dijo antes de correr hacia Sasuke.

Mientras tanto en las gradas, las tres chicas inseparables comían de la canchita que Ino había comprado perdiéndose ella el gol.

\- "Y entonces Naruto metió gol"-dijo Sakura contándole lo que acababa de suceder cuando la rubia no estuvo presente.

-"Ese idiota siempre tratando de impresionar. Hinata-chan tu que pien- ¿Hinata-chan?"-la ojiazul se le quedó mirando. Hinata estaba más que roja fijando su vista a un solo punto. Ella dirigió su vista hacía donde la ojiperla miraba tanto y escupió la canchita que estaba en su boca. Unos músculos bien definidos, sus bíceps, tríceps TODO era puro músculo marcado pero no a la exageración. Más un tatuaje en su estomago que para muchos parecía el logo de su pandilla o tal vez era un tatuaje cualquiera, daba igual porque igual lo hacía lucir más sexy-"¡¿Ese es Naruto?, pero si está para tomarle fotos!"-Sakura oyó eso y también miró hacia allá al igual que muchas otras chicas que comenzaron a gritar de emoción y éxtasis visual.

\- "¡PERO QUE CARAJO! ¡NARUTO PONTE LA CAMISA!"-gritó Sakura con la cara echa un completo demonio.

\- "PERO SAKURA-CHAN ¡TENGO CALOR!"-con eso último todas gritaron por su clímax visual.

\- "Naruto-kun…has cambiado mucho"-dijo Hinata antes de desmayarse dejando a una aturdida audiencia de sus alrededores. Ino y Sakura gritaron del susto.

Shikamaru cogió la pelota y se la pasó a Chouji, quien se la pasó a Sai casi de inmediato. Este se apresuró en llegar lo más cerca de la arquería. A una distancia paralela se encontraba Sasuke quien le silbó para que se la pasara. Se la pasó y el de cabello azabache corrió contra Neji, quien con un gruñido fue contra él. Un grito se escuchó entre las chicas que estaban sentadas y Neji se distrajo viendo a Hinata desmayada. Sasuke aprovechó su distracción sin percatarse de lo ocurrido y fue directo a la arquería en donde Lee se distrajo también y como por arte de magia Sasuke metió gol. Todos gritaron de la emoción del éxito de esta tarde. Los que corrían como si su vida dependiera de eso eran Gai-sensei por ver cuan flameante estaba la llama de la juventud de sus queridos estudiantes y Rock Lee para ser mejor y no ser vencido por nadie para avivar así su llama de juventud, esos dos tenían energía para rato. Los ganadores festejaban, otros lloriqueaban o maldecían, todos mostraban algún sentimiento tanto de felicidad como de decepción. Todos menos Neji, quién corrió a ver que le había pasado a Hinata, Kiba y Shino fueron detrás de él. Naruto se estaba poniendo su camisa y cuando los vio correr también fue para curiosear. Sasuke comenzó a hablar por teléfono.

-"De… ¿desperté?"-Ino le sonreía y Sakura le miraba preocupada.

\- "Hinata-chan, tienes que entender que los chicos musculosos la tienen pequeña, no puedes desmayarte así como así."-la peli azul se ruborizó de nuevo a un rojo profundo.

\- "Hinata-sama, ¿Está bien? ¿Qué es lo que le ha sucedido?"-un ojiperla parecido a ella se aproximó con cuidado de no sobresaltarla junto con los mejores amigos que ella tenía desde la infancia.

\- "¡Hinata-chan!"-se junto al grupo, Kiba, completamente agitado-"¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? De seguro fue por el imbécil de…"-

\- "Kiba…"-le calló Shino viendo a Hinata algo triste y avergonzada por su reacción.

\- "Estoy bien…gracias por preocuparse por mí, Neji-nii-san, chicos"-decía la ojiperla algo sombría, cosa que nadie pasó desapercibido.

\- "¡Hinata!"-el rubio Uzumaki se aproximó. La de ojos perla se ruborizó de sobremanera al ver como venía hacia ella. Este se estaba terminando de abrochar la camisa, cosa que hizo que apartara la ojiperla la vista de aquel escultural cuerpo para no volver a desmayarse-"Hinata, ¿Por qué te desmayaste? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué estas roja?"-se acercó peligrosamente a ella, obligándola a mirarlo a esos ojos azules intensos que la hicieron perder la noción del tiempo. Él le tocó la frente, midiendo su temperatura. Tanto Neji como Kiba lo miraban furiosos.- "Estas con fiebre."-él la miró molesto, cosa que asustó a la Hyuga-"¿Cuántas veces te decía de niño que trajeras siempre una chompa o algo para abrigarte?"-todos los miraron, pues pareciera que el regañarle sobre cosas tan triviales era nada más y nada menos que una gran preocupación hacia ella. Sasuke se aproximó al grupo. Sakura lo miró de reojo y el también le dirigió la mirada señalándole que quería hablar con ella. La peli-rosa se ruborizó levemente y asintió para luego retirarse, cosa que nadie se dio cuenta.

Todos los miraban. El estaba molesto y la Hyuga asustada. Todos los del salón estaban alrededor suyo mostrándose confundidos. Según todos recordaban, en la primaria, él apenas le hablaba a Hinata...Neji se molestó al darse cuenta de que se conocían tal vez incluso antes de que ella entrara a Konoha…ella era amiga de un rival suyo…era amiga de un criminal…

\- "L-lo siento…"-ella agachó el rostro avergonzada. Naruto rió a carcajadas, reacción que hizo que la peli-azul lo volviera a mirar.

\- "Hinata, no estoy molesto contigo. Pero es que a ti no se te escapa ningún resfriado. Trata de cuidarte ¿Sí?"-y se fue. Ella lo miró con los ojos vidriosos. Pensó que tal vez esa sonrisa nunca más la volvería a ver pero no era cierto. El siempre había sido el Naruto que ella conocía. Sus pensamientos se esfumaron al notar la amargura de su primo…

\- "Hinata-sama. Necesito hablar con usted…"

Hola! Aquí termina el capítulo espero les haiga agradado. Les dejare con la intriga wuajajaja….Me despido….BYEBYE


	4. Revelaciones

Holaaaaa! :DDDD Regrese despues de semanas y... GOMENASAIIIIIIII! me demore mucho :c asi que como compensación les dejaré un graaaaan regalo :DDD

taraataraaaaaaa tararaaaaa

Dos capitulos :D

este el cap 4 y el cap 5 despues del *next* xD

y sin quitarles más tiempo y recalcando de que** los personajes de este fic no son mios sino de Masashi Kishimoto **y que solo sueño con ellos y me apodero de cuanto poster salga al mercado xD AQUI VAAAA LA CONTI :DDDD

Revelaciones

En la azotea del colegio se veían dos siluetas. La de un chico y una chica. El viento pasaba. Nadie decía nada. Pero el poseedor de esos ojos profundos, serios y negros rompió el silenció

\- "Sakura, quería hablar contigo"-La mirada fría del apuesto joven de cabello azabache no logró apagar ni un poco esos ojos jade llenos de amor de la peli-rosa.

\- "Dime, Sasuke-kun"- dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima al chico que desde que ella tenía conciencia sabía que lo amaba.

\- "¿Por tu casa pasan frecuentemente motos o camionetas de lunas polarizadas?"-eso la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Por qué él le preguntaría algo así a ella?

\- "En sí, no pasa ningún carro por allí, apenas y una bicicleta."-se rió un poquito de su propio chiste pero se le esfumó la sonrisa al darse cuenta de la seriedad que tenía plasmada la cara del Uchiha.

\- "¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?"-ella no lo podía creer. ¿Escuchó bien, o, no se limpió bien los oídos esta mañana?

\- "Está bien, Sasuke-kun"-el azabache le seguía mirando fríamente. Ella se ruborizó de sobremanera. Necesitaba contárselo a Ino y Hinata.

\- "Te veo en la salida"-y con esas palabras se fue. Ella le siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista.

Sakura se dispuso a buscar a Ino, al encontrarla por las afueras de los baños del patio algo preocupada, no dudó un segundo en preguntarle qué era lo que le sucedía.

\- "Cerda, ¿Qué pasa?"-Ino pasó desapercibido ese insulto pues miraba a todos lados.

\- "Hinata se fue a hablar con su primo y no los encuentro. El se veía molesto…"-la ojijade se palideció pensando lo peor.

\- "Vamos a buscarla"- Las dos comenzaron a preguntar a todos si habían visto a Hinata pero nadie sabía dónde estaba, ni siquiera la habían visto…Naruto salía del baño sacudiéndose el cabello mojado alborotándolo y las escuchó preguntarle a Shikamaru sobre Hinata pero este negó…El rubio tuvo un mal presentimiento.

En el patio trasero del colegio se encontraban dos personas discutiendo. El viento apagaba las quejas de la joven mientras que el chico le reclamaba explicaciones.

-"¡Cómo es posible que usted sea amiga de ese criminal! ¡¿Sabe lo que su padre diría si se entera?!"-decía el ojiperla completamente amargado. Esas facciones serenas se habían vuelto una tormenta.

\- "Por-por favor Neji-nii-san no le diga nada a mi padre."-decía la peli-azul con la cabeza gacha a punto de llorar.

\- "Con esas lágrimas de cocodrilo no va a lograr nada"- La Hyuga lo miró sorprendida y algo ofendida por sus palabras-"Si no veo que usted se aleja de ese delincuente, me veré obligado a contarle todo a Hiashi-sama"-ella comenzó a llorar, pero no de dolor, sino de rabia.

\- "No"-se puso sería y lo miró fría a los ojos.-"Neji-nii-san, no dejaré de ser amiga de Naruto-kun"-el chico prodigio de los Hyuga se encolerizó al punto de alzarle la mano a Hinata. Ella se sobó la mejilla mirándolo dolida…no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…

\- "Usted no merece ser la heredera de los Hyuga. Es una completa vergüenza para la familia."-los ojos de la muchacha se oscurecieron del dolor…El Hyuga levantó la mano nuevamente para pegarle. Ella cerró los ojos esperando el golpe.

\- "¡MALDITO MARICA HIJO DE SU GRANDÍSIMA MADRE!"-La ojiperla se asustó pero luego sintió como su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza.

El rubio comenzó a pegarle el rostro al primo de la heredera. Ella no podía ver eso. El castaño se levantó veloz y comenzó a bloquear los puños y patadas del ojiazul. Sakura e Ino entraron al patio trasero viendo el espectáculo, Hinata no se dio cuenta. El chico prodigio le comenzó a dar palmetazos en su pecho dejándolo en el suelo adolorido. El rubio gruñó. El Hyuga iba a darle la estocada final pero su prima se interpuso.

\- "No voy a dejar que le golpee más a Naruto-kun, Neji-san"-él la miró con desprecio.

\- "¿Cree poder ganarme?"-dijo el ojiperla con una sonrisa de medio lado. El ojiazul no sabía a quién mirar. ¿Acaso Hinata sabía pelear?

\- "No lo sé, pero conozco todos tus movimientos"-Dicho esto sacudió sus brazos con gracia y una gran fuerza parecida a un delicado baile mientras que arrastraba su pie derecho medio metro hacia atrás como si de una danza tradicional japonesa se tratara. Se puso en posición de pelea. Neji la llamó con sus dedos. Ella fue hacia él y comenzó a tratar de darle palmetazos en el pecho, él la esquivaba a duras penas mientras que trataba de igual manera el encestarle un golpe. Sakura e Ino no se lo podían creer. ¿Hinata sabía pelear? Su pregunta fue respondida cuando la ojiperla logró darle en la clavícula a su primo quien se desestabilizó, ella se agachó rápidamente y estiró su pierna para pasarla por la pierna del otro Hyuga. Este cayó pero se reincorporó rápidamente. El rubio quedó fascinado pero al sentirse algo mejor decidió ayudarle a Hinata.

\- "¡Hinata! ¡Deja de arriesgarte! ¡Yo te reemplazó!"- la jovencita se apartó y el Uzumaki se dispuso a luchar. Estaban muy parejos. Los minutos pasaban y sus golpes dados eran iguales. Un pito sonó desde lejos.

\- "¡Uzumaki, Hyuga! ¡Vengan ahora mismo a la dirección!"-gritó Anko furiosa pues el barullo era fuerte. (Claro esta de que todos se pusieron a buscar a Hinata y que al encontrarla vieron el "pequeño" espectáculo que estaban manejando estos dos jóvenes por la joven)

\- "Ya voy…"-dijo con desgano el Uzumaki. El Hyuga se le adelantó. El ojiazul se aproximó a la ojiperla para susurrarle en el oído algo…-"Cualquiera de estos días vas a enseñarme esos movimientos Ok. Yo seré el que te busque."- y con esas palabras se fue dejando casi al borde del colapso a la Hyuga.

Sakura e Ino corrieron hacia donde se encontraba su amiga.

-"¡¿Cómo no nos dijiste que sabías pelear mejor que tu primo?!"-gritaba exaltada la Yamanaka.

\- "Neji-nii-san estaba cansado por el partido por eso pude darle en la clavícula…no fue mucho…apenas y soy principiante…"-susurró audiblemente la heredera de la fortuna Hyuga para sus amigas.

\- "¿Y qué te dijo Naruto al oído?"-preguntó pícara la ojijade.

\- "Etto…etto…b-bueno"-el rubor incrementó de tal manera que pareciera que le había dado el sol en la cara y por eso estaba tan roja.-"El me dijo que cualquiera de estos días yo le iba a enseñar m-mis movimientos…"-las dos amigas se ruborizaron- "Q-que él me iba a buscar…"-ni la Hyuga misma se lo podía creer.

\- "Uy…No sabía que Naruto fuera tan mandado…así qué que le enseñes esos `movimientos´ ¿Eh?"-una mirada pervertida de Ino y un movimiento de caderas picarón hizo desmayar de nuevo a la pobrecita de Hinata…

\- "¡Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan malpensada, Ino!"-decía Sakura mientras que sostenía a la Hyuga ahora inconsciente.

En la oficina del director él Namikaze dejaba su taza de café para gritarles a los dos alumnos luego de haber escuchado al castaño su versión de la historia, su hijo no había dicho ni Mu pues estaba con la cara echa un lío por las mentiras que había dicho el ojiperla, cualquiera de estos días el iba a saldar esa duda…y esa deuda era con intereses del cien por ciento. El director golpeó la mesa con una de sus manos para que le tomaran atención.

\- "¡ES QUÉ ACASO NO SABEN COMPORTARSE! ¡SI QUIEREN PELEAR ENTONCES QUE SEA FUERA DE ESTA ESCUELA Y SIN EL UNIFORME! ¡LOS DOS QUEDAN SUSPENDIDOS DURANTE EL RESTO DE LA SEMANA!"- Y el director se sentó y apoyando su rostro entre sus manos se dispuso a cerrar sus ojos para meditar-"Neji, te puedes retirar. Naruto quédate"- El Hyuga se fue sin decir nada y el joven rubio miró con cólera la espalda de su rival.-"Por qué han peleado"-el rubio mayor abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada fija de su hijo.

\- "No te interesa"-dijo cortante.

\- "No creo que te importe si me interesa o no"-su hijo lo miró con cólera. Él frunció el ceño.-"Pero me vas a decir por qué lo has hecho."-ninguno se quitó la mirada de encima.

\- "No te voy a decir el porqué ¿ENTENDISTE?"-el timbré sonó y el Kyubi se dirigió a la puerta.

\- "¡NO HE DICHO AÚN DE QUE TE LARGUES, NARUTO!"-su padre se levantó pero este cerró la puerta de un solo golpe, acto que hizo enfurecer al director de la escuela al punto de tirar su taza de café al suelo volviéndose esta en añicos. Vio lo que había hecho, volteando a ver al retrato de su esposa y su antes alegre hijo. Cogió esa foto y la vio durante varios segundos…su hijo había cambiado–"Kushina…por favor…dame fuerzas."- se sentó sin soltar la foto de su extrañada familia. Este comenzó a llorar…llorar en silencio…

Las tres chicas estaban en la enfermería. La ojiperla estaba inconsciente y sus dos amigas conversaban de tonterías. La peli-rosa le contó sobre la extraña propuesta del Uchiha que le quitaba el sueño a casi todas las chicas del colegio y su rubia amiga dedicaba sus más malas predicciones para ella por pura envidia. Luego de que la de cabellos azules se despertara, fueron para la clase de Arte y Música con la profesora Kurenai y no encontraron al Uzumaki. El timbre de salida sonó.

\- "Te estaba esperando… ¿Vamos?"-dijo el sexy Uchiha quien agarró la mochila de la joven Haruno poniéndola nerviosa por ese tipo de caballerosidad que él tenía con ella…Luego de que ella se enterará de que Sasuke había presenciado la muerte de sus padres a la edad temprana de diez años el dejó de hablarle, se alejó de absolutamente todos…Naruto había hecho que al menos hablara más con los chicos del salón…ahora… ¿Por qué de repente él quería acompañarla a su casa?

\- "Está bien Sasuke-kun"- Comenzaron caminar juntos saliendo del colegio, sin percatarse de que alguien los miraba desde lejos.

\- "Esa zorra con cabello de chicle me las va a pagar…"-dijo la pelirroja de anteojos con la nariz tapada por algodoncitos-"Pero…aun no es tarde"-y acomodándose los lentes se fue alcanzando a sus amigas, si así se les llama a las hipócritas que siempre le acompañan, una rubia llamada Shion y otra de cabello negro con un mechón blanco, nueva al parecer; a la que llamaban

Mientras tanto Naruto se disponía a irse a su mini-departamento para cuando vio al Hyuga idiota de Neji sujetando del brazo a Hinata de una forma demasiado brusca mientras que ella lloraba y él la metía a un auto negro tirando su mochila de esta. Este trató de alcanzarlos furioso pero ya era demasiado tarde…el auto se había ido. Ese idiota se las iba a pagar.

En otro lado una peli-rosa y un pelinegro ya habían llegado a casa de la primera.

\- "Ya llegamos"-dijo mientras que le daba la mochila a la peli-rosa, quien estaba algo apenada porque él no le había ni siquiera mirado cuando estaban caminando juntos. Le prestaba más atención a cualquier movimiento que había a su alrededor menos a ella.

\- "Gracias, Sasuke-kun…"-trató de sonreírle.

\- "De nada, mañana te veo."-y con esas mismas se fue dejando a una ojijade suspirando de decepción. Ya más lejos el de cabello azabache comenzó a ver por todos lados.- "Donde podría estar su escondite…necesito más tiempo para investigar por mi cuenta, esos idiotas no saben hacer las cosas."-comenzó a ver su celular para cuando llegó a un paradero de autobús. Apartó su vista del celular…-"creo que debí de hablarle al menos un poco…necesito que ella no se aburra de que la acompañe porque así no tendré motivos por los que ir por ahí para buscar a ese malnacido…"-y se subió al primer autobús que encontró.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Y hasta aqui el cap 4 y como buena persona que soy entonces pongan Next y encontraran el cap 5 como prometi xD :DDd y sin mas que decir mas que critiquen para yo mejorar :DDD entonceeeee nos leeeemosss!


	5. Castigos

Y hola otra vez! :DDD como prometí aquí va el sgte cap recalcando claro que **los personajes de este fic no son mios sino de el sexy de masashi kishimoto** xD y sin mas a leeer!

Castigos

-"¡Pero padre!"

\- "¡Es que acaso no quieres heredar la empresa! ¡Date cuenta de tus acciones! ¡Sabes lo que te puede pasar si te juntas con delincuentes! ... ¡Ya te pasó una vez! … ¿Y qué pasó? … ¡Te raptaron! Ese niño que conociste resultó ser hijo de una mafia… ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? ¿No te engañó para que te rapten?... ¡Estarás vigilada las 24 horas del día! ¡Así que nada de lloriqueos!, ¡Vete a tu cuarto!"-su padre se fue cerrando la puerta de un solo portazo. La ojiperla se puso a llorar sentada en el frío suelo de madera con la cabeza gacha y con los ojos cerrados mientras que pequeñas y lastimeras lágrimas caían en su regazo mojando también sus manos que apretaban su short. Para cuando dejó de escuchar los fuertes y decididos pasos de su malhumorado padre se fue a su cuarto casi corriendo y se echó en su cama.

\- "Aún no quiero heredar la empresa…él me había mentido…"-dijo entre sollozos mientras que miraba al techo-"Naruto-kun es diferente…él es diferente…es buena persona"-él recordar a su primer amigo de infancia le dolía en el alma. Estaba tan sumergida en sus recuerdos que se asustó al escuchar que algo había golpeado la ventana de su cuarto, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Secándose las lágrimas luego de levantarse bruscamente y acomodándose su polo lila holgado y su short de jean claro, fue para la ventana abriéndola por completo pero se dio con la sorpresa de algo.-"¿Eh? No hay nadie…"-miró para todos lados pero no encontró nada. De pronto una piedrita con una nota atada en ella se coló por su ventana. Fue para donde había caído y la leyó. Corrió hacia la ventana y vio como esa persona se iba en una moto negra. Ella sonrió dulcemente.

En un lugar frío y escasamente iluminado, alguien había entrado; avisando su presencia y anunciándole lo que había visto.

-"Señor. Hemos visto al Uchiha merodear por la zona."-dijo una persona con una túnica negra arrodillándose ante una extraña persona que ocultaba su rostro en la oscuridad del lugar.

\- "Hm… ¿y estaba acompañado?"-dijo con una voz lúgubre.

\- "Si. Por una peli teñida de color rosa que vive por la zona."-dijo sin titubear.

\- "Ese chico es igual a su hermano, siempre buscando excusas para sus fechorías. Vamos a tenerlo en vigilancia. Puede que atrapemos a alguien interesante…ya sabes que hacer"-este rió para sí mientras que su servidor se retiraba del aposento de su líder no sin antes hacerle otra reverencia.

Un ojiperla caminaba por las calles despreocupadamente mientras que le mandaba mensajes a una amiga suya por celular. Este pasaba por un parque con columpios que se mecían por el viento. La luna ya se hacía presente. El Hyuga se detuvo en seco.

-"Quien anda ahí"-dijo mientras que guardaba su celular en el bolsillo de su short. Miró a todos lados pero no había nadie…o eso creía él.

\- "Te demoraste en detectarme"-una voz se escuchó entre las sombras…esta voz era ronca y baja pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que solo Neji lo escuchara.

\- "Sal de una vez, cobarde"-este se puso en posición de pelea. Se oyeron pasos por delante de él. O eso creyó.

\- "Bu."-el perseguidor del castaño apareció por sus espaldas encestándole dos patadas en el nudo de sus piernas haciéndolo caer.

\- "¡QUE MIERDA ES LO QUE QUIERES! ¡DINERO! ¡PODER! PORQUE SI ES ESO, MEJOR PÚDRETE EN EL INFIERNO"-este se trató de levantar pero no pudo pues sus piernas se le habían dormido de golpe. Y lo vio. Era Naruto.

\- "Ya estuve ahí y no es nada del otro mundo"-Neji sudó frio. Trinaba los dientes de rabia de no poder encestarle un golpe.- "Lo que quiero es que dejes en paz a Hinata"-la cara inexpresiva de Naruto no le dio miedo al Hyuga, más bien este se burló de él.

\- "Me haces reír. Tú, deja en paz a Hinata-sama, ella no debe de tener amigos criminales COMO TÚ. Tú eres el problema, Naruto. Su destino es heredar la empresa de los Hyuga y tener amistades que le puedan servir en un futuro. Pero tú. Tú solo la perjudicas. Tú no vales nada. Tu destino es ser una mierda más de Japón. Y no puedes cambiarlo. Así que vete adaptando."-El rubio seguía inexpresivo, eso le encolerizó a Neji.

\- "¿Terminaste? Bueno, al parecer eres otro imbécil más de este mundo. El destino lo forma cada uno de nosotros. Y en cuanto a mi amistad con Hinata. Ella seguirá siendo mi amiga porque, por si no lo has notado, nunca la lastimaría. Así que metete tus palabras por el culo y piérdete."-Este le dio una patada en el estomago dejando algo inconsciente al ojiperla.

Los pasos del rubio sonaron hasta desaparecer entre la oscuridad de la noche.

\- "Hola, Kiba-kun…si…estoy castigada…no…no voy a poder salir, lo siento…en verdad lo siento…gracias por entenderme… Adiós Kiba-kun."- Y la ojiperla colgó, soltando un suspiro mientras que se echaba boca abajo, abrazando su almohada.-"Ahora…"-miró la nota que le habían tirado hacia su cuarto…y comenzó a marcar-"Aló, Ino. Necesito tu consejo"

\- "¿Qué es lo que pasa Hinata?"- decía Ino mientras que apagaba la televisión de su cuarto Y se echaba en su almohada.

\- "M-me han castigado por ser amiga de Naruto-kun."-decía algo apenada la ojiperla.

\- "¡Eso es absurdo!"-decía la rubia comiendo unos bombones que tenía a su costado.

\- "S-si. Ya no puedo salir y voy a estar vigilada todo el rato, y mucho peor aún, no puedo acercarme a Naruto-kun"-decía Hinata echándose boca arriba, mirando su lámpara de techo en forma de lirio.

\- "Y que es lo que pasa. ¿Quieres Salir? Soy buena en las escabullidas"- preguntó con los bombones en la boca, obviamente algo confundida del porqué de la llamada de Hinata.

\- "N-no…b-bueno…hoy alguien me tiró una piedrita por la ventana y…b-bueno"- ya no podía hablar más. La pobre de Hinata se había puesto más roja que el magma del centro de la tierra.

\- "¡¿POR QUÉ TE QUEDAS CALLADA?! ¡CUENTA!"-Ino dejó sus bombones a un lado para pegarse más al teléfono.

\- "bueno…decía que vendría hoy en la noche…que dejara mi ventana abierta…"-La Hyuga miró su ventana, que definitivamente estaba abierta haciendo que las cortinas blancas con flores rosas y moradas a sus bordes se movieran elegantemente. La pobre chica, dueña de curvas inimaginables (las cuales eran astutamente ocultadas bajo ropa suelta pero bonita y juvenil) se volvía aún más roja (si es que eso es posible)

\- "¡Y QUIEN ERA! ¡CUENTA!"-Ino ahora estaba en el suelo de la emoción.

\- "B-bueno…es…"-Ino no podía aguantar más. Como no se apresurara en decírselo ella misma iría a averiguarlo…-"Es… ¡KYAAAAAAA!"-eso no se lo esperaba…quien era. Una voz masculina se escuchó lejana al auricular…-"Nee. Hinata, No hagas tanta bulla dattebayo"-ese dattebayo…

\- "¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡AHORA SI HINATA! ¡YA SÉ QUIEN ES! ¡TRATA DE NO PERJUDICAR TU FUTURO! ¡NO HAY FIESTA SIN GLOBOS! ¡CUÍDATE!"-y colgó. Estaba roja de la emoción.-"KYAAAAAAA, ELLA ME ESTA GANANDO POR SIGLOS. ¡INCLUSO ES UN AMOR PROHIBIDO!"-gritaba frustrada mientras se sujetaba su cabello, de pronto algo cruzó por su mente haciendo que todas aquellas emociones se desvanecieran de golpe-"… ¿Cuándo encontraré el mío?"-se puso triste y comenzó a seguir comiendo bombones sin aceptar que estaba comiendo chocolate solo por que no había encontrado aún al indicado.

Mientras tanto en un cuarto invadido…

\- "Na-Naruto-kun"-esta chica se sentó mirando al rubio sentado apoyando su espalda en el marco vertical en su ventana, con un pie colgando dentro de su cuarto y el otro apoyado en el marco de su ventana; dejando que uno de sus brazos descansara en su rodilla apoyando él su rostro. Ella llevó una de sus manos a su pecho sonrojándose.

\- "Siempre tan asustadiza. Hinata. Hasta pareces un gatito ttebayo"-decía el rubio con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara. La Hyuga se le quedó mirando, viendo que él estaba vestido con un polo manga cero de efecto degradé color plomo rata hasta blanco con diseños de colores electrizantes en el centro y con un short crema claro que estaba adornado de dos cadenas de plata que colgaban sin preocupación haciendo notar que en una de ellas tenía un gran manojo de llaves y en el otro una clase de espiral de plata, todo acompañado de unas zapatillas de Nike de igual efecto que el polo de entre blanco hasta negro, sus ojos perla comenzaron a brillar y el sonrojo se intensificó. –"De todos modos. ¿Estás mejor de tu resfriado? Porque estas muy desabrigada con ese polito y ese short tan chico."- decía el ojiazul señalándola y viéndola detenidamente.

\- "¡QUE! L-lo siento…yo…"-agachó su mirada mientras que tensaba su cuerpecito.

\- "Hey. No tienes por qué disculparte. Hinata. Ahora anímate. Además estas muy bonita así."-escuchar eso hizo que se pusiera completamente roja y que comenzara a perder el conocimiento… ¿Realmente la veía bonita…así? ¡REALMENTE LA VE BONITA! Su cuerpo se estaba yendo hacia delante y todo lo notaba nubloso.-"¡Hinata!"-Naruto fue por ella rápidamente empujándola hacia su cama. La Hyuga volvió a ver todo con claridad. Pero por un momento deseo haberse desmayado…ESTABA DEMASIADO CERCA DE NARUTO-KUN…él también se había dado cuenta de esa cercanía sonrojándose.

\- "Naruto-kun…"-solo pudo decir el nombre del rubio de ojos azules que nuevamente tomaba su corazón…o tal vez ella no se había olvidado nunca de esos sentimientos…solo guardó su corazón para él…solo para…

*TOCK, TOCK* Los tomó por sorpresa. Ninguno se movió.

\- "Shhh…"-Naruto puso uno de sus dedos en la boca de Hinata, quien estaba por gritar del susto. Ella dejó de sonrojarse…estaba asustada…en cualquier momento iban a entrar… Naruto la miró intensamente haciendo que olvidara el mundo por un momento.

\- "Hinata. Soy tu padre. Voy a entrar."-y abrió la puerta.

\- "Papá…te equivocaste de cuarto…"-dijo una niña de cabello castaño al igual que su padre y ojos perla, característica de los Hyuga.

\- "Cierto…tu hermana… ¿En qué cuarto se fue esta vez?"-dijo haciéndose el serio. Cosa que irritó a su hija.

\- "En el último del tercer piso. El que está junto al árbol que da para el jardín derecho de la entrada de la casa."

\- "Bueno…Tienen prohibido mudarse de cuarto a cada momento…"-decía el Hyuga irritado por la constante mudanza de sus hijas. Estaba bien tener tantos cuartos. PERO NO ERA PARA TANTO. La pequeña ojiperla rodó sus ojos y siguió jugando pac-man por su laptop. Su padre cerró la puerta-"Ya mañana se lo diré."- dijo perdiéndose entre los pasillos.

\- "Señorita Hinata. Traje su cena… ¿Señorita Hinata?"-una sirvienta de vestido negro y mandil blanco se quedó extrañada al no verla en su habitación.

\- "¡DÉJALO EN LA MESITA! ¡GRACIAS!"- el sonido de una ducha se escuchaba.-"E-estuvo cerca…"-decía en un suspiro apoyándose en la pared blanca de su baño mientras que el agua seguía cayendo enmudeciendo los fuertes y acelerados latidos del corazón.

\- "De la que nos salvamos"- decía el rubio apoyándose de igual manera que la peli-azul.

\- "Señorita Hinata"-se escuchó pasos.

\- "Nos escuchó"-decía asustada la Hyuga. Él ojiazul le tapo la boca acercándose a ella.

\- "Señorita Hinata"-La mucama siguió insistiendo.

\- "Contéstale"-decía el rubio mientras que le destapaba la boca lentamente. Ella aceptó en silencio mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos.

\- "¿S-si?"-dijo la ojiperla.

\- "Es que…No hay toallas en el baño. Disculpe. ¿Quiere que le traiga unas cuantas?"-La ojiperla vio todo el baño para confirmar las palabras de su empleada…NI SEÑAL DE UN TROZO DE TELA.

\- "Está bien…"-la mucama escuchó y se fue corriendo para buscarlas.

\- "Será mejor que me vaya mientras que no hay nadie…"-El abrió la puerta del baño pero alguien lo detuvo dejándolo completamente frío. Hinata lo abrazó por detrás.

\- "¡No! Quédate un poco más…solo un poco más…"-Naruto miró al suelo…La ojiperla quería llorar…y tenía razones para hacerlo. Ella quería saber sí el Naruto-kun que conocía de niña seguía allí…en el corazón del rubio…si aún existía.

\- "Hinata…me tengo que ir…te voy a causar más problemas de los que ya tienes…"-La mirada del ojiazul se oscureció…Neji tenía razón en algo…solo él podía causarle problemas a Hinata…

\- "¡Tú no me causas ningún problema!…N-Naruto-kun…gracias a ti soy m-más fuerte…yo…"-Naruto la sujetó del hombro cerrando el baño y empujándola hacía la ducha cerró las cortinas oscuras, empapándose los dos con el agua helada. La tímida ojiperla lo miró perpleja. El ojiazul la veía fijamente -"p-por qué…"- el rubio le calló posando su dedo corazón en los labios de la Hyuga. Este estaba sonrojado…los labios de la Hyuga eran suaves…su piel obviamente se veía tersa y delicada. Ver como el polo mojado de color lila de la chica se le pegaba al cuerpo…ver su cabello pegado a su rostro y cuello…ver como las diversas gotas danzaban por sus largas piernas. EN QUE MIERDA ESTA PENSANDO.

\- "Señorita Hinata. Traje las toallas. ¿Puedo pasar?"- la voz de la sirvienta los asustó. El Kyubi abrazó a la ojiperla. Sin ninguna intención rara claro. Solo trataba de que se viera una sola silueta en la cortina del baño.

\- "Contéstale…"-le susurró al oído a la Hyuga haciendo que esta se pusiera roja. Cosa que no notó el rubio.

\- "S-sí puedes pa-pasar"-La sirvienta pasó y dejando las toallas en una repisa del baño se fue. Esperaron unos segundos. Hasta que supieron que ya nadie más los molestaría.

El aroma de una deliciosa y abundante comida rondaba por todo el cuarto.

\- "¡Que rica comida! Jejeje. Ni siquiera Hinata podrá superarme ¡wuaajaja!"-decía la peli-rosa mientras que admiraba su reciente obra de arte. Un curri picante. Ella estaba tan sumida en su admiración por el plato que ella sola había preparado, que no se dio cuenta de que su celular estaba timbrando. Para cuando iba por el cuarto timbrado ella corrió hacia su cama para cogerlo.-"Aló"

\- "Sakura"-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Y hasta aquí por hoy buenooooo byebye y comenten que si no lo hacen me pongo triste 3: xD nos leemos! y no tardare! creooo o.O : are todo lo posible :P byebye!


	6. Visitas

Holaaaaaa! disculpen mi graaaaan demora es que se me formatearon mi USB y mi computador y yo que les tenia un regalo pero no se preocupen! estoy volviendo a escribir y por ahora les dejo solo esta conti -w- despues les traere el mi regalo de compensacion y la conti :DDDDD m{as otro regalo de compensacion xD pero por ahoraaaa...LA CONTIII

no les quito más lineas y a leer! xD

Visitas

Una peli rosa miraba con admiración y dicha su más grande obra de arte. Tal vez, si no fuera porque la cocina quedó en muy mal estado, este platillo hubiera sido la perfección en su máximo esplendor. Un curry picante.

Sentada sobre sus pantorrillas, estaba ella, con una sonrisa tierna dibujada en su rostro que quedaba esplendido con sus rosadas mejillas por la emoción. Sus ojos esmeraldas resplandecían tal cual una joya. Su cabello rosa le llegaba la cintura y unos mechones de este le bordeaban el rostro, rozando su cuello hasta caer sutilmente en sus hombros. Traía puesto una pijama rosa bebe que consistía básicamente de un bivirí con un short; los dos con blondas en sus bordes y un listón fucsia en el centro de estos.

Toda imagen adorable se esfumó al transformarse su rostro dulce a uno verdaderamente horrendo. Esa sonrisa se agigantó y el rubor se desvaneció. Esta jovencita se levantó de repente y comenzó a reír con los brazos hacia el techo.

—"Ni siquiera Hinata me podrá ganar con esto. Wuaajaja" —de lo que ella no se daba cuenta es que su celular se *retorcía* entre sus almohadas. Tan grande era su risa que ni el timbre de su celular rojo con un llavero de una flor de cerezo podía ganarle. Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba en la última timbrada, así es que contestó con agilidad. —"¿De quién será este número? Aló— lo que le contestó fue un silencio y luego una respiración.

—"Sakura"— una voz masculina muy parecida a la de Sasuke se escuchó. El corazón de la peli rosa comenzó a saltar bajo su pecho con fuerza.

—"S-Sasuke"— ¿Cómo era que tenía su teléfono si, según se acordaba, en ningún momento le había dado su número telefónico? ¿Acaso él se había averiguado su número? Y si era así ¿Por qué? Tal vez…

—"Jajaja"— la risa burlona y escandalosa de una mujer se oyó desde el fono. Esa risa burlona…tan parecida a la de un cerdo…tan…

—"Ino…"—la cólera se apoderó rápidamente en ella.

—"Jajaja, ¿Te gustó mi transformador de voz ACME? Es lo mejor que he comprado hasta ahora. ¿Creías que era Sasuke? Que ingenua. Debí de ver tu cara. Jajaja"—la rubia se retorcía en su cama sin saber que la parca ya estaba en acecho.

—"Ino…Te voy a…."—La ojijade estaba siendo rodeada por un aura asesina, aura que viajó hasta el satélite de comunicación y fue directo hacia la rubia quien al instante de escuchar su voz dejó de reír.

—"ay Sakura-chan Jejeje. Oye no te me alteres…etto…te llamé más bien p-por otra cosa…Jajaja"—decía nerviosa. Al escuchar nada más que un incómodo silencio supuso que no le creía así que decidió tirar de una vez todas las cartas a la mesa. —"Es sobre Hinata. Hinata y Naruto"—

—"¡QUE! ¡¿Qué pasó con ellos?!"— escuchar el nombre de su tímida amiga junto a Naruto, quien tiene ahora fama de ser un criminal (el cual aún no puede ir preso por que es menor de edad, y acaba de salir de la correccional durante vacaciones según le habían chismoseado por ahí) solo tenían que ser problemas.

—"Te contaré todo. Lo que pasa es que Hinata me llamó hace como unas horas y me contó de que el renegón de su padre le castigo y cuando ella estaba encerrada en su cuarto le tiraron una piedrita a la ventana y, cuando fue a ver quién era, le tiraron otra diciendo que iría a su cuarto…¡Y CUANDO ME ESTABA CONTANDO ESO NARUTO ENTRÓ A SU HABITACIÓN Y ELLA COMO QUE GRITÓ Y ME COLGARON! ¡PERO COMO BUENA AMIGA QUE SOY, ANTES DE QUE ME COLGARAN YO LES DI UN CONSEJO SÚPER IMPORTANTE! ¡SIN GLOBITO NO HAY!"—

—"¿¡QUE LE DIJISTE QUE!? ¿¡ESTAS LOCA!? Sabes que Hinata se desmaya con ese tipo de temas"—** (NA: si supiera xD)** la rubia suspiró y luego sonrió con malicia

—"Pero si fue Naruto. Fue por algo…Ese tipo de visitas…a su cuarto…sin que se dé cuenta la familia de Hinata…Ayayay"—

La peli-rosa comenzó a enrojecerse a niveles casi parecidos a la de la Hyuga. Los dos besándose para ahogar sus gemidos. Ella sonrojada y él sonriendo victorioso. Ella a su merced y el abriéndose paso entre sus piernas…Ella arañando su espalda…él…PERO EN QUE MIERDA PENSABA

—"n-NO CREO QUE HAYA IDO POR ESO"—dijo más para ella que para su amiga.

—"¿Pero, no te acuerdas que tenían *algo* pendiente? Eso de *sus movimientos* ¿me entiendes?"— la rubia se movía simulando movimientos sexys **(NA: he recreado a un monstruo chismoso y sexy o. O xD) **

—"N-no"—otra vez la peli-rosa imaginó. El gruñendo y ella mordiéndose los labios para no gritar su nombre, él mordiendo su cuello mientras que sus manos se entretienen en los grandes pechos de su amiga., ella entrelazando sus piernas sobre su espalda, él sumergiéndose en ella, ella arqueando su espalda, él…—"¡YA BASTA! ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO!"—dijo la peli rosa mientras que se tiraba el cabello. De pronto su madre tan rubia y despampanante como siempre; obviamente pues era estilista y diseñadora de moda, entró a su cuarto sin avisar.

—"Sakura, te busca un chico muy apuesto. Cámbiate rápido porque lo quiero como yerno"—y salió luego de guiñarle un ojo a su hija.

—"Sakura. Creo que ahora estas ocupada así es que… ¡SUEÑA CON IMÁGENES PORNO!"—

—"¡INO!"—trató de recriminarle pero ya había colgado. Se cambió de ropa.

Estaba por bajar las escaleras preguntándose si era Sasuke, trayendo puesta una blusa de color rojo vino que le quedaba suelto y luego esta se apretaba en su cadera. Se había puesto un short caqui y unas sandalias romanas con una flor de cerezo en donde partía su dedo. Bajó y quedando a mitad de camino lo vio.

—"¿Quién eres tú?"—

En un cuarto súper ordenado y femenino pero sin llegar a ser aniñado, se encontraban dos jóvenes conversando animadamente sentados en el suelo y con un plato vacío entre ellos. Los dos vestían diferentes a como estaban hace unos momentos. La ojiperla traía puesto un vestido blanco de tirantes, con el cabello azulado suelto y algo empapado. Mientras tanto el ojiazul traía puesto un bivirí blanco y un short de jean algo desgastado; y ninguno de estos eran suyos

—"¡Ah! Estoy lleno"—dijo tirándose al suelo con los brazos extendidos en este. La ojiperla rio con timidez y este se apoyó en sus brazos para poder verla a los ojos. —"Hinata ¿Cómo es que te comes todo eso? ¿A dónde se te va?"—ella lo miró sorprendida y luego siguió riéndose. Él rubio se ruborizó al darse cuenta del lugar al que se iba toda esa comida…sus enormes pechos… ¿Será hereditario?...se preguntaba sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. Ese vestido no le dejaba mucho a la imaginación pero de cierta manera no dejaba de verse dulce y conservador. Encajaba muy bien en ella.

—"La verdad es que no lo sé"— ¡Y ni siquiera sospechaba del recorrido de la comida que ingería! Y sí que era un *trayecto* muy redondeado. Se dio una cachetada mental y de pronto se acordó de algo.

—"Hinata"—Ella le miró ruborizándose y él le sonrió. —"Yo me acuerdo que siempre mencionabas que querías ser cocinera y ser la mejor. ¿Por qué cambiaste de idea? ¿Por qué ahora quieres ser repostera?"—La Hyuga se sorprendió de nuevo al saber que él aún se acordaba de lo siempre hablaban de pequeños. De los sueños.

—"Bueno…es que luego de que te fueras del colegio y no te volviera a ver descubrí que me salían muy bien todo tipo de postres y…que desde que te fuiste…n-no tuve a n-nadie que probara lo que c-cocinaba a escondidas…y c-c-como creía que ya no ibas a v-volver pues…decidí ser r-repostera…"—con cada pausa que ella hacía, su rubor se iba acrecentando. Él rubio no se daba cuenta de eso pues se había acordado de otra cosa.

—"Es cierto…lo siento por no avisarte que me iba..."—se sentó para poder hablar mejor con ella y cruzó sus piernas para agarrar sus pies y comenzar a balancearse nervioso.—"Me acuerdo que ese día habíamos acordado para que probara tu ramen pero tuve que irme cuanto antes…si pudiera contarte…¡Pero! Prefiero no contarte porque es demasiado para ti…Jejeje..."—la Hyuga se entristeció al ver que el rubio no confiaba en ella lo suficiente…este se dio cuenta de la babosada que acababa de hacer así que trató de remediarlo—"P-pero ¿Qué tal si me preparas un ramen para el lunes?"—Este cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor pero para cuando los abrió vio a una peli azul ruborizada, con los ojos brillosos y con un aura de felicidad que si le ponía un foco donde sea iba a brillar gracias al brillo de ella.

—"¡E-está bien! ¡Haré lo mejor de mí!"—Este le sonrió plenamente haciendo que ella se ruborizara más, alegrándose. Todo este ambiente fue destruido luego de que tocarán el timbre. —"¿Tan tarde? ¿Quién será?"—La ojiperla se levantó y fue corriendo hacia la ventana, asomándose. Se quedó petrificada mientras que veía como dejaban pasar a un muy malherido Neji. —"¿Qué le pasó a Neji-nii-san?"—Ella seguía viendo afuera mientras que él rubio se levantaba con la mirada gacha. Cuando ella volteó a verlo, él la miró, quedándose la heredera del clan completamente asustada por el repentino cambio de humor del chico. Los ojos que ella conocía a la perfección habían desaparecido, ya no eran un cielo despejado y adornado por un brillo semejante al sol, ahora pareciera como si estuviera en el ojo de una tormenta. —"¿Naruto-kun?"—

—"Creo que será mejor irme. Si nos descubren te causaré problemas."—Ella se alarmó y cuando él estaba poniéndose unas sandalias /las cuales no eran tampoco suyas/ y poniéndose una mochila negra /que tampoco era suya/ la cual cargaba toda su ropa empapada, lo abrazó completamente roja. —"Hinata…"—la tormenta de sus ojos se calmó dándole lugar a un cielo de verano.

—"S-sé que no puedes quedarte más. No te lo niego, pero, quiero que sepas que…que… ¡que si tienes algún problema siempre contarás conmigo! ¡Que no me importa saber qué fue lo que te pasó para que te fueras así del colegio! ¡Que no me importa que seas un delincuente! ¡Qué tú nunca me causarás problemas! ¡Y sobre todo! ¡Que me tienes a mí y todos tus amigos! ¡Qué no estás solo!"—estaba más que roja, y ocultaba su rostro entre el bivirí del rubio aferrándose más a él en un intento de no salir corriendo avergonzada y desmayarse en el camino. Él de piel bronceada sonrió con ternura.

Unos pasos se hacían notar en él segundo piso.

—"Hinata. Me han suspendido por la pelea, así que no iré al colegio hasta el lunes. Pero vendré aquí todas las noches y haré que seas vigilada para que ese idiota de tu primo no te lastime. Porque si lo hace yo iré por él."—Dijo él mientras que ahuecaba su rostro para que ella lo viera a los ojos. —"Esperaré con ansias tu ramen"—dijo sonriéndole. La Hyuga no soportó más la presión y se desmayó alarmando al rubio quien la sujetó de la cintura y la nuca para que no se diera un mal golpe. —"No ha cambiado nada. Hinata. Sigues desmayándote por todo…o ¿estarás con fiebre?"—dijo tocándole la frente.

Alguien abrió la puerta del dormitorio de la hija mayor de la familia Hyuga. Un castaño de iguales ojos que ella estaba en la puerta completamente enojado.

—"¡Hinata!...Oh…ya está dormida."—El genio pasó su mirada por todo el cuarto viendo que todo estaba en orden: la ventana cerrada con las cortinas juntas, su plato de comida vacío en la mesita de noche y ella durmiendo bajo sus sabanas mirando hacia la pared. —"Creo que se lo diré mañana"— Y se fue.

Un joven estaba montado en su moto negra, la cual iba a máxima velocidad por las calles poco transitadas de un vecindario con pinta de ser de los más bajos. Grafitis por todos lados, uno que otro borracho o loco durmiendo en las calles y junto a estos grupos de drogadictos en plena soplada, una que otra prostituta en las esquinas: nada más. **(NA: que sarcástica narradora xD)** Este se detuvo frente a un edifico desgastado lleno de aparentes departamentos. Se metió a una cochera en mal estado, propiedad de ese edifico, y salió para luego subir por unas escaleras de cemento. Sacó sus llaves de la mochila negra que traía tras sus espaldas la cual la atrajo hasta un costado de su tórax. Volvió la mochila a su estado original y fue directo a una puerta de color beige mientras que veía cual era la llave de esta. Cuando la encontró la usó para entrar a su departamento. Este estaba a oscuras así que, tirando su mochila a uno de los sillones, prendió la luz encontrándose con una sorpresa. Su casa ordenada y algo más…

—"Hola"—

—"Te estábamos esperando"—

Un apuesto joven de cabello azabache caminaba pensativo en las calles de una no muy transitada avenida que lo llenaban de recuerdos. Cuando era pequeño siempre pasaba por aquí junto con su amigo el idiota para encontrarse con su mejor amiga…Aún recordaba como el dobe corría para adelantársele mientras que gritaba que la peli rosa sería suya y como él caminaba sin apuro sin prestarle mucha atención a este. Sonrió al acordarse de las aquellas travesuras que siempre hacían como tirarles piedras a la casa de una ancianita que siempre renegaba con ellos, tirar de las ramas del árbol que estaba en frente de la estación de policías para luego ser perseguidos por un tal Iruka/pensar que ahora era profesor de secundaria menor/, robarle dulces al señor que vendía en la esquina del mercado para comérselos escondidos en la copa de un árbol…Ahora que lo pensaba ese idiota siempre había sido un delincuente. Se rio bajo al saber que tanto Sakura como él eran antiguos cómplices de sus fechorías. Y hablando de la reina de Roma.

Estaba yendo a su casa para disculparse. Su conciencia no le dejaba tranquilo, puesto que cuando regresaban a la casa de ella después del colegio; él no le había dirigido la palabra ni un poco. No quería perder la oportunidad de saber por qué estaban tan cerca a su colegio. Según sus informantes, claro. Y no podía perder tiempo. Le quedaba muy poco. A mitades de junio todo cambiaría para él. Después de todo era una gran oferta la que le habían dado. Agregando ahora que si ya lo habían visto junto con Sakura entonces no tardarían en hacerle llegar una advertencia.

Llegó a su destino y tocó el timbre el cual estaba siendo tapado por una rama del mediano árbol de cerezo que tenían los Haruno en el pequeño jardín de la entrada.

Unas risas se escuchaban desde dentro y él tocó de nuevo. Esas carcajeadas cesaron y luego de unos momentos una peli rosa le abrió la puerta quedando sorprendida.

—"¡S-Sasuke-kun!"—

y hasta aqui la continuacion :DDDD les dejare en suspenso xD bueno gracias por los review y fav yyyyyyy! nos leemos! :DDDDD


	7. Visitas- II parte

Hola a todos! :DDDDD aunque no tenga review...por que se que me están castigando t.t lo se lose...Estoy muy contenta porque ya traje los otros capis :DDDD asi que...creo que mi cerebro se ha secado =.=...

ustedes solo lean y dejenme review, yo ire a ver que puedo hacer para revivir a mi cerebro :DDD x.x y deseenme suerte por que voy a dar mi examen de admision para la universidasd :DDD

Y sin quitarles más lineas y recalcando que los personajes de este fic son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y que solo sueño con ellos y relleno mi cuarto lleno de sus poster x.x solo les digo...QUE CUMPLO LAS PROMESAS :DDDDD

Visitas {II PARTE}

El árbol de cerezo del jardín de los Haruno se agitó de pronto por la brisa nocturna. Sus hojas caían danzando entre los dos jóvenes que estaban callados. El chico de cabello desflecado de color azabache miraba serio a una Haruno algo sorprendida. Su forma de vestir tan despreocupada pero tan genial la hacía sentir como un helado bajo el sol. Traía puesto una camisa roja a cuadros abierta que cubría el bivirí negro que le ceñía al cuerpo de una manera que… ¡Por Dios! Y ni qué decir del short de jean oscuro que le cubría hasta las rodillas, todo eso con unas VANS negras que un poco más y no sabía que existía tal talla. Su voz la sacó del trance.

—"Creo que vine en mal momento…será mejor que me"—Pero de pronto una voz muy masculina, tanto como la de Sasuke la sacó de su ensueño sobre si tal vez él estaba celoso.

—"Claro que no vienes en mal momento. ¿No, preciosa?"—dijo un pelirrojo de ojos marrones casi rojos. Si, casi rojos. Tal vez se puso esos lentes de contacto de colores raros ¿Qué pasa con la moda hoy en día?

El Uchiha miró con cólera a aquel poseedor de tan raro color de ojos. Este chico raro tenía puesto un polo de cuello "v" de color negro con mangas cortas rojas y un short de color gris del cual colgaba de los soportes de correa de tela una cadena de plata con un muñequito de madera muy pequeño, además de un par de sandalias rojas.

—"¿Qué haces aquí?"— dijo con desagrado mientras que sus afilados ojos lo miraban con demasiado odio. La peli-rosa se sentía nerviosa, hasta podía ver que se aproximaba una pelea. Pero había algo que la intrigaba… ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke lo conoce? Si Sasori se había mudado recientemente y estaba yendo de casa en casa para conocer a los vecinos. Tenía 20 y estudiaba escultura y tallado artístico, su especialidad era el trabajar sobre madera y le agradaba los títeres antiguos. Todo eso ella lo supo gracias a la media hora que estuvieron charlando en la sala de la Haruno, antes de que llegara Sasuke.

—"Creo que no necesito decirte el porqué. De todos modos creo que ya te diste cuenta. Y la verdad…No me importa saber si lo captaste"—El Uchiha se hundía cada vez más en la cólera. ¿Cómo es que fue tan ingenuo? Debería de haberlo pensado mejor antes de poner en peligro a su amiga de infancia. Para él, ella era de verdad como una flor, demasiado delicada, tanto como para que un simple roce la rompiera. Cuando el perdió a sus padres, el solo ver a su amiga llorar por lo sucedido lo dejó más mal de lo que ya estaba. Tal vez no demostraba su preocupación pero no podía negar que ella siempre había sido su amiga y desde el primer momento que la conoció no le gustó para nada que llorara. Ahora que la veía sabía que estaba logrando otra vez eso. Los ojos jade de la joven peli-rosa estaban cristalizados y amenazaba una lágrima por salirse a recorrer esa rosácea mejilla suya. Tenía que desaparecer a este chico, antes de que algo malo le pasase a ella. Antes de que algo malo le pase a alguien, además tenía que cumplir lo que le prometió a sus padres cuando los vio morir. —"Y algo más"—el pelirrojo se acercó al de cabello azabache hasta llegar a estar muy cerca de su oído.

La Haruno no pudo escuchar que era lo que le decía el de ojos raros al dueño de su corazón no correspondido. Este le miró como si quisiera matarlo en ese mismo instante. Siguió caminando ese sujeto pero antes de seguir con su camino volteó para decirle adiós a la joven que tenía cara de asustada para luego continuar andando. Los dos ex-amigos de infancia se miraron quedándose en silencio.

—"Sakura"—le dijo Sasuke tratando de parecer tranquilo, cosa que ella se pudo dar cuenta—"¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?"—Dijo reteniendo su voz colérica y tratar se sonar serio y sereno, cosa que ella no se tragó, poniéndola tensa.

—"Pues, hace media hora…Yo… ¿Hice algo mal? Sasuke-kun"—Dijo mirando hacia el suelo. El ojinegro cerró sus ojos sin poder lograr nada más que querer gritarle... ¿¡COMO SE LE OCURRÍA PREGUNTAR ESO!? No aguantó y se le escapó un colérico…

—"Si"—La peli-rosa trató de contener su llanto al escuchar eso. El peli azabache se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso sin sutilezas al verla de ese modo tratando de remediarlo... —"Mira, ese chico no es alguien con quien deberías hacerte amiga. Lo conozco y no quiero darte detalles. Lo único que desearía que hagas es que te alejaras de ese tipo. ¿Entendiste?"—Trato de sonar preocupado pero lo único que logro fue sonar arrogante, controlador y enfadado. La chica asintió antes de secarse los ojos para evitar llorar—"Me voy. Mañana nos vemos. Saluda a tu madre y a tu padre de mi parte."—dijo con enfado y fastidio *según ella* y se fue dejándola; con las lágrimas a punto de salirse de control, en su puerta. Ella le dio un último vistazo a la espalda del muchacho antes de que doblara la esquina y luego de contenerse comenzó a llorar. Un fino dolor en su pecho ocasionó que sus manos se dirigieran dónde estaba latiendo forzoso su corazón, siempre le había dolido mucho el que él la tratara de esa manera, y es que siempre que ella hacia algo malo o que no era del gusto del Uchiha, el siempre terminaba regañándola o mirándole fríamente. Se acordó entonces del día en que lo conoció.

_Ella estaba correteando a una mariposa para atraparla y saber si de verdad tenía seis patas. Entonces, tropezó con un niño. Un niño de tal vez su misma edad._

_—"¡Oye! ¡Ten cuidado y mira por dónde vas! ¿Acaso no sabes caminar?"—sus palabras le hirieron, o eso recordó. La cuestión era que había comenzado a llorar, le dolía las rodillas y se había raspado su mano derecha y su codo izquierdo ¿O era mano izquierda y codo derecho? La verdad, no se acordaba mucho puesto que ella tenía cuatro años y medio y solo se acordaba de sucesos que le cambiaron la vida. Conocer a Sasuke fue uno de esos. —"Ya, deja de ser llorica"—decía él mientras que se paraba del suelo con algunos raspones en las manos y en las rodillas._

_—"Malo"—fue su primera impresión, pero es que ella quería jugar y como no había casi ningún niño o niña en el parque, entonces, no le quedaba de otra que jugar con la mariposa. Además, ese día Ino había ido a las montañas a visitar a su abuela así que ese día no tendría compañera de juegos._

_—"Tú te cruzaste en mi camino. Así que deja de llorar"—Ella seguía llorando, haciendo que él gruñera molesto. Era invierno, así que tanto él como ella vestían chompitas tejidas y pantalones gruesos._

_Luego, un niño rubio llegó y se peleó con el pelinegro, no se acordaba ella por qué pero le pareció gracioso el que ellos quedaran llenos de barro. Ellos dos se miraron y también rieron. Nunca se iba a olvidar de la primera vez que lo vio reír._

_—"Soy Naruto Uzumaki y voy a ser el presidente de Japón"—ella se sintió alegre. Naruto alzó su pulgar, sonriente puesto que si o si cumpliría ese sueño. Se le notaba en los ojos._

_—"Sasuke Uchiha, y seré un empresario millonario y exitoso"—lo vio inflar el pecho orgulloso de su sueño. Se sintió rara, alegre pero emocionada por saber de ese sueño._

_—"Algo me dice que venderás *_takiyaki_* por las calles de Tokio"—dijo Naruto burlándose. Sasuke le sacó la lengua._

_Y ella dijo su sueño. De pronto se acordó de cuando Naruto se fue a su casa al haber sido encontrado por su mamá completamente sucio y, ella y Sasuke se habían quedado solos en el parque. _

_—"Sakura…"—lo vio sonrojarse y mirar al suelo. —"Disculpa por lo de antes…no debí de tratarte así…es que yo también me raspé las manos y las rodillas…y no me gusta llorara...y cuando te vi llorara…me enojé…lo siento"—y mirándola avergonzado le mostró sus manos. Ella se acordó que preocupada lo llevó a su casa, corriendo para que lo curará su padre, quien era su modelo a seguir ya que ella también quería ser médico como él…_

Una mano muy femenina, suave por las cremas y de uñas muy bien pintadas y con diseño, se posó sobre su hombro. La chica volteó y se secó las lágrimas dejando de recordar.

—"No llores Sakura. Sasuke estará enojado pero se preocupa por ti. Después de todo, él sigue siendo tu amigo de infancia. Y seguirá siéndolo porque se preocupa por ti. Así que deja de lloriquear."—Dijo su madre, quien tenía puesta una mascarilla y su cabello estaba oculto tras una toalla rosa.

—"Pero mamá, Sasuke está enojado porque… ¡TU DEJASTE PASAR A UN COMPLETO EXTRAÑO A LA CASA! ¡SI NO LO HUBIERAS DEJADO PASAR NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA SUCEDIDO!"—Gritó desesperada la peli-rosa mientras que le miraba con puchero y enojó a su madre, quien después de procesar esas palabras le salió una parca por detrás.

—"¡TODAVÍA TE HAGO EL FAVOR DE RECIBIR CHICOS GUAPOS! ¿Y ASÍ ES COMO ME PAGAS? CRÍA CUERVOS Y TE SACARAN LOS OJOS ¡Y NADA DE ESTARME GRITANDO QUE TE CALLO DE BUENAS A PRIMERAS! ¡AHORA, LIMPIA ESA COCINA QUE ESTA HECHA UN COMPLETO CHIQUERO, MALCRIADA!"— Y la dos pasaron a regañadientes.

Un rubio servía jugo de naranja en tres vasos con hielo dentro. Su cocina estaba casi nueva a comparación de cómo la estaba dejando siempre, luego de tratarse de preparar ramen casero. Ahora optaría por ramen instantáneo o el ramen de Hinata. Jejeje.

Una chica alta y de cabello rubio cenizo atado en cuatro coletas le ayudó a llevar los vasos. El ojiazul le pasó uno de los vasos a un pelirrojo sin cejas para luego sorber del suyo mientras que se sentaba en uno de sus muebles y comenzaba él la plática.

—"¿Y qué es lo que los trae por acá?"—dijo el Uzumaki mientras que colocaba uno de sus brazos hacia el espaldar del sofá descansándolo.

—"Quería actualizarme personalmente. Jefe"—dijo el chico de ojos turquesa delineados antes de tomarle un sorbo a su vaso.

—"Yo solo lo acompaño porque quiero distraerme"—excusó la pelirrubia sonriendo de lado mientras que jugaba con el vaso moviéndolo en círculos y cruzando las piernas, descubiertas; por cierto, ya que traía una minifalda ceñida de jean oscuro y un polo suelto rojo con blanco, morado y verde por todas partes, que le quedaba a la altura de su cintura y se le caía por uno de sus hombros.

—"Bueno, al parecer estamos por encontrar una de las guaridas de esas ratas y por otro lado las reuniones se aplazan hasta los fines de semana. Bee me ha dicho eso para que no interfiera con mi colegio."—Dijo Naruto mientras que miraba el contenido de su vaso.

—"Ahora vas a estudiar eh…"—comentó Temari haciéndose la seria. —"Cierto. ¿Por qué te llaman *Jefe*? Si todos sabemos que el jefe es-"—

—"Cállate Temari"—dijo Gaara notablemente molesto.

—"Está bien, Gaara. Lo siento"— y se quedó callada.

El Kyubi se había quedado mirando la escena y luego se suspirar cansado se tomó todo el contenido del vaso.

—"Gaara. Tengo un trabajo para ti…."— Mencionó el zorro completamente serio

—"Soy todo oídos…"—

En un oscuro lugar un hombre con túnica negra estaba sentado en una clase de silla la cual no mostraba detalles gracias a la negrura del sitio. Alzó su mano izquierda en señal de *permitir su ingreso* y alguien pasó a su aposento.

—"Dime… ¿Qué tipo de noticias me traes?"—su voz lúgubre resonó por las paredes.

—"Buenas y malas. Mi señor."—una voz joven y varonil se oyó sumisa pero fuerte. El señor que estaba sentado sonrió de lado.

—"Dime las dos…"—mencionó un tanto alegre pero con un sadismo distinguible.

—"La buena es que ya entramos en la segunda fase y la más larga del plan con éxito. La mala es que hay un comienzo de movimiento de Él en los territorios de Ellos. Puede estar tramando algo."— El que se ocultaba; sentado en su silla de forro de terciopelo rojo, tras la oscuridad gruñó.

—"Vigílenlo y siempre que descubran algo vengan en seguida a contármelo. Necesito pensar en que puedo jugar con él, así que necesito saber tanto sus puntos débiles como todos sus movimientos. ENTENDIDO."—dijo completamente serio.

—"Si. Señor"—y desapareció entre la oscuridad

Un chico de tez blanca bosquejaba en un cuadernillo de hojas tan blancas como él sentado en el marco de su ventana mientras que veía la luna. De pronto su celular sonó y adentrándose nuevamente a su cuarto, contestó.

—"Sí"—dijo mientras que dejaba su cuadernillo y su lápiz en su mesa de dibujo.

—"Como vas con la investigación"—Se oyó una voz lúgubre tras el teléfono. Él joven se acomodó su polo negro y subido su pantalón gris de pijama.

—"Aún no se ha presentado, pero lo que veo es que está consiguiendo a más. Son tres en mi aula y según los informes de mi hermano también hay uno en su universidad. Espero nos tenga paciencia."—Dijo sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

—"Sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia, solo espero que no falles. Esperaré pero no mucho"—dijo autoritario el de la voz desconocida.

—"No se preocupe. No lo defraudaré"—dijo mientras que miraba la luna por su ventana.

—"Eso espero…Sai"—y colgó.

Las cortinas se agitaron por la brisa inesperada que se coló brusca por la ventana, revolviendo las hojas del cuadernillo de dibujo del pelinegro. Él sujetó la bitácora y vio su bosquejo.

La chica que siempre le había gustado…Si tal vez tuviera tiempo de expresar sus sentimientos…Pero no. Ahora no podía.

Tenía que atraparlo.

y HASTA AQUI ESTE CAP... solo ponganle next que tengo el otro tambien xD


	8. Amigos

Y aqui el otro cap que les prometi :D

lean lean :DDD

Amigos

Una chica de cabello rubio largo; sujeto en una coleta morada, caminaba por las calles rumbo a su escuela bamboleando su maletín. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, caminaba hacia la puerta de una casa blanca de techo de tejas marrón, un árbol de cerezo mediano adornaba su entrada. Se detuvo en la puerta de esta y toco el timbre que era ocultado por una pequeña rama con pequeñas hojas que recientemente estaban brotando. Esperó un rato y alguien le abrió la puerta.

—"¡Buenos Días! Saku…ra"—Su amiga estaba puesta el uniforme pero en su rostro…su rostro…—"¡Pero que te ha pasado! ¡Tus ojos están hechos pelotas!"—La Yamanaka empujó a su amiga dentro de su casa y corrió hacia la refrigeradora de la cocina, sacando hielo y metiéndolo a una bolsa de tela que encontró por ahí.

—"Ino…tengo tanto que contarte"—Decía la Haruno con una voz casi moribunda mientras que se sentaba en su sillón.

—"Me lo contarás en el recreo, ahora tengo que desinflamarte esos ojos hinchados rápido, porque tenemos que ir a recoger a Hinata para ir al colegio."— Y tomó un respiro. Nunca había hablado tanto y sin pausas. Ni cuando contaba un chisme de último minuto.

Para cuando pudo al menos desinflamárselo un poco, las dos salieron de su casa con prisa a la residencial de los Hyuga.

Cuando tocaron el timbre salió la peli-azul con los ojos rojos y algo hinchados.

—"¿¡Tú también!? Venga, vamos a desinflamar esos ojos."—y se dirigieron a la cocina. Tanto la ojiperla como la ojijade iban desganadas, la ojiazul era la única que iba activa y con prisa porque se les estaba haciendo tarde.

—"Ino-chan, tengo que contarte tanto"—dijo con tristeza mientras que su amiga le colocaba una bolsa de tela que contenía hielo.

—"En el colegio, Hinata, en el colegio"—

Un pelinegro hablaba por celular, apoyado en las paredes del colegio. El viento soplaba, revelando el cercano otoño. Volteó de pronto, mientras que colgaba, y las vio. Las tres inseparables amigas caminando hacia la puerta principal.

Quería disculparse con la peli-rosa, pero su orgullo se lo impedía porque…tenía compañía. Quería tragarse su orgullo, y podía hacerlo, se armó de valor y comenzó a caminar hacia ellas pero un pelirrojo se cruzó por su camino y fue directamente hacía ellas, ganándole.

—"¿Qué?"—frunció las cejas. Se concentró en mirar lo que pasaba. —"¿Por qué está aquí?"—el pelirrojo se interpuso en el camino de las tres chicas y ellas se le quedaron mirando asustadas. Varios colegiales que pasaban por ahí se quedaron mirando, curiosos para saber qué era lo que pasaba y quien era él.

—"¿Hinata?"— preguntó el de ojos turquesa. La ojiperla se sobresaltó y le miró algo raro puesto que…no tenía cejas.

—"¿Qué es lo que quieres de ella?"—preguntó con enojo la peli-rosa. Tanto Ino como ella se interpusieron entre la Hyuga y él.

—"Con decir que fui enviado para cuidarla de ese tal primo suyo, creó que ella sabría quién fue el que me mandó, ¿No? Hinata."—las dos se quedaron en shock y luego voltearon a verla, descubriendo que ella estaba más que roja y con un brillo en sus ojos casi cegadores

—"Naruto-kun"—dijo ella en un susurro mientras que colocaba sus manos a la altura de su corazón tratando de apaciguar el fuerte latido que este tenía.

—"La estaré cuidando de ese primo tuyo hasta el Viernes, el jefe no podrá venir porque tiene asuntos que resolver, pero descuide, yo la cuidaré de lejos, ya que lo que menos quiere el Jefe es que usted salga perjudicada. Pero si veo que ese sujeto le hace algo, no dudaré en atacarlo…"—Las dos le miraron con sospecha a la peli-azul con una gran pregunta dibujada en sus caras: ¿Qué es lo que pasó entre los dos ayer?—"Oh…Y esto le manda el Jefe a usted, Haruno. Por favor, preferiría que nadie sepa de esto. Entendió." —La ojijade tragó grueso para luego tomar el trozo de papel de las manos del pelirrojo.

—"Ok…"—dijo mientras que la abría. Ino supo que ni de loca se enteraría de eso. Sakura guardaba bien todo, ella solo se enteraba cosas de la Haruno solo si ella se lo contaba. La peli azul seguía en su mundo de ensueño…La peli rosa suspiró y abrió la nota.

**"Aún no te he olvidado ;) Cuando tenga tiempo me gustaría salir contigo ¿Ahora si me dirás que sí? El Lunes esperaré con ansias tu respuesta ;D" **

—"Es un idiota, verdad"—dijo el de ojos turquesa.

—"Es más que eso"—el pelirrojo le sonrió y se despidió. La Haruno gruñó—"No hay idiota que le gané"

El pelinegro se aproximó hasta el pelirrojo.

—"¡Gaara! ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Naruto te mandó hacer un trabajo?"—el de ojos turquesa lo miró con desprecio.

—"Pregúntaselo al jefe. No me agradas y no tengo deseos de gastar mi habla con un insecto Yakuza como tú."—Y se fue. El Uchiha bufó y siguió con su camino.

—"Y por mí y te mando a matar. Si no fueras porque eres del bando del idiota yo te mataba. El imbécil jalando imbéciles..."—Luego sonrió y miró al cielo. —"Pensar que yo también fui un imbécil pero pronto me iré…"—y siguió con su camino.

Un chico de cabello rubio corría por los techos de las casas, saltando de techo en techo tal cual un felino. Elevó sus manos y jaló de las tiras de su banda con el símbolo de una hoja grabada en una lámina de plata. Saltó nuevamente mientras que sacaba un kunai y lo lanzaba hacía un sujeto de túnica negra. Este hizo movimientos con sus manos simulando una clase de sellos, para luego tirar una clase de bola de fuego. Naruto saltó y elevándose por los aires hizo unos sellos también y de él salieron copias reales de su persona, listas para pelear. Eran dos más él y cuando aterrizó se dispuso a concentrar algo en su mano mientras que el otro le daba forma, de pronto una clase de bola azul se posaba en su mano. Este se lanzó hacia el sujeto pero los ojos de este se volvieron rojos…

—"¡Por mi santa madre!"—Se levantó sudando de su sillón haciendo que se cayera un comic de su cara hacia el suelo —"Creo que tengo que dejar de leer tantos comics sobre personas con poderes…Mejor me preparo un ramen"—y se fue a su cocina.

Él teléfono de su casa sonó y el rubio se dispuso a contestar.

—"Aló"—Dijo con sueño.

—"¡Dime por qué vino Gaara hasta aquí!"—dijo el Uchiha completamente alterado.

—"¿Sabías que suenas como una vieja chismosa?"—dijo el Uzumaki algo renegado ya que quería comer ya su ramen mañanero.

—"No me jodas. Sabes muy bien que cuando ven a alguien de tu banda, de pronto desaparecen. ¿Sabes lo duro que fue encontrarlos? Ya sabía cuál era la zona en donde se escondían y hasta lo comprobé ayer. ¡Mandé a medio escuadrón de Yakuza por las puras! ¡Ni siquiera sabes cuánto tuve que poner para que me obedecieran todos esos malnacidos!"—decía encolerizado el de ojos negros mientras que cerraba con llave la puerta de los baños de los varones.

—"Esta bien, amor. Esta vez no olvidaré comprarles la leche a los chicos... ¿Sabías que pareces una esposa frustrada?"—El Uchiha gruñó y el Uzumaki suspiró. —"Mira. Si se van, lo encontramos ¿De acuerdo? Por ahora necesito resolver unas cuantas cosas."—Decía Naruto mientras que prendía el fuego para que el agua de una olla comenzara a calentarse.

—"Siempre es lo mismo. No me digas que es por la Hyuga esta vez, Si sigue esto así no te ayudaré más. ¿Entendiste? Ya me hartaste."—dijo el Uchiha en son de amenaza.

—"Espera, espera. Ni se te ocurra. Tenemos los mismos objetivos y ¿Hasta ahora se te ocurre dejar de apoyarme? Además, no es solo por Hinata."—decía el ojiazul algo colérico.

—"No me digas que aún sigues enamorado de Sakura"—dijo cansado el de cabello azabache mientras que se relajaba apoyándose contra la pared.

—"Si. Y ella sigue enamorada de ti. Pero no perderé ante ti"—el de piel bronceada se apoyó en el mueble de su cocina para seguir conversando.

—"Yo no tengo porqué competir. Pero eso sí. Si la haces llorar alguna vez…juró que te seré el primero en patearte el culo. Además, no eres el único que quiere algo con Sakura, también esta Rock Lee. Te cuelgo. Tengo que regresar a clases. Tú. Deja de hacer estupideces y concéntrate en el objetivo, idiota"—dijo con reproche el de piel nívea mientras que se acomodaba los mechones de su cabello.

—"Ok. Por cierto. Si es que ella me dice que sí, entonces ya no podrás salir con ella para ojear la zona. No la utilices. Si sigues haciéndolo te las veras conmigo. Lo menos que quiero es ver que ella sufra de nuevo por ti. Así que estate atento a mi advertencia porque también mandé para eso a Gaara. Adiós."—y le colgó. El Uchiha salió del cuarto de baño para varones y soltó un bufido.

—"Y así quiere que lo apoye…Ni siquiera la estoy utilizando, imbécil… ¿o, si?...tengo que dejar de hablar solo"— miró para ambos lados del pasadizo y al ver que no había nadie comenzó a caminar hacia el salón.

Una peli-rosa le mandaba un papelito a la rubia…Las tres amigas conversaban secretamente mientras que el profesor Asuma escribía en el pizarrón sobre la historia de la Química sin darse cuenta de nada.

**~~~~DIALOGO VER. CHAT EN HOJA~~~~**

**Ino: ¿Se han dado cuenta que solo ayer han pasado millones de cosas? O.o**

**Hinata: es ****_cierto :c_**** y ayer fue lunes**

**Sakura: ¿Por qué esa cara Hinata? D:**

**Ino: ¡Cierto! Me han hecho acordar. ¿Qué pasó con ustedes en la mañana?**

**Hinata: que cuente primero Sakura-chan :c**

**Sakura: está bien, está bien e.e lo que pasa es que ayer, cuando Ino me colgó, un chico extremadamente guapo y muy a la moda me visitó de la nada D: **

**Ino: ¡Y DE ESO TE PONES TRISTE!**

**Hinata: ¿y que más pasó? :o**

**Sakura: pues vino Sasuke también de la nada y se molestó porque ya tenía visitas u.u**

**Ino: sospechoso =.=**

**Hinata: ¿Estará celoso?**

**Sakura: no lo creo, es que me dijo que me alejara de Sasori, el chico que me visitó, porque era mala persona…hemos sido amigos así que no quiero ilusionarme de nuevo y malinterpretar las cosas… ¡Ahora cuenta tú! Hinata**

**Ino: ¡Sí! Qué pasó ayer**

**Hinata: solo conversamos ^^ y antes de irse dijo que esperaría con ansias probar mi ramen :D :)**

**Sakura: o.o **

**Ino: … ¡O POR DIOS! ¡PERO SI ME GANAS POR SIGLOS! ¡POR MILENIOS! ¡TANTO ASÍ! Se nota que le da vergüenza el tema…por eso te lo dice con tanta sutileza xD**

**Hinata: no entiendo O.o**

**Sakura: Ino, deja de ser así e.e Hinata, pero qué pasó después para que te pongas así en la mañana**

**Ino: ¡es cierto! Dilo, escupe**

**Hinata: :c … en la mañana, mi padre me dijo que me iría al extranjero a estudiar Marketing y Administración empresarial ni bien terminaba secundaría. Y Neji me explicó que se iría conmigo a la preparatoria de Inglaterra… :c**

**Sakura: ¡Que! ¡Pero y lo que querías ser! ¡Qué paso con lo de ser repostera!**

**Ino: ¡Tu padre es un maldito controlador! Si fuera hombre, yo misma iba a sacarle la mi…**

**Hinata: D: ¡No! Lo único que quiere mi padre es el bien de la familia… Y como sucesora de la herencia tengo que cumplir con sus deseos…aunque eso no me permita cumplir mis propios sueños…si les dijera todo…pero no puedo decirles más…lo tengo terminantemente prohibido…les dije lo que me hirió pero no lo que me destruyó por completo…tal vez luego se los cuente de aquí a cuando me vaya de Japón…por favor, no se lo digan a nadie…sino me tendré que ir incluso más antes. Y yo no quiero tener que dejar de verlas porque son mis mejores amigas…**

**Hinata fuera**

**~~~~DIALOGO VER. CHAT EN HOJA FINALIZADA~~~~**

Tanto la ojijade como la ojiazul se miraron y miraron a Hinata, quien comenzó a escribir lo del pizarrón…sus ojos estaban llorosos…

La peli rosa estaba a punto de comenzar a escribir pero un papelito aterrizó en su carpeta. Miró a Ino pero ella estaba escribiendo, completamente seria. Miró a Sasuke pero él estaba escribiendo de igual manera, entonces decidió mirar a todos lados hasta encontrar al chico raro de piel albina y cabello negro lacio mirándola. Abrió la hoja y leyó.

**"Me han encargado desde la dirección que le deje la tarea a Naruto. Sé que Sasuke sabe dónde vive, pero como tú te hablas con él… ¿Le preguntarías donde vive Naruto? Es que él me da escalofríos. Te agradeceré eternamente si me haces ese gran favor ^v^"**

La ojijade miró hacia la carpeta del chico raro y cuando vio que él la observaba ella solo asintió sonriéndole y él también le sonrió. Tal vez se sentía intimidado por la forma de ser del Uchiha. No lo culpaba, ella también se sentía así. Ahora tendría que aprovechar el receso para hablar con su queridísimo amor no correspondido…pero… ¿Qué pasaría si no quiere decirle nada porque estaba enojado con ella?

Ahora sí que estaba en problemas…

En un cuarto lleno de discos de vinilo colgados en las paredes y una laptop en una mesa que estaba frente a una cama estaba un chico de cabellos castaños recostado en su cama. Tenía puesto sus audífonos y estaba jugando Candy Crush en su Smartphone. Tenía puesto un polo negro de Nirvana y un short de tela color caqui. Estaba descalzo y no estudiaba para nada ya que. Uno, ya se sabía los temas, y dos, tenía el resto de la semana libre por completo luego de que lo sancionaran por pelearse con el idiota del Uzumaki.

De pronto llamaron a su puerta. Se sacó los audífonos y cuando abrió se encontró con el padre de Hinata, Hiashi Hyuga.

—"Señor. Qué lo trae aquí"—dijo sereno el chico genio.

—"Necesito hablar contigo. Es sobre tus papeles y tu pasaporte."—dijo el ojiperla mayor

—"Entiendo"—y salió de su cuarto.

Ya era receso y la Haruno se dispuso a ir para hablar con Sasuke luego de explicárselo a sus amigas. Cuando lo vio sentado en su carpeta mirando hacía la ventana, su corazón saltó y tragó grueso tomando valor.

Se acercó a él—"Sasuke-kun…etto"—él la miró de frente.

—"Creí que estarías con tus amigas"—dijo cortante y ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

—"Es que…"—él de pronto se levantó y ella creyó por un momento que se iría, ignorándola. Él miró a todos lados y ella miró también de reojo. No había nadie.

—"Sakura…"—dijo él mirándola fijamente. Ella se puso ansiosa apretando su falda entre sus manos para darse fuerza—"Yo no quise decirte eso ayer…bueno, no de esa forma…Disculpa…no quise hacerte llorar…yo"—Lo vio titubear y se acordó de aquella vez que él esperó el estar solo con ella para pedirle disculpas…Sonrió.

—"No tienes por qué disculparte. Tenías razón de preocuparte. Nadie sabe con qué tipo de gente puede chocarse"—ella sonrió nuevamente y él sonrió también. De pronto sintió como su corazón se movía frenéticamente y ella se sonrojó.

—"Sakura… ¿Aún somos amigos?"—de pronto ella quedó en shock, sonrojándose casi igual que cuando lo hacia Hinata al estar cerca de Naruto.

—"S-si"—lo vio resoplar aliviado para luego mirarla con una media sonrisa.

—"Bueno, para qué me buscabas"—dijo más tranquilo delo normal.

—"Quería saber dónde vive Naruto"—El pequeño brillo que pudo ver en sus oscuros ojos de pronto desapareció. Mala señal…

—"¿Y para qué quieres saberlo?"—dijo el Uchiha algo irritado.

—"Es que…b-bueno yo…"—no sabía cómo decirle las cosas, ya que estaba más que nerviosa.

—"Bueno. No importa"—Y comenzó a escribir una dirección en un pedazo de papel para luego entregársela y caminar hacia la puerta del salón. —"Bueno, suerte. ¿Hoy te acompaño a tu casa, o, estas ocupada?"

—"N-no estoy ocupada…"—dijo titubeando.

—"Ok"—y se fue. Ella suspiró aliviada para luego sonreír.

Al fin eran nuevamente amigos…Al fin todo volvía a ser a como cuando eran niños…

xD bueno voy a chequear si ya termine el otro sino para colgarlo xDDD

dejenme review :c porfis porfis eso es como el pan de cada dia de mi cerebro :DDD

gracias por los fav y por todotoditotodinito xD byebyeeeee

Nos leemos!

Y que el dattebayo los acompañe :3


	9. Desastres

Holaaa :DDD Des pues de largas jornadas de estudio hasta madrugar xD Aqui estoy yo! Trayendoles un nuevo capi x) Y agradeciendo tambien los review los fav y los view xD

Recalco que los personajes de este fic son de Masashi Kishimoto, su creacion Naruto Shippuden y Shippu Konoha Gakuen Den y que yo solo fantaseo con ellos ;)

Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR! Y SIN QUITARLES MAS LINEAS AQUI VA EL NUEVO CAP! oferta solo por esta semana 2x1 lee el sgte capi sooo persionando next xD

Desastres

Un chico de cabello negro y tez blanquecina caminaba con un sobre manila lleno de hojas repletas de tareas sobre Química de Asuma-sensei y parte de las de matemáticas de Shikaku Nara, quien estaba a punto de retirarse ya que este era su último año.

Vio alrededor y sí que era un lugar de los más bajos. Revisó de nuevo la dirección que la Haruno le había dado mientras que se disculpaba que no podría acompañarlo. No le importó. Después de todo era de pocas palabras.

Divisó un edificio deteriorado por los años y comenzó a caminar hacia este. Cuando vio que los timbres no servían comenzó a subir por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso de este, según como indicaba Sasuke. Tocó la puerta, pero esta se abrió de repente dejando ver una sala completamente desordenada.

Los sillones movidos, adornos botados, todo tipo de libros y cuadernos tirados sin cuidado por el piso, una mesa de noche volteada, los cojines regados por todo el lugar; incluso había uno encima del televisor: un mal presentimiento.

Sacó un revólver metido en la parte trasera de su pantalón y ocultado por su camisa, y comenzó a avanzar por la estancia, hasta llegar a la cocina, en donde encontró a Naruto en el suelo con cosas de cocina regados encima y alrededor de él. Guardó su revólver de modo que nadie lo vería con facilidad y se acuclilló frente al Zorro para tomarle sus signos vitales.

Estaba vivo.

Lo sacudió para ver si despertaba.

—"Ano…Sasuke…tu…te cortaste el cabello…te ves…mal…—dijo mareado para luego despertar y levantarse asombrado como si de un títere manipulado por cuerda se tratara, Sai se le quedó viendo desde abajo.

—"Naruto-kun… ¿Te encuentras bien?"—dijo el ojinegro sonriente mientras que el Uzumaki se quedaba con cara de plato por el espanto.

—"¿Quién eres? ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?! ¡Trabajas para el FBI! ¿Verdad?"—dijo el Kyuubi señalándolo con el dedo acusador. Sai se levantó

Sai. Pensamiento:*Es más inteligente de lo que todos creen. Nunca subestimaré a un idiota como él…No ahora*

—"¿De qué hablas? Yo solo te traje la tarea de hoy…"—dijo el chico pelinegro mientras que le mostraba al rubio de marcas zorrunas un folder manila lleno de hojas.

—"Ay… y yo que quería dormir todo el día…bueno, igual gracias…etto"—el de tez bronceada se quedó en blanco al no saber su nombre, era nuevo, él lo sabía…y lo que no se sabe… ¡Pues, se pregunta!—"¿Cómo te llamabas?"—dijo solucionando su problema.

—"Sai…solo llámame Sai…"—y le sonrió de un modo casi portada de revista. Naruto no supo que más decir…así que…

—"No quieres tomar algo…ermmm….si no te molesta…"—Sai le miró con tranquilidad para luego sonreírle.

—"Creo que primero te ayudaré en ordenar tu sala y cocina…Si no es molestia… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"—dijo el chico de sonrisa de revista mientras que caminaba hacia la sala y levantaba la mesita de centro. Naruto lo siguió y cuando Sai le miró de reojo, el ojiazul asintió mientras que recogía algunos libros y los ponía en la estantería. —"¿Cómo pasó todo esto?"—dijo dándole una mirada a Naruto para luego señalar con la mirada todo el desastre.

—"Ah…pues…No encontraba un comic y terminé desesperándome hasta que lo encontré…cuando terminé de leerlo me quedé dormido. Me desperté para servirme mi ramen pero como que no había platos, así es que me puse a lavar unos platos porque no tenía donde servirme mi ramen y…bueno resbalé con el agua que se había rebalsado del lavadero hasta golpearme con el piso y quedarme inconsciente…Si…eso pasó"—Dijo mirando al techo para tratar de ver si había recordado bien.

—"Oh…y… ¿Por qué te peleaste con el chico genio de los Hyuga?"—Naruto lo miró molestó para luego soltar un bufido.

—"No me agrada ni un pelo que se metan con mis amigos. Y mucho menos que le toquen un pelo."—Dijo forzosamente mientras que trataba de sacar el cojín que estaba atorado entre la radio y la pared.

—"Tienes razón…entonces ese tal Neji le debió de haber dado una bofetada o algo a Hinata-san…claro…como son de familia adinerada, así es como se corrige naturalmente… y como es su mayor…"—Miró a Naruto de reojo y lo vio renegar.

—"Hay diferentes formas de hacerle entender a una persona que las cosas que hace están mal…entre esas, hablarle…"—de pronto vio como el ánimo del Uzumaki cambiaba a uno más melancólico. —"Aunque una de esas cosas sea no saber escoger a sus amistades…"

—"Tal vez…pero…cuando tienes malas juntas… ¿No es de estas el que aprendas más sobre la realidad de la vida?"—Los dos se miraron y sonrieron. Naruto mostrando todos sus blancos dientes y Sai curvando sus labios casi a la perfección.

—"¿Eres uno de los contactos de Ino? Bueno. Tal vez quieras detalles…"—eso tomó por sorpresa al chico pintor. El rubio lo señaló acusatoriamente—"¡Pero no le daré ese gustó a esa chismosa!"—y siguió limpiando.

Una peli-azul caminaba alegre junto a un chico con aura perruna. Este le cargaba la mochila y ella canturreaba una canción de moda que había escuchado el domingo pasado.

—"Hinata. ¿Qué te pasó? Estas muy alegre"—dijo Kiba mientras que se acomodaba la mochila de ella.

—"No es nada Kiba-kun"—dijo y siguió cantando.

—"Qué lástima que Shino no pudiera acompañarnos a hacer las tareas juntos. Bueno…al menos podré hacer la tarea contigo"—dijo riéndose escandalosamente, cosa que le hizo reír a la ojiperla.

—"Con Shino-kun terminamos la tarea…Gracias a él no te quedas dormido"—dijo mientras que se reía de su comentario. El Inusuka hizo un puchero.

—"Ni que fuera Shikamaru"—Y los dos rieron de ese comentario.

Mientras tanto en la banca de un parque, yacía recostado un pelinegro de coleta quien trataba de dormir. Hasta que estornudó.

—"¡Achu!... Que problemático"—y se durmió.

—"Ahora que lo pienso…Estas castigada…Así que… ¿Tú crees que me dejen entrar a tu cuarto? Puede que tu padre por tu castigo, no te deje ni dejar entrar a un amigo…Ni siquiera puedes salir con alguno…Y yo que quería comer helado contigo y jugar los tres con Akamaru…"—dijo con pesadez para luego suspirar.

—"No creo que sea tan duro. Después de todo, él te conoce desde que tenemos memoria… ¿No? Kiba-kun"—dijo sonriente, cosa que ruborizó al chico de pupilas afiladas negras, este sonrió.

Una peli-rosa estaba sentada junto a un chico alto de cabello azabache, en una banca de un parque. Los dos compartían un audífono. Sasuke le mostraba una canción a la Haruno. Sakura trataba de adivinar quien la cantaba. Este renegaba y le decía quién para luego recriminarle su falta de cultura musical.

—"Es Larc en Cielo, no puedo creer que no sepas ni siquiera de ellos, que son tan populares."  
Ella se rio de la expresión del chico. Entonces ella sacó su teléfono rojo con el dije de flor de cerezo que su padre le había regalado y desconectó el auricular para ponerlo en su celular—"¡Que haces! ¡Sakura!"—y él escuchó una canción…

—"Sweet Refrain, de Perfume"—dijo con sabiduría. Este se rio bajo…

—"Bueno…al menos no escuchas ya lo que escuchabas antes"—Dijo recordando cuando su amiga de infancia cantaba canciones de anime.

—"No tenía nada de malo…Mi favorito era de Pokemon"—y él pelinegro se rio, ella comenzó a tararear lanzando puños al aire—"¡Pokemon! Tengo que atraparlo… ¡Oh sí!"—Sasuke le despeinó y ella volteó a recriminarle.

—"No tienes solución…sigues siendo una molestia"—y sonrió de lado mirándola sereno. La peli-rosa se sonrojó y volteó a mirar a otro lado haciendo un puchero, y vio a alguien echado en una banca completamente dormido…

—"¿Shikamaru?"—

Una chica pelirroja de lentes miraba de lejos el espectáculo, oculta tras unos arbustos.

—"Me las vas a pagar Sakura…Sasuke será siempre…solo mío…no importa como…"—

—"¿Hablando sola de nuevo? Karin. Sigues siendo un desastre"—dijo una voz femenina atrás de ella, asustando a la de ojos rojos…si ojos rojos… ¿Enserio tengo que explicar?...si…si…lentes de contacto. No sé qué tienen con la moda aquí…

—"¡Tú!"—

Ya era de noche y una rubia contemplaba las flores que dormían en el borde bajo de su ventana…Estas lindas amapolas y violetas no eran mala compañía…pero su sueño era tener una rosa en sus manos y ella mirando al chico indicado frente suyo…sonriente y esperando ansioso algo de ella luego de recibir esa hermosa flor.

Suspiró y vio de repente al chico raro de su salón pasar por su casa. Se le quedó mirando hasta que él volteó y tras mirarla un rato le sonrió y le saludó con la mano. Su corazón latió con fuerza. Ella le contestó el saludo y este se fue sonriente. Ella comenzó a sonrojarse y cerró las ventanas.

— "Era Sai… ¡Soy un completo desastre! ¡Que pasa contigo! Ino ¡Tú eres atrevida! No eres tímida…Ya no lo eres…"—Y se fue a comer chocolates mirando la televisión de su cuarto completamente deprimida.

Ya era de noche y una peli-azul reía junto con su amigo con aspecto perruno en su cuarto, los dos tomando un jugo de naranja y/o comiendo galletas que una de las sirvientas había preparado, luego de haber terminado sus deberes.

—"Te lo dije, cuando pongo cara de cachorrito abandonado, todo el mundo cae rendido a mis pies"—dijo señalándole a la ojiperla con la mano que sujetaba su vaso.

—"No lo creo. Aún no caigo yo."—dijo entre risas.

—"Hash…es cierto, pero tu papá si cayó"—dijo con picardía cosa que hizo que Hinata se atorara con la galleta que recién había comido, comenzando a toser mientras que trataba no reírse. —"Ay, soy un desastre. Haber Hinata…etto…"—y comenzó a golpearle la espalda para que dejara de auto asfixiarse con la galleta…ella pasó grueso

—"Ya está"—y suspiró aliviada.

—"Onee-chan"—dijo su hermanita menor desde la puerta de su cuarto.

—"¡Qué onda Hanabi-chan!"—saludó Kiba sonriente

—"Hola Kiba-Nee-chan. Papá quiere que ya te retires. Hinata-Onee-chan, tienes visitas."—y se fue.

Kiba se fue triste porque lo estaban botando y Hinata bajó luego, puesta un vestido de casa color verde musgo de tirantes y con su cabello suelto.

Ella se quedó estática al ver a aquella persona de cabellera rubia.


	10. Inesperado

**Leaaan**

**Inesperados**

La ojiperla estaba en su cuarto, feliz de haberla visto después de tanto tiempo, mirando el techo recordando los buenos momentos. Hasta que alguien tocó el vidrio de su ventana. Saltó de su cama completamente roja y fue hacia aquel ruido. Cuando abrió aquella ventana, se encontró con un Naruto sentado en una rama gruesa de aquel árbol de la entrada de su casa.

—"¡Naruto-kun!"— dijo al verlo algo irritado.

—"Ya era hora, no sabía que Kiba era tan íntimo contigo…inclusive tu padre lo dejó entrar a tu cuarto"—dijo, cosa que incomodo a la peli-azul. El Uzumaki luego se sintió raro para luego preguntarse para sí mismo…¿Y a él que le importaba?

—"Él es mi mejor amigo…e-es mi amigo desde que tengo tres años…yo…yo"—El rubio se comenzó a reír del nerviosismo de la ojiperla, cosa que hizo ponerla aún más colorada a la pobre de la muchacha.

—"No tienes porqué explicarme, Hinata, bueno, cambiando de tema, creo que ya conoces a Gaara"—dijo el ojiazul mientras que entraba a su cuarto.

—"Hmp"—asintió la ojiperla mientras que se sentaba en su cama algo sonrojada, él la imitó, sentándose a su costado.

—"Bueno, me dijo que el lerdo de Neji no fue a recogerte hoy…eso me huele raro, supuestamente tu padre te mantiene vigilada y Gaara me dio el informe de que solo habíacinco sujetos de negro vigilándote más o menos a 300 m2 a la redonda. Mmm. ¿Hinata, tú sabes algo?"—Dijo el Kyuubi mirando a la Hyuga pero cuando vio como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse este comenzó a alarmarse. —"¿Dije algo malo? Hinata…"—este se acercó a ella y ella se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas y sonreír.

—"No es nada, es que Neji-Nee-sama se va ir de viaje dentro de dos años, así es que ya está preparando sus papeles y su pasaporte."—dijo sin tartamudear ni un poco, pero sin quitar su mirada del suelo.

—"Así que se va…pero…Tú quieres mucho a Neji, ¿Verdad?"—esta vez la mirada del ojiazul se volvió tierna, cosa que hizo poner nerviosa a la de ojos de luna.

—"S-si…él es como mi hermano mayor…"—ella comenzó a jugar con sus dedos dándole pequeños choques con las puntas.

—"Creo que comprendo…Yo también tengo a alguien que considero como mi hermana mayor…"—y comenzó a reírse nervioso. La ojiperla sonrió. —"Ah…etto…Hinata… ¿Me ayudas con los deberes?…"—Este se puso rojo,mostrando un folder manila, por no saber cómo hacer química ni matemáticas pero la peli-azul aceptó gustosa.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Haruno…

—"Kyaaa…Jajaja…No lo puedo creer…Sasuke actuando tan…tan ¡_KAWAII_!"—decía la ojijade mientras que rodaba por toda su cama abrazada de un gran oso de peluche de color crema.

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon, subiendo por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de la joven Haruno.

—"¡Sakura!"—abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hija, un señor de cabello de un color rosa palo y de forma parecida a una flor de cerezo, obra maestra de su esposa.

—"¿Papá?"—la peli-rosa se sentó de repente.

—"¿¡por qué un chico de apariencia adinerada te está esperando en la puerta!?"—La ojijade lo botó de su cuarto con la típica excusa de "¡Luego te explico!" y comenzó a alistarse.

Cuando salió de la casa, el chico pelirrojo; del que tanto le había advertido el Uchiha, la esperaba apoyado en el árbol de cerezo de la entrada…Este se le quedó mirando, pues ella estaba con un vestido de color blanco, sin mangas y con cuello camisa de bebé color celeste pastel, no se le ceñía al cuerpo, simplemente caía libre hasta dos manos más arriba de sus rodillas. Traía puesto unas sandalias con taco cuña y en sus muñecas, pulseras de oro; delgadas y simples. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una cola, sujeto por el listón rojo que le vio usar…ayer.

—"Sakura…Creo que llego en mal momento… ¿Sales a algún lugar?"—la peli-rosa miró a todos lados antes de contestarle mientras que se aproximaba a él.

—"No voy a ningún lado, esta es mi ropa de casa. Mi madre es estilista así que…creo que esta es mi ropa más…como decirlo… ¿Simple?"—Sasori se rio por lo bajo.

—"Bueno, para mi estas más que hermosa con ese vestido…"—Él la miró fijamente mientras que sonreía de lado, haciendo que la peli-rosa se sonrojara—"Aunque…tú no eres nada simple. No lo digo por nada físico tuyo…más bien…tu forma de ser…"—y siguió con los halagos, produciendo en ella algo parecido a lo que sentía por Sasuke…latidos fuertes en su corazón…

—"Etto…gracias…Sasori-san…etto"—titubeó la ojijade

—"Solo dime Sasori, conmigo no van las formalidades. Sakura"—y de nuevo hizo que se ruborizara. Este sonrió de lado.

—"Y-ya es tarde…fue un gusto verte de nuevo… ¡Nos vemos!"—y le cerró la puerta sonrojada.

—"Hmp. Creo que será más fácil de lo que pensé"—y se dispuso a irse a su casa.

Ya en su cuarto de nuevo…

—"O me dices o me dices"—dijo retando a Sakura y sin dejarle opciones, su padre.

—"Es el chico nuevo del vecindario. Me acabo de hacer amiga de él. Así que no te alarmes, papá"—dijo apaciguándolo con sus manos.

—"Cada vez que llego temprano de trabajar es lo mismo. Igual fue con Sasuke."—dijo cruzándose de brazos

—"¡Pero estaba a punto de cumplir cinco! Papá. Así que no exageres"—y también se cruzó de brazos pero añadiéndole un puchero y una mirada filosa.

—"¡Ah! Pero si sacaste hasta el puchero de tu madre. Hierba mala nunca muere"—dijo pesadamente.

—"¡Vuelve a repetir eso y amaneces calvo y sin trabajo!"—gritó su madre desde su cuarto. Su padre saltó del susto ocasionando que su hija se matara de la risa.

—"Era broma mi amor…Jejeje…ya voy"—dijo mientras que caminaba de puntitas hasta su cuarto.

La peli-rosa suspiró.

En casa del director de la escuela, Minato.

El rubio tomaba de un caliente café negro, sentado en el escritorio de su pequeña biblioteca, ; y en una esquina de este mueble había un cuadro de su esposa y otro más pequeño de su hijo, revisando en su laptop algunos archivos en Excel para luego timbrarle al de informática del colegio y decirle algo. Cuando colgó, alguien tocó la puerta.

Este se levantó dejando su taza a medio tomar, abriendo la puerta de la habitación para dejar atrás aquel oscuro cuarto e ir a ver quién interrumpía su trabajo.

Caminó por la sala de estar hasta llegar a la puerta principal, y sin esperas le abrió paso a aquella visita.

— "¡Wah! Que cansado es esto Hinata"—dijo un ojiazul de mejillas marcadas derrumbándose en la cama de la ojiperla y ocasionando que ella se riera con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—"Pero, ya terminamos Naruto-kun"—dijo mientras que cerraba los cuadernos y acomodaba las hojas de Naruto.

—"Si…pero estudiar da hambre…Será mejor que"—decía Naruto mirando al techo pero la ojiperla no le dejó hablar.

—"¡Ahora vuelvo!"—y se fue de su cuarto, dejando a Naruto perplejo.

La Hyuga bajaba apresurada por las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso y correr hacia la cocina.

—"Señorita Hinata"—dijo una voz apareciendo en aquella estancia. Un hombre canoso de ojos perla pero con bordes verdes, de terno negro y camisa blanca. Un Hyuga de la rama menor…uno de los empleados, un Hyuga de sangre impura.

—"Mayordomo Hitoshiro-sama"—Dijo sorprendiéndose de su presencia.

—"No me trate con tanto respeto Lady Hinata. Dígame. ¿Qué es lo que le urge tanto para estar a estas horas en la cocina?"—Dijo con respeto ante la muchacha quien sonrió.

—"Mayordomo Hitoshiro-san. Solo tengo hambre"—dijo la ojiperla con gentileza y suavidad.

—"¿Desea que le ayude a prepararse algo? Lady Hinata"—ella sonrió para negar con la cabeza

—"Quiero ver si aún me acuerdo de una receta, pero si necesito algo de usted iré a avisarle. Le doy permiso para que descanse, ya es muy tarde"—Lo miró con gentileza y el mayordomo sonrió para luego asentir.

—"Muchas gracias Lady Hinata. Con su permiso"—y se fue.

Un rubio estaba que se balanceaba, sentado en la cama de la ojiperla, Algo raro le pasaba.

—"Me orino…"—decía mirando el baño—"Hinata no se molestara si uso su baño…¿No?"—

Una de las mucamas subía hacia el cuarto de la joven Hyuga…


	11. Accidentes

Waaaahhhhh! no puedo creer haberme desaparecido! pero ya estoy de regreso x.x y como les prometi tres capis de regalo x.x

Advierto que los personajes de este fic son creacion de mi sensei Masashi Kishimoto u.u yo solo fantaseo de más con sus creaciones xDDDDD

Y AHORA LO QUE MUCHOS ME RECLAMABAN XD LA CONTIIIIIII

TACHAAAA!

Accidentes

La mucama fue directo al baño luego de ver que el cuarto estaba limpio y solo había desorden en la mesa de estudio de la señorita Hyuga. Abrió la puerta encontrándose con algo espantoso.

—"¡Pero qué es esto!"—dio un alarido.

No se había bajado la palanca del retrete.

—"Está lleno de orina. Ugh. No pudo haber sido Lady Hinata…"—la mucama jaló la palanca y luego se quedó quieta.

Naruto estaba tirado en el piso de la bañera, ocultando su silueta en el mediano muro para que no se notara en las mamparas. Maldijo.

—"De seguro fue ese cochino de Kiba. Incluso huele a perro. Ruego a Dios que la señorita no se involucre sentimentalmente con ese chico. Te lo ruego Señor."—dijo mirando al techo, la mucama.

"Digo lo mismo" pensó el rubio. La mucama estaba caminando hacia la bañera…

Abrió la cortina.

—"¿Hitomi-san?"—la mucama no vio el interior de la bañera y fue directo hacía la voz.

—"Lady Hinata"—dijo la mucama inclinándose en modo de saludo—"Disculpe si entré a su habitación sin su autorización. Lo que pasa es que su padre me ordenó el que limpiara su cuarto…"—La mucama miraba al suelo. Naruto salió de la ducha y le dijo en señas a Hinata que le dijera a la sirvienta que luego lo hiciera. Ella lo vio y sonrió. Él se ocultó.

—"Hitomi-san."—La mucama se enderezó y le miró directamente a los ojos encontrándose con la mirada gentil de la Hyuga, que la conmovió.

—"Si, Lady Hinata"— dijo la mucama juntando sus manos hasta el centro de su mandil.

—"¿Podría hacerlo mañana?"— la sirvienta se alteró

—"¡Pero su padre!"—Hinata se le quedó mirando seria —"Disculpe mi atrevimiento… ¡Discúlpeme!"—La mucama se arrodilló. Naruto miró por el filo de la puerta encontrando una escena algo tensa. Hinata estaba parada con una bandeja llena de comida entre las manos, mirando hacía la mucama con una seriedad que creyó que en ella nunca lo vería. La fría mirada de los Hyuga. La mucama estaba arrodillada delante de ella en forma de petición hacía ella de su perdón. Un leve escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—"No tiene por qué arrodillarse. Hitomi-san"—su tierna voz salió de repente. Cosa que sorprendió a Naruto y alivio a la mucama. Miró atentamente su rostro. Ya no era frío, sino que una leve sonrisa y el brillo en esos ojos plateados, lo hacían sentir cálido...tranquilo. —"Sé lo estricto que es mi padre…pero sé que entenderá. Yo hablaré con él, No te preocupes. Yo estudiaré y comeré unos bocadillos. Así que descanse. Que ya es tarde"—La mucama se levantó y agarró una de sus manos, mientras que con su mano libre le ayudaba a sujetar esa bandeja. El Uzumaki se les quedó mirando.

—"Muchas gracias, Lady Hinata"—le comenzó a besarla mano de la Hyuga heredera. El ojiazul se quedó extrañado. —"Usted no es como los demás de la rama principal. Usted es amable y comprensiva. Rezo todos los días para que usted alcancé sus sueños y lidere la empresa. Que Dios le bendiga. Lady Hinata. Y espero encuentre la felicidad para su corazón."—eso el rubio no entendió. ¿Felicidad para el corazón de Hinata? ¿Qué tipo de felicidad? La mucama se fue tranquila y cerró la puerta del cuarto de la Hyuga

Ella hizo espacio en la mesa de estudios y puso la bandeja. Entonces se sentó en una de las sillas y echó un gran suspiro. El Kyuubi salió de su escondite.

—"Estuviste genial"—susurró Naruto mientras que le echaba llave a la puerta del cuarto para que nadie entrara sin avisar. Caminó hasta donde estaba ella y jaló la silla que antes él había usado. —"¿Qué es esto?"—Dijo señalando a la bandeja que trajo la ojiperla minutos antes.

—"Bueno…Naruto-kun…no es mucho pero…"—Y destapó la bandeja de plata. Dejando ver un obento completamente sabroso solo viéndolo. —"Espero te guste"—El estómago del Zorro sonó tanto como un gruñido de Chuwaka dejándole claro que tenía que atacar pronto. Lo primero que agarró con los palillos fue un pedazo de res asada. Resopló y comió. La ojiperla miraba atenta hasta que vio de pronto un destello en los ojos cielo del de cabello dorado.

Trago grueso y—"Esta delicioso"—Y agarró la caja para comer frenéticamente. La Hyuga se reía bajito mientras que un sonrojo se apoderaba de ella. —"¡De que te ríes!"—decía el rubio con la boca llena y agarrando un onigiri. Lo mascó y luego sonrió con malicia para tragar grueso. —"Te voy a llenar la boca para que dejes de reírte"— La Hyuga se sorprendió. Miró a Naruto sonriendo con malicia. El onigiri con una mordida de él…Le iba a dar eso… ¡Iba a ser su primer beso indirecto!... ¡Con Naruto-kun!

Ella se puso roja.

—"¡Toma!"—y le metió el onigiri en la boca. Ella comenzó a mascar el gran bocado casi atorándose. Provocando que lágrimas se asomaran en sus ojos perla. El Uzumaki comenzó a reírse y le miró de reojo viendo una imagen de ella…

"Adorable…" pensó el ojiazul algo ruborizado. Y siguió pensando "Sus ojos lagrimosos, sus mejillas sonrosas. Sus cachetes inflados por la comida que le embutí…sus labios rosas y carnosos…Su piel nívea y suave a la vista…su cuello esbelto cubierto por su sedoso cabello azulado…sus pechos tan grandes, firmes y redondos cubiertos por tan delgada tela…Ugh…Ese vestido me tapa la vista…su cintura estrecha…su cadera…uf…esas piernas…largas y contorneadas...Miércoles…Que bueno que la caja de obento me cubre la entrepierna… ¡Mierda! Naruto, te gusta Sakura. ¡Qué no se te olvide!, de verdad me gusta… ¿No?"

—"Uf. Ya está"— dijo al pasar aquel onigiri, la Hyuga. Pero al ver al ojiazul mirándola fijamente como que se intranquilizó poniéndose roja. —"¿N-Naruto-kun?"—

—"¡ah! ¡AH Hinata! Jajaja Te veías graciosa…Jejeje"—la ojiperla le miró extrañada.

—"Pero…te veías raro…"—dijo la ojiperla.

—"A…etto…"— Y alguien tocó la puerta.

Hinata abrió.

—"Padre…que se le ofrece"—dijo la ojiperla al ojiperla mayor.

—"Hinata solo vengo a decirte algo."—dijo Hiashi entrando al cuarto. Naruto estaba subido en el árbol. Ramas más arriba de la altura del cuarto en el que estaba.

—"Qué es lo que me viene a decir, padre. Con tanta urgencia"—decía la peli-azul con las manos juntas.

—"Ya no será de acá dos años. He decidido que será cuando comiences 5to. Me sorprende el que estudies hasta estas horas. Al parecer al fin captaste cuál es tu deber. Hinata. Así que espero me enorgullezcas al menos un poco."—y se fue cerrando la puerta. La Hyuga comenzó a llorar, tratando de callar comenzó a querer taparse la cara. El Uzumaki bajó hasta entrar al cuarto.

—"Hinata. ¿Qué te sucede?"—Dijo mientras que se aproximaba a ella lentamente.

—"¡Naruto-kun!"—susurró con desesperación mientras que corría hacia él para luego rodearlo con sus brazos y enterrar su rostro en su pecho.

—"Hinata…"—Él le abrazó y ella se aferró de su polo. —"Si alguna vez deseas decirme que es lo que está pasando…dímelo…"—dijo en susurros mientras que él enterraba su rostro en el cabello azul de la ojiperla. Ella lloró aún más. Entonces él se separó. —"Hinata…"

—"Hmp…"—dijo mirándole tímidamente a los ojos. El ojiazul se acercó a ella lentamente. Ella se sorprendió. Y le besó. Cerca de la comisura de sus ojos. Secando sus lágrimas.

—"Prométeme que no te volverás fría como tu familia…A mí me gusta más la Hinata tierna y dulce. Así que deja de llorar, Hinata. Y prométemelo"—la Hyuga se puso roja, asintió y se desmayó. —"Jejeje. Creó que no debí de acercarme tanto. Ella se pone nerviosa cuando los chicos se le acercan mucho…Jejeje. Qué tierna… Bueno…Hora de dormir."—La cargó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta su cama, destapó esta con su rodilla y puso a Hinata despacio. La cubrió y arropó, pero cuando ya se estaba yendo, regresó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Diciéndole en un susurro. —"Buenas Noches…Hinata"— Y bajo por el árbol para ir por su moto.

Mientras tanto en una casa de fachada indiscutiblemente gigante y elegante. Con columnas a cada lado de la puerta con el marco y manijas bañadas de oro. Paredes blancas de ventanas con marcos guinda de diseños artísticos. Árboles de diferentes tamaños y colores, y flores que rodeaban el camino hacia la entrada principal.

Un hombre de cabello plateado caminaba hacia la puerta principal, siendo ocultado por la oscuridad del anochecer

Toc, toc

—"Adelante"—dijo alguien de voz ronca pero decidida. Áspera.

La puerta se abrió con ayuda de los sirvientes.

—"Sasuke-kun. Qué bueno encontrarte hoy."— el de cabello plateado alzó los brazos y luego se inclinó ocultando uno de ellos y el otro desplegándolo por sus pies en forma de saludo europeo.

—"Dime ya qué es lo que quieres"— dijo el ojinegro con cólera. Estaba sentado en uno de sus sofás de terciopelo. El vestía yukata de color negro azulado con una insignia de su clan en su espalda. Un gato negro de ojos pardos apareció por entre los muebles.

—"Uy. ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? Sasuke-kun. Yo solo vine a charla contigo."—Dijo con malicia mientras que se acomodaba los lentes y avanzaba hasta él. —"Sabes bien para qué vengo aquí"—sonrió con malicia y dio un gran paso hasta estar a las espaldas del Uchiha. El gato se erizó.

Varios guardias aparecieron de pronto, rodeándolo. Sasuke se levantó y todos inclinaron su cabeza en modo de respeto.

—"Creo que para que te haya mandado, es porque necesita con urgencia que firme ese papel. ¿No es así? Mira…"—La mirada fría del Uchiha puso en guardia al de cabello plateado. —"…Kabuto, dile a tu jefe esto. Si no es capaz de esperar mi respuesta entonces que se vaya olvidando de ese contrato. ¿Entendiste?"—dijo para luego sentarse nuevamente.

—"Muy bien. Sasuke-kun. Pero no te olvides que tienes tiempo límite"—y se fue. Sasuke prendió la televisión.

Un timbre de celular sonaba desde un velador, despertando a medio vecindario. Alguien lo apagó.

—"Aló…"—dijo una ojiperla soñolienta.

—"¡Hinata-chan! ¡No te olvides de lo que hablamos! ¡Este sábado vamos a la piscina con todos! ¡Pasa la voz, ¿ok?! Bye, Bye!"—y colgó.

La ojiperla dejó el celular a un lado y se ruborizó.

—"Está bien…Naruko-san"—y se volvió a dormir.

Solo pongan next y dejen muchos review que eso alimenta mi lego xDD digo creatividad xD


	12. Aviso

Leaannnn *m*

Aviso

Una peli azul avisaba entre saltos y rubores lo nuevo para el sábado. Las chicas estaban animadas y pasaban la voz a todos los camaradas. Hasta que llegó la salida.

—"¡Wah! No lo puedo creer. ¿Ella aquí? Hace tiempo que no la veíamos"—dijo con entusiasmo la de ojos azules.

—"Es raro que solo a Hinata la visitara. Que mala…"—dijo la peli-rosa con un puchero y cruzando los brazos.

—"Jejeje"—rio nerviosa por no saber que decirles, la ojiperla.

—"Hinata-sama"—gritó un chico de ojos luna desde el portón.

—"Uy. Ya vino el pesado"—Dijo la rubia con repugnancia dibujada en su rostro.

—"Vámonos"—Susurró fastidiada la peli-rosa jalando la ojiazul hacía el otro extremo del portón—"Cuídate Hinata"—las tres se despidieron y cada una se fue por un camino diferente.

La ojiperla caminaba hacia el de cabello castaño. Pero alguien gritando el nombre de su primo corrió traspasándola. Tez algo oscura y cabello castaño medio rojizo…Era…

—"Ten-ten"—Neji la cogió al verla correr hacia él y lanzarle a su encima con un abrazo. El cejotas corrió también hacia él.

—"¡Neji-kun!"—dijeron con entusiasmo.

—"Neji-Nee-san"—se aproximó la ojiperla hacia el grupo. Los dos amigos del castaño le sonrieron.

—"Hinata-chan. Cada día tu llama de la juventud es más radiante"—le mostro el pulgar hacia arriba con los ojos echando fuego. Ten-ten suspiró, separándose del chico genio.

—"Tu siempre con esas. Lee. No le hagas caso Hinata. ¿Cómo has estado? Hace tiempo que no hablamos."— dijo sonriéndole con ternura a la ojiperla heredera. Ella también sonrió. Neji se tranquilizó.

—"Si…Etto… ¿Les gustaría salir el Sábado…a la piscina? Todos van a estar allí."—Dijo ella algo nerviosa.

—"Tú iras si voy yo. Ya lo sabes. Hinata-sama"—sentenció el Hyuga. La trigueña miró algo molesta por como trataba a la heredera.

—"¡Entonces todos vamos!"—gritó Lee entusiasmado.

—"Ten-ten…tengo que hablar algo contigo luego."—Le susurró el ojiperla a la de ojos café. Ella asintió.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Lee se fue a su casa y Ten-ten se fue a la suya también, quedándose los primos Hyuga solos en su casa.

En uno de sus cuartos estaban los dos…tomando un poco de té.

—"Hinata-sama"—dijo Neji sin mirarla, ella lo vio.

—"¿Pasa algo Neji-Nee-sama?"—dijo la ojiperla antes de tomar un poco de su té.

—"¿No te molesta el hecho de que tengamos que casarnos? Eso del matrimonio arreglado ya fue borrado hace tiempo de las leyes… ¿Estás de acuerdo con las decisiones de Hiashi-sama?"—dijo el castaño mirándola a los ojos. Ella desvió la mirada dudosa—"No se lo contaré a nadie…No hay nadie cerca y los empleados no están por estos pasillos…Confíe en mí…Hinata-sama…"—dijo sin quitarle la mirada. La peli-azul se ruborizó.

—"Si me molesta…Y no estoy de acuerdo con esas ideas de mi padre…pero…desgraciadamente…soy la heredera…"—Ella dejó su taza en la mesa. Neji contempló cada movimiento suyo. —"Espero un día me disculpes por haber interferido sin querer…con la relación entre Ten-ten y tú…"—Unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por entre aquellos ojos luna…Neji se acercó a ella y la rodeó con uno de sus brazos.

—"Ella entenderá…Yo comienzo a entenderlo…Aunque duela…Creo que Usted también ha comenzado a asimilarlo…Discúlpeme usted, Hinata-sama, por interferir en sus sueños y metas…por interferir en su corazón…"—Ella lo rodeó con los brazos comenzando a llorar. Él le abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello azulado de su prima.

—"¿Por qué permiten el matrimonio entre primos? Qué es lo que pasa con…Japón"—ella se aferró más a la camisa de su primo ocasionando que esta se comenzara a humedecer por sus lágrimas.

—"No lo sé…Hinata…Solo no lo sé…"—él la apegó más a su pecho, quedándose los dos abrazados. Una lágrima se asomó por los ojos plata del chico genio…—"Hinata…disculpa por haberte dado una bofetada aquel día…yo…"—él dudó por primera vez. Ella sonrió.

—"No te disculpes, Neji-Nee-san… Si lo hiciste fue porque te alteraste al yo no entender los motivos de tu enojo…Solo no te disculpes…Neji-kun"—Él le miró asombrado por aquel…kun…pero luego sonrió.

—"Cuando nos vayamos a Inglaterra. Hinata…trataré de hacer cumplir tus sueños y nos divorciaremos…"—Ella volteó a verlo. Él cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos—"Trataré de que ese imbécil del Uzumaki le corresponda. Aunque me disguste…pero si eso la hace feliz…Yo lo haré…"—dijo sonriéndole. Ella se sonrojó para luego abrazarle más fuerte.

—"Gracias Neji-kun"—Los dos se miraron sonriendo.

Una falda danzaba con el viento, su cabello largo, recogido en una cola, era azotado por las ráfagas de aire que amenazaban con el aproximar del otoño. Su cabello dorado chocaba con su cuerpo. Se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja y suspiró.

—"Ugh. ¿Cuándo podré conseguir un amor? Este no es mi año…"—Decía mirando al suelo.

—"¡Ino-chan!"— Le llamó una voz desde lo lejos. Pasos acelerados se aproximaban a ella.

—"Esa voz…"—Ella volteó a ver *¡O por Dios!*

La tarde se iba. El cielo se teñía de rojo tal cual la escena bajo su mirar naranja.

Sangre se desparramaba por el asfalto. Un joven, sentado en el suelo, tocía sangre cada vez que sus pulmones se lo permitían. Su mirar turquesa se nublaba de a pocos. Este miró hacia arriba.

—"Maldito…cof…Te mataré"—dijo con rabia mientras que una mano suya se enterraba en la sangre que corría por su brazo.

—"Ha… No creo que tengas las fuerzas para hacerlo. Gaara-kun"—se burló aquel asesino de cabello dorado el cual lo tenía amarrado en una media cola, con un mechón tapándole un ojo mecánico.

—"Hmp."—se burló el pelirrojo a duras penas.

—"¡DE QUE MIERDA TE BURLAS!, ¿EH? ¡IMBÉCIL! Pensaba mantenerte vivo unos minutos más pero, creo que mejor te mato ahora"—Dijo aquel de saco negro con nubes rojas, sacando un revólver y cargándolo. —"Salúdame a Lucifer haya en el infierno"—Dijo sádico mientras que se relamía los labios y le apuntaba a la cabeza.

¡BOOM!

Minutos antes, una moto negra rondaba por las calles a velocidad máxima.

—"Mierda, Gaara. ¿Dónde estás?"—decía aquel de casco negro.

Entonces vio a una cuadra a un hombre de saco disparando a un pelirrojo tirado en el suelo, quien cayó finalmente. El de casco estacionó su moto, sacándose el morrión, y sacó un revólver con silenciador de su mochila.

—"Maldición. Maldición. Le dije que no respondiera esa carta. Maldición"— Sacó el seguro del arma y se ocultó tras el muro más cercano. Miró de reojo a su víctima. Quien comenzaba a caminar a su dirección. Entonces apuntó y disparó, sin hacer ruido.

Pero nunca llegó la bala. El enemigo la había interceptado disparándole a esta. Colisionando las dos balas al instante.

—*¡Maldición! Como mierda…*—

—"Sé que eres tú Naruto-kun. Tú eres el premio mayor ¿Sabes?"— Decía el rubio sediento de sangre.

—"Maldición"—y entonces el rubio salió de su escondite. —"Pues no pienso dejar las cosas así…Deidara"—Dijo Naruto desasegurando nuevamente su revólver.

—"Ugh. Hubiera sido más divertido si te hubieras escondido."—Dijo serio el miembro de Akatsuki.

Los dos se apuntaron.

Solo un disparó sonó.

—"¿Qué?"—

—"Hmp" —

Un hombre cayó al suelo.

Aquel de cabellera rubia.

x.x


	13. Problemas

X.X

CONTINUEN

Problemas

Solo un disparó sonó.

—"¿Qué?"—

—"Hmp" —

Un hombre cayó al suelo.

Aquel de cabellera rubia.

Un joven suspiró saliendo de detrás del miembro de Akatsuki

—"Eh corrido demasiado. Pero llegué a tiempo…Esta muerto"—dijo mirando al cadáver bajo sus pies.

Comenzaba a salir sangre de su cabeza…destruyendo el color rubio de sus hebras.

—"Qué bueno es llevar un proyector así. De la que me salvé…Gaara"—dijo el Kyubi, mirando hacía su compañero, quien agonizaba. Este corrió a su lado. —"Gaara…Te llevaré al hospital amigo. Resiste"

—"Naru…to"—dijo agonizante el de ojos turquesa. —"Sabía que…cof"—tosió sangre

—"Maldición. No hables Gaara"— dijo el ojiazul con la voz quebrada mientras que lo cargaba y acomodaba entre sus brazos. —"Maldición. Donde hay un hospital...te tendré que llevar con mi moto. No sé como pero lo haré.

Ató a su amigo delante suyo con una cuerda sin causarle el menor daño de tal modo que estaba echado y no se lastimaría. Una lágrima cayó de la mejilla del pelirrojo.

—"Sabía que…terminaría…así"—dijo agonizante, Gaara.

—"No digas eso. Gaara. Todo saldrá bien…Ya verás…De veras"—dijo Naruto mientras que aceleraba.

Una peli-rosa caminaba por el parque. Miraba las nubes avanzar lentas mientras que se teñían de rosa y naranja. El cielo se volvía morado, alistándose para la noche. La ojijade miró hacia atrás.

—"Ya es tarde…será mejor que me vaya a casa…"

—"¿Sakura?"—se escuchó una voz masculina delante de ella. Ella volteó.

—"¿Sasuke?"—dijo la Haruno al verlo.

—"Porque no estás en tu casa…es tarde"—dijo el Uchiha tratando de no parecer apurado.

—"Solo salí un rato a caminar…ya…me iba…"—Dijo Sakura dirigiendo su mirada al suelo.

—"Ohm…esto…me tengo que ir…tengo algo de prisa…Sakura"—dijo el pelinegro algo incómodo.

—"Ah... ¿Dónde vas?"—Dijo la peli-rosa tratando de no mirarle como una entrometida, sonrojándose.

—"Lo siento…pero no puedo decirte…tal vez termines enterándote…Adiós…"—Dijo Sasuke algo cortante. Un ave prendió vuelo hacia el sol naranja. Sakura miró al ave algo triste. Sasuke la observó. —"Sakura…"—La llamó atrayendo su atención. Sus miradas chocaron. La Haruno se sonrojó. —"No debo decírtelo, pero lo conoces…"—

—"¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? Sasuke-kun"—Dijo la peli-rosa algo asustada.

—"Gaara…El chico que te entregó la nota de Naruto…Le dispararon y está en el hospital. Naruto lo encontró y…lo llevó a emergencias."—Dijo Sasuke agachando la mirada.

—"¡Qué! ¡Oh por Dios! N-No puede ser… ¡Tengo que ir a verlo!"—Dijo la ojijade alterada. La mirada del ojinegro la congeló.

—"Siempre he sido suave contigo pero…Esto no te incumbe a ti. Te lo dije solo porque lo conoces. Pero no vas a ir. Sakura. Este problema no te involucra, si te lo dije fue solo por consideración, así que mantente alejada si no quieres que te hagan daño."—Dijo cortante y frio aquel de ojos negros.

—"S-Sasuke-kun…"—titubeó casi sollozante la ojijade.

—"Hay mucha gente que es capaz de matar como si de mirar se tratara…Así que si no quieres ser marcada por ellos…Por favor…Aléjate cada vez que te lo pida."—Dijo el Uchiha mientras que caminaba hasta pasar de donde ella se encontraba.

La Haruno comenzó a llorar en silencio

*¿Por qué? ¿En qué está metido Sasuke-kun?* pensó entre lágrimas la Haruno mientras que apretaba sus puños.

La silueta del pelinegro se fundió con la reciente oscuridad de la noche.

Una camilla andaba a toda velocidad por los pasillos del hospital. Naruto y un médico con peinado extravagante y rosa palo lo empujaban a sala de urgencias

Llegaron.

—"Naruto. No puedo dejarte pasar. Espera aquí."—dijo el Haruno deteniendo al Uzumaki antes de que entrara a la habitación.

—"Ugh…Está bien viejo…Solo…mantenlo con vida…Por favor"—Dijo el pelirrubio mirándole con suplica.

—"Haré todo lo que pueda…"—Susurró el Haruno mientras que entraba a la habitación y se ponía su mascarilla.

—"¡Naruto!"—Gritó alguien a lo lejos.

El miró de soslayo encontrándose con las personas que menos quería ver en esos momentos.

—"Ugh…Temari…Kankuro…"—

Una rubia sonreía mientras que caminaba rumbo a su casa acompañada por un chico de tez blanca y cabello carbón. Los dos comían helado. Él de vainilla y ella de lúcuma. Los dos en uniformes.

—"Creo que mejor sería que nos apresuráramos. Ya es tarde y las noches son peligrosas…"—

—"Es cierto…Sai-kun"—El de tez nívea le miró algo asombrado. —"Te puedo decir así… ¿no?"—dijo antes de lamer un poco de su cono de helado.

—"Ermmm si…" *Según los libros que estaba leyendo…debería de usar esa estrategia…usé ya una con Naruto-kun…ahora usaré la otra con ella…*—dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Se puso serio y comenzó a examinarla.

—"Etto… ¿Qué pasa?"—dijo sonrojándose y mirándole coqueta.

—"¿Puedo ponerte un…sobrenombre?"—dijo Sai antes de mascar un poco de su helado.

—"Ah… ¡Sí!"—dijo sonrojándose.

—"Esta bien…"—entonces su sonrisa se intensificó un poco y sus ojos brillaron. —"…Hermosa"—

La rubia se sonrojó de tal manera que hasta pensó que se desmayaría así como lo solía hacer Hinata…solo que la felicidad no dejaba que su cuerpo se desvaneciera…La reponía creando en ella un brillo especial en sus ojos. Cosa que notó el ojinegro.

—"Ya vamos a casa. Hermosa"—dijo acomodándose la mochila de ella en uno de sus hombros y terminando con su helado de una vez.

Y la noche llegó…

Y con ella, el sonido hueco del latir acelerado de varios corazones angustiados.

Una chica de cuatro coletas le miraba encolerizada a un rubio de ojos semejantes al cielo…cielo nublado por la tristeza y la culpa…

—"Como es que permitiste esto…"—carraspeó su tono, la de ojos turquesa. Apretando sus puños para apagar su cólera e impotencia…sin lograrlo—"¡RESPONDE! ¡COMO MIERDA PERMITISTE ESTO!"—Kankuro la miraba sin decir nada…Se veía apagado…la luz se había extinguido de sus ojos…

—"Lo siento…Temari…yo"—susurró indeciso pues las palaras se le atascaban en la garganta, tratando de no llorar. Un cosquilleo nació en la punta de su nariz y sintió como sus ojos se cristalizaban…No quería perder a otra persona más…Ya no quería.

Temari le agarró del polo marrón que traía puesto y comenzó a samaquear de él. Kankuro y el Uzumaki aparataron su vista de aquellas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos sin parar. Naruto apartaba su mirada.

—"¡Por qué! ¡Por qué mierda no llegaste antes…!"—decía entre sollozos. Naruto comenzó a llorar en silencio—"¡DIME POR QUÉ!...dime por qué…por qué…Naruto"—Finalmente recostó su cabeza en el pecho del Kyubi quien miró para un costado.

Sasuke había llegado…

La Haruno estaba sentada en la puerta de su casa mirando la oscuridad de la noche sin luna. El viento sacudía unos cuantos mechones rosas. Miró su reloj.

—"Dos y media de la mañana…Papá…a qué hora vienes…"—

Y HASTA AQUI EL CAP. ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO. ADVIERTO QUE ME ESTARE DEMORANDO EN PONER LAS CONTIS PORQUE...

TACHAAAA!

ME MUDO X.X

Y MUCHISIMISISISISIISISISISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW Y FAV Y VIEW

BESOTES Y NOS LEEEMOS!

QUE EL DATTEBAYO LES ACOMPAÑE!


	14. Iniciativa

Holaaaaa x.x

se que me quieren matar por demorarme pero aqui les traigo tres capis más y tambien un regalo para todos ustedes mis lectores como agradecomiento por leerme por sus review y bueno

snif snif

estoy sentimental t.t ya sabran porqué

encontre mi USB! T.T

y aviso que este fic utiliza los personajes sexys y tiernos y otros malvados de MASASHI KISHIMOTO XD yo solo me imagino casada con los machos de su serie y estando de juerga con las kunoichis del anime xD

Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR

LEAN XD

Iniciativa

Un pelinegro estaba indeciso de qué hacer. La escena que tenía ante sus ojos era diferente a lo que esperaba ver. Creía que para cuando él estuviera allí, su amigo de cabellos alborotados y dorados estaría todo magullado en el suelo con una rubia de cuatro coletas pisándole la cara. Pero esa escena le partió el frío corazón que tenía. Ella lloraba en brazos del Uzumaki. Este también lloraba y el hermano mayor de la joven de la preparatoria estaba con la cabeza gacha viendo nada más que él piso. Nadie se inmutó de la llegada del azabache, salvo Naruto. Quien con una mirada lastimera le hizo entender que nada había salido según lo que planearon.

Kankuro se llevó a Temari a comer algo en la cafetería del hospital, quedándose solos el Uchiha y el Namikaze. El de ojos oscuros se sentó en una de las bancas de espera, el ojiazul le imitó.

—"Naruto…"—murmuró, mirando de soslayo el Uchiha al Kyubi.

—"Lo sé…no salió como se esperaba…ese tipo actúa rápido. Gaara es uno de los mejores…"—apoyó sus codos en sus piernas y se agarró el rostro, lleno de frustración, se pasó una de sus manos por su cabello, alborotándolo, su mirada se perdió. —"…No sé cómo pudo…pero…ese infeliz ahora anda en el infierno. Estoy seguro de eso…maldición"—gruñó dejando ver la impotencia que sentía al no haber intervenido más antes…como tenía planeado…

—"Al menos es uno menos en la lista…"—dijo Sasuke observando detenidamente a su amigo de infancia.

—"Si, sí. Lo sé. El libro Bingo…pero aún faltan personas en esa organización…solo espero que todo salga bien esta vez…"—dijo Naruto mientras que se reincorporaba y apoyaba su espalda en la pared. Sasuke solo asintió mirando al suelo.

Alguien abrió la puerta de la sala de urgencias en la que más antes había entrado en camilla el chico del colegio de Suna. Un hombre de cabello en forma de flor de cerezo y de bata blanca. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascarilla blanca pero eso no prohibía que se notara la dura expresión que tenía en esa mirada…

—"Señor Haruno. Buenas noches"—saludó el ojinegro algo incómodo.

—"Chicos…ya se terminó todo…"—murmuró el doctor. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron pasmados por tales palabras. El Uzumaki apretó sus manos, ocultando su rostro en aquellos mechones rubios que ya no resaltaban como cuando este joven de tez tostada sonreía…

—"Y Gaara…como está"—habló Sasuke algo adolorido por toda la situación.

—"Él…"—entonces una rubia y un castaño aparecieron de repente. La joven de ojos turquesa corrió hasta donde estaba el doctor.

—"¡Doctor! ¿Y mi hermano? ¡Como esta mi hermano!"—el doctor Haruno trataba de no mirarla a los ojos pues estos se estaban llenando de lágrimas al notar el sepulcral silencio de todos…

—"La cirugía que tuvimos que hacerle fue exitosa pero…la cicatrización de sus heridas y su recuperación se la dejaremos a Dios…"—Naruto golpeó la pared.

—"Maldición"—gruñó saliéndose de aquel lugar.

—"Naruto…"—murmuró Temari, preocupada por su reacción.

—"Déjalo…Él cree que todo esto fue por su culpa al no llegar a tiempo…pero Dios sabe por qué hace las cosas…"—habló al fin Kankuro quien apoyó su mano en el hombro de su hermana.

—"Pero…"—susurró la rubia pero la mirada cortante del Uchiha la silenció. El Haruno miraba hacia la dirección que había tomado el joven Uzumaki.

Una moto corría a toda velocidad por las calles del pueblo japonés en el que vivía el Uzumaki y todos sus compañeros. El ya mencionado aceleraba cada vez que recordaba a su amigo…tan solitario como siempre…desde que eran niños…nadie lo quería o valoraba. Su padre lo mantenía en el colegio, solo porque sí…

Se detuvo de repente y se quitó el casco. Su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas y su cabello estaba más despeinado que de costumbre…miró hacia una ventana…completamente oscura pero con la ventana abierta...

—"Me ha estado esperando…"—susurró algo ido. Subió por el árbol sin mucho esfuerzo y se coló por esta. Entonces vio a aquella chica que por tanto tiempo supo que era de confianza, era tierna y comprensiva, dormida en su cama y con ropa de casa. Sabía que ella no le recriminaría nada. Sabía que ella lo apoyaría y le daría ánimo desde las sombras. Siempre lo hizo, aun cuando todos esperaban lo peor de él. Tal vez antes creía que sentía ella pena por él, pero ahora algo le decía que no era así…el haber estado hablando con ella por tantas noches y tan seguido le había dado a entender que ella siempre desearía lo mejor para él…que siempre lo apoyaría…y estaba sumamente agradecido por eso…y ahora, más que nunca, necesitaba hablar con ella. —"Te quedaste dormida esperándome…debí suponerlo…"—se aproximó a ella y le agarró uno de sus hombros. —"Hinata…Hinata"—murmuró el ojiazul aún lloroso.

—"Uhm…Naruto-kun…"—murmuró la ojiperla algo somnolienta. Cuando diviso bien a quien estaba frente suyo, se levantó de un solo golpe completamente roja y sin poder articular alguna palabra.

—"Disculpa que te haya despertado así pero…necesito hablar contigo…ya no aguanto más todo lo que me acaba de pasar…"—dijo Naruto quien trataba de no sonar como si quisiera llorar…y es que tenía ganas de eso…

La ojiperla vio su expresión completamente preocupada y posó una de sus manos al lado de ella.

—"Naruto-kun…ven…cuéntame…"—dijo algo tímida y sonrojada. El Zorro le obedeció.

—"Hinata…es Gaara"—dijo Naruto tratando de no sollozar…

—"Q-qué pasó con Gaara-san"—preguntó la peli-azul mientras que acomodaba sus piernas para estar más cómoda y así poder escuchar con mayor atención al rubio.

—"Le dispararon…uno de los miembros de Akatsuki le dejó muy malherido y le disparó en el pecho…Maldición"—Hinata gimió del susto mientras que Naruto se agarraba el rostro de la cólera.

—"C-como fue que se encontró con uno de ellos"—volvió a preguntar la Hyuga, el ojiazul se quedó en silencio y ella creyó que ya no le diría nada más pero…

—"Gaara recibió una carta en la que decía que tenía que ir a una dirección, él creyó que era su padre ya que hace unos años se encontró con él en ese mismo lugar. Me lo contó y sospeché de esa organización…Hinata…sé que ya te lo dijeron pero igualmente no se lo digas a nadie"— sentenció el Uzumaki mirando fijamente a la ojiperla.

—"A qué t-te refieres Naruto-kun"—susurró la de cabellos azulinos, algo preocupada por la repentina mirada de su amor platónico.

—"Tanto Gaara como yo somos de una organización llamada Bijuus…no somos una pandilla…nosotros somos la organización que fue creada desde un inicio para eliminar a los Akatsuki, todos los miembros tenemos ese mismo objetivo por diferentes razones…incluyéndome…e incluyéndolo a Gaara también…los dos siempre fuimos muy unidos…y ahora él está muy malherido…postrado en una cama de hospital de seguro aún inconsciente…Y…"—Naruto comenzó a llorar partiéndole el alma a la Hyuga—"Cuando supe de esa carta…yo quise detenerlo…ideé junto con Sasuke un plan para atacar a ese maldito…pero llegué tarde…Yo…"—Este cerró los ojos tensando su mandíbula—"Yo…llegué tarde…maté a ese maldito pero…Gaara ya estaba agonizante…Si me hubiera dado cuenta de eso más antes entonces no hubiera pasado nada…tal vez incluso Gaara estaría consciente…malherido pero consciente…Yo…"— Su cuerpo temblaba de la impotencia y ya no aguantaba la culpa que le carcomía él alma…Entonces ella le jaló, dándole un abrazo maternal…Hizo que el recostara su cabeza en su pecho mientras que ella le acariciaba él cabello. Este comenzó a llorar, abrazándola. —"Hinata…"—susurró entre gimoteos…Ella soltó una lágrima.

Él lloró hasta que sus ojos se secaran. Estaba ido y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquel abrazó tan reconfortante que le daba la ojiperla…

—"Naruto-kun"—susurró la joven con los ojos cerrados y algo ruborizada, él abrió los ojos alzando un poco su vista para poder verla. Ella abrió los ojos, encontrándose él con una ternura inimaginable, se sonrojó —"Tú no tienes la culpa de nada…"—dijo mientras que volvía a acariciar el cabello dorado del Uzumaki. Él cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquella caricia tan cálida…—"Si las cosas pasaron fue por algún motivo…Y sé que Gaara-san estará agradecido por no haber dudado en vengarlo y haberlo llevado lo antes posible al hospital…Él no te echará la culpa de nada…Naruto-kun"—susurraba ella. Naruto sonrió algo adolorido por aquellas palabras, entonces se reincorporó nuevamente sorprendiendo a la joven y le miró pensativo.

—"Cómo es que no estas siquiera asustada por haber matado yo a un hombre"—Hinata sonrió

—"Porque sé que tus razones son más que valerosas, sé que tienes los motivos suficientes para hacer eso…por eso no te tengo miedo…Naruto-kun"—el Uzumaki se sonrojó y un fuerte latido apareció de repente en su pecho…algo nuevo para él…este desvió la mirada.

—"Hinata…"—susurró el ojiazul algo apenado.

—"Si Naruto-kun…"—murmuró sonrosa la peli-azul.

—"¿Aún puedo…abrazarte…?"—dijo el rubio aún con la mirada desviada, la ojiperla se sonrojó.

—"S-sí"—dijo ella.

-:D-D:-

Y hasta aquí llego pero no se preocupen tengo más capis xD asi que

solo pongan

next (/=0=)/


	15. Iniciativa II PARTE

Y aqui lo que todo naruhina esperaba...

x.x

oh

y los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei :3

Iniciativa {II PARTE}

—"Hinata…"—susurró el ojiazul algo apenado.

—"Si Naruto-kun…"—murmuró sonrosa la peli-azul.

—"¿Aún puedo…abrazarte…?"—dijo el rubio aún con la mirada desviada, la ojiperla se sonrojó.

—"S-sí"—dijo ella.

La Hyuga estaba sentada en su cama, apoyando su espalda contra la almohada puesta contra la pared. Acariciaba las hebras doradas del cabello alborotado del ojiazul lentamente. Su otro brazo rodeaba parte de la espalda del chico de piel tostada y su mano llegaba a su nuca, acariciándola también. El rubio estaba semi-recostado sobre ella, sus brazos rodeaban la estrecha cintura de la joven de cabellos azulados mientras que su rostro sonrojado descansaba sobre sus pechos. Este entreabrió los ojos al sentir como ella recostaba su rostro sobre su cabeza. Él cerró nuevamente los ojos disfrutando de la danza de aquellos dedos femeninos que se enredaban gustosamente entre su cabello. Una de sus manos que estaba sobre la espalda de la joven Hyuga comenzó a moverse lentamente. Ella ahogó un pequeño suspiró moviendo un poco su rostro entre el cabello del joven. Este se sonrojó, al igual que ella…Siguió acariciando su espalda y ella se sonrojaba cada vez más. Él la abrazó aún más fuerte. Ella se sobresaltó pero no dejó de acariciarle la cabeza. Él movió levemente una de sus manos que estaba en la cintura de ella. La ojiperla cerró los ojos sonrojada. El Uzumaki se acomodó un poco y ella le imitó…los dos en completo silencio. El llamado Kyubi no había dejado de acariciar aquella estrecha cintura que de cierto modo le atraía mucho, lo que ocasionó al acomodarse que el polo que ella traía puesto se elevara un poco dejando que parte de la tersa piel del abdomen de la joven se notara, él no dudó en acariciar aquella suave zona…La ojiperla hundió un poco más su rostro entre los cabellos dorados del joven hijo del Namikaze. Este se ruborizó con ese simple contacto…era la primera vez que tocaba a una chica después de todo…no podía ser tan apresurado tampoco…y…acaso es malo fijarse en alguien más mientras que gustaba de Sakura-chan. Ni que tuviera algo con la Haruno… ¿No? De cierto modo no sería infiel… ¿No?

Él subió su mano por la cintura de esta para luego bajarla. Ella comenzó a acariciar parte del cuello del rubio, soltándole un pequeño suspiro a este. Ella se ruborizó y abrió los ojos…pero nunca se alejó de él…Este se separó de ella encontrándose la de ojos perlados con los ojos algo nublados del ojiazul…

Él se acercó a ella sin dejar de mirarla llegando sus labios hasta el largo y esbelto cuello de la joven Hyuga.

—"n-Naruto-kun"—suspiró la joven al sentir los labios de él pasearse por su cuello saboreando su aroma.

—"Gracias Hinata-chan"—susurró el antes de besar su clavícula y darle pequeños besos y mordiscas al cuello de la joven. Ella suspiraba mientras que él se montaba sobre ella sin aplastarla…la ojiperla se estaba poniendo roja al sentir que él se acercaba cada vez más a sus labios…hasta que la besó.

Sus labios se movían lentamente y ella trataba de seguirle el ritmo. Él cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel contacto. Por primera vez en su vida besaba a una chica…

Sus lenguas chocaron produciendo en ellos una clase de electricidad que les inundó el cuerpo. Y estas comenzaron una danza…no…una competencia…

La ojiperla rodeó el cuello del rubio, pegándolo a ella y este la sujetó de la cintura de forma demandante, ocasionando que ella sintiera…lo que no debería de sentir… ¿O debería?... No lo sabía pero el que Naruto estuviera haciendo eso…entonces estaba bien… ¿No?

Él se separó de ella por falta de aire y bajó su rostro lamiendo al fin su cuello. La ojiperla gemía bajo sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Él alzó las piernas de la joven hasta que estas le rodearan la cadera. Y ahora que él se daba cuenta…Su short era de una tela muy delgada…

Una de las manos de la joven paseó por el tórax del joven de tez tostada, produciendo que él gruñera. Este acarició una de las piernas de la esbelta y bien contorneada Hyuga. Ella dio un gemido que ocasionó que todo en el Uzumaki se encendiera, perdiendo él el "control" de su "situación".

Este la recostó de repente sobre las sabanas a la ojiperla. Los dos se miraron. El ojiazul estaba con la vista nublada y la ojiperla no podía estar más roja… ¿Qué era lo que exactamente estaba pasando?

Este le besó nuevamente, y ella no desperdició un segundo en responderle. El Zorro bajó sus labios hasta estar cerca al comienzo de aquellas dos montañas redondas y suaves de su amiga de infancia. No podía creer que hubieran crecido tanto luego de esos tres años de desaparición suya…Ahora…tal vez…

TOC, TOC.

Los dos se levantaron de golpe, completamente aterrados y rojos.

—"Naruto-kun, vete"—susurró exasperada la ojiperla, él se le quedó mirando por un momento, tal vez por unos pocos segundos, y asintió. Desapareciendo al instante del cuarto de la joven heredera de los Hyuga.

Una moto arrancó. La ojiperla suspiró…

—"Pase"—dijo la ojiperla.

Un rubio manejaba como loco por las calles mientras que renegaba completamente excitado.

—"Maldición, maldición. Soy un completo pervertido. Maldita sea. Como mierda ocurrió eso si me gusta Sakura… ¡Maldición! ¡A Hinata la conozco desde los cinco! ¡Maldición! ¡Acaso soy un maldito play boy! Debí de alejarme…Pero es que…su abrazo era tan cálido…su cuerpo era tan suave-¡Maldición! ¡Soy un maldito pervertido! Ahora como le miraré a la cara…maldición…"—cuando se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su casa se apresuró en estacionar su moto negra en la cochera abandonada del edificio y entrar de una vez a su casa. Entró a la ducha casi al instante.

Estaba sumergido en su bañera, pensando en lo que acababa de vivir.

*Hinata es muy bonita…lo acepto, pero…es Sakura–chan quien me gustó siempre…no quiero hacerle daño…no quiero que a partir de esto ella crea que le gustó y tener falsas esperanzas…Aunque…ese latido que sentí…era tan fuerte…tan fuerte como cuando me di cuenta que me gustaba Sakura-chan… ¡Maldición! ¡Soy un maldito pervertido!...aunque…*entonces se tocó los labios meditando un rato provocando que se los relamiera*Aún siento su sabor dulce…Ugh…si tan solo no hubieran tocado la puerta… ¿Quién habrá sido el maldito?...estaba a punto de…Ugh…*

—"Hace algo de calor aquí o qué"—dijo mirando al techo. Cerró los ojos…recordando lo que había pasado…con ella.

*Esas manos…eran tan suaves…tan…es como si hubiera estado danzando cada dedo suyo sobre mi cabello…y mi cuello…esas caricias me encendían…aunque…lentamente, pero lo hacían…maldición…me estoy excitando de solo recordarla…y sus pechos…eran tan suaves como una almohada pero no eran tensos…eran…firmes y redondos pero…Jejeje…son acolchonaditos…y la piel de ella…su cintura…y esas piernas…Ugh…que bueno que vivo solo…*

Entonces salió del baño completamente sonrojado y pensativo. Luego de haber "meditado"

—"Como haré para volver a verla a la cara, soy un completo fracaso…Necesito un consejo…Tal vez pueda ser de…no, no, el Teme no…Shikamaru peor…Mmm…Tal vez el extraño de Sai… ¡Sí! ¡El tendrá la respuesta!...Y sobre los malditos de Akatsuki…Seré yo quien dé la iniciativa…Nadie más saldrá herido…"—

Mientras tanto en un cuarto de cortinas lilas…

—"Otra vez tuviste pesadillas…Hanabi-chan"—dijo la peli-azul mientras que peinaba el largo cabello de la joven de cabellos castaños.

—"Hmp…soñé que te ibas…y yo lloraba…y Neji-Nee-sama…también se iba contigo…y yo me quedaba sola…"—Comenzó a llorar. La ojiperla mayor solo se quedó en silencio…sabía que eso era lo que pasaría…

—"Hanabi-imouto-san"—dijo mientras que hacia voltear a la de cabellos castaños para así verla a los ojos. Entonces le abrazó. —"Si algún día me voy…y Neji-Nee-san también…solo espéranos…Porque ni él ni yo te dejaremos sola…Esta bien…"—dijo tratando de no llorar.

—"Esta bien…"—dijo sonriendo y abrazándola—"Hinata-Onee-chan"—dijo la pequeña ojiperla…separándose de ella y viéndola a los ojos…

—"¿Pasa algo?"—murmuró confundida la heredera Hyuga

—"¿Quién era el chico de hace un momento?"—eso la puso en guardia, sonrojándose.

—"¡P-pero que estás diciendo Hanabi-imouto-chan!"—dijo la peli-azul demasiado exaltada.

—"¿Es tu novio?"—la ojiperla mayor lo negó dándose cuenta que había afirmado la visita de aquel chico de ojos azules que tanto le fascinaba.

—"Jejeje…Entonces...amigo con derecho ¿Verdad?"—dijo la ojiperla menor con una cara pícara y dándole empujoncitos con su dedo índice al hombro de su hermana mayor.

—"¡Pero qué dices Hanabi!"—enrojeció al rojo vivo la de piel nívea.

—"Ash…solo bromeaba, pero… ¿Por qué lloraba como nena?"—dijo la de piel semi-tostada mientras que se acomodaba en la cama de su hermana.

—"Bueno…el vino para desahogarse…un amigo suyo quedó muy malherido…y se sentía culpable por no haber acudido en su ayuda lo antes posible…"—dijo la ojiperla recordando el sufrimiento de su querido rubio…

—"Auch…porque cuando yo pasé para ir al baño más lindo de la casa lo escuché llorar…claro, presté atención porque apenas se escuchaba…él… ¿Él no es del que papá habla? Él que les ayudó a esos tipos a que te secuestraran."—Dijo la pequeña ojiperla mientras que acomodaba su vestido de pijama de color crema. Su hermana negó.

—"No. Él no era. Él chico que vino aquí es de mi colegio. Naruto Uzumaki"—dijo sonriente la de cabello negro azulado.

—"Hmp…el delincuente del que escuché hablar a Neji-Nee-sama…Y… ¿Cómo es?"—Dijo la pequeña adolescente curiosa.

—"No le dirás nada a papá ¿No?"—dijo mientras que sacaba su celular de uno de los cajones de su velador.

—"No soy soplona"—dijo la de cabello castaño haciendo un puchero.

—"Bueno…"—entonces comenzó a enseñarle unas fotos de su celular en donde salía Naruto por atrás caminando a quien sabe dónde y adelante Kiba y Shino…

—"Oye…"—dijo la castaña a su hermana la otra le miró contenta y ruborizada—"…Son fotos accidentales de él… ¿No tiene perfil?"—y entonces la ojiperla entró al internet de su celular táctil entrando a las redes sociales…

La foto que encontró de él era…era…demasiado…demasiado para ella…agregando eso a lo que acababa de vivir con él.

Era Naruto sin polo, en una posición en la que se le veía parte del tórax bien marcado y su cabello despeinado como siempre. En la playa…Y estaba guiñando un ojo y dando una gran sonrisa a la cámara.

—"Uy…pero si es un papi…"—dijo la ojiperla menor algo sonrosada para luego mirar de reojo a su hermana y reírse para sus adentros por su expresión. —"Pero se nota que es un idiota"—finalizó su frase de una forma muy déspota. La otra le miró asombrada pero se quedó callada. —"Oye… ¿puedo dormir a tu lado hoy día?"—dijo la pequeña castaña de ojos perla. Su hermana guardó el celular y asintió.

Hinata se cambió de ropa y se echó al lado de su hermana quien por esperarla se había quedado dormida. Tal vez siempre trataba de comportarse como si fuera una adulta pero…aún seguía siendo una niña…

Una ojijade cabeceaba en la entrada de su puerta tratando de no dormir. Hasta que llegó su padre.

—"¡Sakura!"—gritó el Haruno aproximándose a ella.

—"Papá…necesito saber qué fue lo que le pasó a Gaara…"—dijo la peli-rosa mientras que entraba junto con su padre a la casa.

—"Esta bien...Solo te diré lo que me enteré de esos muchachos y como está ese chico pero de ahí no me preguntes nada más.

—"Esta bien…"—

Y comenzó su larga plática.

En un cuarto circular y oscuro se hallaba la silueta de un hombre de saco negro, quien estaba sentado en su habitual silla de forro aterciopelado. Otra silueta apareció en aquel fúnebre lugar inclinándose ante la de mayor autoridad.

—"El plan falló en algunos términos Señor…El joven Deidara falleció…Su asesino fue Uzumaki Naruto…Dígame que es lo que debería hacer"—dijo aquel hombre oculto por la oscuridad, arrodillado ante aquella persona que le intimidaba al punto de hacerle sudar las manos.

Aquel hombre que descansaba sobre una silla se burló. El joven que estaba ante él le miró de soslayo.

—"Sasori-kun…Tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer…No importa cuántos hombres mate ese muchacho…Yo seré quien acabe con él...así que no lo dañen a muerte si se lo encuentran…Entendieron…"—dicho esto, Varias siluetas comenzaron a aparecer a su alrededor…arrodillándose ante él…Todos menos tres siluetas…Dos hombres y una mujer…

El hombre sonrió…

—"Es ahora cuando comienza la diversión…"—

-D:-:D-

waaahhhhh! hasta yo me emocione al escribir este capitulo t.t

pero de ahora en adelante...

las cosas seran peores...

x.x

solo no me maten o

porfis

oh

y para relajacion de ustedes...

luego del "next" un extra u.u


	16. Gaara

Y Aqui el extra

los personajes de este capitulo son tambien propiedad de Masashi-sempai u.u

Gaara

Gaara POV

No sabía dónde me encontraba…Pero la última imagen que venía a mi cabeza era que estaba subido en la moto de Naruto…Él en verdad sí que era impresionante…pudo acabar con Deidara con solo engañarlo…en cambio yo… ¿Qué es lo que sucedió conmigo?…

Miré a mi alrededor…una habitación de hospital…entonces…sigo vivo…cerré los ojos…Aún me dolía el pecho. No entiendo por qué no me disparó en la cabeza…acaso deseaba mantenerme vivo… ¿Para qué? Que planes tenían esos tipos…

Si sabían de mi padre y de la dirección que utilizábamos para nuestros encuentros. Entonces yo fui su objetivo desde ya hace bastante tiempo… ¿Qué buscan de mí? ¿Información?

Abrí mis ojos encontrándome nuevamente con el techo blanco…como odio los hospitales…creo que las únicas veces que estuve en uno fue cuando nací y cuando mi padre me pegó a muerte luego de que me marcaran la frente y mataran a mi madre…Solo esas veces…Hmp…

Qué andará haciendo el Jefe en estos momentos…

Tuve ganas de sonreír al acordarme de cuando nos conocimos…

**~~/FLASH BACK/~~**

Yo estaba corriendo por las calles. Escapándome de mi padre quien nuevamente quería darme una paliza. Me acuerdo que lloraba…y no veía por donde iba…más o menos tenía once años…

—"¡Cuidado!"—dijo un niño de voz chillona quien me jaló del brazo. Me amargué, mirándolo fríamente. Pero cuando un camión paso por mi lado me di cuenta que me había salvado la vida—"Deberías de ver por donde corres. Si no te jalaba quedabas hecho trizas. ¿Cómo te llamas?"—dijo el niño de cabello rubio…durante ese tiempo yo aún no lo había visto con esas marcas en las mejillas.

—"Gaara…"—me acuerdo que le dije mi nombre molesto ya que mi orgullo me impedía aceptar que había sido salvado.

—"Mucho gusto Gaara. Soy Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki"—dijo él con una sonrisa sin importarle como lo estaba tratando. Me extendió la mano pero yo caminé por su lado. Este me quedó mirando y yo desaparecí entre las personas.

Meses más tarde. Me encontré con el Líder de los Bijuus. Y me comentó que si quería vengarme por mi madre fallecida que solo acudiera a él…

Dije que lo pensaría. Porque esos de Akatsuki me habían marcado la frente con una palabra la cual siempre me recordaría a mi madre…Amor.

Me había escapado definitivamente de la casa de mi padre…Hacía una semana que no había regresado…él invierno comenzaba a manifestarse con pequeñas lluvias…

Una noche, me senté en el gras de un parque, junto a un árbol. Veía las estrellas que apenas se notaban por la leve neblina que cubría el cielo. Entonces escuché que alguien corría. Volteé a ver y me di cuenta de que el chico que estaba haciendo escándalo en las calles era nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo Naruto Uzumaki. En su rostro, además de lágrimas, había sangre…Sangre en toda su ropa y parte de esta era de los tres cortes que tenía en cada mejilla…

Un señor de cabello rubio suplicaba que se quedara con él. Pero este se negaba. Entonces al parecer su padre se enfureció y le gritó yéndose de aquel lugar. El Uzumaki comenzó a caminar y de pronto cayó al suelo inconsciente…

Corrí en su ayuda y lo acomodé sobre el árbol. Agarré mi mochila en la cual traía medicina y una manta que envolvía panes, agua y uno que otro alimento. Desinfecté sus heridas y me senté a su lado cubriéndonos a los dos con mi manta y ocultando mi mochila entre nosotros.

Me quedé dormido…

Para cuando desperté, él estaba mirándome y sonriendo.

—"Gracias por ayudarme. Gaara"—dijo sonriente. Yo aparté mi mirada.

—"Solo pagué lo que te debía."—dije cortante. Mientras que metía mi manta en mi mochila.

Le miré de reojo y me encontré con un Uzumaki sollozante, mirando al cielo.

—"¿Por qué me dejaron vivo?…Yo quería ir con mamá…"—dijo entre gimoteos…Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi así de triste.

—"¿Por qué dices eso?"—dije algo incómodo. No quería ser el que consuele a ese chico.

—"Mataron a mi madre…"—entonces vi como de pasó de tristeza a odio en sus ojos…cerró los puños y enterró uno en el gras. —"Juro que mataré a uno por uno…Malditos de Akatsuki"—en aquel momento me quedé viéndolo fijamente. Este me miró al darse cuenta de ello. Comencé a querer llorar. —"¿Eh? ¿Gaara, qué te pasa?"—dijo acercándose.

—"También mataron a mi mamá esos tipos…"—dije entre gimoteos. Este se quedó helado.

—"Y…Tú…"—tartamudeó.

—"Papá cree que es por mi culpa…yo…voy a matarlos también…uno por uno"—entonces nos miramos fijamente. Me acuerdo que estrechamos las manos en son de alianza y gritamos al unísono "¡Los mataremos uno por uno! ¡Juntos!" y nos miramos desafiantes. Sonreíamos…hacía tiempo que no era tan feliz…

Los meses pasaron. Los dos limpiábamos carros y lustrábamos zapatos para ganar dinero. En una de esas nos encontramos con el amigo de infancia de Naruto, pero no me importó mucho ya que era demasiado fastidioso. Un Uchiha hijo de Yakuzas, no me importaba.

El invierno se hacía más intenso y trabajamos más que nunca hasta que, lustrando unas botas, nos encontramos con el Líder de los Bijuus.

—"Chicos…"—nos miró analizadoramente. No me acuerdo cuan andrajosos estábamos pero para ese hombre fue fácil…reconocerme.

—"Niño"—me llamó y yo le miré algo asustado. —"Mi oferta aún sigue en pie."—

—"¿De qué oferta habla? Gaara"—me preguntó curioso el Jefe.

—"A pues…él…"—me quedé callado sin saber que decir verdaderamente.

—"Tú eres el hijo de Kushina Uzumaki ¿No?"—dijo el hombre hacía Naruto. Uzumaki…Lo mismo pasó conmigo…ese hombre ya sabía el nombre de mi madre…

—"…"—mi amigo el Jefe se quedó mirando a sus zapatos ya lustrados…

—"Fue Akatsuki… ¿No es cierto?"—dijo el hombre mirando muy fijamente al rubio Uzumaki,

—"Nosotros dos vamos a matarlos"—dijo el rubio mirándome y yo asentí. Los dos miramos directamente a ese hombre y este sonrió.

Nos fuimos con él. Y desde ese momento nuestra vida cambió…

~~/FLASH BACK END/~~

Conocí a muchas personas…me encontré con mis hermanos…mi padre recapacitó pero no quise volver con él luego de que me pidiera perdón. Comencé a vivir con mis hermanos en un departamento. Naruto vivió solo. Todos nuestros gastos lo financiaba ese sujeto. Entrenábamos y luchábamos para ganar fuerza. Aprendí a usar armas al igual que él y nunca salía herido más de la cuenta…Tal vez mi padre era muy duro conmigo pero yo sentía algo que hasta este momento no puedo explicar…él creía que como era introvertido entonces siempre estaría solo y no tendría amigos. Pero tengo un amigo…Naruto Uzumaki…

Él siempre estaría allí para mí…ya que yo lo considero mi mejor amigo…

De seguro y hasta se está culpando de todo. Ese idiota hasta ahora no aprende que no debe de cargar con todo él solo…

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose me sacó de mi ensimismado.

—"¡Gaara!"—Mi querida hermana corrió hasta donde yo me encontraba recostado. Ella me rodeó con los brazos y comenzó a llorar. Yo sonreí.

—"Temari…Pesas"—ella se quitó de mi encima y me dio un pequeño golpe en mi cabeza.

—"Casi nos matas del susto, Gaara"—comentó mi hermano quien estaba acompañado de una joven…

—"Kankuro… ¿Matsuri?"— se me hizo extraño verla allí. No la conocía mucho. Apenas y la conocía esta semana.

—"Gaara-sempai… ¿Se encuentra mejor?"—me preguntó. Yo asentí.

—"Gracias por venir a verme…"—Dije mirando a todos los presentes. Pero me quedé viendo a una sola persona en la puerta. Uchiha Sasuke me vio serio, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Pero de pronto me sonrió.

—"Si vas a preguntar por Naruto. Él se ha estado echando la culpa y terminó yéndose de aquí amargo consigo mismo. Así es que es muy probable que venga más tarde."—dijo Sasuke antes de irse. Yo sonreí.

—"Lo suponía"—dije sonriente para luego cerrar los ojos.

-:DDDD-D:-

Y hasta aqui el cap con recompensa xD m{as su extra y ahora el regalo para ustedes mis lectores U/U

solo pongan next


	17. TRAILER- 2da temp

Bueno. Aquí les dejo un spoiler de lo que será el futuro de este Fic. Diciéndoles de antemano que encontré mi USB que de cierto modo se ocultó entre las cajas de mi mudanza =c= pero no ha desaparecido porque ahora está en mis manitas w.

Lo que les espera creo que hará que varios caigan de cabeza por el shock que les va a ocasionar lo que va a pasar en este Fic. Oh y sí hay segunda temporada, entonces terminaré la primera xD así que no se alarmen si me demoro un poco, porque como ven siempre pongo mis recompensas por mi demora y su paciencia. Ahora disfruten del tráiler xD si tráiler O.o

Nos leemos y gracias por los comentarios. Los valoro un montón

:D

**Tráiler-Fanfiction-El delincuente y la Víctima- Prohibiciones Rotas-**

—"Iré a buscarla, Sasuke. Y tú me vas a ayudar"—el ojinegro sonrió. Naruto le miró desafiante. El Uchiha hacía tiempo que no veía el carácter de su amigo tan animoso. Ahora ellos tenían veintidós años.

—"Naruto-kun"—la ojiperla se quedó anonadada al verlo distinto a como lo recordaba—"No debiste venir"—desvió su mirada.

—"Llegaste tarde. Hinata es mía"—le abrazó y ella cerró los ojos para no ver al Uzumaki a la cara.

—"Hinata…sé que tú no has cambiado…solo lo sé"—la oscuridad de la noche en aquel parque lleno de árboles los envolvía en un ambiente que hace mucho que no sentían. Naruto le acarició el rostro.

—"Naruto. Este es tu final"—un hombre deforme levantó una ametralladora contra el Namikaze. Naruto retrocedió. Qué coño le había pasado a Kabuto.

—"Te amo…Naruto-kun"—la Hyuga enrojecida sintió como liberaba todo el placer de un solo golpe. El Uzumaki lagrimoso de alegría también sintió lo mismo. Sus cuerpos y sus almas ahora eran una sola…nadie los separaría…

—"¡Nadie me la quitará!"—el de cabello blanco le disparó contadas veces. Varias balas le atravesaron el cuerpo.

—"Naruto-kun…"—La Hyuga lloraba en el cuerpo moribundo del rubio…

—"¡Hinata! ¡Vayas a donde vayas yo te encontraré! ¡Te amo! ¡Nunca lo olvides!"—el joven Uzumaki corría por el aeropuerto dispuesto a detener a su amada y estar con ella al menos lo que restaba de su secundaria. Y luchar contra su padre para que se quedara al menos un poco más de tiempo con él.

—"Adiós…Naruto-kun…"—

Muy pronto…La segunda entrega del Fic El delincuente y la víctima.

—"Mi venganza concluyó. Hinata…es hora de recuperarte y cumplir con mi promesa"—

…Prohibiciones Rotas…

Solo en Fanfiction.

Solo esperen la conti y no me abandonen D: Los quiero y sus review son mi pan con mantequilla y jamonada de cada día u.u solo no me dejen con hambre que me muero x.x

¡Nos leemos! :DDD

Y que el dattebayo los acompañe

;D


	18. Sol antes de la tormenta

Hola :DDDD

llegué temprano o xDDD así que esta vez les dejaré con intriga xD y agradezco mucho a los nuevos lectores :o y hasta me alarmé con un review super largo xDD creia que era una queja xDDDD pero le estoy muy agradecida por ser nueva lectora así como todos :DDD y tambien otro me hizo entender que...no es bueno adelantar las cosas xDD soy muy predecible no? xD y para todos aquellos que me pidieron conti :D

aqui la conti xD

oh D:

y los personajes de este fic son de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei w

y ya no les quito lineas asi que aqui esta :DDD

Sol antes de la tormenta

Era sábado y ya todos estaban enterados de la salida hacia la piscina local. Sasuke le avisó a Naruto y Gaara. Quienes vinieron obviamente. Aunque…Gaara estaba en silla de ruedas…humillante para él por cierto.

—"¡Ash! ¡Vamos Gaara! No seas aguafiestas"—Decía Temari mientras empujaba al pelirrojo sentado en esa maldita silla de ruedas tan humillante. Ella vestía un bivirí semi transparente y un short de color blanco. Cargaba en uno de sus brazos una bolsa de tela en la que llevaba la ropa de baño de ella.

—"Me hubiera gustado quedarme con Kankuro"—refunfuñó el de ojos turquesa delineados con negro, hundiéndose en su silla. Vestía un polo sin mangas de corte V de color blanco y un short gris.

—"¡Gaara!"—una voz lo sacó de su desdicha. Un rubio con short de tela y un bivirí corría hacia él con total energía. Y atrás de él estaba Sasuke caminando lento mientras que tomaba de una soda, vestía un short negro y un polo manga cero de color azul eléctrico.

—"Jefe, hola"—Saludó el pelirrojo.

—"Hola chico-yo-tengo-la-culpa, ¿Ya te latigueaste lo suficiente?"—mencionó Temari en son de burla.

—"Temari…"—refunfuñó el ojiazul.

Un chico de coleta se aproximó a ellos.

—"Eh. Naruto, Sasuke. ¿No van a cambiarse para meternos todos de una vez a la piscina?"—Dijo Shikamaru quien se les quedó mirando a los recién llegados. Él estaba listo, solo traía su short de playa de color amarillo con verde y naranja y unas sandalias negras. —"Ermmm…Hola"—saludó antes de irse.

—"Ugh. Todavía no vienen los demás"—Mencionó Naruto fastidiado.

—"Quienes faltan"—Preguntó el de ojos turquesa. Naruto iba a responderle pero se le quedó viendo a Temari, quien se había quedado callada viendo hacia la dirección que había tomado el de coleta.

—"Jejeje…Temari…"—*Venganza* pensó Naruto viéndola maliciosamente. La rubia de cuatro coletas se ruborizó. —"Por si acaso, él está libre…esta solte-"—la rubia le tiró su bolso a la cara

—"¡Cállate, idiota! No hables cosas que no son"—Todos se quedaron en shock por la reacción de la de coletas.

—"Ayayayayayyyy"—se quejaba Naruto en cuclillas mientras que se sobaba su cara.

—"Idiota"—dijeron al unísono el Uchiha y el otro miembro de Bijuus.

Entonces entraron los que faltaban.

—"¡CHICOS, LLEGAMOS!"—dijeron las rubias del grupo…si…rubias…plural…

—"¡NANIIIIIII!"—Gritó el Uzumaki al ver de quienes se trataba.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Ten-ten con Lee y Neji y…

—"¿Naruko?"—dijo Sasuke. La de cuatro coletas se le quedó mirando a la recién llegada.

—"¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Como haz crecido!"—corrió hacía el de cabello azabache abrazándolo y sobando su mejilla en su cara como si de un gatito se tratara.

—"Naruko…me…asfixias…"—mintió Sasuke algo incómodo, ya que todo el mundo estaba viendo la escena. La Namikaze se separó viéndola pícara.

—"¿Y a quién besaste a parte de mí?"—preguntó viéndolo de forma seductora. El Uchiha retrocedió.

—"¡NANIIIIIII!"—Todos gritaron de desconcierto, todos menos el Uzumaki.

*O sea…yo nunca seré su primer beso…Solo me queda ser el segundo plato…nunca tendré ese privilegio* pensó pesimista la ojijade. el Uzumaki tenía cara de aburrido.

—"Qué. ¿No sabían? Sasuke estuvo con ella cuando eran niños. Pero ella le cortó antes de irse a Tokio con mi tío Jiraiya. Un fuerte golpe para el orgulloso del te-"—le calló con una patada el Uchiha completamente ruborizado.

—"¡Cállate! Dobe"—gruñó molesto el ojinegro. La de dos coletas se comenzó a reír bajito mientras que el Uzumaki trataba de pararse. La Hyuga se asustó, preocupándose y ruborizándose.

—"A. Pero tu primer beso fue con Naruto-kun. De seguro el más apasionado de toda tu vida"—dijo la ojiazul de dos coletas mientras que se acomodaba su vestido.

—"¡NANIIIIIII!"—Esta vez, todos gritaron de desconcierto. Salvo Sasuke y Naruto quienes gritaban del sufrimiento por aquel desagradable recuerdo.

*O sea…yo no fui el primer beso de Naruto-kun* Pensó llorosa la ojiperla.

—"¡NARUKO! ¡NO FUE ASÍ! ¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE!"—Gritaron tanto el Uchiha y el Uzumaki más que enojados.

—"Ash. Que aguafiestas. Bueno. Ya todos estamos aquí."—Dijo la chica de dos coletas, completamente feliz.

—"Naruko-chan. ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí?"—preguntó Temari. Entonces la otra rubia **(NA: muchas rubias me confunden xD)** volteó sorprendida por el encuentro con su amiga de secundaria. Abrazándose las dos con suma emoción.

Todos se alistaron para meterse a la piscina.

En el vestidor de las chicas…Una peli-azul estaba terminando de ponerse su ropa de baño, mientras que con una sonrisa canturreaba su canción favorita. LOVE &amp; ROLL de SUPERCELL. Una pelirrubia de una sola cola y de mechón se acercó a ella.

—"¡HEY!"—le empujó por la espalda algo suave.

—"¡KYAAA!"—Gritó del susto la de ojos de luna.

—"¿Por qué tan feliz? Cuéntame. ¿Pasó algo con el baka de Naruto?"—Ino susurró pícara mientras que empujaba a la parte más apartada del vestidor a la de cabello azulado.

—"Etto…"—comenzó a ruborizarse cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente apartadas de las demás.

—"Vamos dime, no se lo diré a nadie. Sé que si Neji se entera te va a joder la vida aún más. Y tú sabes que yo no vendo a nadie. Así que dime que te veo rara."—Dijo en susurros la ojiazul, quien ya estaba con su bikini de rayas negras con amarillo. Tal cual una abeja sexy **(NA: xD)**

—"Bueno…"— tartamudeó Hinata

Mientras tanto en el vestidor de los varones…

—"No puedo creer que hayan tan pocas chicas"—dijo Chouji fastidiado comiendo de un paquete de papas fritas.

—"Ohm…"—se expresó el rubio de bigotes zorrunos sin darle importancia a esos comentarios.

—"O haz cambiado o tu cabeza está en otro lado"—Se expresó Sasuke con arrogancia.

—"…"—Se quedó callado el de ojos azules.

—"Su cabeza está en otro lado"—Dijeron todos en unísono. Menos Neji y Sai quien sonreía y habló…

—"Oh. Pero yo sé el porqué. Ayer Naruto me llamó y me contó que había visitado a-"—

—"¡CÁLLATE SAI!"—Dijo Naruto tirándole uno de sus zapatos. Sai lo esquivó.

—"Está bien. Está bien. Naruto-kun"—Dijo el chico-cara-de-lienzo-perfecto alzando sus manos en son de paz(**NA: xD)**

—"¿A quién visitaste?"—preguntó Neji con cara seria.

—"Ah…etto…Jejeje…"—no sabía qué hacer el de ojos cielo quien ya sudaba frio con solo ver al Hyuga. No quería problemas por ahora.

—"Visitó a una amiga suya. Solo eso. Debe de estar preocupado"—Se entrometió Gaara.

—"Cierto. ¿Quién eres tú?"—preguntó Lee, listo con su short de playa de verde fosforescente.

—"Soy Gaara. Hermano de Temari, la de cuatro coletas. Estudio en el colegio privado de Suna. Está a tres manzanas de su colegio… ¿Feliz?"—dijo arrogante el pelirrojo. Era obvio estar de malas…estando en una silla de ruedas era patético para él.

—"Oh"—Quedó pensativo el de cejas pobladas.

Entonces Naruto salió de allí, directo a la bodega donde vendían sodas heladas. Todos se le quedaron mirando.

—"Hmp. Es un completo idiota."—comentó Sasuke mientras que guardaba sus cosas en su mochila ploma.

Neji salió atrás de Naruto.

—"Una soda"—pidió el rubio.

—"Naruto…"—

:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD:

Y hasta aquí esta vez *v* les dejo con la intriga de quien es quien llama a Naruto...y se que el capi esta algo corto x.x pero lo bueno está por venir solo un capi más xD pero no ahora x.x

así que...

Nos leemos y no tardaré...(creo)

y que el dattebayo les acompañé! \\(0)/


	19. Decisiones

Holaaaa :DDDDDDDD

Me disculpo por demorar incluso más que la mismisima eternidad D: pero ya traje conti. Y como ustedes mis queridos y muy amados lectores saben, tambien traje la recompensa por su espera.

Agradezco los fav los view y los review :DDDD

Y tambien acalro que los personajes de este es de Masashi-san, yo solo los amo a escondidad m

Ahora...

No les quito mas lineas :DDDD

A leer

**Decisiones**

—"Naruto…"—

—"¿Eh?—El ya mencionado volteó a ver de quien se trataba.

—"Acepto la cita…"—Dijo la peli-rosa en bikini de color rojo.

—"¡EH! ¡EN SERIO!"—Dijo el Uzumaki con alegría. La Haruno se incomodó.

—"Pero quiero algo a cambio"—Dijo la ojijade mirándolo fijamente de una forma muy repentina para él, ocasionando que se ruborizara levemente.

—"¡Pide cualquier cosa! ¡Yo lo haré!"—Dijo el Kyuubi con un destello en los ojos.

—"Esa será nuestra única cita. Ya no habrá más. La cita será mañana, a las 7PM"—Dijo cortante la de cabello de color chicle.

—"¿Eh?"—El de tez bronceada con bigotes zorrunos se confundió—"No entiendo Sakura-chan"—preguntó.

—"No quiero traicionar a nadie…Solo eso…"—Y se fue.

—"Hmp…de seguro es por el Teme"—Dijo con un puchero el hijo del director de Konoha mientras que iba a sentarse en una de las sillas playera a tomar de la soda.

Todos estaban jugando vóley en la piscina, Gaara era el árbitro. Los únicos que faltaban para completar el salón eran Suigetsu y Karin… ¿Por qué?...pues…

—"¡Maldita sea! ¡Suigetsu apresúrate y dame esa escobilla!"—Gritó la pelirroja mientras que limpiaba la casa de uno de los profesores.

—"¡No me grites! ¡Zorra! ¡Toma!"—Le tiró una escobilla, el de cabello celeste casi blanco renegando por haberse perdido el día de piscina.

—"¡Me vuelves a llamar así! y-"—Entonces unos zapatos bien lustrados aparecieron ante ella.

—"No me gusta la bulla cuando leo"—Dijo el profesor culpable de aquella situación. Hatake Kakashi. El mejor profesor de ciencias ambientales de todo el pueblo. —"Si quieren tener una oportunidad para presentar sus tareas tan incompetentes que me mostraron. Entonces… ¡LIMPIEN!"—gritó el profesor de cabello plateado antes de irse.

—"Ugh"—se quejó la de lentes mientras que fregaba el piso. —"Está aprovechándose de su puesto como profesor"—

—"¡NO HABLEN!"— gritó el maestro de mascarilla desde el fondo de la casa.

—"Tsk"—se quejaron los dos y comenzaron a limpiar frenéticamente.

Mientras tanto Naruto iba al baño.

—"Naruto…"—Alguien le llamó esta vez.

—"¿Neji?"—Dijo el Uzumaki algo fastidiado mientras que se subía el short.

—"Necesito hablar contigo"—Dijo el Hyuga mientras que cerraba la puerta del baño. Los dos se miraron.

—"Que pasa… ¿Quieres pelear de nuevo?"—Preguntó desafiante el de ojos color cielo.

—"Eso será después. Hinata-sama está muy contenta y relajada para que le arruinemos el día"—respondió tranquilo el de cabello castaño. Naruto se le quedó mirando extrañado.

—"Entonces…qué es"—

—"Es sobre Hinata-sama"—dijo casi al instante el chico genio de ojos perla.

—"¿Pasó algo con ella?"—preguntó el Uzumaki algo preocupado. *Para que Neji venga a querer hablarme tan serio. Es porque algo ha pasado…*pensó.

—"¿Cuánto conoces a Hinata-sama?"—Eso le dejó en shock un momento. Eso le puso nervioso.

—"Bueno…ella es buena cocinando…es buena en los estudios…y es gentil con todos…y comprende a la perfección incluso al que no es comprendido…OH…y se desmaya muy a menudo cuando un chico se le acerca mucho"—Dijo Naruto mirando al techo tratando de no ponerse nervioso pues esas cosas que pasaron…aún no las aclaraba con ella...

—"La conoces muy poco…"—concretó el Hyuga.

—"¿Eh?"—

—"No solo ella es eso. Ella es buena en cualquier materia y rubro. Ella maneja muy bien las danzas desde tradicionales hasta modernas. Canta. Le encanta escribir poemas. Sabe dibujar. No tanto como otros, por ejemplo Sai, pero lo sabe hacer. Sabe hacer esculturas de pequeña proporción. Sabe todo tipo de manualidades. Y en lo que respecta su modo de ser…Lo dijiste muy bien. Ella comprende a cualquiera y es gentil. Ella es capaz de ponerse en el lugar de otros. Pero lo que la hace débil y tímida…es el hecho de que no es reconocida por su padre como alguien de provecho para la empresa por esas cualidades. Ella no aprendió nada de un día para otro. Ella se esforzó al máximo para cada una de esas habilidades. Pero a veces se arrepiente de ello…No tiene las fuerzas suficientes para afrontar que muy pronto liderará la Empresa Hyuga y ya todo fue escrito en un papel…"—Dijo el ojiperla algo angustiado y mirándolo fijamente.

—"¿Y por qué me cuentas eso a mí?"—preguntó confundido el Uzumaki.

—"Porque…"—El Hyuga se inclinó en modo del tradicional saludo japonés. —"Quisiera que me ayudes a que Hinata-sama sea capaz de afrontar todo lo que le está ocurriendo. Ayúdame, Naruto. Por favor"—El Uzumaki se quedó en shock por la repentina solicitud. —"Ayúdame a proteger a Hinata-sama y a cumplir su sueño"—Este se quedó en esa posición. El Uzumaki sonrió.

—"¡Solo déjamelo a mí! ¡Dattebayo!"—Dijo el Uzumaki con el pulgar en alto. Neji se enderezó y sonrió.

—"Gracias. Naruto"—

Mientras tanto en la piscina.

—"¡Pásamela! ¡Ino!"—Gritaba Temari desde el frente del net, mirando hacia Ino quien estaba a su costado y había recibido la pelota del equipo contrario.

—"¡AQUÍ VOY!"—Gritó la de ojos azules dándole a Temari, quien lo golpeó hacia ella e Ino saltó creando un mate. Sakura corrió hasta donde iba a colisionar el balón y le dio un golpe. Este se dirigió hacia atrás.

Naruto con Neji salían del baño.

—"Eh. Neji. Mira. Ella le va a dar"—comentó Naruto mientras que veía el partido y se unía a los demás varones que estaban metidos en los bordes de la piscina. Las mujeres los habían botado a todos por toscos.

—"Hmp"—

—"¡ES TUYA!"—Gritó Ten-Ten.

—"¡!"—y Hinata se preparó para recibir el fuerte impactó. Y

¡BUM!

Todos se acercaron del asombro.

—"¡HINATA!"—gritó Kiba asombrado.

—"¡LO HAZ HECHO FANTÁSTICO!"—Gritó Naruto

—"La pelota se salió del local…Interesante…ahora…creo que ella me debe una pelota…"—comentó Shino pensativo.

*Naruto-kun me acaba de alagar…N-no puede ser…*—Hinata miró su reflejo en la piscina y se vio completamente roja…no…rojo no es el color…uno…un…un color mucho más encendido que el rojo… ¡ESO ES! ¡Rojo pasión!

*Mi cara esta color…rojo…rojo…pasión… ¡pasión!…*pensó Hinata

—"Naruto-kun…"—y se desmayó.

Y un coro de asombro y auxilio con la frase HINATA y por ahí un Hinata-sama se escuchó cuarenta millas a la redonda.

Mientras tanto Gaara…

—"Y para eso juega. Para desmayarse. Ugh. Que tipa"—comentó el pelirrojo.

—"Creo que le afectó el frio de la piscina"—comentó Sakura.

Todos los chicos llegaron a sus hogares y las chicas que se reunieron en la casa de los Hyuga para charlar un rato, salvo Temari quien ya se estaba lamentando por haber traído a su hermano

Un guardia cerraba el local de la piscina. Se notaba cansado y hasta le dolían las manos.

—"¡SEÑOR, ESPERE!"—gritaba un Suigetsu exasperante e intranquilo

—"Te digo que ya está cerrando. No viene al caso. Suigetsu"—Decía una pelirroja de lentes, con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados.

El señor cerró sin escucharlos.

—"Eres una malagüera. Karin"—Decía el de cabello casi blanco mientras que se cruzaba de brazos.

—"¡Hasta que los encuentro!"—

Los dos jóvenes lo miraron detenidamente. Un adulto de lentes y cola baja…

—"Buenas Tardes"—respondieron los dos al unísono.

—"Él los necesita"—dijo el de cabello plateado.

Los tres se fueron a su escondite.

En la casa de los Hyuga…

—"…Y me dio risa cuando entré a la casa de mi tío Minato con mis cosas y junto con mi Tío. Tenía una cara de asombro muy graciosa y decía "Tú" Jajaja se veía tan gracioso. Pero creo que le interrumpí su trabajo…y su café caliente"—terminó contando la Namikaze. Todas se rieron de sus ocurrencias. Hasta que una pequeña de cabello castaño y ojos perla se asomó por la puerta del dormitorio de su hermana mayor.

—"Hinata-Onee-chan. ¿Puedo entrar?"—preguntó dudosa la pequeña Hyuga. Todas le miraron curiosas.

—"Claro. Entra Hanabi-imouto-chan"—dijo sonriente la heredera. Su hermana se sentó a su costado.

—"Hola Hanabi-chan. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos"—saludó la rubia de dos coletas.

—"¡Hola Naruko-chan!"—gritó Hanabi saltando a su encima para darle un abrazo. Todas se rieron de tal actitud hasta que la pequeña Hyuga se separó seria. —"Me olvidé…."—la castaña de ojos perla le miró a la Haruno—"Sakura-chan. Tú mamá te necesita para unas compras"—

—"Ay No. De seguro es para que recoja su crema exfoliante"—se quejó la peli-rosa comenzando a recoger su bolso

—"Ino-chan"—siguió Hanabi—"Tú padre te necesita urgente en la tienda"—

—"Ya era de esperarse"—dijo la Yamanaka levantándose del suelo para estirarse.

—"Ten-ten-chan"—prosiguió la pequeña ojiperla—"Neji te espera abajo"—

—"Bueno…solo son unas cuantas escaleras…"—dijo la de los moños mientras que se acomodaba su ropa ya erguida.

—"Y Naruko-chan. Un tal Jiraiya te necesita en la casa de un tal Minato… ¿Alguno de ellos es tu novio?"—dijo curiosa la pequeña ojiperla mientras que miraba fijamente a una algo aturdida Namikaze.

—"¡¿Eh?! ¡No! Jajaja Jiraiya es mi tío y Minato es mi otro tío, el director del colegio. Jajaja. Eres muy tierna ¿Sabes? Hanabi-chan"—dijo sonriente y algo burlona la rubia de dos coletas mientras que la castaña hacia un puchero.

Todas se fueron del cuarto de Hinata despidiéndose de ella…dejándola sola.

—"Dios…"—suspiró—"Otra vez sola…"—murmuró la ojiperla mientras que caminaba descalza a su cama para sentarse en su suave cubrecama.

—"Hasta que se fueron…"—dijo alguien entrando al cuarto de la Hyuga. Esta se alarmó completamente roja.

—"Naruto-kun"—dijo ella casi como un suspiro de alivio. Pero notaba algo raro en él…no entró alegre a comparación con otros días…estaba serio…eso le daba un mal presentimiento…

El Uzumaki se sentó a su lado sin mirarle a los ojos.

—"Hinata…"—dijo mirándole de repente. Ella se erizó por aquella mirada tan penetrante y…temeraria…—"Hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo"—

Y hasta aquí es cap. Solo pongan next xD


	20. Las primeras gotas de la tormenta

Hola de nuevo.

Aclaro que los personajes de este fic son de Masashi Kishimoto-kun :3

AHORA...

Lean y no me tiren botellazos D:

**Las primeras gotas de la tormenta**

Una chica de cabello azulado lloraba enterrando su rostro en su almohada. No podía soportar el dolor que sentía en su pecho. El nudo de la garganta que la ahogaba. Su nariz le cosquilleaba y lágrimas le mojaban la cara. ¿Era cierto lo que Naruto le dijo hace unos momentos antes de irse?

/—"Disculpa por esa vez Hinata…yo no quise hacerte creer que me gustabas más allá de ser mi amiga…Yo…tengo la culpa por haberme sobrepasado de esa manera…aunque yo haya estado así de sentimental ese día. No tiene perdón lo que hice…Hinata"—/

Apretó más fuerte la funda de sus almohadas. Como podía decir que ella creía que él gustaba de ella más allá de ser amigos.

—"Solo amigos…los sabía…pero…él cree lo mismo…yo…*snif*"—y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Se acurrucó sin poder soportar el dolor de su pecho. Ella siempre amó ese lado tan sincero del Uzumaki…pero ahora… ¿El amar puede doler tanto?

El timbrar de su celular vibró por más de una hora. Hasta que ella se rindió.

—"Aló…"—

—"¿Hinata?"—dijo la voz de una de sus amigas. Su voz le provocó a la Hyuga llorar de nuevo—"¡Hinata! ¿Por qué lloras?"—gritó exasperada la Haruno.

—"Naruto-kun…"—y comenzó a contarle.

—"Ese malnacido…"—gruñó la ojijade notablemente molesta *solo amigos…ese maldito hijo de su gran madre. Utilizó a Hinata para "desahogarse" y luego botarla como si fuera basura y ahora me sale con que una cita conmigo. Ese maldito me las va a pagar… ¡Claro! ¡Ya sé!*—"¡Hinata! Vamos a la discoteca mañana. Un chico me invitó y no quiero ir sola. ¿Qué tal? Llamo a Ino, Naruko, Temari y Ten-ten, y salimos todas juntas a divertirnos hasta las dos de la mañana. ¿Qué dices?"—propuso la peli-rosa.

—"Muchas gracias. Sakura-chan…pero…Ten-ten salió con mi primo y Temari-san está cuidando de Gaara-san"—Puso peros la ojiperla.

—"Ash. Iremos entonces las cuatro"—dijo la de cabello color chicle. La Hyuga entre lágrimas sonrió.

Domingo.

7:45 PM

Un chico de cabello rubio estaba sentado en una de las bancas de un parque levemente iluminado. Vestía unos Jean delgados con unas zapatillas y un polo de manga corta.

Jugaba CANDY CRUSH por su celular. Hasta que perdió todas sus vidas. Suspendió su celular luego de mirar la hora por este. Suspiró.

—"Un cuarto para las ocho…y aún no vienes…Sakura-chan…"—Guardó su celular y miró al suelo. —"Debería de ir a la casa de mi papá…ella ya no va a venir…Mi tío me espera y Naruko también…"—murmuraba cabizbajo.

Se levantó y miró hacia la dirección por donde supuestamente vendría la ojijade…

—"Todo me ha estado saliendo mal desde que hablé con Hinata…primero ayer se me malogra la comida para la semana. Luego cortan la luz de mi vecindario, hoy se me acaba la gasolina de mi moto. Tuve que empujar esa chatarra hasta mi casa e irme en bus. Y el bus no quiso parar en el paradero que les indicaba. Caminé como diez cuadras hasta aquí. Y ahora esto. Sakura-chan nunca vino…Yo tengo la culpa de todo…yo…no debí de ser así con Hinata…aunque ella haya dicho eso…"—dijo mientras que miraba al cielo con las manos apretando su cabello rubio de la rabia…se hundió entonces en sus recuerdos, relajando sus manos…pero solo por unos instantes.

/—"Naruto-kun. No tienes por qué disculparte…yo…sé que ha sido un error…solo no te culpes…Tengo una charla importante que hacer con mi padre…tal vez otro día hablemos…esa reunión es de suma importancia así que…por favor…márchate"—/

Naruto comenzó a querer llorar, agachando su mirada y apretando sus puños.

—"¿Por qué mierda me dolieron sus palabras…tanto? Eso es algo que cualquiera en su posición diría"—Se sentó nuevamente ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, y se puso a sollozar aún más. —"Por qué me tuvo que mirar así…con esos ojos tan fríos…por qué…por qué me duele tanto el pecho…"—este se sujetó con las manos aquella zona en su pecho…su corazón. —"Yo me volví una persona fría y agresiva para tener las fuerzas suficientes y aniquilar a los Akatsuki…por qué cuando la vi en el colegio…por qué me ablandé tanto…Creí que era Sakura-chan…entonces… ¿Por qué ella?"—

—"Naruto…"—

El de ojos azules volteó.

—"Tú…qué haces aquí."—Dijo Naruto asombrado y sin secarse las lágrimas. Ella sonrió.

—"Sabía que te encontraría aquí…Lo que hiciste estuvo verdaderamente mal"—dijo ella sentándose a su lado.

—"Naruko…Quiero estar solo…"—apartó el rubio Uzumaki su mirada de ella. La Namikaze suspiró.

—"Me acuerdo cuando dije eso una vez…cuando mi mamá y mi papá murieron por un accidente…cuando dije lo mismo que tú…ellos se fueron sin decirme nada…desaparecieron para siempre…Los amaba tanto…Nunca debí de haber discutido con ellos…Se fueron…"—Naruto le miró de reojo y vio a su prima mirar el cielo con una sonrisa y una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla…—"No me quejo que Jiraiya, nuestro padrino y al cual consideramos nuestro tío, me esté cuidando tanto…pero yo aún los extraño…"—Entonces ella volteó a verlo, sus miradas chocaron—"Naruto…nunca vuelvas a decir eso…porque tus seres queridos se apartarán de ti…o algo malo les podría pasar"—Dijo sonriendo pero con lágrimas arruinando aquella mueca falsa de felicidad. Él se levantó.

—"Vamos a reunirnos con mi papá y Jiraiya…"—Ella le siguió con la mirada.

*Tal vez haz cambiado y ya no sonríes como lo hacías antes pero…tu corazón sigue siendo el mismo…Hinata logra siempre sacar ese lado gentil tuyo…No solo ella…ella dio el primer paso pero quienes también te apoyaron siempre han sido tus amigos…y en especial Sasuke-kun y Sakura…Ellos son tus amigos desde que tienes memoria…Tal vez un día, gracias a todos vuelvas a ser el Naruto que mi tía Kushina siempre amó…*

Pensó la ojiazul corriendo a su lado y sujetándolo del hombro.

Unas chicas bailaban en una discoteca. Se combinaban con las personas y las luces camuflaban a todos alrededor. La música de moda resonaba hasta retumbar en las paredes subterráneas. La peli-rosa bailaba con el chico que la había invitado. Y la peli-azul al fin sonreía, bailando con un chico. Una de cola rubia bailando con dos chicos a la vez.

—"Uf. Que calor"—mencionó una.

—"Hay que tomar algo helado"—sugirió la otra.

—"Buena idea. Vamos, Sasori"—dijo la otra chica jalando de su acompañante de esa noche.

—"Soy barman de aquí así que les prepararé mi especialidad. Yo invito"—dijo el pelirrojo.

Todas tomaban bebidas sin alcohol. Hasta que una se comenzó a marear.

—"Hinata. ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Tomaste algo con alcohol?"—

—"N-No lo sé"—tartamudeó ella. La rubia se sostuvo de la mesa del bar.

—"M-Maldición…mi vista…"—refunfuño la ojiazul frotándose los ojos. La peli-rosa se sintió igual. El pelirrojo sonrió.

—"Maldito…t-tu…que le has puesto a nuestras….b-be-bebi…"—y las tres cayeron al suelo inconscientes. Nadie se dio cuenta.

Nadie pudo ser testigo de aquella situación…

—"¡Hijo! ¡Creí que no vendrías!"—Minato estaba algo tomado y Jiraiya también. Los dos aún estaban conscientes.

—"Papá…tú nunca has tomado"—Dijo Naruto cabizbajo…

—"Naruto…hijo…comencé a tomar desde que estas lejos de…mí"—Dijo sollozante el rubio mayor. El de cabello blanco se le quedó mirando.

—"Naruto. Haz crecido mucho."—Dijo acercándose al ojiazul menor y midiendo su estatura con su mano. —"Pero aún no me pasas eh"—dijo sonriente. Naruko fue a la cocina a preparar vasos con jugo de naranja. El llamado Kyuubi se alejó de su padrino, yéndose a uno de los sillones de la casa de su padre…Nada en esa casa había cambiado…solo no estaba su madre…solo ella faltaba…

A la mañana siguiente…

Naruto se levantaba de haber estado tomando junto con su padre y con su tío, Naruko había estado tomando jugo de naranja viéndolos hacer tonterías. Este joven de cabello dorado se encontraba sentado en su antigua cama.

—"Maldición…yo ya no quería entrar a este cuarto…por qué habré tomado…"—

—"Porque querías desahogarte de alguna manera"—le contestó Naruko quien se había quedado a dormir a su lado.

—"¡Naruko! ¡Qué haces aquí!"—Se levantó de golpe Naruto quien se estaba sonrojando. La Namikaze se comenzó a estirar, tenía el cabello suelto y usaba un vestido rosado pálido de tiras por pijama.

—"No sé qué es lo que pasó por tu cabeza pero tuve que cargarte hasta aquí porque te habías quedado dormido en el piso. En vez de pensar como un pervertido deberías darme las gracias"—Dijo mientras que se sentaba en el filo de la cama y se acomodaba las pantuflas. Naruto vio la hora.

*son las 9:28AM. Para ser Lunes…esa hora es muy tarde…*

—"Y ya te aclaraste con lo de Hinata…o necesitas de mi ayuda"—dijo Naruko acercándose a él. Naruto apartó su mirada.

—"Eso no te incumbe"—dijo cortante.

—"Bueno. Te diré algo. Sakura te plantó porque se enteró lo que pasó contigo y Hinata y se molestó."—El ojiazul se le quedó mirando con rabia—"Y prefirió irse a una discoteca con ella y con Ino. Yo no fui porque tenía esta reunión. Un chico le había invitado…Ermmm"—El pelirrubio se tensó… ¿Otro chico le invitó a salir? ¿Será el teme?—"él quería que vaya con todas sus amigas…ermmm…como se llama…"—La rubia se puso a recordar con su dedo índice bajo sus labios.

—"¿Quién?"—Preguntó el rubio. Ella sonrió.

—"Sasori. Un chico muy lindo por cierto"—Entonces el ojiazul se alarmó

—"¡Como que Sasori! ¡Maldición!"—Entonces se comenzó a vestir sin parar.

—"Que. ¡Lo conoces! ¡Me lo presentas!"—Dijo animada la de ojos azules sin saber lo que ocurría.

—"¡Cállate! ¡Él es un delincuente!"—Gritó el rubio. La rubia gritó horrorizada al saber la verdadera situación.

Una peli-rosa se despertaba, encontrándose ella con el asombro de ya no estar en la discoteca. Sino. Estaban en un cuarto gris, con ventanas enrejadas y una sola puerta. Ella estaba atada de pies y manos igual que sus otras dos amigas.

Unas personas de capa negra las rodearon de repente. Todo era oscuro. ¿Era de día o de noche?

—"¿D-dónde estamos?"—preguntó débilmente la ojijade. Tanto la Hyuga como la Yamanaka miraron débilmente a sus secuestradores.

—"Están por entrar al cielo, muñecas. Hoy será el último día de sus vidas."—

Bueno, bueno...si me amenazan creo que lo tomaré con normalidad u.u ...ermmm...si. Si con normalidad o.o

Pero bueno...

Agradezco review fav y view a todos todinitos w por que aunque sean amenazas botellazos virtuales etc etc etc yo adoro eso *w* es como (como dije antes) mi pan con jamonada y mantequila de cada día.

:DDDD

Nos leemos

Y que el dattebayo les acompañe ;D


	21. Las nubes rojas de la tormenta

Holaaa :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Vengo con un capi nuevo :3

Bueno bueno la única advertencia es que alguien va a morir x.x

Y que Masashi fue el que diseño los personajes...y estoy molesta con Sasuke u.u solo espero que no sea lo que Masashi quiere que pensemos =m=

**Las nubes rojas de la tormenta**

Un chico de cabello negro salía al recreo con una soda de limón, caminaba despreocupado por la cancha de futbol sentándose bajo el árbol de durazno de ese lugar. Sacó su celular al sentirlo vibrar.

—"Hmp. Un mensaje del dobe…"—Comenzó a leer.

**Teme. Te espero en el parque de siempre, urgente. Te explico lo que pasó allá.**

El Uchiha tuvo un mal presentimiento y corriendo hasta donde estaba su salón. Sacó su mochila y con sigilo fue por la parte trasera del colegio. Un lugar lleno de árboles que servían como escalera, para él, para subir al muro que contenía a los alumnos del colegio. Saltó hasta el otro lado y se sacó la camisa para sacar un polo de su mochila.

—"Algún día esto me iba a servir."—dijo antes de guardar su camisa y ponerse el polo negro con dibujo de guitarra de rock and roll. —"Pero para la próxima pondré otro polo…este me hace ver punk."—dijo al ver su combinación. Su pantalón de colegio era de color vino y sus zapatillas, porque no usaba esos zapatos de colegio de charol porque eran incomodos y horribles, eran negras y más su polo y su peinado…un punk completo. Cargó su mochila tras su espalda y comenzó a acelerar su paso hacia su punto de encuentro con el papanatas del Uzumaki. Esta vez… ¿Qué miércoles habrá hecho?

—"¡KYAAAAAAA!"—Gritaba una joven con desesperación.

—"¡DINOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ QUE ES LO TRAMAN USTEDES AL UNIR A SU HEREDERA CON EL UZUMAKI!"—Gritó un hombre de cabellera ploma tirada toda hacia atrás, sus ojos eran rojos y traía un collar de plata con un dije de un circulo rodeando un triángulo al revés. Todos los presentes le llamaban Hidan. Tironeaba del cabello azulado de la joven quien comenzaba a llorar del dolor.

—"¡N-No sé de qué habla! ¡Kyaaa!"—el Akatsuki que maltrataba a la ojiperla la tiró hacia la pared y ella al estar atada de pies y manos no pudo controlar su caída, golpeándose el rostro.

—"Hasta que la soltó"—comentó el de ojos teñidos. Su iris era turquesa mientras que lo demás era rojo sangre. Su cara estaba oculta tras una mascarilla negra y un gorro blancuzco. Lo nombraban como Kakuzu.

—"Perra."—Dijo Hidan, quien sonrió al verla inconsciente. Volteó a ver a las otras dos. Estás lloraban.

—"Por favor. No les sigas haciendo daño."—susurraba la ojijade. La Yamanaka lloraba mientras que trataba de aguantar el dolor tras haber recibido una serie de golpes fuertes a su cuerpo. Según ellos…para calentar antes de lo mejor… El de ojos teñidos le agarró de su cabello y la lanzó a la pared para dejarla inconsciente. —"¡Ino!"

—"Te quejas mucho. Y eso que aún no te han hecho nada. Que lastima que yo no voy a golpearte para que hables."—dijo entre sádico y sarcástico el peli-plomo. El pelirrojo entró de repente y mandó a que salgan los otros dos, quedando el solo…

—"¡Sasuke! ¡Apúrate que no tengo todo el rato!"—Gritó enfadado el rubio. El azabache bostezaba sin saber por qué el apuro.

—"Ya dime lo que tengas que decirme."—dijo el ojinegro sin preocupación alguna.

—"Los Akatsuki secuestraron a Sakura, Hinata e Ino"—dijo sin respirar el Uzumaki. El ojinegro se exaltó y de un rostro lleno de sorpresa cambió para uno de rabia, de cólera suprimida y que se liberaba con fuerza de un solo porrazo. El Uchiha le agarró el polo al Kyuubi y lo sacudió.

—"¡COMO MIERDA PERMITISTE QUE LE PASARA ESO A SAKURA! ¡MALDITO PEDAZO DE MIERDA! ¿¡ACASO NO TENÍAS UNA CITA CON ELLA!? ¡¿NO MENCIONASTE, MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA, QUE LA CUIDARÍAS?! ¡¿AH?!"—le gritaba el pelinegro al rubio. Los dos se miraron con cólera.

—"Ella nunca vino a la cita…se fue a una discoteca con Ino y Hinata…el tal Sasori le invitó a Sakura a salir y que trajera amigas…pensé que le habías advertido sobre ese sujeto Sasuke…"—habló seriamente mientras que miraba retadoramente al Uchiha, este se quedó perplejo.

—"Maldición…Mejor será encontrarlas…antes de que le sigan sacando información sobre nosotros a la mala…porque obviamente están haciendo eso justamente ahora."—habló serio el Uchiha soltando de golpe el polo del Uzumaki. —"Si esto es una trampa entonces saldrá en el GPS la ubicación de las tres.

Los dos se subieron a la moto del Kyubi y dieron marcha hacia donde se encontraban.

—"¡Por favor! ¡Déjame! ¡Sasori!"—gritaba con súplica la peli-rosa con moretones en todo su cuerpo. Este le dio otra cachetada sin dejar de agarrarle de su cabello. Sacó una tijera roja…De un solo movimiento le cortó el cabello a la ojijade quien se quedó muda, viendo como caía mechón por mechón, su cabello, hacía el suelo.

—"Sakura"—susurró el pelirrojo mientras que la agarraba de los hombros y la tiraba al suelo. Este se puso encima de ella.

—"Sasori...por favor…no"—gimoteaba la peli-rosa suplicando su misericordia.

—"Escúchame"—Dijo el titiritero mientras que colocaba sus manos en la garganta de la chica. Esta le miró horrorizada. —"Sé que me tienes miedo...pero…escúchame bien y deja de llorar"—esta se dio cuenta de que no le estaba apretando la garganta y que solo fingía presión tensionando sus dedos. Se calmó y le escuchó. —"En las golpizas que te di…aflojé la cuerda de tus manos…cuando alce la tijera con la que te corté el cabello, esa será la señal para que saques tus manos y la sujetes…tienes que matarme…o tendré que matarlas yo a ustedes tres…"— dijo serio el de ojos oscuros con tonalidades café…ahora la ojijade sabía su color de ojos.

—"P-porqué…"—tartamudeó la peli-rosa. El pelirrojo se acercó a ella con ferocidad y le besó frenéticamente. Ella trató de zafarse. Este se alejó de ella y posó sus manos en sus hombros

—"porque ya no quiero seguir en esta organización…"—susurró el de ojos marrones antes de morder su cuello. Ella gritó horrorizada. —"Grita, detente. Sé que eres buena actriz. Sé por qué te lo digo. Nos vigilan…grita detente"—murmuró el miembro de Akatsuki antes de morder la clavícula de la peli-rosa nuevamente.

—"¡SASORI! ¡DETENTE! ¡Por favor…!"—comenzó a llorar la joven de dolor…entonces este se levantó y le dio una bofetada. La empujó por los hombros y ella gritó de dolor. —"Sasori…ya basta"—murmuró la ojijade con dolor. Este le besó nuevamente y le mordió el labio dejando que sangre saliera de los labios de la joven. Comenzó a besar su cuello hasta que su cabello rojo fuera el único que se notara tras la cámara…

—"Este hombre le gusta así de brusco. ¿No? Aunque creo que está siendo muy gentil…le está dando lo que toda mujer quiere justo antes de matarla. Demasiado gentil… ¿No Uchiha?"—opinó un hombre con cirugías en la cara que lo asemejaban a un tiburón…Oculto tras la oscuridad de una pequeña recamara llena de pantallas en donde podía visualizar toda la guarida. Este le miró a su compañero…

—"…"—

La peli-rosa trataba de mover sus piernas para poder alejar al pelirrojo de ella pero este se retenía en el cuello de la joven, ya marcado por sus mordeduras…con pequeños rastros de sangre en cada marca…

—"Sigue así…ellos me darán el aviso para cuando tus amigos vengan a rescatarlas…ese será el momento…"—susurraba Sasori haciendo pausas para poder morder la parte superior de sus pechos. Ella estaba asqueada, aunque supiera que todo era una coartada para ayudarla…aún no entendía el porqué de su ayuda…ni el porqué de sus acciones. Muy bien podía solo golpearla…entonces… ¿Por qué?

—"Somos la carnada…"—razonó.

—"Si. Sus celulares tienen GPS y están en un cuarto del segundo piso. Cuando ellos vengan…mátame. Entonces ellos vendrán y tus amigos vendrán persiguiéndolos…solo espero que no te maten primero…rezaré para que todo salga bien…"—Este le separó las piernas y ella comenzó a gritar.

—"¡QUE MIERDA ESTÁS HACIENDO!"—Gritó completamente enojada.

—"¡CÁLLATE!"—Sasori le dio una bofetada y luego le agarró con una mano el rostro, con ferocidad se acercó a ella. —"Sakura…"—dijo con una calma que la desencajó.

—"Por qué me estás ayudando"—dijo la peli-rosa.

—"Porque ya no quiero esta vida…"—explicó el pelirrojo mirándola analizadoramente. —"Yo quería tener una vida llena de lujos y ser famoso como escultor…al igual que un amigo mío…los dos nos unimos a esta organización…mi amigo estaba feliz con el dinero pero yo no…"—Este le sacudió el rostro a la ojijade con demasiada crueldad y obligó que ella le mirara a los ojos. Ella le miró sorprendida por tal repentina actitud. Pero al ver sus ojos café, se pudo dar cuenta que estaba fingiendo esa actitud agresiva…él era una persona buena…rara…pero era gentil… gentil con la vida humana…—"Yo quería ser reconocido como un escultor especializado en madera…aunque me faltaran recursos como para poder estudiar lo que quería…me arrepiento de haberme unido por esa razón a esta organización…y si me marchó ellos me matarán…mi amigo ya murió…pero…sabía que acabaría el así…así que mátame…por favor…es mi única salida…"—Dijo él antes de abrir más las piernas de la joven. Ella trató de empujarle pero algo los interrumpió.

—"Sasori"—Un transmisor, que colgaba en una de las esquinas superiores del cuarto, comenzó a sonar—"Ya llegaron. Mátala de una vez."—

—"Llegó la hora. Sakura. Por favor. Hazlo."—Susurró. El pelirrojo antes de sacar su tijera y alzarla…Ella se zafó de la cuerda que ataba sus manos con facilidad y le agarró de la muñeca dirigiendo su mano con rapidez al pecho de este. Sumergiendo la tijera roja en su pecho de un solo golpe…

Sintiendo como la ropa se rasgaba al hundirse con fuerza.

Salpicando la sangre en la cara de la chica

Escupiendo sangre, Sasori…

Cayendo él con brusquedad en el suelo ya manchado por la herida…

Ella se apartó horrorizada y comenzó a llorar.

Se oían disparos…

Se oyeron a lo lejos las sirenas de los policías.

Se oía los pasos acelerados de las personas hacia aquel cuarto oscuro que la rodeaba.

La vista del de ojos color caoba se nublaba de a pocos…Él sonrió tratando de calmar a la peli-rosa…ella le miró llorosa mientras que trataba de ocultar su rostro. Este le miró con compasión.

—"M-me gustaste siempre…Sakura…t-te vigilaba desde hace mucho…y me encantó hablar a-aunque sea un poco contigo…"—este tosió sangre retorciéndose de dolor por aquella tijera aun sumergida en su pecho…

—"S-Sasori…"—ella lloraba desconsoladamente sin creer sus palabras.

—"Ya llegaron…Sé feliz…con S-Sasuke…"—dijo agonizante antes de cerrar los ojos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

Waaaaahhhhh x.x bueno bueno la conti estará pronto :3 y etto...

bueno...tengo una pagina en donde e comenzado a publicar mis bocetos para este fic :3

les dejo el link para los curioso =w=

Y que el dattebayo les acompañe :DDDD


	22. El primer rayo de luz entre las Nubes

Holaaaaa :DDDDDDDDD Creo que me demoro mucho :P es que he comenzado a trabajar *w* y creo que no tendre tanto tiempo como lo tenia antes t.t pero no se preocupen que actualizare lo más pronto posible m porque tengo avanzada esta historia hasta el cap 30 xDD asi que sin más que decir más que un OMG MASASHI ES DEMASIADO TORTURADOR CON GAIDEN XD y que los personas de este fic son de este tipazo (como dicen en mi pais) troleador llamado Masashi kishimoto No les quitare más lineas y :DDDD a leer! xD **El primer rayo de luz entre las nubes**

Una moto se había estacionado lejos de aquel almacén al cual iban a demoler el día siguiente. Estaba en los límites de la ciudad…lejos de la vista de la mayoría de gente.

Dos jóvenes bajaron de aquel transporte de dos ruedas. El rubio sacó un revólver, el de cabello negro sacó un pistolón. Los dos recargaron sus armas y entraron por la puerta trasera del edificio.

Corrían por los pasillos y subieron al segundo piso con el piso obscuro por el polvo negro que cubría casi por completo las pequeñas ventanas que por alguna razón estaban enrejadas.

El ojinegro, oculto tras una pared del segundo piso, le indicó al rubio, quien se había ido de largo, que se ocultara tras él.

Una cámara de vigilancia los había descubierto.

—"Maldición. Te dije idiota que no pasaras de la pared sin antes ver."—susurró con cólera el Uchiha. Naruto rodó los ojos.

—"Bueno. Solo hay que dispararles a las cámaras." —Entonces el de piel tostada calibró su arma corta y se alistó para apuntar. —"Tres cámaras a lo largo del camino. Tu ve para el otro pasadizo y haz lo mismo. Eso los aturdirá lo suficiente como para verificar si están en este piso."—EL Yakuza sonrió de lado. —Luego de eso iremos al segundo y último piso"—

—"No. Primero recuperaremos los celulares. Son una gran fuente de información. Solo asegúrate de que no te vean cuando lo hagas"—dijo antes de desaparecer. El Uzumaki sonrió.

Múltiples disparos sonaron.

Cinco Akatsuki salieron de los cinco de seis cuartos de los dos pasillos. Si era una trampa. El único cuarto que estaba libre. Allí estaban los celulares. Los recuperaron.

Sirenas de autos policiales sonaron a lo lejos.

Los de capas negras con nubes rojas entraron en un auto negro con lunas polarizadas viendo a todos lados. Tanto el Uchiha como el Uzumaki vieron como dos bajaban del segundo piso.

Los ojos negros del joven Yakuza se dilataron.

Uno de ellos era…

—"…Itachi…"—

Los dos jóvenes corrieron al tercer piso…

Otros seis cuartos.

Abrieron puerta por puerta…

Y vieron lo que tal vez ya esperaban ver…

Algo así…

La luz que provenía del exterior la cegó de repente. Esta se trató de cubrir los ojos, los cuales los cerró por instinto, con sus manos manchadas por sangre fresca…

Para cuando los abrió, vio a quienes no esperaba ver.

—"S-Sasuke-kun…Naruto…Yo…"—Ella comenzó a llorar sin control…El Uchiha miró el cadáver que estaba delante de ella…para luego verla a la Haruno, llena de sangre salpicada por todas partes.

—"Tú, lo mataste…"—Ella asintió mientras que lloraba y trataba de secarse las lágrimas con torpeza…Este se acercó a ella guardando su arma mientras que el Uzumaki se aproximaba a la Yamanaka quien estaba despertando, la desató y corrió hasta donde estaba la Hyuga. —"Sakura…que te hicieron…"—susurró el Uchiha al verla golpeada, sucia y con mordidas en su cuello y labios y con el cabello hecho un desastre…le acarició el rostro y luego el cabello. Solo frunció el ceño al ver mordidas en la parte visible de su cuerpo—"Maldición…Sakura…"—este le abrazó mientras que ella lloraba. El Uzumaki los vio de reojo…no se sentía celoso…pero… ¿por qué sentía tanto alivio? Ahora veía a Hinata…estaba golpeada en todo el cuerpo y estaba con su cabello azulado despeinado y enredado…Que mierda le habían estado haciendo…tenia marcas de manos en su cuello…la estaban ahorcando…sus brazos y piernas tenían moretones…le patearon…

—"Qué mierda le hicieron…"—Susurró el rubio pero la Haruno volteó al escucharlo y ver como desataba a su amiga con delicadeza.

—"Ellos le preguntaban el por qué le visitabas en las noches…si los Hyuga y tú conspiraban contra ellos…Por qué tu banda los perseguía tanto…y ella negaba todo diciendo que no sabía nada…eres un completo idiota…"—Dijo la ojijade mirando con rabia al ojiazul, este comenzó a llorar de cólera. El Uchiha se separó de la Haruno al enterarse recientemente de aquella situación.

—"Eres imbécil verdad. Como se te ocurre hacer eso…Que pensaste al visitarla así. Maldición. Como la jodes…maldición…Eres un maldito imbécil…"—comenzó a refunfuñar el Uchiha agarrándose el rostro con frustración.

Las sirenas de los policías comenzaron a sonar aún más fuerte.

—"Pero de todos modos…gracias por salvarnos…"—dijo la peli-rosa mientras que la Yamanaka sonreía mientras que se levantaba del suelo y sobaba sus manos marcadas por la soga.

—"Yo y Hinata también estamos agradecidas…tal vez ella se resienta un poco pero…te va a agradecer Naruto…"—El ojiazul los miró. Sasuke sonreía de lado con los ojos cerrados. La peli-rosa le sonreía aún con lágrimas en los ojos. E Ino le sonreía con algo de dolor por los golpes…

—"N-Naruto…kun…"—susurró de repente la ojiperla. Este aún lloroso le miró con preocupación, ella le echó una mirada…solo lo vio para luego cerrar los ojos y voltear su rostro—"Gracias por venir a rescatarnos…"—dijo con desgano mirando al suelo mientras que trataba de levantarse. Este le miró adolorido por tal reacción…

—"Naruto"—le llamó el ojinegro, este le miró y solo asintió.

Varios policías entraron de repente.

—"¡SOMOS LA POLICÍA!"—Vieron entonces a las tres chicas mirándose entre ellas—"¡NO HAY NADIE SEÑOR!"—gritó uno mirando hacia atrás.

—"Señoritas. Están a salvo…paramédicos, llévenlas al hospital de inmediato"—Dijo un señor pelirrojo y gordo mientras que varios paramédicos venían en auxilio de las jóvenes.

Una moto andaba por las calles desoladas de un barrio de bajo nivel que estaba en el otro extremo de la ciudad en la que pocos generalmente vivían. Dos personas estaban subidas en este.

—"Luego iré al hospital a devolverles sus celulares. Lo bueno es que siguen vivas…"—dijo el de cabello azabache. Naruto estaba callado…serio…algo nada común en él—"Oye. No sabía que tenías algo con la Hyuga. En verdad sí que eres mujeriego."—opinó el Uchiha esperando la reacción del de piel tostada.

—"No tengo nada con ella. Nunca lo tuve. Y obviamente a ella no le gusto, así que cállate"—el ojinegro le miró expectante, para luego sonreír levemente.

—"¿Y por qué te importa tanto si a ella le gustas o no? Tú. Naruto. A ti te gusta mucho la Hyuga"—dijo franco el Uchiha.

—"Cállate. Y si me gusta o no. Eso ya no es importante. Ahora ella me odia."—dijo el Uzumaki deteniéndose en el parque.

—"Naruto. Qué pasó para que te odiara."—preguntó el pelinegro. El Uzumaki le fulminó con la mirada luego de quitarse el casco.

—"Eso no te incumbe"—dijo cortante el Zorro.

—"Yo creo que en una de esas visitas nocturnas hubo más que un abrazo y un beso, y como eres tan estúpido entonces le dijiste que te perdone por esa estupidez solo porque sigues creyendo que te gusta Sakura. ¿O me equivoco?"—dijo arrogante el de piel nívea. El ojiazul le miró con rabia.

—"Te he dicho que eso no te incumbe. Sasuke"—Estos se miraron seriamente por un buen rato, hasta que Sasuke rompió la tensión del silencio.

—"Te llamaré en la noche para dictarte el nuevo plan para movilizarnos antes que ellos."—dijo cortante el Uchiha mientras que sacaba su mochila de estar atada en la parte delantera del asiento.

—"Espero funcione"—Dijo mientras que se subía a su moto el de piel tostada y se ponía el casco.

—"Espero la hagas funcionar"—Respondió el Yakuza. Kyubi arrancó y alzando su mano le sacó el dedo medio. —"¡MARICA!"—

Entonces el Uzumaki gritó—"¡TU VIEJO!"—

—"¡EL TUYO!"—respondió el otro ferozmente antes de verlo desaparecer por la esquina.

En el hospital…

—"¿Quién mató a Sasori-san…Sakura-chan…?"—preguntó bajo la ojiperla mientras que trataba de sentarse, apartando la cortina que las separaba y encontrándose con una peli-rosa igual de vendada que ella pero pensativa mientras que veía las palmas de sus manos.

—"…Yo…Hinata…"—dijo mirándola con miedo. La Hyuga se le quedó mirando sin expresión alguna. —"Hinata"—le llamó la ojijade a la de ojos de luna. La ojiperla parpadeó para luego sonreírle.

—"Dime Sakura-chan"—dijo tranquilizadora la Hyuga.

—"¿Cómo es que hablas normal luego de decirte esto? N-No entiendo también cómo pudiste hablar tanto con Naruto sabiendo que es un criminal y que pudo haber matado varias personas. N-No sé…yo no soporto esto…Sasori no se lo merecía…él me ayudó a escapar y para ayudarlo a escapar de la o-organización esa era la única forma, m-matándolo…yo…"—rompió en llanto la ojijade sin poder soportarlo.

—"Él en donde esté, está agradecido contigo por no haber dudado de él…y te va a proteger del peligro…esté en donde esté…Sakura-chan…te lo aseguro"—dijo con serenidad la ojiperla mientras que miraba consoladoramente a su amiga quien le miraba con miedo en los ojos para luego sonreír mientras que se secaba los ojos. La Hyuga miró hacía la ventana —"Y en cuanto a lo que me preguntaste…Sakura-chan…en mi niñez me enseñaron muchas cosas…entre esas…aceptar la muerte y el peligro…me enseñaron a luchar como lo hacían mis ancestros…los Hyuga…un clan que apareció desde el comienzo de nuestra historia, mi madre me contaba de pequeña que había tiempos en donde los ninjas luchaban para defender al feudal de posibles traiciones y homicidios hacia sus inferiores como una muestra de poder, la muerte era algo natural…igualmente ahora…la muerte y el asesinar a alguien se vuelve natural aunque nos carcoma el alma al hacerlo o ver que alguien lo hizo…a veces pienso…han pasado tantos siglos y aunque el mundo haya cambiado en cuanto a apariencia y tecnología…nosotros seguimos siendo los mismos…la humanidad sigue siendo agresiva…a pesar de los millones de libros y valores que hay en el mundo, nosotros los humanos aún no aprendemos a respetar la vida…y…Sakura-chan…tú lo salvaste de la manera más gentil que podías…ya que si lo dejabas vivo de seguro esa gente lo mataría con lentitud…no lo hiciste sufrir….Sakura-chan…y eso está bien…"—Hinata volteó a verla sonriente. Pero habían rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos perla…eso no detuvo a la tranquilidad que de pronto rodeó a la de ojos jade. La Haruno sonrió para comenzar luego a reír con amargura.

—"Si yo fuera Naruto, hace rato ya te habría besado…lo que se pierde el idiota"—Las dos se comenzaron a reír. Hasta que un silencio algo incómodo invadió el cuarto. La de cabello rosa rompió el ambiente. —"Y… ¿Vas a hablar con él o seguirás ignorándolo?"—preguntó la ojijade sin quitarle la mirada.

—"P-por ahora…la verdad c-creo…yo…no puedo hablar con él…yo…"—la Hyuga comenzó a querer llorar agarrándose el pecho.

—"¡Eh! ¡Hinata! ¡N-No llores! ¡Cálmate!"—la Haruno se agitó al verla en ese estado…a punto de llorar como una catarata

—"M-me duele tanto el corazón cuando lo veo…y…lo único que atino es a ser cortante con él…él ha sido sincero…pero…me duele t-tanto…"—decía entre sollozos la Hyuga antes de romper en llanto.

Entonces algo comenzó a golpear la pared del costado. Una voz se escuchó algo distante desde el otro cuarto.

—"¡Escuché todo! ¡Hinata! ¡Ignóralo y verás como el idiota cae pidiéndote perdón a tus pies! ¡Hazlo sufrir como lo hizo contigo! ¡Ojo por ojo! ¡Diente por diente!"—Gritaba una rubia desde el otro lado. Las dos se miraron sorprendidas para luego mirar a la pared y de pronto…—"¡KYAAAAAAA! ¡Con alcohol no! ¡KYAAA! ¡Maldición! ¡ENFERMERA ESO DUELE! ¡Kyaaa!"—Las dos se miraron sorprendidas antes de comenzar a reír.

—"¡Señorita! ¡Quédese quieta o le echaré limón en vez de alcohol a esa herida abierta!"— Se escuchó una voz desde el otro. Las dos supusieron, la enfermera.

Y entonces silencio…

—"Mataron a uno de los nuestros señor…fue esa peli-rosa…"—dijo alguien desde las sombras

—"Hmp…Eso ya no importa…Ahora hay que matar a cada amenaza…en especial a ese Uzumaki y…a ese Uchiha…quien diría que me encontraría con ese sujeto…este secuestro resultó más interesante de lo que imaginé…Vamos a matarlos y luego mataremos a esas entrometidas…"—

—"Si señor…"—

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Waaaaaah x.x me di cuenta que cuando visitaba los review por celular vi que no salio el link que puse en el anterior capi asi que =w= bueno tengo una cuanta en Deviantart de Hinachibi97 donde he colgado los bocetos del fic y queria saber si seria buena idea hacerlo un doujinshi x.x

OHOHOHOHO

y gracias por los review en verdad los adoro x3 asi que ya estoy practicando en esquivar botellazos por que en serio creo que la cosa estara shockeante para unos xDDD solo dire eso o.o

BUENO BUENO les dejaré tambien algo xDDD

les dejo un omake fuera de capitulo xDDDDD

**CHOUJI**: Hey, Hey, Hey, Miren allá :)

**SHIKAMARU**: Que. Que cosa .-.

**ROCK LEE/NARUTO/KIBA**: ¡WOHOHOHOO! *0* *Se sonrojan*

Naruto se va para atrás con una hemorragia nasal.

**INO/NARUKO**: Hola, chicos *Están puestas unos bañadores que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación*

Atrás estaban Hinata, Temari, Ten-ten y Sakura sonriendo

**ERO-CHICOS**: H-Hola ^/^

**SAKURA**: Oigan, Oigan que están mirando :(

**KIBA**: No te miramos a ti. *hemorragia nasal tan abundante como la de Naruto*

**SAKURA**: ¡QUE! D:

**NEJI**: Ten-ten. Salgamos de aquí. ù.ú* jala a Ten-ten*

**KIBA**: Es que te confundes con la pared. De lo pla- *Naruto le tapa la boca*

**SAKURA**: ¿Qué has dicho? *Todos salen corriendo menos Naruto y Kiba*

**NARUTO**: S-Sakura-chan…No D:

**SAKURA**: ¡SHANAROOOOOOO!

Y una de las paredes de la piscina sufrió grandes daños.

Por eso cuenta una leyenda famosa en Japón…

Que si entras a un local de piscina pública y vez dos siluetas de dos hombres en la pared…

Ten cuidado de decir la palabra prohibida…

Porque sufrirás...

las consecuencias…

...

...

**INNER-YAM:** Plana. ¬w¬

**Yo (DILZ):** ¡Que n-no lo digas! D:

—"¿Qué has dicho?"—una voz malévola. Mierda. —"¡SHANAROOOOOOO!"—

**INNER-YAM/YO (DILZ):** AAAHHHHHHHHH Dx

**INNER-YAM:** Y tenías que hacerme recordar e.e

Oye. Fuiste tú la que provocaste eso. Si no, yo tendría dinero en los bolsillos…PERO NOOOO…tuve que pagar los daños :(

**INNER-YAM:** Y a qué viene este OMAKE. Está fuera de capitulo. ¿Qué no ves?

Solo quería probar suerte e.e No me cuestiones. Que tú eres la que mantiene ese portal abierto entre el anime y la realidad e.e por tu culpa nos escuchó Sakura-san. T-T

**INNER-YAM:** aja, aja. e.e

Bueno. Dejemos esto de lado xD Si quieren más omakes porfa solo digan:

¡Omakeeee! xD

Les agradezco los review y los fav y agradezco a todos mis lectores *w* en serio los amo t.t

Nos leemos

:DDD

Y que el dattebayo les acompañe

DDD


	23. El arcoiris que nunca aparecio

Waaahhhhhh!

Holaaaa x.x

Se que me desapareci demasiado tiempo 7.7 pero cuando entre por celular a ver los imbox uno me dejo impacta... en donde al ultimo decia "seria bueno que lo termines" o algo asi 7.7 noooo no lo abandone

No lo abandone 7.7

Y como me demore tanto les dejo con varios capis =w=

se que me van a enterrar viva 7.7 pero aqui estoy

Y recalcando que los personajes de este fic son de Masashi y yo solo los utilizo para fines desconocidos xD

Lean xD

**El arcoíris que nunca apareció**

Un grito desgarrador se volvió el eco de aquel edificio abandonado. La emitente de aquel sonido plañidero, proveniente del dolor de la tortura inminente de aquel Akatsuki, comenzaba a quedar inconsciente. Este le dio otro par de bofetadas para despertarla.

—"Hey. Hey. Hey. Nadie dijo que esto había acabado. Apenas y me dijiste que soy una mierda. ¡Eso ya lo sé muñeca! ¡Tienes que decirme lo que no sé! Como…ohm… ¿Quiénes son los que conforman a los Bijuus? Dímelo y tu muerte será más linda. Tú sabes. Con drama y todo. Oh. Y hasta te haré un funeral como si adorarás a Jashin-sama ¿Qué te parece?"—dijo el sádico Akatsuki quien sonreía maliciosamente. La mujer de cabellos rubios le escupió.

—"No soy ninguna estúpida. Engendro. Saldré de esta y te mataré. A ti y a tu estúpido compañero. ¡Lo juro! ¡Porque soy Nii Yugito! ¡La fantasma viviente! ¡Juro que te mataré!"—gritó ella sacudiéndose en su silla. El religioso se comenzó a reír.

—"Ash. Muñeca. A veces pienso que deberías haberte dedicado a ser comediante."—Dijo este mirándola con superioridad y arrogancia. La mirada fría de Yugito no le afectó. Pero se puso serio. —"Pero vas a salir de esto…"—su mirada se intensificó—"…muerta"—la mujer le miró con horror para luego gruñirle.

—"¡Hidan! Ya deja de hablar y termina de interrogarla. Tenemos que llevársela viva. Y luego podrás matarla. Así qué apresúrate. Que no tengo tiempo. Tengo que cobrar algunas cosas."—dijo el de rostro tapado sentado en un muro destrozado.

—"Tsk. Tú y el dinero. Quisiera ver tu rostro cuando yo queme todos esos billetes. Kakuzu"—los dos se miraron intensamente. Una sed de sangre tensionó el ambiente.

—"Si lo haces. Te asesinaré"—dijo con voz gutural el del gorro blancuzco que le ocultaba todo su cabello, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su "compañero"

—"Tsk. Como si pudieras."—murmuró mirando hacia un lado el de cabellos plomo. Éste se encontró con la mirada de la mujer poniendo con rudeza su mano en el espaldar de la silla en que estaba el rehén atada e inclinándose para acercar su rostro al de ella. Posó su mano libre en su cadera y le sonrió con malicia —"Ultima pregunta antes de quedar muuuy malherida e inconsciente. ¿Dónde se encuentra el líder de los Bijuus?"—

—"Ni sueñes que te diré eso"—dijo ella con el odio marcado en su rostro.

—"Mala respuesta…"—Este sacó un cuchillo y lo alzó

Un grito resonó por las paredes del edificio…

Días después…

—"¡Carajo! ¡Sasuke! ¡Dame el maldito control de una puta vez!"—gritaba el rubio montado encima del de cabellos azabaches forcejeando. En la mesa había un periódico que tenía como titular el secuestro de sus tres compañeras, era un periódico del día en el que ellos habían ido a rescatarlas…Naruto aún la conservaba y tenía subrayado con resaltador el nombre de las tres chicas y el nombre de los que habían denunciado el hecho que eran los familiares de ellas y en especial Neji que no paró hasta que la mismísima policía vaya en su encuentro…esa era la razón por la que los policías llegaron al lugar del secuestro aquel día…

—"¡Bájate de mí encima primero! ¡Maldito marica!"—decía el ojinegro tratando de empujar al de piel tostada quien ya se estaba apoderando del control. —"¡Las series policiales son mejores! ¿Quién quiere ver esa porquería de concurso televisivo en donde todo es competir pasando por cosas tan estúpidas? ¡Solo los idiotas ven eso!"—Gritaba desesperado el azabache mientras que botaba a patadas al de cabellos dorados. Este se rio viéndolo con chispa.

—"Es que tú nunca viste lo muy difícil que es pasar ese tipo de cosas. No tienes VIDA"—golpe bajo.

—"Haz lo que quieras"—dijo Sasuke recostándose en el sofá mientras que el ojiazul se relajaba en el suyo. Dulce victoria.

Solo el sonido de los que concursaban en televisión se oía en la sala del pequeño departamento del Uzumaki. El Uchiha le miró pensativo.

—"Naruto"—le llamó y este volteó con tranquilidad.

—"¿Qué pasa?"—preguntó con tranquilidad.

—"¿De qué modo te gusta la Hyuga?"—preguntó el pelinegro mirándolo con intensidad.

—"Bueno. No estoy de malas hoy, así que esta vez no te irás a la mierda. Bueno…"—El Uchiha se irritó. —"Bueno…Ermmm…lo he estado pensando y creo que la quiero…como una hermana pequeña…si…"—el ojiazul sonrió ampliamente—"Si. Como una hermana pequeña"—dijo sonriente el Namikaze.

—"Lo suponía…Y… ¿Sakura?"—Esta vez el Uchiha le miró con intensidad, cosa que el de piel bronceada no notó—"Pues…No la quiero como antes lo hacía pero aún gusto de ella…Solo espero tener suerte…"—suspiró mirando al techo.

—"Hmp."—el Uchiha desvió su mirada y vio el celular del dobe vibrando en la mesita de centro. —"Oye. Tu celular"—avisó.

El Kyuubi contestó con rapidez. El Yakuza pudo darse cuenta como el de sonrisa zorruna se quedaba en silencio mirando al vacío…**malas noticias**…colgó.

—"Dobe…"—

—"Mataron a Yugito-san…"—

Los dos jóvenes estaban tomando un café en el comedor del rubio. Los dos en silencio.

—"Encontró el viejo Bee al cadáver de Yugito tirado en las afueras de la ciudad…por las montañas…cerca de un rio…Estaba cortada en pedazos… ¡Maldición!"—El Uzumaki ocultó su rostro con sus brazos. Recostándose en la mesa con frustración.

—"Ya trataron de matar a Gaara, ahora lo consiguieron con Yugito…están eliminando a sus posibles amenazas…dejando lo más difícil para el final…van a matarte…Naruto…Así que ten mucho cuidado con cada uno de tus movimientos y a quien te acercas. Pueden volverse la carnada para atraparte…"—mencionó el Uchiha con seriedad en cada palabra. El ojiazul le miró con seriedad.

—"No solo me están buscando a mí. Ya saben de ti. Tenemos que tener cuidado Sasuke. Esto se va a poner feo…"—Naruto se reincorporó, volviéndose a sentar correctamente, le dio un último sorbo a su café. —"Dentro de una hora me voy a reunir con los demás para vengar la muerte de Yugito. Tú regresa a tu casa. Oh…y si vas al hospital. Dile a Hinata que deje de ignorarme."—dijo Naruto con seriedad. —"Y si no vuelvo más…bueno. Reparte mis mangas y ropa a los pobres"—dijo Naruto antes de agarrar una mochila negra del sillón y salir.

—"Como si los pobres van a querer eso para vivir. Idiota. Sus mangas lo van a usar de papel higiénico y su ropa de trapeador, se lo aseguro. Como siempre haciéndose el trágico. Idiota del demonio. Ni que crea que voy a andar de mensajero…y tengo que dejar de hablar solo…mejor me largo…"—

Y la casa se quedó sola…

Varias motos se deslizaban intimidantes por la autopista. Pequeñas gotas caían del cielo nocturno sin luna.

El de adelante alzó su brazo de forma que todos entendieran la dirección que iban a tomar.

—"Hinata"—susurró la ojijade acostada en su cama de hospital. La ojiperla se talló los ojos.

—"Si…"—contestó soñolienta.

—"¿Alguna vez te secuestraron? Porque cuando te despertaste estabas más tranquila que Ino y yo…eso si daba miedo…"—dijo la Haruno volteándola a ver.

—"Es que ya me raptaron una vez…"—dijo susurrante la ojiperla con los ojos cansados.

—"Y… ¿Quién fue? ¿Te engañó como hizo Sasori contigo?"—preguntó la de piel rosácea mientras que giraba su cuerpo para mirar bien a la Hyuga.

—"Bueno…lo conocí cuando tenía cuatro y medio…él fue amigo mío por bastante tiempo, incluso era amigo de Kiba-kun y Shino-kun…Kiba-kun no se acuerda de él pero Shino-kun sí. Yo lo quería mucho en ese entonces…era como mi hermano mayor…solo qué se fue alejando cuando conocí a Naruto-kun…hasta que un día él me visitó y salimos a jugar, él me dijo que tenía juguetes para mí en su casa así que fui con él en un auto…y esa fue la trampa…su abuela me encerró en una clase de celda…él…él me miraba a través de los barrotes de metal y…nunca hizo nada…Los días pasaron y la policía llegó…todo entonces explotó…y Toneri-san y esa señora…él estaba allí…no sé si está vivo…él sabía todo…yo de milagro salí ilesa de allí…y desde ese momento nunca más lo vi…y no quiero verlo más…"—contó la ojiperla sumida en sus propios recuerdos, la ojijade le miró sorprendida…

—"Qué horrible…"—comentó la peli-rosa notando las pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaban a asomarse en aquellos ojos perlados…notó entonces que estaba lloviendo…—Hinata…"—la Hyuga le miró con sumisión. —"Ya todo está bien. Así que hay que dormir de una vez."—dijo sonriente la de ojos esmeralda. La peli-azul sonrió asintiendo.

Balas sonaron por autopista que dirigía a las montañas.

—"Dos menos"—dijo un hombre de estatura más allá del metro ochenta que cubría la con una máscara casi todo su rostro.

—"Esto será mejor para nosotros"—dijo una chica de piel oscura y cabello teñido de turquesa.

—"No se confíen…aún no sabemos cuántos miembros son en realidad"—dijo un pelirrojo mientras que guardaba su arma.

—"Bueno. Gaara. Ve el lado positivo. Vengamos la muerte de Yugito-san"—dijo el rubio mientras que limpiaba la sangre que le había salpicado a su arma.

—"Naruto-san tiene razón. Pero mejor será estar alertas"—dijo el más pequeño de todos. Un niño de cabellos rubios platinados.

—"Oh Yeah. El pequeño tiene razón. Porque si nos acorralan Yeah nos darán en el corazón. Youh No"—dijo un moreno alto de dreps rubios pegado a su cuero cabelludo. Todos le miraron extrañados.

Un hombre ya mayor de bigote y cabellera pelirroja solo rodó los ojos.

Pero todos sabían que esto solo era el comienzo…

oo000ooo000oo0000oooo

Y solo pongan next xD


	24. Invierno

Solo recalco que los personajes de este fic son Kishimnoto =v=

Lean

**Invierno**

Los meses pasaron y con ello cambió el clima, tanto del lugar como de las personas del colegio militar privado Konoha…era invierno…un crudo invierno

Todos vivían con miedo…muchos miraban con sospecha y temor al Uzumaki quien se hundía más en su soledad…

Naruko y su tío Jiraiya se habían ido nuevamente de la ciudad. La última vez que habló con Hinata fue un día después de que saliera aquella vez del hospital…dándole como agradecimiento un ramen preparado por ella…solo esa vez….

Y en cuanto a Akatsuki…

Acorralaron los Bijuus a dos de los miembros de Akatsuki. Hidan y Kakuzu. Quienes habían comenzado a rondar la zona. Estos se rindieron y fueron asesinados sin compasión luego de no haber podido sacarles la información necesaria.

Ahora ellos detuvieron sus movimientos…algo sospechoso por cierto…ellos estaban esperando su oportunidad para atacar…

Sasuke cada vez se comportaba más extraño con él…ahora casi ni hablaban…salvo para intercambiar información sobre Akatsuki.

Neji trató de saber por qué estaba así él y él lo ignoró. El Hyuga terminó por cansarse de preguntar, alejándose de él…igual que todo el mundo…

Sakura andaba seguido con el Uchiha…tal vez hasta estaban saliendo…no lo sabía…y no le importaba…

Ino salía ahora con el raro y misterioso de Sai…lo cual fue demasiado repentino…

La profesora Kurenai Yuhi tuvo permiso por su embarazo ya que estaba casada con el profesor de matemáticas Asuma Sarutobi. Ahora le remplazaba un profe nuevo que tenía una cicatriz en la cara y era pelón.

Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino se reunían con el profe ese Asuma para aprender más sobre matemáticas.

Escuchó a Karin maldecir cuando vio a Sakura con cabello corto y tan cerquita a Sasuke. Conociéndola, esa iba a ser su venganza…burra.

Y hablando de una Uzumaki…

Pronto habría una reunión con los últimos miembros de la familia Uzumaki. Iba a ser aburrido porque iban a hablar de la herencia y negocios. Ja. Como si le importara. Pero desgraciadamente tenía que ir.

Y ahora que se estaba dando cuenta…

Todo estaba pasando tan rápido…

Pensó que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de enfrentar directamente a los Akatsuki…y ahora…Ya cuatro habían sido eliminados.

Deidara, de un balazo en el cráneo. Asesino: Él. Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasori, muerto por una tijera incrustada en el corazón. Su asesina. Sakura Haruno. Quien lo hizo en defensa propia. Motivo por el cual fue inocente frente al juez.

Y Hidan con Kakuzu. Muertos por balas. Asesinos: Los Bijuus.

…Todo había cambiado.

Todos habían cambiado…

Incluyendo a Hinata…

—"Hinata…"—susurró el rubio. Sentado en una de las gradas del campo de futbol. Miraba cabizbajo sus pies y sus brazos se apoyaban en sus piernas como apoyo para no caer, dejando que sus manos colgaran temblorosas. La lluvia lo estaba empapando y su chompa de colegio se humedecía cada vez más. Su cabello, mojado por el aguacero invernal, le tapaba el rostro cubierto por las lágrimas que recientemente hacían acto de presencia. —"Te quiero tanto…en verdad soy un maldito estúpido…eres como una hermanita pequeña para mí…te herí…"—susurraba colérico al darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos…el cariño familiar…se veía tan patético…él nunca había sido así ni con su propia prima…supuestamente él había sido entrenado para no sentir culpa ni compasión por nadie…pero…ahora… ¡Maldición! Era un maldito sentimental…

Estaba llorando a mares…

…

…

…

En otra parte del colegio…

—"Naruto está en la cancha de atrás…Haz algo...ya me da nervios verlo así"—dijo la peli-rosa mientras que cargaba su mochila.

—"¿Qué? ¿E-En esta lluvia?"—se alarmó la Hyuga quien se puso rápido el morral y salió corriendo del salón pasando al costado del Uchiha quien le miró algo sorprendido hasta verla desaparecer entre los pasillos.

—"Sakura. Será mejor irnos ya."—Dijo Sasuke con serenidad.

—"Si. Sasuke-kun."—dijo la ojijade antes de irse con él del salón.

Una ojiperla sacaba apresurada su paraguas de su casillero que estaba en el primer piso. Pasó por el casillero abierto del Uzumaki y allí vio la mochila del ojiazul.

—"¡Hinata-sama!"—gritó su primo desde la puerta.

—"Neji-Nee-sama"— contestó al llamado de su primo la ojiperla mientras que acomodaba su morral.

—"Vámonos de una vez."—mencionó en son de orden el Hyuga.

—"A-adelántate. Por favor. M-me he olvidado algo cerca a la cancha de futbol. T-te alcanzaré."—dijo la ojiperla corriendo con algo entre sus manos además del paraguas hacia el lugar que había mencionado.

—"Esta bien. Hinata-sama. ¡Saludos a Naruto!"—La ojiperla paró en seco completamente roja. Para luego correr nuevamente. El ojiperla sonrió para inmediatamente abrir su paraguas e irse.

El rubio se había cansado de llorar…y aunque lo hacía en silencio…no podía soportarlo…tenía que hablar con ella…aunque sea decirle un hola y ver si ella le respondía o simplemente lo ignoraría…

—"Ja. Pero que pienso. Ella ya se fue. O con su primito querido o con su amiguito el sarnoso ese."—Refunfuño colérico el Uzumaki mirando el suelo.

—"Naruto-kun…"—una voz suave y gentil rozó tiernamente los oídos del de cabellos dorados, este volteó alarmado. Y sin saber siquiera cómo reaccionar.

—"H-Hinata…"—éste se quedó allí, sentado, sus piernas no respondían ni a los nervios y ansias que sentía hacia ella. Vio con sus orbes color cielo como se acercaba. La joven caminaba pausadamente…como si no supiera si ir hacia él o huir. Sujetaba con fuerza su paraguas tratando de que ésta no fuera llevada con el soplo violento del viento helado del invierno. El morral de ella colgaba hasta cubrir sus caderas, evitando que el viento alzara su falda y en su hombro colgaba otra mochila...—"Mi mochila…"—dijo este, absorto y sin entender verdaderamente las intenciones de la Hyuga. Ella se sonrojó…¡se sonrojó!…ya no lo miraba seria…ella…sus ojos otra vez tenían el brillo que él quería tanto…sus hermosos ojos perla que mostraban compasión y ternura…otra vez…ella otra vez lo miraba de esa manera. El rubio le sonrió débilmente.

—"E-está mal que estés bajo la lluvia tanto t-tiempo. V-vas a pescar un resfriado, Naruto-kun…"—murmuró la joven al estar cerca de él. El de piel tostada sonrió de nuevo. Él no se merecía su amistad, en serio. Solo estaba una infancia llena de recuerdos mutuos en medio, solo eso. Por ahora solo trataría de hablar con ella para ver por qué de pronto le dirigía la palabra. Porque la verdad, la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos…dicen que la felicidad dura poco ¿No? Entonces por algo ella venía a él… ¿No? Aunque la verdad ni le importaba, solo quería seguir viéndola así como lo estaba haciendo ahora…tan de cerca…aunque la estaba incomodando. —"Naruto-kun…por favor, n-no seas terco y ya refúgiate de la lluvia. N-ni siquiera trajiste paraguas."—dijo algo nerviosa y sonrojada. Como adoraba verla sonrojada por cualquier cosa sencilla, incluso con solo mirarla…era tan tierna…pero…

Se levantó el Uzumaki de repente y le agarró del antebrazo. Comenzando a caminar mientras que la llevaba a quien sabe dónde.

—"N-Naruto-kun. A-A dónde me llevas"—dijo nerviosa lamentándose en una cierta parte de habérsele acercado. Aunque pensándolo bien… ¿Por qué él estaba tan deprimido si ella solo lo estaba ignorando? ¿Tanto así le dolía estar lejos de ella? ¿O era el hecho de que se sentía culpable de todo lo que le había pasado? Sabía muy bien que Sakura le había contado todo al chico zorro pero no sabía que le pudiera afectar tanto. Bueno, tomando en cuenta que las tres estuvieron en reposo durante una semana completa en aquel hospital durante esos días, luego de aquel enfrentamiento y acto de valentía de Sakura-chan…Ahora…Sakura-chan…Naruto ya ni siquiera la miraba de más.

Y hablando de no mirar…

Naruto había parado en seco, ocasionando que la ojiperla se tropezara aunque milagrosamente logró aferrarse de la chompa del Uzumaki, quien no paraba de mirarla…eso le incomodaba demasiado…entonces se dio cuenta del lugar en el que encontraban…

Estaban detrás del edificio central del colegio. Era un patio muy angosto para ser verdaderamente un patio. Además que el piso estaba desnivelado y el cemento que cubría el suelo se salían, elevándose en algunos lugares a causa de las raíces de los árboles, que por algún motivo eran los más grandes del colegio. Eran todos diferentes y sus copas, frondosas y amplias, se enredaban unas con otras hasta crear un techo natural que apenas y dejaba que algunas gotas se escabulleran por las ramas empolvadas hasta caer libres para fundirse con el suelo cubierto por capas de barro. El lugar era usado como depósito de las herramientas de aseo de los encargados de limpieza. Y aunque ese lugar se vea algo sucio y abandonado, no dejaba de ser bello y único. Ella nunca había estado allí. Pero escuchaba que era el lugar preferido para encuentros entre parejas…parejas…

Ella miró al Uzumaki quien le miraba seriamente. Lo vio tomar aliento y…

—"Hinata…"—escuchar su nombre la hizo estremecer y sonrojarse. Entonces se dio cuenta que aún le sujetaba la chompa. Se la acomodó y luego se reincorporó hasta estar bien ubicada delante de él. Este sonrió con una chispa en sus ojos que ella hacía tiempo que no veía. Y pues claro que siempre ella le miraba. Cada vez que lo veía tan ensimismado le entraban ganas de darle un abrazo y decirle "Ya todo pasó"…pero su orgullo Hyuga, el cual estaba allí siempre pero ella ignoraba continuamente, le impedía hacerlo…lo cual la hería...ella era la causante de su sufrimiento…incluso sus amigos le dejaron de hablar al Uzumaki…todo porque ella había sido la primera en ignorarlo…algo que nunca había hecho…pero de lo que ahora se lamentaba…sentía una presión en su corazón que no la dejaba en paz luego de verlo todos los días…con la mirada perdida…se sentía culpable…culpable y al mismo tiempo…se sentía aliviada…pero ¿De qué? No se sentía ni siquiera segura de lo que ella sentía…pero de lo que siempre estaría orgullosa de sentir era que lo amaba…lo amaba más que nada…y no quería que sufriera…ella…—"Sé que no merezco tu perdón y ni siquiera merezco siquiera el que me mires…sé qué crees que soy un maldito bastardo…no te lo niego…yo…"—Sus palabras la sacaron de lugar. Verlo con la mirada gacha y titubeante le enfadó aún más. ¡Cómo se atrevía a decir ese tipo de cosas! ¿¡Acaso no la conocía?!

El sonido de una bofetada estalló en el lugar.

El rubio se le quedó mirando impresionado por tal reacción. Posó su mano en su mejilla ahora hinchada.

—"Más bien eres un bastardo al decir ese tipo de cosas. ¡Yo nunca pensé eso de ti! ¡Acaso no me conoces! ¡Naruto-kun!"—dijo roja de la cólera la ojiperla. Los dos se miraron por un buen tiempo… Y en tan solo unos minutos los dos comenzaron a secarse sus lágrimas las cuales salían de una forma para ellos inexplicable…y el ojiazul comenzó a reírse. —"Y-y ahora p-por qué t-te ríes Naruto-kun"—dijo ella mirándolo con un puchero formado en sus labios rosas. Este sonrió de nuevo.

—"Por qué no me esperaba eso de ti. Hinata"—dijo el de cabello dorado mirándole con un gran brillo en sus ojos celestinos algo azulados. Ella se enrojeció para reír luego levemente.

—"N-No digas tonterías N-Naruto-kun"—dijo ella algo apenada mientras posaba en su quijada su mano en un leve puño y sonreía. Se sentían tan felices de volverse a hablar. —"Naruto-kun…D-Disculpa el que te haya ignorado de esa forma por tantos m-meses…"—susurró la de lacios cabellos azulados.

El rubio se le quedó mirando atónito para luego relajarse y sonreír.

—"Me lo merecía. Sabes"—dijo rascándose la nuca. La de ojos luna se le quedó mirando con sonrojo. Los dos se miraron nuevamente para sonrojarse aún más. Y sin palabra alguna, se dieron un abrazo.

—"Owwww. Qué lindo abrazo. Yo también quiero uno"—dijo una voz gruesa tras de ellos.

Los dos voltearon atónitos.

El Uzumaki no lo conocía pero la Hyuga…ella lo recordaba claramente.

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Holaaaaaaa

Aun hay mas xD

Next please =v=


	25. Amenaza

Los personajes de este fic son de Masashi-kun -w-

Amenaza

—"Owwww. Qué lindo abrazo. Yo también quiero uno"—dijo una voz gruesa tras de ellos.

Los dos voltearon atónitos.

El Uzumaki no lo conocía pero la Hyuga…ella lo recordaba claramente.

—"T-Tu eres un Akatsuki"—Dijo tartamudeando la de piel nívea. El Uzumaki la apartó poniéndose delante de ella.

—"Que bien me recuerdas, muñeca."—dijo el que tenía cirugías en toda la cara. Semejante a un tiburón. La ojos de luna miraba aterrorizada tras el hombro del Kyuubi, este al contrario mostraba odio en aquellos ojos semejantes al cielo el cual ahora pareciera estallar en llamas encendidas por la rabia. El desfigurado Akatsuki sonrió sacando un arma.

—"Ino…ella…yo… ¿Debería de contarle mi misión?"—pensaba en voz alta un joven de tez tan blanca como un lienzo sin pintar. Sus ojos, tan negros como el carbón, estaban fijos en el suelo, mientras que caminaba a paso lento por donde sus pies lo dirigiesen.

Estaba ido. No sabía qué hacer. Hacía unos días, él había respondido personalmente al llamado de su jefe. Danzou….Se acordó de sus duras palabras…

**/FLASH BACK/SAI POV/**

Estaba inclinado hacia el piso, como señal de respeto, tal y como me enseñó mi maestro y superior Danzou. Este, vestido de saco negro que cubría sutilmente su uniforme de oficial, me miraba con superioridad serena. Su ojo vendado dejaba de resaltar por la fuerza del mirar de su ojo sano. Apoyado este con su bastón, avanzó unos pasos hacia mí. Incliné mi rostro como señal de respeto.

—"Sai…"—volteé mi mirar hacia él. Me encontré con su rostro inmune de emociones. Tal y como yo también sabía gracias a él. —"Explícame el motivo de tu desobediencia."—fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta del tema que acababa de tocar. Ino.

—"Maestro Danzou…Disculpe pero esto no afecta en nada la misión que me ha encomendado…No noto motivo alguno que haga señal de alguna desobediencia de mi parte…"—contesté sin dudar ni tartamudear. Mi superior frunció el ceño.

—"Creo que no entendiste bien la misión…Sai. Espero te acuerdes el porqué de tu entrenamiento especial…No permito que te involucres con cualquier muchacha de esa área. No solo lo digo por mí. Si nuestros objetivos se dan cuenta de nuestros movimientos lo primero que harán será amenazarte eliminando a tus seres cercanos."—le miré fijamente y en silencio, aceptando; con algo de amargura oculta bajo una falsa serenidad plasmada en mi rostro, sus palabras. Tenía más que la razón. —"Espero pienses con calma cada una de mis palabras y te redirecciones hacia un buen cumplimiento de tu trabajo. Enorgulléceme tal y como lo está haciendo tu hermano."— me callé inclinando mi rostro con los ojos cerrados mientras que él se retiraba de la habitación. Me levanté y me fui de allí…sin saber qué hacer.

**/FLASH BACK END/SAI POV END/**

El muchacho caminaba sin saber bien que era lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Hasta que una bala resonó por detrás del edificio central del colegio. Corrió por entre el campo de futbol escuchando los gritos de una chica pidiendo ayuda.

Sacó su revólver de detrás de su camisa y lo cargó. Listo para disparar, mientras que se acercaba con sigilo y sacaba su celular pidiendo refuerzos.

Motivo principal.

Un Akatsuki.

Se asomó por la pared. Viendo la escena.

Era Hinata la que socorría a... ¡Naruto! Eso no se lo esperaba. Estaba herido de una pierna y miraba encolerizado al sujeto con cara de pez. Ella estaba asustada y sin saber qué hacer. El sujeto de guardapolvos negro recargaba su arma.

Su oportunidad.

Apuntó y…

BAM

El sujeto con cara de tiburón miró hacia su dirección. Este se ocultó y recargó su arma. Le había dado a la muñeca y ahora había perdido la movilidad de su mano derecha. Otra mano más y no podría dispararle a nadie.

Las sirenas de los policías comenzaron a sonar.

—"¡Ven aquí cobarde!"—gritó Naruto. Sai salió encontrándose con que el Akatsuki había huido tras escuchar a los policías acercarse.

—"Supongo que eso siempre pasa con estos hombres…"—dijo el de piel albina antes de direccionar su mirar hacia el Uzumaki quien se trataba de reincorporar con ayuda de la ojiperla. Este ojiazul se tambaleaba por la herida profunda en su pierna.

El Namikaze le viró con algo de desconfianza.

—"Eres un agente especial de la Nación… ¿No? Sai…"—dijo con el ceño fruncido el de cabellos dorados. La ojiperla miró con duda al de cabello color carbón, quien los miraba con cautela.

—"Ya conoces a unos cuantos…Naruto-san…pero me sorprende el hecho de que no te defendieras de igual con ese Akatsuki. Sé que tienes un arma en tu mochila…y bastantes balas…Es admirable que no usaras la violencia, propia de ti, en frente de Hinata-san…algo honorable…no tiene sentido puesto que… ¿No eres un delincuente? Eh Naruto-san."—dijo con calma el ojinegro. La de cabellos azulados se asombró.

—"Tú eras el que registraba mis cosas cuando yo aún no salía del colegio…"—digo entre aparentes gruñidos de rabia el de tez tostada.

—*Es por eso que encontré el casillero de Naruto-kun abierto…n-no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora…"—pensó la ojiperla sin quitarle la mira al pelinegro…

—"Pero estate tranquilo que mi objetivo no eres tú…Naruto-san…"—dijo el agente antes de retirarse y venir la policía y unos cuantos paramédicos…

—"Kukuku…Solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que Sasuke-kun me dé su gran ansiada respuesta a mi negociación…"—un hombre albino de cabello largo color negro y de ojos pardos como los de un reptil sonreía acomodándose en su escritorio lleno de frascos con pequeños seres humanos sumergidos en una especie de líquido…fetos…—"Solo cuestión de tiempo…para que venga a mí…"— Dijo mientras que se relamía los labios y acariciaba uno de los frascos…

En el hospital estaba el Uzumaki despertándose de su aparentemente cirugía. Le habían sacado la bala que se había prendido de los músculos internos de su pierna. Estaba con cara de pocos amigos. Y su amigo apareció.

—"Así que Sai eh…si no está detrás de ti… ¿Entonces por qué registra tus cosas?"—razonaba el Uchiha

—"No lo sé"—dijo irritado el Uzumaki antes de hundirse en su almohada.

—"Si te registra las cosas…es porque busca algo de alguien que este estrechamente relacionado contigo…"—se sumía en su lógica el pelinegro sin mirar al ojiazul, quien le miró de repente.

—"Eres tú…"—

—"Eso es más probable…quiere saber de mí…pero no lo va a conseguir…"—dijo intimidante el ojinegro.

—"Sasuke…"—le llamó el de piel bronceada. El Uchiha le miró. —"¿Qué te traes con Sakura-chan?"—

Un silencio incomodo inundo la habitación del hospital.

Una ojiperla silenció su respiración tras la puerta…

o00oo00oo0o0o0o0o

Holaaaaaa hay uno mas 7v7

Nexxxxxxtttt


	26. Bus

WUAJAJAJAJAJJAJA

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MASASHI-TROLEADOR-KUN *V*

WUAJAJAJAJJAJAJ

*ya sabran de que rio*

Bus

—"Sasuke…"—le llamó el de piel bronceada. El Uchiha le miró. —"¿Qué te traes con Sakura-chan?"—

Un silencio incomodo inundo la habitación del hospital.

Una ojiperla silenció su respiración tras la puerta…

—"Solo la estoy protegiendo de las estupideces que haces. Dobe"—contestó luego el Yakuza.

—"No te creo…en parte"—dijo con sospecha el ojiazul. —"Te conozco Sasuke. Tú sientes algo por Sakura-chan y no lo aceptas por el hecho de que es Sakura-chan."—dijo el ojiazul mientras que trataba de sentarse en su camilla.

—"Hmp. Yo no tengo ninguna relación con ella. Es solo mi amiga."—dijo cortante el pelinegro.

—"Eso mismo es de lo que hablaba. Porque es tu amiga no quieres tener algo con ella. Eres un orgulloso Uchiha."—dijo déspota el pelirrubio. El ojinegro le gruñó.

—"Mira Uzumaki. Que me gusta o no me gusta no es de tú incumbencia. ¿Y por qué me tratas de sonsacar eso? ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de Sakura por la Hyuga?"—dijo con malicia el de tez nívea.

La peli azul se quedó estática.

—"No metas a Hinata en esto. Y además, ya desde hace tiempo me dejó de gustar Sakura-chan. Hinata es muy importante para mí. Solo eso. Te dejo el camino libre y todavía me hablas así. No seas idiota y decláratele."—mencionó el Uzumaki mientras que se hundía en su cama nuevamente. El Uchiha se fue del cuarto completamente amargo.

Mientras tanto la ojiperla corría completamente roja hacia la casa de la Haruno. Aunque mejor se tomaba el bus…su casa se encontraba muy lejos del hospital…

La ojiperla se sumía sonrojada en sus pensamientos…

*Soy importante para él…*

Sonrió.

Había pasado media hora y el rubio se pudría del aburrimiento en su camilla. Miraba el techo…era blanco…se aburría…miraba su colcha…celeste…aburrido…miró las máquinas y el suero…aburrido…la televisión…prendida…en un canal de enfermedades…aburrido y ocasionador de traumas…

Suspiró.

Se quedó quieto viendo el techo…los ojos le comenzaron a pesar…

—"Que…"—bostezó—"…aburrido…"—cerró los ojos, listo para echarse una siesta reconfortante para él. Hacía tiempo que no dormía en un silencio tan cómodo…

Una chica de cabello azulado largo corría por unas calles familiares para ella. Estaba cerca a la casa de la Haruno…

Corría sonrojada y con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Su cabello se batía con el viento helado…había dejado de llover. Su falda de colegio se batía de igual manera pero era retenida por su maletín que colgaba sostenido por una correa negra desde su hombro. Esquivaba los charcos con destreza.

Hasta que paró en seco.

Se puso a pensar…

—"N-no estaré siendo muy chismosa…"—dijo con la mano ocultando un pequeño puchero de sus labios. Ella estaba cerca de una pared…Y alguien la empujó hacia esta.

—"Joven…Joven"—una mujer vestida de doctora le daba pequeños empujoncitos a un rubio sumergido en sus sueños…

—"Cinco minutos más…quiero ramen…"—dijo entre sueños el Uzumaki. La de cabello castaño le golpeó la cabeza con un pequeño cuaderno que traía en una de sus manos.

—"Joven Uzumaki. ¡Despierte de una buena vez!"—dijo la de ojos café viendo como tardaba en reaccionar un rubio ya despierto.

—"Eh…Ah…Etto…"—el ojiazul bostezó levantándose con algo de pesadez. Le miró con sueño. —"Qué pasa"—preguntó con vagancia.

—"Ya puede irse a casa."—dijo la doctora con una tranquila sonrisa. El Uzumaki le vio y luego dirigió su mirada a sus pechos. La castaña le miró sonrojada y con horror—"¡Qué está mirando!"—dijo ella irguiéndose y tapándose sus medianos pechos.

—"Usted…se llama Shizune… ¿No?"—entonces señalo su propio tórax en donde se supone se puede ubicar una placa —"Lo vi en su placa…Muchas Gracias"—bostezó de nuevo mientras que bajaba de su camilla.

—"Etto…B-Bueno…unas muletas están apoyadas al costado del marco de la puerta…de…nada"—dijo casi escapándose…el Uzumaki se estiró para luego volver a jorobarse por el cansancio…sonrió…

—"Sus pechos son medianos…aún nadie le gana a Hinata…"—se quedó pensando…—"Oh…Si hay alguien…La vieja Tsunade…pero eso es por vieja."—Dijo antes de comenzar a cambiarse la bata por la ropa que le había traído el Uchiha.

La ojiperla miraba asustada a su agresor. Este le había acorralado con sus brazos a cada lado. Y ella no sabía por dónde escaparse.

—"U-Uchiha-san"—murmuró atemorizada…sus piernas le temblaban con solo ver que el Uchiha no le quitaba la mirada de encima…tenía una mirada asesina.

—"Mira. Hyuga. Tienes razón. Estás siendo chismosa…así que o te callas o te hago la vida imposible a partir de mañana."—La ojiperla tragó grueso y asintió con miedo.

—"N-No le diré a Sakura-san qué te gusta e-ella…Guardaré silencio"—dijo entre murmullos la de cabello azulado ocultando su vista de la de él. Este se quedó en shock.

—"Un momento"—ella le miró de reojo como quien dudaba si iba a recibir un golpe o no. Pero se quedó quieta al ver la cara de confusión del Yakuza.

—"Q-qué"—susurró ella.

—"¿Eso fue lo que entendiste de mi platica con el dobe?"—preguntó el ojinegro. La ojiperla asintió. —"Pues…ella no me gusta. Entendiste."—dijo demandante y con aires de superioridad. La de cabello largo le miró con sospecha.

—"Pero…U-Uchiha-san…s-se nota que le gusta Sakura-chan…"—dijo ella, este quitó las manos de la pared metiéndolas en sus bolsillos del pantalón.

—"Hmp. Metete en tus propios asuntos. Hyuga"—y se fue a paso lento…la ojiperla aguantó la risa.

Un joven de tez nívea, dibujaba en su cuadernillo a una muchacha…a su muchacha…sentada él bajo un árbol del parque cercano a su casa.

—"Hmp…"—paró sus trazos. —"Tal vez sea mejor decírselo a Ino-chan de una buena vez…"—dijo antes de guardar su cuadernillo en su mochila junto a su bolígrafo. Sacó un libro de autoayuda —"Pero antes…"—lo abrió y se dispuso a leer —"Tengo que saber cómo hablar y reaccionar frente a ella…"—dijo el pelinegro antes de comenzar a leer con frenesí.

Vaya tipo.

Mientras tanto un rubio estaba en un paradero sujetando su peso en dos muletas y en uno de sus hombros su mochila con la ropa que había sido agujereada, digámoslo así, hoy.

Para su mala suerte, el paradero no tenía techo y había comenzado a llover.

—"Vaya suerte la mía…"—murmuró el ojiazul mirando al cielo.

Una joven de cabello azulado corría bajo la lluvia directo al autobús. Su maletín era usado como paraguas. ¿Por qué? Bueno…

Digamos que su paraguas salió volando cuando corría con Naruto-kun…ermmm…al parecer ella no se dio cuenta…ejem…por estar pensando demasiado…vaya tipa…

Subió al autobús de regreso a donde su punto de partida.

El rubio aún no subía a un autobús. Ya estaba más de media hora allí parado y ni una bicicleta había siquiera pasado. No se había sentado en la banca que descansaba detrás de él puesto que estaba llena de un reciente barro causado por la lluvia y el polvo que estaba encima de esta. Suspiró viendo con desgano aquel asiento.

Se acomodó su casaca con algo de dificultad y siguió mirando el horizonte mientras que se aguantaba el temblor que había comenzado a nacer en sus piernas y brazos. O Sasuke era un completo imbécil, por traerle un pantalón delgado de media estación y un polo manga corta con una casaca que apenas y le abrigaba bien la espalda, o es que se estaba vengando de algo…de qué se vengaría…ya ni sabía…en serio era un vengador legendario…aunque no tuviera nada de que vengarse de él…él era…

—"El chico venganza. Su lema...La venganza es mi tipo de chica…todas las demás son un estorbo…"—dijo con desgano mientras que seguía mirando el horizonte…vaya horizonte…no se veía ni una pizca de él…todo lleno de casas…esta ciudad estaba muy poblada…pero ahora que se daba cuenta…si Japón está muy poblado… ¿China?...de tanta casa no tendría ni carreteras…

Se rio de sus pensamientos…claro que tenían autopistas…

¿No?

Ahora la duda lo albergaba.

Un bus azul apareció de repente ante la vista del Uzumaki. Los ojos azul cielo se iluminaron como si de un amanecer luego de una noche sin luna se tratara. Alzó su brazo para que parara y el bus se detuvo a las justas. El rubio estaba por subir cuando vio a alguien bajando de la otra puerta del bus.

—"¡Hinata!"—gritó con alegría.

Ella volteó.

—"¡Naruto-kun!"—dijo la peli-azul con asombro y algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

—"¡Ven sube! ¡Yo te pago el pasaje!"—dijo con alegría. Ella asintió y subió nuevamente.

Se sentaron en el fondo del bus. Naruto estaba algo asombrado de él mismo porque no sabía cómo pudo haber acomodado sus muletas en un lugar tan pequeño como el que estaba sentado. La Hyuga trataba de secar su mochila con un pedazo de papel toalla que traía en el bolsillo de su blusa de colegio. El ojiazul le miró como un gato curioso.

—"¿Te ayudo?"—ella se negó. —"¿No quieres ir a mi casa? Está cerca y puedes aprovechar para secarte y comer algo. Debes de tener frío"—Dijo él con una sonrisa inmensa plasmada en sus labios. La Hyuga asintió.

—"Está bien, Naruto-kun…Pero no tengo frío. A-Al contrario, estoy bien abrigada…etto…Naruto-kun…estás…temblando…"—dijo mirándolo completamente, el Uzumaki se sonrojó de vergüenza.

—"Jejeje…es por la culpa del Teme de Sasuke. Él me trajo ropa muy delgada."—dijo rascándose la cabeza como quien andaba despreocupado por ese tema.

—"Oh…"—solo dijo ella. El Uzumaki se levantó y se acomodó las muletas. La Hyuga se levantó siguiéndolo.

—"¡Baja el paradero que viene!"—gritó al chofer. Este detuvo el bus.

Los dos bajaron sonrientes…bueno…La Hyuga sonreía de los nervios. Una puerta se abrió.

—"Ven, pasa"—dijo una peli-rosa desde la puerta de su casa.

—"Ok."—dijo mientras que bajaba su paraguas.

El Uchiha pasó mientras que se sacudía el cabello. Se puso las pantuflas para invitados y entró a la casa de la Haruno. Ella sonreía en silencio.

/INNER SAKURA/

—"¡Wuaajaja! ¡Shanaro! ¡ESTO ES A LO QUE SE LLAMA SUERTE EN EL AMOR!" —Decía una versión de Sakura con la palabra INNER mientras que daba puñetazos al aire.

/INNER SAKURA END/

—"Sakura…quería hablar contigo sobre algo…"—dijo el Uchiha mientras que se sentaba en el sofá. La Haruno se sentó junto a él.

—"Que es lo que pasa"—dijo ella mientras que se acomodaba su corto cabello rosa.

—"Yo…"—

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

WUAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA LES DEJE CON LA INTRIGA WUAJAJAJJJJAJAJAJAJ

Amo sus review sus fav y todododododdododdodoodo

Ya se acerca al final x.x unos 20 capis mas creo y ya xD para el final de la primera temporada o.o

no me demorare :DDDD

Lo se *m*

BYEBYEEEEE

Y QUE EL DATTEBAYO LES ACOMPAÑEEE :DDDDD


	27. Declaración

Holaaaaa :DDDDDDD

Vengo con la continuación del fic :3 jojojjojoj se vana quedar como que WTF! y más abajito les contestare esos tan lindos review que me dieron las ganas de poner conti como si de una barra de cereales energetico se tratara xD

Recalcando que los personajes de este fic intrigante son de Masashi Kishimoto y que no hago otra cosa mas que torturarlos xD (en este fic su vida no es tranquila x.x)

Les dejo la conti

Lean ;D

**Declaración**

—"Ten. Toma una toalla para tu cabello"—dijo el rubio mientras que le tiraba una toalla blanca a la de ojos perla, quien lo agarró de un extremo antes de que cayera al suelo. —"Yo me voy a dar un baño y me pondré algo más abrigado. Si quieres sírvete un té o un café. Lo que quieras."— Dijo este mientras que tiraba su mochila al sillón más cercano.

La Hyuga se quedó sola.

Ella se secó el cabello para luego sacarse su abrigo y colgarlo en una de las sillas del comedor del Uzumaki, para que se secara más apropiadamente. En el pequeño departamento del ojiazul el calor se conservaba muy bien. Tal vez porque era un poco chico…a comparación con su enorme casa. Hacia tanto frío en su cuarto cuando iba para dormir que hasta creía a veces que despertaba en su patio. Era igual con todos los rincones y habitaciones de esa gran residencia. La casa de Naruto era cálida…tan cálida como él.

Entró a la cocina. Encontrándose con lo que ya esperaba…una de las causas de vivir solo.

Todos los trastes estaban sucios. La tetera incluso había comenzado a cubrirse de grasa del balón de gas. Al parecer no tenía conexiones de gas internas ni su cocina era eléctrica…Bueno…

Se remangó las mangas de la chompa de colegio que traía puesta y agarró un mandil limpio de uno de sus cajones.

Un Uchiha estaba callado mirando al suelo. La Haruno estaba sentada disculpándose silenciosa.

¿Por qué?

Su mamá estaba hablando sobre su glorioso pasado durante su secundaria mientras que traía y llevaba platos llenos de bocaditos recién hechos.

—"Y entonces su padre se cayó de la escalera."—dijo riéndose de aquel recuerdo. —"Parecía tan serio pero era todo lo contrario. Parecía un payaso. Se cayó, todo por tratar de hablarme." —dijo mientras que ponía un plato con bocaditos salados. —"Justo como te gusta. Sasu-chan"—dijo la señora yendo hacia la cocina para traer té de naranja.

—"Mamá"—dijo la Haruno seria.

—"A veces me recuerdas a mi marido. Sasu-chan. Y a veces mi marido me hace recordar a Naru-chan. Cierto. ¿Cuándo va a venir ese muchacho? De seguro es más alto."—dijo la señora mientras que ponía dos pequeñas tazas con té de naranja.

—"Mamá"—otra vez llamó seria Sakura a su madre.

—"¡Qué cosa! ¡Acaso no vez que estoy hablando con Sasu-chan!"—las dos se miraron desafiantes. Entonces algo las dejó atónitas. Sasuke se había levantado. —"¿Sasu-chan?—

—"Señora…"—este le miró sereno…pero la madre de Sakura ya conocía ese tipo de mirada…hace mucho tiempo él le había mirado igual. Era porque quería estar a solas con Sakura. Le iba a decir algo muy importante…

—"OH…Ya entiendo…Sakura. Hija…"—la peli-rosa le miró confundida—"Si quieres puedes guiar a Sasu-chan a tu cuarto. Llévense los bocaditos y el té"—los dos asintieron. Sasuke llevaba la fuente con bocaditos y Sakura las dos tazas. Los dos subiendo las escaleras. La madre de la muchacha de ojos esmeralda se les quedó mirando mientras que apoyaba su mejilla derecha en una de sus manos…pensativa y con una sonrisa en el rostro—"Ojala sea lo que pienso que es…"—entonces tosió preparando su garganta y…—"¡NADA DE ESTAR CERRANDO LA PUERTA EH! ¡ESTARÉ PASANDO A CADA RATO!"— y suspiró, caminando hacia la cocina. —"Mejor vale prevenir que lamentar. Todavía no quiero ser abuela…y viendo a esos dos…Dios quiera que no sean tan apasionados."—

Un rubio salía con una toalla tapándole la cabeza. Estaba puesto un pantalón grueso con unas zapatillas especiales que el siempre usaba, ya que eran afelpadas por dentro. Tenía puesto también una cafarena marrón chocolate que era oculta tras un abrigo de color beige. Se veía más que decente.

Se sacudió el pelo con la toalla encima para terminar de secarse y colgó su toalla en uno de los espaldares de una de las sillas de su comedor, encontró con la mirada el abrigo de la Hyuga. Sonrió.

Entonces la buscó con la mirada…

No estaba en la sala…tampoco en el baño…

Un momento…

Todo estaba demasiado ordenado…

No había polvo…

Y aunque nada estaba tirado en el suelo antes de que ella llegara…estaba todo donde debería de estarlo…

Hinata…

Entonces escuchó la tetera comenzando a hervir…

—"¿Recién está hirviendo la tetera? ¿En qué rato la puso?"— Fue a la cocina y se sorprendió…

—"Naruto-kun…"—La Hyuga no sabía qué hacer. Lo único que se le vino a la mente fue…—"L-Lo siento…t-tal vez no debí…Yo…"—comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Estaba más que roja. No sabía qué hacer. Y se sentía mucho peor al ver al Uzumaki con la boca abierta.

El rubio comenzó a rondar la cocina.

La tetera…estaba como nueva…

La cocina…ni un rastro de grasa…

La loseta…otra vez brillaba…

Los muebles de cocina…estaban brillando…otra vez parecían nuevos…

Las ventanas…otra vez transparentes…

Los trastes…todos estaban en su lugar…

Y ni qué decir de las ollas… podía ver su reflejo en ellas…

—"Hinata…"—un retumbo en su corazón lo descolocó. Comenzó a sonrojarse…Tuvo ganas de suspirar, pero se aguantó. Caminó hasta donde estaba la Hyuga, quien aún estaba con el mandil que el usaba para limpiar la casa. —"Hinata…"— una clase de felicidad rara le embargó todo su ser.

Los dos se miraron y él le agarró de los hombros.

—"Vas a ser la mejor esposa de todo el mundo ttebayo"—Dicho esto por el Uzumaki con los ojos brillosos de la ilusión y reteniendo casi sin éxito su felicidad en su voz, la Hyuga no resistió la tensión y los nervios, y se desmayó. —"¡QUE! ¡HINATA!"—

—"Ino…"—Un joven de ojos negros estaba sentado en un muro que bordeaba la entrada de la casa de los Yamanaka.

—"Ya dime que es lo que pasa"—Dijo la de cabellos rubios platinados cruzándose de brazos—"No me gustan los rodeos"—Sai suspiró.

*Hablarlo es más difícil de lo que leí que era"

—"Ino…"—tomó aire. —"Si tu novio fuera un policía…uno de un rango alto…algo así como un agente especial del país…y…tiene una misión súper peligrosa…y uno de sus enemigos…quisieran hacerte daño… ¿tú habrías querido retroceder en el tiempo y nunca haber estado con él para así evitar ese suceso?"—eso último la dejó en silencio. El pelinegro le miró intensamente.

—"Eso es un caso difícil…pero es fácil de responder…"—dijo pensativa. Sai no le quitaba a mirada de encima. Ella sonrió viéndole con dulzura—"No. No querría retroceder en el tiempo, porque sé que la persona que quiero va a ir a salvarme…De eso no hay ninguna duda"—Ella le besó en los labios. Este se sonrojo sin dejar de mirarle—"No me importa si eres un agente secreto o especial o no sé qué. Tú eres el Sai que yo conozco. Y nada cambiará eso. Ok"—Dijo ella dándole un pequeño golpe con la punta de sus dedos en su pecho. Sai sonrió y le entregó un sobre manila. Ella le miró extrañada.

—"Ábrelo. Es para ti"—dijo él con una mirada tranquila adornada por un pequeño sonrojo. Ella abrió el sobre y se quedó muda al ver su contenido.

—"Esto es…"—

—"Eres tú…"—

Era la imagen de ella con un vestido lila largo con encaje en los brazos y parte del pecho y abdomen. La falda caía como ondas en capas y ella estaba sentada en un barandal de madera lleno de enredaderas con flores de colores de todo tipo y tamaño. Aves cantando a su alrededor y un niño sentado en el césped. A su lado.

Sai.

Cuando era niño…

—"¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez en las montañas del Sur, cuando visitaste a tu abuela? Fue esa vez que nos conocimos."—Dijo sonriente el Agente. La Yamanaka se quedó atónita.

—"N-No me acordaba de ese día…T-tú…te acordaste de mí…"—

Sai sonrió…

Y ella recordó.

**_Las nubes se movían perezosas por el cielo, cercanas por su grandeza a la cima de las montañas más altas de aquel lugar. Ino bajaba por la colina corriendo junto con una regadera de jardinería llena de agua. Debajo de esta colina estaba un mar inmenso de flores de todo tipo. Desde las más pequeñas margaritas hasta los girasoles más grandes. Ella regaba feliz hasta que de pronto alguien se quejó. Ella se puso a buscar aquel sonido. _**

**_Era un niño de piel muy blanca y cabello muy negro. Era raro y se quejaba por tener su cabello mojado. Y también un cuadernillo._**

**_—"Que es ese cuadernillo"—preguntó ella. Este se alarmó al verla y escondió lo que ella había mencionado mirándole con una calma desesperante._**

**_—"Nada"—ella se extrañó. El apartó la mirada. Era muy callado._**

**_—"Si no es nada…entonces…por qué hay una amapola dibujada allí."—preguntó sonriente. Este le miró de golpe. _**

**_—"S-sabes cómo se llama cada flor."—afirmó sorprendido. Ino se sonrojó._**

**_—"Solo las más p-populares."—dijo mirando sus pies mientras que escondía la regadera. _**

**_—"¿Me enseñan cómo se llaman las flores que dibujé?"—Dijo mientras que se acomodaba entre las flores. La ojiazul le miró con algo de asombro para luego sonreírle con ternura. _**

**_—"Está bien"—_**

**_Los dos se sentaron y ella comenzó a decirle los nombres de cada flor que él había dibujado en aquel cuadernillo._**

**_—"Y esas son las margaritas. Así como las que le acabas de aplastar el tallo"—El ojinegro se sorprendió y se apartó de donde se había sentado. Efectivamente había aplastado a las margaritas como si Godzilla hubiera estado allí. La pequeña rubia se comenzó a reír. Este se sonrojó. _**

**_Se presentaron._**

**_Los dos jugaron toda la mañana…y se quedaron dormidos bajo un árbol de los alrededores. Cada uno con una corona de flores…_**

_**Cuando Ino despertó ya no estaba el pequeño ojinegro a su lado…en cambio, estaba un ramo de amapolas descansando juntas. **_

La Yamanaka sonrió al recordar al fin. Los dos se miraron.

Con un tierno beso sellaron esos recuerdos…solo para ellos dos…

—"Yo te quería preguntar algo…"—dijo el Uchiha…con la mirada gacha antes de meterse un bocadillo en la boca. La peli-rosa esperó que hablara—"¿Tenías algo con Sasori?"—este le miró.

Él estaba sentado con una pierna doblada y recostada en el suelo de madera del cuarto de la Haruno, Su otra pierna, también flexionada, estaba con solo el pie en contacto con el suelo, El Uchiha apoyaba su peso en una de sus manos contra el piso, su otro brazo descansaba en su rodilla. Dándole está posición un aura algo intimidadora pero sensual. La Haruno le miró sorprendida.

—"Éramos amigos…"—Dijo la ojijade mirando al suelo. Él Uchiha frunció el ceño.

—"Pareciera que hubieras deseado que algo más pasara…"—La Haruno se sorprendió. Para luego fruncir el ceño.

—"Si."—Los dos se miraron desafiantes. La Haruno desvió la mirada para tomar de su té de naranja. El Uchiha veía cada uno de sus movimientos. Ella puso con cuidado su taza en su mesa de centro de su cuarto y mirarle con el ceño fruncido…pero no había furia en sus ojos…era tristeza…La mirada del ojinegro se ablandó un poco. Ella desvió nuevamente la mirada—"Quería que viviera…y que cumpla sus sueños…"—Una pequeña lágrima se asomó peligrosa por las pestañas curvas de los ojos esmeralda de la Haruno. —"Que fuera feliz como escultor en madera…"—sonrió ella con la idea de sus palabras…pero esa sonrisa era vacía…El Uchiha suspiró para luego tomar de un solo golpe todo el contenido de su taza.

—"Hmp. Entonces eran cercanos"—dijo mirando de soslayo a la joven. Ella le miró con incredulidad.

—"¿Cómo vamos a ser cercanos si tan solo lo conocí menos de una semana?"—dijo mientras que se embutía un bocadillo. El Uchiha sonrió.

—"Ese tiempo fue suficiente para que accedieras a sus salidas"—La Haruno se amargó y se paró. El Yakuza le miró con cansancio aparente.

—"¡Si viniste solo para criticarme! ¡Entonces lárgate!"—Gritó la Haruno señalando a la puerta. El Uchiha se levantó.

—"Muy Bien."—Se llevó un último bocadillo a la boca antes de ponerse frente a la puerta de su cuarto. —"Pero antes…"—Él la agarró del brazo, jalándola hacia él. La Haruno se sorprendió.

Unieron sus labios…en un beso cálido y con pequeños atisbos de "hambre"

La Haruno se dejó llevar un poco…

La falta de aire y la agitación los separó.

La madre de Sakura se quedó estática viendo la escena en silencio.

Ninguno se dio cuenta.

—"Me gustas….Nos vemos…"—Sonrió el Uchiha con los ojos cerrados y con un aura de victoria al ver la cara de shock que puso Sakura. Cuando abrió los ojos…ya era demasiado tarde.

La señora Haruno había visto todo.

Tanto la señora como él se quedaron viéndose por bastante tiempo. Sakura cayó al suelo de rodillas completamente roja.

—"S-Señora…"—*Maldición* pensó—"G-gracias por los bocadillos y el té…ermmm…Buenas tardes"— Y se fue a paso rápido dejando a las dos Haruno en shock.

Sasuke cerró la puerta luego de ponerse sus zapatos.

Sakura gritó de felicidad.

Su madre le requintó porque en su casa nadie se pone meloso sin su autorización.

Y Sasuke se fue con la vergüenza de haber sido visto.

—"Te veo muy feliz…"—un hombre de cabello negro le interceptó en el camino. Los ojos negros del joven Yakuza se dilataron. —"…Hermanito"—

**oo00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Holaaaa x.x y ustedes se preguntaran *¿POR QUE LO DEJAS ALLI! X.X* Bueno pues me encanta dejarlo socn intriga de saber que sucedera ¡Sera Itachi su hermano? ¡Sera algun amigo que siempre lo llamo así? o es que ya me volvi loca xD *v*

Bueno les contestare los review xP

TACHAAAAAAN:

**Daniela Hervar: **

Waaaah xD es que fue recompensa por mi graaaaan demora x.x Y SI se termina la primera temporada o.o ni yo me lo puedo creer xD Creo que muchos capis a la vez xD para la proxima que me demore solo pondre un solo capi de recompensa o.o xD no bueno tratare deno demorarme xD como ahora ;D

Nos Leemos :P

Titanium12345:

Jejejejejejeeje. Gracias por leerlo todo asi de golpe xD me emociona *w*Gracias :DDDDD En serio *v* Hare todo lo mejor que pueda para que siga siendo así de bueno w

Nos Leemos!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o**

Que relajante =w=

**INNER-YAM:** e.e eres un caso Dilz e.e

Vah! pero asi me quieren *w*

**INNER-YAM** e.e

*V*

**INNER-YAM:** y por que esa mirada

Tengo ganas de Omake XD

**INNER-YAM:** e.e despues te demoraras un mes en publicar xD

Dx noooo yo cumplo *m*

**INNER-YAM:** aja e.e

Callate Dx OMAKKEEEEEEEE XD

**INNER-YAM:** NO! Nos leemos y que el dattebayo les acompañe Dx

Nooooooo 7.7


	28. Recuerdos de Sangre

Waaaaaahhhh!

Ya vine y con conti xD cosa que no demoré esta vez eh ewe ASI QUE SOLO SERÁ UN CAPI :D

Y recalcando que los personajes de este fic con tanto suspenso son de Kishi-sama =w=

La CONTI XD LEAN ;D

o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

**Recuerdos de sangre**

—"Te veo muy feliz…"—un hombre de cabello negro le interceptó en el camino. Los ojos negros del joven Yakuza se dilataron. —"…Hermanito"—

Los arboles pequeños del vecindario se agitaban, soltando sus hojas muertas para que divaguen por el lugar. El cielo estaba naranja…la Luna, aunque algo lejano y transparente, ya estaba en el cielo pidiéndole al sol tenue por la temporada que haga su retirada. Las nubes teñidas de rojo viajaban lentamente sopladas por el viento helado mientras que otras, grises como el pelaje de una rata de alcantarilla, venían amenazando con otra charada de lluvias.

Dos sujetos estaban frente a frente en la autopista vacía. Los dos no se veían de tiempo…esos dos tenían más de una cosa pendiente entre ellos. Uno joven. El otro un adulto ya.

El joven Uchiha gruñó al verlo.

Ese maldito hombre de saco negro había asesinado a su familia…a toda su familia…

Sus ojos negros se llenaron de sed de sangre…

Lo quería ver muerto…

Por sus propias manos…

Sus miradas se cruzaron una vez más.

—"Saltaré de alegría cuando estés muerto. Itachi"—este le miró con tranquilidad.

—"Veo que solo aprendiste a amenazarme. Hermanito"—dijo sereno el otro Uchiha.

—"¡DEJA DE LLAMARME HERMANITO! ¡YO YA NO TE CONSIDERO MI HERMANO! ¡HASTA NO VERTE MUERTO NO PARARÉ!"—gritó el joven Yakuza con rabia.

—"Entonces hazlo"—dijo el de marcas bajo los ojos negros característico de un Uchiha, sacando una pistola y darle un disparo sin dudar en uno de los brazos de su pequeño hermano.

Una peli-rosa salió desesperada al oír el disparo de su casa con su madre tratando de jalarla dentro por el peligro de que la bala no haya dado y vaya hacia ella. Las dos vieron como un auto negro con lunas polarizadas salía veloz y sin placa del lugar. Entonces voltearon al ver a Sasuke retorciéndose en el suelo y con una de sus manos apretando su herida en donde ya corría sangre a borbotones.

Sakura corrió a ver y su madre llamó a la policía y a una ambulancia.

Varias personas salieron de sus casas para ver lo que había pasado.

El Uchiha maldijo…

Cayendo al suelo…

Inconsciente

**Un niño corría feliz por las avenidas cercanas a su casa. Hoy había sido el mejor en gimnasia. Corría con su uniforme puesto y su mochila con figuritas de acción en uno de sus bolsillos saltaba con cada salto o pisada que daba.**

**Había llegado a su casa. Su enorme y bonita casa. Ayer le habían regalado un gatito negro. Él le había puesto Kirin y a veces le ponía Chidori. Pero prefirió Kirin. Sus padres de seguro estarían orgullosos por sus altas calificaciones en el colegio. Tocó la puerta una vez**

**Dos veces**

**Tres veces…**

**Decían que la tercera era la vencida…**

**Entonces decidió ir por la puerta trasera de su casa.**

**Con llave.**

**¿Habrían salido?**

**¿Y su Onee-chan?**

**¿Dónde estaba Ita-chan?**

**Decidió subir por el árbol que daba para su cuarto. Tenía un agudo dolor en su pecho que le decía que retrocediera. Llegó a la ventana de su cuarto…cuando escuchó un grito…**

**El grito de su madre…**

**¿Gente mala había entrado?**

**Agarró una pequeña cuchilla de su velador junto a su cama y fue al primer piso.**

**Vio a su hermano…**

**Estaba manchado de sangre…**

**—"****¿Ita-chan?"—el nombrado le miró con seriedad…Sus ojos ya no tenían brillo. Vio a sus padres tendidos bajo los pies descalzos de su hermano. —"¿Papás?"—sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Miró con temor a su hermano —"Q-Que les ha pasado"—Su hermano frunció el ceño.**

**—"****Cállate"—gruñó Itachi, entonces el pequeño Sasuke vio un tipo de catana para corto ataque…era el arma de papá…esa arma estaba en manos de su hermano mayor…llena de sangre…**

**Comenzó a llorar…**

**Vio a su alrededor…Hoy había una reunión de toda la familia…todos estaban tendidos…muchos con heridas mortales y sangre pegajosa en el suelo…habían también los cadáveres de los guardias de la casa…todos muertos…**

**—"****¡QUE LE HAZ HECHO A MI FAMILIA! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!"—corrió entonces el pequeño Uchiha con la cuchilla en mano yendo directo al asesino de su familia. Este le hizo un corte en el brazo y dándole un golpe en el estómago lo hizo caer. Sasuke escupió sangre.**

**—"****No creas que te deje vivo porque eres mi hermano…simplemente me has dado pena…si quieres vengarte de mí...tendrás que aprender a ser frío…por qué eres débil…hermanito…"—dijo antes de desaparecer…**

**El pequeño ojinegro comenzó a llorar…viendo como este se iba en un carro negro…Un señor con saco negro y nubes rojas subió al auto con él…**

**Todo lo vio negro…**

El de cabello azabache comenzó a abrir los ojos…

Otra vez había recordado todo…

Parpadeó…

De seguro estaba en el hospital…

Su mente divagó bajo aquellos recuerdos marchados de sangre…

¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Una lagrima amenazó con salir de sus ojos…Frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos con fuerza dejándola escapar…miró al techo con dolor marcado en aquellos ojos negros…

—"Por qué me quitaste a todos los que amaba"—comenzó a llorar en silencio…su madre, su padre…sus tíos, sus primos…sus abuelos…todos…—"En qué momento te uniste a ellos"—se dedicó a calmarse y respiró profundo…sonrió.

Aún tenía a su gato negro, Kirin…

Vio el calendario que estaba colgado en el clavo de la puerta de aquella habitación. Era domingo… De seguro había perdido mucha sangre…

Alguien abrió la puerta de su habitación. El Uchiha le miró de soslayo…

—"Naruto…"—dijo mirando hacia un lado para que este no viera que lloró.

—"¿Te encuentras mejor?"—preguntó el ojiazul…él no esperaba respuesta alguna…solo el silencio respondió. —"Quieren acabar con nosotros…Sasuke…De una vez hay que desaparecerlos…"—dijo el Uzumaki sentándose en una silla cerca del Uchiha. Este le miró de reojo. Tenía una cesta con manzanas. El rubio la alzó para mostrársela. —"De Sakura-chan"— Dijo y lo puso en una mesita que estaba detrás de él. Luego alzó una mochila negra llenada con algo…—"Y te traigo ropa para cuando te den de alta"—el otro solo resopló.

Faltaba poco para su decisión…

Solo faltaba una semana para vacaciones de invierno…y tres meses aproximadamente para la decisión que iba a tomar con ese contrato…

Escuchó como se iba el Uzumaki…

Otra vez solo…

—"Perdón…Dobe…"—

El rubio cerró la puerta…pero se encontró con alguien a quien no esperaba ver en lo más mínimo…

Era…

o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o

WAAAAAHHHH X.X como siempre dejando suspenso xD

Y ahora las respuestas de los tan queridos review de mis amados lectores

**Mariathecharmix:** Lo se lo se =v= yo tambien soy una desgraciada, xD se que dejar todo en suspenso es como si les robara el alma xD pero es que asi soy yo ewe. Y la escena de Naruto tambien me llegó al kokorito 7-7 pero es un baka =c= juro que no soy yo la que pone esa actitud tan idiota de él x.x el ya es así xDy sé que acentará cabeza el tambien *m* Y Sasuki nunca va a cambiar xDDD como siempre un hombre tosco y sexy =w= sugoi x.x xD Y me mataste con la propaganda de Hinata xD me haz dado una gran idea *v* xD Sigueme leyendo y no te desaparescas que incluso creí que te había decepcionado mi fic 7-7 pero como aqui estas otra vez aparecida me devolviste mi alma al cuerpo xD Nos leemos y que el dattebayo te acompañe ;D

**Daniela hervar:** Lo se =c= es un baka cabeza hueca x.x pero yo se que acentará cabeza *m* lo sé *m* esta vez publiqué uno xD pero si me demoró será de a 3 xD asi que normal x3 Nos leemos y que el dattebayo te acompañe ;D

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Waaaahhhhh x.x bueno creo que no habrá next esta vez =w= pero espero hayan disfrutado del capi sobre los recuerdos de Sasuki-chan 7-7 tan inocente el niño 7-7 pero ya! :D No me demoraré y preparaé omakes =w=

**inner-yam**: siguez conm que omake e.e

**yo (dilz):** 7-7 es que quiero omake

**Inner-yam**: no le hagan caso.

**DILZ-YAM**: Nos leemos y que el cattebayo les acompañe a todos mis amados lectores :DDDDDDD


	29. Alianza

Waaaaahhhhhhhh hola!

Vengo con un capi muy pero muy inquietante x.x bueno según mi parecer ewe.

Recalcando que los personajes de este fic son de Masashi Kishimoto y que yo sol los torturo x.x

LEAN!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o000oo0o0o0o0**

**Alianza **

Era…

—"Hola, Naruto-kun"—dijo yendo directo a la habitación del Uchiha, dejando al Uzumaki perplejo.

Abrió la puerta.

—"Si te has olvidado de joderme, Dobe. Solo lárgate"—dijo el Yakuza de espaldas a la puerta.

La persona que entró. Sonrió.

—"Sasuke-san…vengo a proponerle algo"—dijo…

El Uchiha volteó completamente anonadado.

—"¡Qué haces tú aquí!"—se levantó pero se quejó de dolor por su brazo sosteniendo el vendaje. —"Sai"—

—"Quisiera que formemos una alianza contra Akatsuki..."—

Los dos se miraron por un buen rato.

—"Y que gano yo con eso"—preguntó con molestia el de cabello azabache. El Agente sonrió. El Uzumaki entró.

—"Hey. ¿Qué pasa?"—dijo curioso.

—"Si se unen conmigo para acabar con Akatsuki…gozarán de inmunidad…"—Tanto el Uzumaki como el Uchiha se le quedaron mirando con los ojos dilatados de la sorpresa.

**Inmunidad**…

El Kyuubi frunció el ceño.

—"Que es lo que tramas con unírtenos"—

—"Esa es una de mis misiones…"—contestó casi al instante el A. E. N. (Agente especial de la Nación)

—"A cambio de qué"—gruño el Yakuza de ojos negros…Sai sonrió de una forma maligna pero suave…

—"A cambio que tú…Sasuke-san…me digas donde está Orochimaru…"—

—"¿Y quién rayos es ese tipo?"—preguntó el ojiazul. Los dos individuos le ignoraron.

—"Como es que sabes que estoy relacionado con ese sujeto"—preguntó asombrado el Uchiha. La sonrisa de aquel chico raro se quedó intacta.

—"Contactos"— dijo sonriente. Los dos se irritaron.

—"Si vienes a proponernos eso, significa que ya tienes un plan para derrotar a todos los Akatsuki ¿No?"—mencionó el Uchiha.

Sai asintió yendo hacia Sasuke. Naruto lo siguió y jaló una de las sillas del cuarto.

El plan fue expuesto como una baraja de ases en la mesa alumbrada solamente por una lámpara de techo durante media noche…

Sai ganó la apuesta…

Solo faltaba la decisión de Sasuke…

Un adulto llenaba papeles en su escritorio. Se sacudía el cabello rubio lleno de frustración. Movía uno de sus pies como si el silencio de su cuarto, la soledad de su pent-house, no bastara para calmarlo. Le dio un sorbo a su café caliente.

Tocaron la puerta.

El de ojos azules se levantó de su escritorio y fue directo hacia la puerta.

La abrió sin ver.

—"Tú…"—

—"Tiempo sin vernos…cuñado"—

—"Entiendo. Entonces…nos desaceremos de ellos durante las vacaciones de invierno…Eh…"—dijo el rubio pensativo. El año ya estaba terminando…

—"Exacto. Naruto-kun."—Dijo Sai—"Nosotros dos entramos al igual que otros cuantos. Allí fue que me di cuenta de ti. Kyubi. Y los Akatsuki se comenzaron a movilizar por la zona desde que entraste a este colegio Naruto-kun…Tenemos que actuar antes que ellos y de una sola vez durante este año…Mi agencia ya sabe de cada escondite suyo…los estuvimos persiguiendo desde que tengo memoria…y ade-"—

—"Espera. ¿Cómo que desde que tienes memoria?"—preguntó el Uzumaki.

—"Mi Jefe…nos recogió a mí y a mi hermano de la calle…días después que se incendiara mi casa y mis padres murieran incinerados…Yo tenía más o menos tres años…por lo que no me acuerdo de ellos…según mi hermano. Él nos enseñó todo lo que una escuela nos enseñaría…nos crio y educó…nos alimentó y arropó…para cuando mi hermano cumplió ocho años…los tres nos fuimos a vivir a las montañas…Allí yo comencé a recordar y saber lo que pasaba…Entonces él nos comenzó a entrenar…hasta lograr superarlo en habilidades…y yo siempre supe de esa organización…siempre nos hablaba de ello…y siempre encontraban sus escondites pero nunca los atrapaban…pero ahora si…Están en los campos de la ciudad…en una base subterránea debajo de una cabaña…"—los dos le miraron perplejos

—"Ese hombre…hacia lo mismo que mis padres…y yo…"—dijo en un murmullo algo audible, el Uchiha.

—"Si te refieres a recoger niños y criarlos para beneficio suyo…"—Tanto Naruto como Sasuke se le quedaron mirando—"…Si"—Este se levantó y miró a Naruto, quien se irguió al sentir su mirada serena —"Y…Naruto-kun…De una buena vez aclara tus sentimientos…porque alguien…se va a ir pronto…"—El Uzumaki no le quitó la vista de encima hasta que este se fue de la habitación.

—"Tú también vete. Dobe. Quiero dormir"—y dicho esto el Uzumaki se fue.

Un timbre de celular sonó.

—"Aló…"—dijo una ojiperla con el celular pegado a su oreja derecha. Ella estaba en su escritorio resolviendo algunos ejercicios de matemática

—"Tiempo sin escucharte…Hinata…soy yo… ¿Te acuerdas de mí?"—Los ojos perla de la joven se dilataron.

—"N-No puede ser p-posible…Tú estabas dentro de ese l-lugar…como…como es que estás vivo…"—La de cabello azulado se aguantó las ganas de llorar…llorar de miedo. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y ya no podía poner derecho el lápiz que traía en su mano.

—"Hinata…cuando vengas aquí hablaremos Mañana tendré una reunión con tu padre en el país en el que vivo tranquilo…tenemos que hablar sobre un tema en particular…no. Dos…Te estaré esperando…Hinata…"—La llamada se cortó. Una ojiperla comenzó a llorar sobre sus libros…

**La vida no le podía ir peor.**

Naruto maldijo mientras que cortaba la conversación que tenía por celular con su padre.

—"Así que ya vino…que apuro tiene…"—y se encaminó hacia la casa de su padre.

—"Jajaja. Enserio. Solo tú y Jiraiya pueden tocar el timbre sin antes llamarme por celular. Cuando Jiraiya vino con su sobrina me quedé igual que mudo. Jajaja…"—decía Minato con una copa con coñac.

Un pelirrojo sonrió.

—"Es cierto. Solo nosotros dos te visitamos sin avisarte cuando vamos a llegar. Y Naruto-kun… ¿Va a venir?

Minato estaba por responder pero el timbre lo desubicó. Iba a decir que su hijo tal vez no iba a venir…Ahora que estaba yendo a abrirle la puerta…bueno, tendría que suponerlo al tratarse de su madre…

El joven Uzumaki le miró a su padre y también a su tío.

—"Hola. Hola Tío Nagato… ¿y mi prima?"—Dijo Naruto tratando de ubicar a la Uzumaki faltante.

—"¡Naruto! ¡Aquí estoy! ¡En tu ex-cuarto!"—dijo una pelirroja de anteojos saliendo de su antigua habitación con un gorrito de pijama negro con ojos y dientes, entre sus manos. El Uzumaki se la veía venir. Su antigua pijama otakus estaba nuevamente a la luz. —"No sabía que aún seguías siendo otaku como la pelo de chicle."—

Suspiró.

—"Sabías que hace años que no vivo aquí… ¿No? Karin"—dijo mientras que caminaba hacia ella y le arrebataba el gorro para tirarlo de nuevo a uno de los cajones que estaba abierto y adentrarse a su cuarto. Karin le siguió

—"Que cálida bienvenida…"—dijo con sarcasmo para luego acordarse de la pregunta de su rubio primo—"…Si. Pero te apuesto a que tienes mangas como cancha en tu departamento."—Dijo acercándose a su oído en modo seductor. La luz hizo brillar sus lentes. —"¿Acaso…son…?"—dijo para pegar sus labios al lóbulo del rubio. Este tenía la mirada gacha. Sus tíos charlaban animadamente en la sala…sin saber de lo que pasaba en el cuarto de Naruto. —"…Hen…tai"—susurró marcando las silabas de las palabras y mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja. Este soltó un sonido. La pelirroja sonrió.

Pero algo la descuadro...

…

…

—"¡jajajajajajaja!"—

Ese sonido se había convertido en la risa delicada y varonil del Uzumaki que se escuchaba dieciséis cuadras a la redonda.

Este le miró de frente y le palmeó la espalda con su frase célebre —"Karin…Karin. Yo ya no veo esas tonterías de niños. Deberías de crecer. Yo veo…"—se acercó a ella y esta fue retrocediendo hasta chocar a la pared ocasionando que este le acorralara con una gran sonrisa zorruna —"P-o-r-n-o"—deletreó acercándose a ella hasta estar a milímetros de sus labios. Esta se puso colorada y este sonrió de lado para irse de su cuarto. Esta se cayó al suelo con la presión hasta por las nubes.

—"N-Naruto ha cambiado…juntarse con Sasuke-kun le ha favorecido en seducción…al menos un poco…"—dijo antes de que la puerta del cuarto del rubio se cerrara por él.

—"Y tu prima"—dijo Minato algo extrañado al ver ingresar a la sala a Naruto y sin compañía.

—"Quiso husmear un poco más en mi cuarto. Solo eso"—dijo el Uzumaki zorruno para sentarse en uno de los sillones y coger una copa de coñac.

—"Naruto"—dijo Nagato viendo lo ilegal que era para su sobrino el tomar alcohol. El alcohol mataba neuronas…pobre chico…de seguro que ya era un idiota de por sí. Pobre muchacho. Se aclaró la garganta para hablar de una buena vez—"Tú madre dejó un testamento…"—

El Uzumaki no le tomó importancia y solo se limitó a tomar de a poco su bebida.

—"Este testamento habla claramente de lo que te toca como único hijo…"—Entonces el pelirrojo abrió el sobre sacando un par de hojas. El Uzumaki se limitó a mirar pero entrecerró sus ojos.

—"Por qué me lo das ahora"—dijo este. Nagato solo se limitó a mirarle de soslayo.

—"Porque tu madre así lo quiso. Kushina quiso que te diéramos el testamento a los dieciséis."—dijo este entregándole las hojas.

—"Tengo dieciséis desde el año pasado. Estoy por cumplir diecisiete. ¿Por qué justamente ahora sí pudo ser en mi cumpleaños?"—dijo casi al instante de haber tomado el testamento y acomodarlo entre sus manos, golpeándolo a sus piernas para poder emparejarlo y comenzar a chequear.

—"Porque no te encontrábamos. Minato nos avisó que te mudaste en la zona más humilde de la ciudad y vine lo más pronto para poder encontrarte."—Contestó sin quitarle la mirada al joven Uzumaki, quien movía suavemente su copa vacía y sostenía con su otra mano las hojas.

Todos se quedaron en silencio…

Su madre ya sabía que su muerte estaba cerca…

Por eso el testamento antes de su muerte…

Su madre le ocultaba algo…

Y tal vez en este testamento…

Encontraría la respuesta…

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Waaaahhhhhhhh x.x el proximo capitulo me hizo romperme la cabeza xD juro que se complica la historia al punto de que he tenido que veer animes complejos para ver como hago la trama xD

Ahora los review que tanto amo 3

**Niorima:** Jejejejejejjeje haces que me emociona =w= pero es increible o.o todo mi fic en 3 horas?! XvX mori moriendo feliz como codorniz xD Espero te guste la conti *v*

Titanium12345: Itachi será cruel pero lo cool y sexy nadie se lo va a quitar xD creo que lo sexy ya viene de familia xDDDD. Y siiiii Sasuki-kun sufre mucho 7.7 Pero eso se va a terminar *c* lo juro *m*. Gracias por comentar ;D

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Jeejejejejejjejejejjeje me emociona sus review 7w7. Pero bueno x3 Les dejo con intriga y recordandoles que sin sus review no alimentaré mi lego :v ni podré comer mi pan con jamonada cada mañana x.x asi que no me dejen con hambre :P

Arigatou

:P

Nos leemos!

Y que el dattebayo les acompañe a todos :DDDDDDDDDDDD *no apareció mi inner...¡Bien!* xD


	30. La verdad que se ocultaentre las paginas

Hola mis queridos pinpoyos. Según veo mi calendario...¿ME TARDE DOS SEMAS! D: gomen ne u.u pero estaba fll trabajo x.x Y ahora que no tengo a nadie alrededor de la oficina aprovecho para poner conti con recompensa :p

Recalcando que estos personajes maltratados en mi historia son de Masashi-sama y yo solo los hago sufrir y estresarse

AQUI LA CONTI!

:D

:D

:0

:o

xo

x.x

**La verdad que se oculta entre las páginas**

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.

.-.

El Uzumaki los miró a todos.

Nagato, terapeuta y psiquiatra, su tío y hermano de su madre. Él se encontraba tranquilo y el ojiazul no sabía el porqué de su desesperación porque no sabía mucho de él y apenas los visitaba…

Y Minato, su padre…la verdad no esperaba mucho de él…solo lo consideraba como alguien más en su vida…estaba con rencor…Su padre lo dejó ir y lo único que hizo fue llamar a la policía cuando vio a su madre agonizante…AGONIZANTE…la dejó morir…ella…ella podía vivir…ella podía…

…o tal vez no…y estaba culpando a su padre por nada…él no sabía nada…su padre tampoco…pero los policías dijeron que tal vez fue por un ajuste de cuentas…un ajuste…pero de qué. Su padre dijo que comprendía… ¿Qué comprendía? Qué era entonces su madre.

El Uzumaki bufó.

Mientras tanto en la mente de su padre…

Minato no tenía nada que ver con ese testamento pues el pent-house era lo único que Kushina le había dejado…y la verdad es que pensaba dársela también a Naruto. No le interesaba para nada el dinero…y su herencia por parte de los Namikaze…bueno…también iba a parar en manos de su hijo pero también en la de su sobrina…

…

Naruto comenzó a leer…

Su madre le dejaba la casa de playa, la tienda de ropa de cosplay y la parte que le tocaba de su abuela. Además de la constancia de que siguiera el negocio de esa ropa y…le sorprendió que el que dijera que no dejara que su padre cambiara el uniforme de la escuela. También al nombre del Uzumaki…Su madre había confeccionado el modelo del uniforme para las chicas….Vaya madre…Si supiera que aquel uniforme ya no era usado para la edad que tenían ellos, sino para los más pequeños exclusivamente. Bueno, el pueblo ya se había acostumbrado…

Y También…

Una carta que estaba guardada en la casa de playa dentro de un cofre en el sótano…

La carta que hablaba de muchas cosas del pasado de su madre…

La única prueba de que fue ella algo como para ser el objetivo de los Akatsuki.

La única posdata que tenía el testamento (aun cuando no tendría que tener) era que vaya a esa casa con compañía. Específicamente con una sola persona…una persona de suma confianza…

Puso las hojas en la mesita de centro y dejó su copa. Karin salió del cuarto ya recuperada y vio a su padre y a su tío viendo a Naruto quien se había parado.

Este caminó a su cuarto, pasando sin siquiera darle un vistazo y sacó una mochila beige de uno de los cajones para tomar el testamento y meterlo allí para irse sin despedirse.

Todos se quedaron en silencio…

El único sonido que se oyó como un eco entre aquellas frías paredes plasmadas de aquel pasado indeleble del rubio, fue la puerta al cerrar…

Naruto se subió a su moto negra, se puso su casco. Apretó entre sus hombros la mochila y arrancó.

Él sabía lo que iba a hacer…

Sabía a quién iba a buscar…

Sabía quién era de su confianza.

Al Fin iba a saber quién había sido su madre…

Su padre se lo ocultó astutamente.

Su Líder no quería tocar ese tema con él.

Algo pasaba.

El pasado se conectaba…

Para atormentar el presente…

SU presente…

…

Una persona caminaba lentamente por las veredas solitarias de la ciudad…su mirada se dirigía únicamente a sus pies. Estaba con la cabeza ida y no miraba el rumbo que había escogido…

Caminaba por caminar…

Una moto paró en seco delante de esa persona, invadiendo la vereda.

Se quedó en shock

Este se quitó el casco.

Era Naruto…

—"Por qué viniste"—preguntó un ojinegro desde su camilla.

—"Bueno…"—la peli-rosa se incomodó y comenzó a mover sus rodillas nerviosa. El cuarto del hospital se quedó en un silencio momentáneo para luego ser interrumpido nuevamente por ella acompañada de un sonrojo algo visible en sus mejillas. —"…Es que m-me tenías preocupada Sasuke-kun"—dijo la ojijade con una mirada cristalizada. El Uchiha sonrió.

—"Acércate"— la llamó casi en un susurro ronco y seductor. Ella dudó por un momento pero accedió. Se acercó lentamente y este también a ella.

—"¡Kyaaa!"—gritó la peli-rosa. El Uchiha le había jalado la oreja.

—"Para la próxima no vuelvas a acercarte cuando escuches un disparo. En vez de ver qué fue lo que pasó, debiste de esconderte."—Ella estaba llorosa y solo atinó a asentir. —"Esto solo fue una advertencia"—dijo el de cabello negro señalando su brazo herido—"La próxima vez puede matarme o matar a quienes sean cercanos a mí"—dijo sereno el Uchiha. Pero la ojijade sabía que ocultaba su preocupación y su desesperación porque ella entendiera. La peli-rosa se quedó en silencio para cerrar sus ojos y luego abrirlos al haber meditado lo que iba a decir…

—"Sasuke-kun"—su mirada penetrante no pudo intimidarla esta vez, ella sonrió y este ablandó su mirada. Pero algo lo cogió por sorpresa. Ella le había cogido su mano libre…—"Si algún día deseas contarme que es lo que sucede…estaría más que agradecida…Te comprenderé y apoyaré…"—Ella se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Él le quedó mirando sorprendido—"Te quiero…"—

Dicho esto se fue con rapidez. El Uchiha se levantó de su cama a medias para detenerla pero ella ya se había ido…

—"Sakura…"—susurró sonrojado mirando la puerta ahora junta…para luego sonreír con dulzura…—"También te quiero"—pero su expresión cambio al acordarse de sus problemas…la luz de aquellos ojos negros…desapareció—"pero…"

Dos jóvenes estaban subidos en una moto que avanzaba a toda velocidad. Iban a ir a la casa del Uzumaki a dejar su moto e ir en el tren bala para dirigirse a la antigua costa de Omori. Debían cruzar Tokio, que estaba a media hora de allí en aquella vía rápida y luego a veinte minutos a pie. Si la hacían.

El rubio estacionó su moto y se sacó el casco para luego irse arriba corriendo y sacar dos bufandas gruesas y dos gorros. Su acompañante estaba algo desabrigado por lo que decidió llamarlo para que subiera.

—"¡HINATA! ¡SUBE!"—Dijo Naruto asomándose por su puerta. Ella estaba auto-abrazándose del frío y al escucharlo lo único que hizo fue correr hacía él sonrojada.

Cuando cerró la puerta, éste le entregó un abrigo suyo de cuando tenía catorce de color blanco. Según lo que le contaba en ese mismo instante. Hinata se enrojeció con solo imaginar a un Naruto de catorce poniéndose eso.

*¡KAWAII!" pensó.

Este se acercó a ella para acomodarle su cabello largo.

—"No puedo creer lo desabrigada que te encontré. Pudiste haberte congelado."—Dijo mientras que le ponía una bufanda de color beige y le ponía un gorro con pompón de color blanco. —"El gorro es de Naruko cuando me la encontré hace años…hasta ahora se me ha olvidado devolvérselo. Esa vez estaba desabrigado y ella me prestó el gorro…"—entonces el Uzumaki sonrió, mientras que la Hyuga le prestaba atención algo sonrojada—"Te juro que me sentí el más gay del mundo"—Esa broma la hizo reír y este sonrió más ampliamente.

Se puso él también su bufanda, el gorro y su mochila ahora negra con naranja y metió el testamento, así como su billetera, una linterna y las llaves de su casa. No sabía en qué condiciones estaba esa casa. Pero conocía a la señora que la cuidaba. La señora Chiyo. De seguro ella la estaba cuidando al menos de un modo decente…

Ya había pasado una hora…

Estaban yendo directo a Omori. Ella no sabía qué era lo que pasaba y él caminaba deprisa, cosa que le dificultaba el seguirle el paso.

—"Hinata"—rompió el silencio el de ojos cielo. Las olas se escucharon a lo lejos romperse en la arena blanca. Ya habían llegado, y ahora tenían que ir a la casa del Uzumaki.

—"P-pasa algo Naruto-kun"—dijo ella en modo de pregunta. Él no volteó.

—"Me sorprende él que no me preguntaras el por qué te traje hasta aquí. El que hiciera que mintieras a tu padre y hacer una coartada para que no te descubra. El haber convencido a Neji y Ten-ten para que le mintieran a tu padre que te ibas a ir al cine con ellos." —Dijo este caminando ahora más despacio. Ella dedujo que estaban cerca.

—"Si me trajiste hasta aquí fue por algo realmente importante. No creo que haya sido por alguna tontería. Y si hiciste todo ello…sé que fue para no meterme en problemas…t-tal vez no debiste…pero de todos modos te lo agradezco…T-te agradezco por haberme traído hasta aquí."—Naruto volteó, encontrándose con la sonrisa suave y mirada cálida de la ojiperla. Este sintió un dolor en el pecho. Un dolor que lo llenaba de felicidad pero lo confundía. Se sonrojó…igual que ella.

—"¿P-pero por qué?"—preguntó nervioso

—"Porque tenía ganas de irme lejos de allí por un momento…Naruto-kun"—su sonrisa quedó intacta pero sus ojos se llenaron de dolor…algo fuerte le había pasado…él le jaló hacía su pecho, abrazándola. Ella se quedó estática. No se esperaba tal reacción de Naruto, pero hasta cierto punto le agradó…si no fuera por esas ganas de desmayarse, tal vez todo sería perfecto. Se aferró a él. El ojiazul se sonrojó al sentir un vuelco en su corazón, estaba nervioso y ni siquiera entendía el porqué. Con Sakura nunca pasó eso… ¿Por qué con ella?... ¿Por qué con Hinata?... ¿Qué era lo que en verdad sentía?

—"Tú no te preocupes…siempre estaré allí para protegerte."—dijo este acariciándole el cabello y acomodándolo un poco. Ella cerró sus ojos sonrojada ante tal contacto lleno de dulzura y fraternidad…Una lágrima salió de repente y este la secó con su dedo pulgar. Le dolía el pecho…pero no por aquel hombre que la había llamado anteriormente…era por Naruto…aquel amor que no iba a ser correspondido…pero que aun así no se alejaba de ella y en medio de la felicidad de tenerlo a su lado, tener que sentir siempre el rechazo constante a sus silenciosos sentimientos. Ella levantó la mirada sin dejar de mantener el rostro oculto tras su bufanda. La mirada en él era ahora diferente a las otras veces…su mirada era…ese brillo era…como lo explicaría…era…único…y aunque sonara egoísta…apostaba a que solo ella lo estaba viendo…Se sonrieron con el calor de sus mejillas

Este se acercó con los ojos cerrados…

Besándole en la frente.

Símbolo de protección…

Ella trató de controlar una lagrima…todo esto era solo…amistad.

Un par de chicas de cabello rubio batido y bronceadas hasta llegar a ser morenas y vestidas y maquilladas de modo veraniego abrigador y algo estrafalario pasaron.

—"¡Qué linda pareja!"—

—"Quisiera un novio así de sexy y kawai "—

—"Encima es rubio y… ¡Mira esos zapatos!"—

—"Uy…De qué tamaño la tendrá"—

—"La chica bonita se sacó la lotería"—

—"Para mí que lo hacen todos los días"—

—"Uy. ¡Con esos pechos quien no!"—

—"De seguro ya viven solos"—

—"¿Crees que hayan venido para hacerlo en la playa?"—

—"Entonces alistaré mi bikini, porqué van a calentar toda Omori"—

—"¡Ya cállense de una puñetera vez! ¡Y dejen de hablar estupideces!"—gritó un rubio con la cara echa lava hirviente. Las chicas se rieron de ellos y se fueron a quien sabe dónde. Entonces el rubio volteó temeroso…—"Hinata…"—no respondía…—"Ay no…"—se quejó. Se había desmayado y si no fuera porque él la estaba sujetando de los hombros, hubiera sido caída libre directo al asfalto.

La cargó entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Ahora que lo notaba, las calles habían cambiado. Las casas habían crecido, había más personas y había más árboles. **Raro pero bonito**…

—"Igual que Hinata…"—pensó en voz alta, para luego sonrojarse por lo que había dicho. Vio a la Hyuga quien dormía plácidamente ahora. De seguro no estaba acostumbrada a un viaje tan largo…

Llegaron.

Su cabello azul se esparcía entre sábanas blancas, contrastando suavemente. Echada delicadamente en una cama casi sin usar, estaba Hinata. Dormía tranquilamente y estaba descalza. Un gimoteo le despertó. Acostumbró sus ojos lentamente a la luz del cuarto, para luego subir la mirada buscando al que produjo aquel sonido.

Naruto estaba sentado a su costado, su espalda estaba levemente apoyada en la cabecera de la cama y las almohadas estaban alrededor de la Hyuga, Ella quiso ver su rostro pero él la ocultaba con una hoja algo doblada que notablemente estaba siendo mojada de a poco. Ella se levantó.

—"Naruto-kun…"—le llamó con cautela. Él no le respondió…era un silencio incómodo. Algo en ella le decía que le abrazara pero…su otro lado se lo negaba…era más fuerte…tenía miedo…miedo de que pasara lo mismo y que luego la dejara como un trapo usado…no quería eso otra vez, así que se limitó a esperar a que él le respondiera…

Nada.

No había nada…

El sol se estaba comenzando a ocultar…

Hinata miraba por la ventana, sentada en sus pantorrillas. Sus pies se estaban durmiendo ya…cuanto más… ¿Cuánto más iba a esperar por él?

—"El cielo era igual al de hoy en ese día…"—sus palabras le sorprendieron. No se esperaba el que él haya comenzado a contarle algo de la nada, así que se dedicó a escuchar. —"Yo venía del colegio y estaba feliz porque esa tarde mi padre iba a venir temprano…"—Se destapó la cara. Sus ojos estaban rojos por llorar tanto en silencio. ¿Qué era lo que había leído en esa carta? —"Subí por las escaleras del edificio hasta llegar a mi hogar pero cuando me acerqué a la puerta, ésta estaba semi-abierta… Me asomé por ella y encontré a mi madre tirada en el suelo…el piso estaba lleno de sangre…y tres sujetos de sacos negros la rodeaban…Uno tenía un sable…el otro un revolver…y uno de ellos solo miraba…Entonces mi madre levantó la cabeza y me vio… me enojé y abrí la puerta. Ella gritó que escapara y yo se lo negué…Me llamaron cachorro de zorra…y agarré un florero y se lo reventé en la pierna del de cara de tiburón…Tú ya lo conoces…"—Se exaltó la joven ojiperla. Le estaba contando la muerte de su madre…Detalle tras detalle…detalles que no habían sido borrados nunca de la mente atormentada del rubio. Ella quiso llorar pero se contuvo. Era algo demasiado doloroso, pero si le estaba contando eso, entonces era solo el comienzo…—"Entonces este me agarró de la camisa y me tiró al suelo, preparando su sable…el otro era de cabello algo anaranjado. No lo he visto aún…"—El Uzumaki estiró una pierna mientras que apoyaba sus brazos en la otra para usarlo como almohada para su cabeza. Suspiró. —"Mi madre gritó piedad pero este no le oyó…le dijo…*ve con atención lo que le vamos a hacer a tu cachorro…vamos a marcarlo como si fuera ganado*…"—entonces el rubio le miró a Hinata quien se limitó a optar por el silencio absoluto…él señaló con una mano sus marcas en cada mejilla como si fueran bigotes. La Hyuga se acomodó tratando de distraer su mente un solo segundo para no alterarse, colocando sus piernas a un costado para poder escucharlo mientras que trataba de mitigar en silencio aquel dolor en su pecho por lo sucedido con la madre del ojiazul. Naruto se acomodó también. —"Entonces, luego que me marcaran…le dispararon a mi madre…se fueron…y mi padre llegó. Se quedó estático al ver lo ocurrido y corrió hacia mi madre…la miraba desesperado y sin saber qué hacer. Llamó a la policía y fue hacia mí para ver cómo me encontraba. Todo paso rápido desde ese momento…los policías llegaron y dijeron que tal vez fue un ajuste de cuentas. Mi padre asintió y entonces los paramédicos vinieron solo a tapar a mi madre. Él estaba llorando por ella y yo me enojé…salí corriendo sin importarme el desangro en mi rostro y él fue tras de mí. La gente del vecindario me miraba y yo solo corría. Hasta que mi padre me alcanzó y me sujetó del brazo…Me dijo que no me fuera, que no lo dejara solo, que sea consiente de mis actos y de lo que le había sucedido a mi madre. Yo le respondí, le dije que era más que consiente y que me iba a vengar de ellos. Él me gritó…me dijo que nunca iba a entender lo que en realidad pasaba. Que no me arriesgara…Yo le dije que se fuera al diablo…que yo entendía perfectamente lo que pasaba…que era él quien no había visto nada. Y él me dejó…se fue enojado…y yo también seguí caminando…me desmayé por la pérdida de sangre en mi rostro…pero Gaara me encontró y cuidó de mí…viví en la calle desde entonces junto a él…hasta que mi líder nos encontró y Gaara y yo nos fuimos a vivir con él…"—Suspiró…

Los dos se quedaron quietos…Naruto se sentó con las piernas cruzadas…

—"Naru-"—

—"Esa carta…"—le cortó a la ojiperla. —"Mi madre sabía lo que le iba a pasar tarde o temprano…así que hizo el testamento para mí…y esta carta…"—entonces el rubio levantó la mano que tenía sujeta aquellas hojas llenas de palabras. —"Esta carta es sobre el pasado de mi madre…ella era parte de una gran y elaborada pandilla…la madre de Gaara también era parte de ella. Esa pandilla era llamada los Bijuus…"—Hinata se quedó estática. Acaso Naruto estaba en la misma banda que la de su madre…y si era así… ¿Por qué entonces lucía tan sorprendido? ¿Acaso nunca supo nada? ¿Por qué su madre le ocultó tantas cosas? —"Ja."—se rio el rubio con pesadez—"Mi padre sabía todo eso también…y ellos me lo ocultaban por mi propia seguridad…"—Entonces el Uzumaki miró al techo, ocultando su mirada ahora cristalizada—"Mi madre junto a los demás miembros decidieron atacar de una sola vez a la raíz de los Akatsuki. La jefa de aquella mafia llamada Kaguya…la ubicaron en una clase de edificio. Entonces pusieron bombas alrededor. Explotaron el lugar y Kaguya murió pero mi madre escuchó de los oficiales que había una niña secuestrada allí…y un niño…al parecer un familiar de aquella mujer…Mi madre no soportó la culpa de que algo le haya pasado a esos niños…Y se retiró. Yo tendría en ese entonces cuatro…Y los Akatsuki la encontraron varios años más tarde…matándola…"—

La Hyuga se quedó pensando…esa niña…un niño…y esa mujer…la explosión repentina…la mujer muerta…

Todo encajaba…

Ella comenzó a llorar…

—"Hinata…Qué"—

—"Y-Yo era esa niña…"—susurró. El Uzumaki se quedó estático. —"M-Me habían secuestrado…y de repente…t-todo explotó…M-Me quedé inconsciente al todo derrumbarse y d-desperté en el hospital…"—La Hyuga se trató de calmar y el Uzumaki se quedó callado…de repente este se sentó en sus pantorrillas y se inclinó ante ella. Ella se impresionó.

—"En nombre de mi madre. Kushina Uzumaki. Por favor discúlpala…"—dijo el Uzumaki con el corazón en la boca. Quien iba a pensarlo…

—"Naruto-kun…"—este le miró. Su sonrisa y sus ojos perlas llenos de algo parecido a la calidez lo hicieron sonrojar. Este se enderezó—"No tengo nada que disculpar…Kushina-san no tiene la culpa de nada…Naruto-kun…"—dijo sonriente y este también sonrió.

La Hyuga vio una hoja en el velador de costado de la cama.

—"¿Y esa hoja?"— preguntó. El Uzumaki se enrojeció.

—"b-bueno…mi madre me dejó allí algunos consejos…y…y…c-creo que yo ya sé lo que s-siento…yo…n-no lo sé…p-pero…yo…etto…bueno…como te lo digo"—el Kyuubi estaba cada vez más y más rojo. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento, esa presión en el pecho que le impedía hablar? Verla ahora le era más difícil…Su madre le mencionó como se sentía cuando se enamoró de su padre…tenía ganas de protegerla…Hinata…era tan frágil… ¿Qué era exactamente lo que quiso decir su madre?

**Si tienes sentimientos nuevos hacia alguien…díselo antes de que la pierdas**

¿Pero qué era exactamente lo que tenía que decir?

Suspiró.

Estaba listo para decir algo.

Pero NO sabía qué.

Mas lo iba a decir.

—"Hinata"—la llamó y ella le miró casi al instante. Sus miradas se conectaron, enrojeciéndolos a los dos. Naruto sonrió…Esto era…era…

RING, RING

—"¡Maldición!"—gritó Naruto con la cara echa un lío. Como podía pasarle esto, justo cuando estaba a punto de saber lo que sentía—"¡Quién es!"—gritó con enojo al contestar. La Hyuga estaba sorprendida y algo nerviosa. ¿Algo había pasado para que se pusiera así? ¿Ella había hecho algo malo? ¿Su casa no estaba como él quería? ¿Había algo en la otra hoja como para que se enojara de ese modo? ¿U hoy no había comido ramen? Se preguntaba mientras que él otro cerraba los ojos.

—"Neji"—dijo. Hinata se quedó en silencio. ¿Neji? ¿Por qué? —"Está bien está bien…la voy a llevar…bueno…Ok…De todos modos gracias… ¿En la casa de Ten-ten? Ok. Bye"—y colgó. Hinata seguía sentada. El cielo ya no estaba tan anaranjado. Ahora era rojizo y al final de las nubes rosas se arrastraba un color púrpura. Naruto se bajó de la cama y le miró de reojo. —"Hinata"—

—"Si"—

Y se fueron.

—"Adiós Neji-kun"—dijo una de cabello castaño amarrado en dos moños. El ojiperla se despidió de ella de lejos y siguió con su camino. La joven trigueña se quedó callada…tal vez…tal vez…si el mundo se apiadaba de ella…Neji…no se casaría con su prima…tal vez…Bueno. Ya sabía que iba a desear este invierno…

Que Neji no se casara con Hinata…Por el bien de todos…

Porque…en verdad lo amaba…

Y…

—"¡Ten-Ten-chan!"—gritó alguien desde lo lejos. La castaña volteó.

Era Hinata y Naruto.

En serio, sí que iba a rezar por esos dos…iba a rezar hasta que se le olvidara cuál era su apellido…SIP, SIP.

—"¡Hinata-chan!"—Fue hasta donde ella. Naruto se despidió y se fue directo a su casa. Hoy Hinata se iba a quedar con Ten-ten como una pijamada. Tal vez…podría llamar a las otras chicas.

Un momento…Hoy no era viernes…Mmm….maldición…tal vez solo ellas dos por esta vez. Neji iría después para traer el uniforme de Hinata y listo…todo resuelto…Nada pasó aquí…

Las dos jóvenes entraron sonrientes…

Mañana ya sería un nuevo día…

o**0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

neeeeext :v


	31. Preparativos e Insistencia

OMG X.X

aqui conti

OMG

x.x

o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

Preparativos e Insistencia

.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

-.-

.-.

.

—"Bueno Alumnos…"—dijo el tutor de la clase. Kakashi miraba aburrido el panorama del salón. La atmosfera había cambiado entre algunos….El antisocial de Uchiha Sasuke con el brazo vendado ahora ya no se sentaba alejado de las chicas, Sakura estaba a su lado, y atrás de este estaba Hinata…y delante de este Ino…***Harem*** pensó. Sin notar que al lado de Hinata estaban tanto Kiba como Naruto quienes por alguna razón se miraban sospechosamente y la ojiperla ni cuenta. E Ino se pasaba papelitos con Sai quien se ruborizaba o tocía para calmar su tensión. De qué hablaran…—"Etto…Se los diré directamente todo."—Ordenó sus papeles y comenzó a leer—"Haruno Sakura. Como eres presidenta del salón, te encargarás del festival de invierno de este año. Quisiera que decidieran rápido que es lo que van a hacer para captar más alumnos a este colegio para el próximo año. Así que cuando tengan algo me avisan. Tienen mi hora para acordar."—Y se sentó en su escritorio para leer un libro de adultos…Sakura se petrificó.

—"C-como es posible…si me dijo que lo haría otra persona. Yo…por qué votaron por mí"—se lamentó. Sasuke le miraba tranquilo.

—"Si todos votamos por ti, fue porque eres la más capaz para este tipo de cargos. Sakura"—dijo para mirar a su hoja y comenzar a escribir. La Haruno se ruborizó…

*votamos…verbo plural en primera persona…voto él por mí*pensó llena de alegría…su cabeza estaba en las nubes…

—"¡REUNIÓN DE HOMBRES EN LA ESQUINA DE CHOUJI!"—Gritó Kiba. Todos fueron. Incluyendo a Shino, Sai y Sasuke…

—"REUNIÓN DE CHICAS A LA CARPETA DE HINATA!"—"Gritó Ino.

Todos estaban reunidos.

/en la esquina de Chouji/

—"Oigan…que tal una casa del terror con monjas asesinas y payasos descuartizadores"—propuso Kiba. Todos le miraron como diciendo *de que habla ese tipo*

—"Si quieres también llamo a Charlie Charlie"—dijo sarcástico Naruto. Kiba bufó.

—"Y si hacemos un puesto de comida"—dijo Chouji. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

—"Un spa en el que puedas dormirte mientras que te masajean la espalda"—anunció Shikamaru. Todos la pensaron.

—"Las chicas no van a querer"—Dijo Shino.

—"Un teatro"—dijo Sasuke.

—"Lo cool se te acaba de ir por el caño, compadre"—declaró el Uzumaki. Sasuke le ignoró.

—"Un puesto de adivinación"—proclamó Sai con una sonrisa radiante.

—"No…eso trae desgracia…"—Dijo Suigetsu. —"Malogra la magia…del Futuro"—Dijo alargando la palabra futuro en la segunda "u"

—"Un planetario"—Dijo Shino. Todos bostezaron.

—"Un…"—todos se quedaron a pensar…

/

Kakashi miraba todo para luego bostezar y seguir leyendo.

/en la carpeta de Hinata/

—"Que tal una discoteca"—dijo Karin acomodándose los lentes

—"No van a permitir tanta bulla"—dijo Sakura algo incomoda.

—"¡Un centro de striptease!"—proclamó con brillos en los ojos la Yamanaka.

—"¡I-Ino-chan!"—Hinata se quejó sonrojada.

—"Eres sucia…Ino…"—dijo con repugnancia Sakura. Karin asintió. Ino gruñó.

—"Que tal un laberinto"—Dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad la Haruno.

—"T-tus laberintos son m-muy complicados, Sakura-chan"—dijo nerviosa la Hyuga. Golpe bajo para la Haruno.

—"La gente se va a atascar"—concluyó Ino quien se cruzaba de brazos.

—"Y tú Hinata"—preguntó Karin.

—"U-¿Una cafetería…?"—todas se quedaron pensativas.

—"Mmm…no es mala idea…"—dijo Karin

—"Los chicos no tendrían oportunidad de humillarnos"—Dijo Sakura. Ino asintió.

/

—"¡ENTONCES UNA CAFETERÍA!"—Gritó Kiba entusiasmado. Hinata volteó. Todas lo vieron. Naruto y Kiba se dieron cuenta.

—"T-También tuviste la misma idea"— dijo Hinata algo sonrojada.

—"Etto…bueno… ¿Sí?...genial…Jejeje"—Todos sintieron una atmosfera tensa de parte de Kiba…Este estaba rojo y se rascaba la nuca. Kakashi sonrió.

Naruto estaba con cara de tortura.

*Cuando…cuando fue que se creó esta atmosfera entre ellos* pensó el rubio.

Sasuke se dio cuenta y sonrió.

—"¡Pero que sea de maids!"—gritó Kiba. Hinata se petrificó. Todas gritaron en negación y los hombres comenzaron a imaginar a las chicas en minifaldas pomposas y mandiles…y diciendo…"Bienvenido Amo. Lo estaba esperando"

Todos tuvieron una hemorragia nasal.

Incluyendo a Shino, Sai y Sasuke pero en pocas cantidades…

Kakashi se levantó de la silla y cerró su libro.

—"Entonces que sea un Maid Latte"

Las mujeres se quedaron congeladas.

La vida no les podía ir peor…

Y Hinata pensó…

*Si Neji-Nee-sama me ve…estaré frita*….

La campana sonó. Todos los hombres estaban con aires de victoria. Las chicas se fueron apenadas. Ellas estaban bajando las escaleras para cuando la Hyuga paró en seco.

—"Etto"—Titubeó Hinata, las tres chicas la vieron algo confundidas.

—"¿Te olvidaste algo? Hinata-chan"—Dijo Ino. La Hyuga asintió.

—"Entonces nos vemos abajo"—dijo al Haruno. Las tres chicas del salón bajaron hasta dejar a Hinata sola, quien entró al salón. Karin se alejó sin despedirse y se fue con sus amigas del salón del costado.

Hinata abrió la puerta corrediza, para luego cerrarla e ir hasta su carpeta.

Alguien abrió la puerta. Hinata se quedó muda.

—"Hinata…"—

—"Ugh…ahora…va a ser un Maid Latte…las chicas…ellas se van a avergonzar…"—dijo la Haruno mientras que comía de un onigiri. Sasuke le miró de un costado.

—"Hmp…yo creo…que"—El Uchiha miró hacia un costado—"Te verías muy bien"—la Haruno le miró algo sonrojada para luego sonreír.

—"Gracias…"—Sasuke volteó—"Sasuke-kun"—dijo sonriente la ojijade para luego sonrojarse y mirar hacia un costado.

—"Sakura…"—Le llamó el Uchiha. Ella volteó nuevamente. —"Sé mi novia"—dijo este algo sonrosado. La peli-rosa se ruborizó al escuchar eso de él. La mirada de este tenía un brillo único…no se lo podía creer…

—"S-Sí…"—dijo para luego terminarse su onigiri.

En un salón vació estaban dos personas. Un chico y una chica...el ambiente estaba tenso y la luz invernal se hacía presente en las ventanas. Los dos se miraban intensamente…había silencio absoluto…hasta que alguien respiró hondo para romper el hielo.

—"Hinata….yo"—decía el joven…este se alboroto el cabello…—"H-Hinata-chan…yo…"—tartamudeó de nuevo.

—"Pasa algo…"—preguntó la ojiperla mirándolo con curiosidad…un joven caminaba hacia ese salón pero paró en seco al escucharla dentro—"Kiba-kun…"—lo llamó…este le miró sonrojado.

—"Hinata-chan…yo…"—dijo de nuevo…—"Y-Yo…desde pequeño si-siempre sentí algo especial por ti…yo…yo… ¡Tú me gustas!"—"gritó. Dejando paralizados tanto al oyente de detrás de la puerta como a Hinata. Ella se enrojeció para luego mirarlo tranquilamente.

—"Kiba-kun…Yo…"—El joven que se ocultaba respiró hondo—"Tú me gustas…"—dijo ella con un tono tranquilo. El chico que se ocultaba se contuvo antes de decidir si salir corriendo o darle un golpe a Kiba—"Pero…pero me gustas de otra manera…me gustas solo como amigo…y me gustaría que siguiera siendo así…Yo…"—dijo ella mirando al suelo…

—"¡Hinata! ¡Sé quién te gusta! Pero… ¡Dame la oportunidad de ser tu novio! ¡Si de acá a unos días me dices que no funcionará! ¡No me importa! ¡Pero dame esa oportunidad!"—dijo él haciendo una reverencia. La Hyuga no sabía qué hacer. No quería verlo triste…pero tampoco quería tener una relación así con él…La escena se interrumpió al alguien abrir la puerta corrediza del salón de golpe.

—"¡DÉJALA EN PAZ DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!"—Gritó Naruto con la cara hecha una furia. Tanto Hinata como Kiba se sorprendieron de verlo. —"¡SI ELLA DICE QUE NO! ¡ES NO!"—Corrió hasta ella y la jaló de la muñeca hasta quien sabe dónde. El Inuzuka se les quedó viendo…Sonriendo con pena…

—"Me eliminaron de tu competencia…Naruto…"—

**o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

**OMG X.X** ni yo me lo creo xD

ahora los review que tanto adoro de mis lindos pinpoyos lectoreadictos xD

**MariatheCharmix:** Sobre Orochimaru...PUES TE LO DEJARE EN SUSPENSO :D Y ESPERARE HASTA LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS xD soy malvada lo se u.U Y no podría dejar pobre a Naruto *v* y bueno pues lo del porqué a los dieciseis...pues lo dire más adelante wuajajajjajajja xD y SI Karin esta enamorada...pero del dinero xDDDDDDDDD jjjajjajaja. La llamada misteriosa se conocera en el ultimo capitulo o.o x.x Y espero te guste estos capitulos u/u lo hice especialmente para los naruhinalovers =w=...Nos leemos Y que el dattebayo te acompañe ;D

**Niorima**: Por eso es que me dan mas ganas de hacer otra onti 7w7 en serio me emociona 7.7 y como dije aqui arriba î *v*se sabra de quien fue la llamada a Hinata en el ultimo capitulo o.o Nos leemos y que el dattebayo te acompañe ;DDDD

Nana: oh :ooooooo nueva lectora :DDDDDDDDD Muchas gracias por leer mi fic :3333333 y como ya ves xD aqui hay recompensas por su espera =w= asi queeeeee...no me abandones 7m7 xD Nos leemos y que el Datebbayo les acompañe :DDDD

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ahora que ando más relax =w= puedo darme cuenta que...YA ESTAMOS CERCA MUY CERCA DEL FINAL O.O de la primera temporada claro :p jejejejejjjee

SUPER SPOILER DE ULTIMO MINUTO:

Habrá mucho Naruhina de ahora en adelante o.o

Inner: más de lo que es en todo el fic? xD

e.e sip ewe como te quedó el ojo

Inner:super bien, :D mira mi delineado super perfecto xD

¬.¬ hmp.

EJEM EJEM

Nos leemos !

y que el dattebayo los acompañe ;DDDD


	32. En la azotea y en el aula

Hola mis malos lectores 7.7

caminaba alegre viendo mi cel y entonces me pregunté...¿Habrán comentado al menos unito? entonces alegre y con confianza abri la web y que salia!

NADA

NADA

7.7

estoy triste...7.7 pero como no me gusta demorar aqui la conti 7.7

_**EN LA AZOTEA Y EN EL AULA**_

Dos jóvenes estaban sentados en la azotea del colegio. Estaban en silencio y se limitaban solo a mirar el cielo…El cielo estaba lleno de nubes grises pero no llovía…tal vez en la noche…

—"Naruto-kun"—dijo la de cabello azulado, rompiendo el silencio. El Uzumaki le miró con calma. —"Gracias"—le susurró apenada. El rubio no entendió, arqueando las cejas. Luego comprendió.

—"¡Ahhh! No te preocupes. Ese idiota no se te va a volver a acercar si es que es con esas intenciones obsesivas"—Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La ojiperla negó con la cabeza—"¿Entonces?"—preguntó.

—"Gracias por contarme tu pasado…"—Dijo ella con una sonrisa pequeña pero gentil. El Kyuubi se sonrojó.

—"N-No tienes por qué agradecérmelo…después de todo...etto…eres en quien más confío…"—Dijo mirando al cielo con rubor en las mejillas. La Hyuga no entendió algo…

—"Pero… ¿Y Uchiha-san?"—Preguntó ella. El Uzumaki endureció su mirar.

—"Últimamente me esconde muchas cosas…Me oculta algo muy grave…es por eso que ya no es de mi confianza…"—respondió con un semblante hosco. La ojiperla tragó grueso para luego respirar hondo.

—"¿Y seguirás con tu venganza?"—preguntó algo indiscretamente. Rezaba por dentro que Naruto no se ofendiera con la pregunta.

—"Hmp…"—estaba algo pensativo. Hizo un puchero para luego sonreírle. —"¡Claro que seguiré con mi venganza! Yo prometí con acabar con los Akatsuki de una vez por todas ¡Y las promesas que hago, siempre las cumplo!"—dijo dándose un golpe en el pecho y con una gran sonrisa.

—"S-Solo ten cuidado…Naruto-kun"—dijo sonriente pero ruborizada la de piel nívea. El ojiazul se ruborizó.

—"S-Si"—dijo algo tenso y sin saber a dónde mirar.

—"El Maid Latte…no está tan mal…"—cambió ella el tema. El ojiazul le miró algo sorprendido para luego sonreír.

—"Lo de la cafetería fue mi idea. Kiba le agregó lo cosplay."—Dijo sonriente. —"Me encantaría ser los de cocina. Porque si soy mesero…creo que espantaré a la gente"—dijo sonriente para luego carcajear.

—"N-No digas eso. Naruto-kun"—dijo ella algo nerviosa.

—"Pero si mi reputación aquí es un asco"—concretó sonriente. La Hyuga no sabía si reírse o quedarse muda. —"Pero tú tienes muchos fans. Creo que tendré bastante trabajo espantando a todos los que no sean de tu agrado"—Dijo él viéndola con picardía.

—"¿F-Fans?"—se quedó en shock. ¿Desde cuándo tenía fans?

—"Son pocos…al igual que de Sakura e Ino. Es por su estilo tan diferente. Sakura por su cabello singular de color rosa. Ino por ser rubia natural. Y tú por tus ojos perla y tú cabello negro, tanto que hasta parece azulado. Es genial."—Dijo con felicidad. La Hyuga se ruborizó.

—"P-pero…me insultaban cuando era pequeña…por esos motivos…"—susurró ella algo apenada. El ojiazul le miró con un pequeño puchero.

—"Era envidia. Tú siempre has sido hermosa"—dijo el algo sonrojado y sin mirarla. La Hyuga se puso tan roja como un tomate. Si algo no pasaba ahora…DE SEGURO SE DESMAYARÍA.

DING DONG DING DONG

—"¡La campana!"—dijo ella parándose de repente. El Uzumaki le miró de soslayo. —"¡Se nos hará tarde para las clases de arte!"— El zorro se irguió y se estiró un poco.

—"OK. Vamos"—Dijo algo perezoso, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Los dos caminaron juntos hasta llegar al salón. Neji y Ten-ten los vieron llegar desde lejos.

—"Últimamente están más juntos…No Neji-kun"—razonó la de moñitos.

—"Hmp…"—dijo sonriente el ojiperla. Tal vez…solo tal vez…se mejorarán las cosas si es aquello lo que él piensa.

Las clases comenzaron y en el salón de nuestros protagonistas la hora de arte había sido prestada para la continuación de los preparativos. Los chicos estaban haciendo lo que sería la fachada del salón. Mientras que las chicas diseñaban la vestimenta para los cocineros y meseros. Sai les ayudaba a las chicas ya que no era bueno con lo manual.

Naruto le miraba constantemente a la Hyuga para luego seguir con sus labores. Sasuke se daba cuenta de ello y sonreía con cierto grado de humor. En verdad le agradaba ver a su mejor amigo en esas circunstancias. Mejor dicho, le encantaba ver al Dobe como la hacía larga. Debía de aprender de él. Se lo dijo y la besó de un solo porrazo. Kami-sama se la estaba haciendo lindo. En serio. Rezaría más desde ahora.

Hinata no paraba de ruborizarse al verlo para luego hacer que seguía dibujando.

—"No. Hinata-san. Creo que debería ser con blondas en las mangas"—Dijo Sai. La Hyuga asintió. El ojinegro agarró un lápiz y comenzó a agregarle y quitarle cosas al dibujo de la Hyuga. Ella miraba atenta. —"La falda algo más corta y con pantimedias con listones. Los zapatos de charol serían buenos. O tacones...Si quieren llevar el cabello amarrado, Sería bueno si en su coleta tienen listones. Y una gargantilla."—Todas se quedaron fascinadas. A Hinata le brillaron los ojos y sonrió para luego dibujar frenéticamente al costado del diseño para las chicas meseras. Ahora le tocaba los varones. El boceto perfecto para los que serían meseros.

—"¿Así?"—Preguntó la ojiperla con total comodidad.

—"¡Pero si es muy sexy!"—dijo fascinada la Yamanaka.

—"Tienes mis respetos. Hinata"—le palmeó la espalda la Uzumaki.

—"Ya sé de quién te inspiraste"—dijo con picardía la Haruno. Hinata ruborizó.

—"Si."—Sai comenzó a dibujarle a la silueta el cabello alborotado y tres marcas en cada mejilla. —"Naruto"—

El Uzumaki volteó al escuchar su nombre. Y todos se dieron cuenta, cambiando el tema.

—"Si. A mí no me agrada el Naruto que le agregan al ramen. Prefiero el menma."—Dijo Ino con tono de una superioridad falsa. Todos asintieron sin saber que comentar. Y rieron nerviosos y algo escandalosos. Salvo Sai y Hinata quienes sonreían nerviosamente. El Uzumaki siguió haciendo las letras del panel.

Todos acordaron luego en reunirse en dos diferentes casas. Los chicos en la de Shikamaru y las chicas y Sai en la casa de Ino.

En la casa de Shikamaru comenzaron a hacer lo que era ahora el soporte para el panel con el título ya hecho. Mientras que en casa de Ino, tanto Sai como las demás chicas comenzaban a coser las vestimentas.

—"No será que Sai se nos está yendo a medias para el otro equipo…"—razonó Kiba.

—"No creo. Él mismo dijo que prefiere ayudar a las chicas."—dijo Shino mientras que le daba martillazos a una madera.

—"Esto lo vamos a terminar rápido. Tal vez podríamos ayudar luego a las chicas con esa ropa"—sugirió Chouji mientras que se comía unas papitas, antes de acomodar la tela pintada sobre las tablas.

—"No es mala idea"—acordó Sasuke antes de comenzar a clavar la tela contra la madera.

—"¡Así podré ayudar a Hinata-chan!"—dijo fascinado el Inuzuka luego de enrollar un clavo con un cable. Y clavarlo en un extremo.

—"Ni lo sueñes."—dijo cortante Naruto. Todos le miraron de repente y el siguió con sus labores. Para luego parar en seco —"¿Por qué estamos clavando la tela en tablas gigantes?"—Dijo mirando lo que había escrito.

—"¿No lo íbamos a poner en la entrada del colegio?"—Dijo Shino. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

—"Malogramos la tela…"—dijo Naruto completamente derrotado.

—"Yo sabía que algo andaba mal aquí"—razonó Shikamaru quien miraba el reciente desastre…

Todos suspiraron…tenían que volver a hacer la tela con el título para clavarlo la próxima en dos palos delgados de madera…para la entrada de la puerta del salón…

Mientras tanto. Todo iba perfecto en la casa de Ino.

—"Ya terminamos los de los chicos que obviamente van a ser meseros"—Dijo Ino mientras que se estiraba.

—"Ya está uno de la de ustedes"—Dijo Sai mostrando el vestido. Todas se sonrojaron fascinadas.

—"Hay que tomar un descanso"—

Sai y las chicas se pusieron a ver televisión. Aún era temprano. Entonces Ino se acordó de algo.

—"Hinata"—la llamó.

—"¿Pasa algo, Ino-chan?"—preguntó ella.

—"¿Dónde estuviste durante todo el recreo?"—le preguntó. La Hyuga enrojeció.

—"¿Te encontraste con Kiba? Él me preguntó dónde estabas y le dije que en el salón"—Dijo Karin. La Hyuga se enmudeció para ponerse aún más nerviosa.

—"Cuéntanos…se te declaró… ¿No?"—Dijo Sakura. La ojiperla asintió.

—"Y lo rechazaste"—concluyó Ino. La Hyuga asintió.

—"Y te insistió"—acertó Ino. La Hyuga movió frenéticamente su cabeza.

—"Y le dijiste que no"—concluyó Karin. Hinata negó.

—"N-Naruto-kun vino y me jaló fuera del salón…"—Dijo la Hyuga concentrándose en coser. Todas se quedaron pensativas…

—"Yo estuve con Kiba una vez…"—Agregó Ino. Todas se asombraron al punto de empalidecerse. Un escalofrío les recorrió el cuerpo mientras que la de cabello rubio platinado miraba al techo sin expresión alguna. —"Fue en las vacaciones de verano del penúltimo año en secundaría. Él se me confesó y cuando le dije que no, me insistió y le dije que sí. Pero le dije que sí porque creí que él se iría del colegio…porque cualquier persona se confesaría en verano sabiendo que su *amor* se va a ir o el mismo se va…Pero resultó ser que ninguno se fue…

Todas se quedaron mudas. Sai le miró con seriedad.

—"Nunca me contaste eso…"—agregó él sin parar de coser. Todas las amigas de la Yamanaka sudaron frío antes de comenzar a coser nuevamente como si su vida fuera de eso. Ninguna miró a nadie. Ino suspiró y le miró filudamente.

—"¿Por qué crees que no te conté?"—agregó ella. Hinata se aguantó las lágrimas por la incomodidad y el deseo de salir corriendo de allí. Sakura tragó grueso. Karin se puso sus audífonos para no escuchar nada más.

—"No sé, tendrás tus motivos"—El dejó de coser para mirarla a los ojos directamente. El ambiente era más tenso a cada segundo.

—"Es porque simplemente no me interesó esa relación…"—contestó ella finalmente sin dejar de ser fría—"Así como si esta relación no me interesara entonces para mi siguiente novio, simplemente no le cuento porque no me importa."—Dijo ella de modo cortante.

—"Si es así como lo quieres. Entonces…que decides…Ino"—Sus miradas chocaron sin dejarse intimidar por varios minutos. La Hyuga estaba por desmayarse. La Haruno un poco más y se escondía bajo el vestido que cosía y Karin…bueno…ella estaba escuchando metal y movía su cabeza al swing de la música sin parar de coser.

La Yamanaka se enrojeció.

—"¡Tú ganas!"—gritó ella lanzándose hacia él para abrazarlo. Sai sonrió.

—"Con el reto de miradas nunca ganas, amor"—Dijo el abrazándola de igual forma. Ino comenzó a darle besos en toda su cara.

—"No hay que volver a pelear así ¿Si?"—Dijo ella sin para de darle besos en los labios. Hinata se tapó la cara de la vergüenza y Sakura comenzó a toser. Karin…bueno…ella seguía en su mundo.

Más tarde. Todas se fueron a sus casas, al igual que los chicos.

Dentro de dos días…sería el festival…

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

ESTA VEZ no habra spoiler 7.7

bye

7.7


	33. Festival

Waaaahhhh! 7.7 EN SERIO ESTOY AVERGONZADA Y EMOCIONADA! 7.7 de ahora en adelante no me deprimiré *m* por que gracias a ustedes es que he llegado tan lejos en este Fic 7v7 asi que!

HOY!

HABRA!

FESTIVAAAAAAAAL!

y por alli una sospresilla y regalo para ustedes que les revelaré al final de este capi :P

**0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o**

**Festival**

Personas de diferentes colegios ingresaban al colegio Privado militar de Konoha. Entre algunos bien conocidos, estaban Gaara y Temari. Matsuri caminaba tras de ellos. Salón por salón invitaba con felicidad a cada uno de los visitantes. Muchos hacían colas para ciertos puntos extraños del colegio. Los clubes atraían gente pero no tanto como de algunos….salones…

En el salón de Quinto la predicción y la Magia eran la sensación. En el salón de cuarto…Los hombres se aglomeraban en la entrada y muchas chicas también se juntaban allí, no solo para tomar un café y un pastel…sino que también la atracción era el modo de trabajar de los empleados…

Gaara entró por curiosidad….

Una chica de cabello rosa le dio la bienvenida….

Una bienvenida que en serio lo dejó algo shockeado.

—"Bienvenido Amo…por favor…tome asiento…"—Dijo ella algo sonrojada. Gaara sonrió. En serio…esto más parecía el cumplimiento de la fantasía de muchos hombres…claro…excepto él.

Todos los chicos que estaban sentados, miraban a las cuatro Maids ir de un lado para otro con platos vacíos o bandejas llenas. Todas con un vestido Loli-Maid muy a la moda de color negro y blondas blancas. Todas algo sonrojadas por la vergüenza. Y en cuanto a las chicas clientas…También estaban fascinadas con los meseros. Todos con un saco negro con blondas minúsculas color crema para no verse tan femeninos y pantalón de vestir. Su camisa blanca con una corbata y un mandil blanco igual que las maids. Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Sai de la Raíz y Kiba Inuzuka. Aunque el último no la hacía nada bien. Siempre se olvidaba de las mesas y a veces quería hablar con la Hyuga. ¿Y Naruto? Entonces vio las llamas en el fondo del salón. Una fila de mesas, un muestrario pastelero en donde estaban todo tipo de tortas y queques, una cocina y un balón de gas. Todo alcanzaba allí. Y en ese lugar estaba Naruto. Estaba algo sudado por el vapor de la cocina y estaba en bivirí y el pantalón de buzo. Todas las chicas que eran ignoradas por el Yakuza ese, miraban con atención al Jefe. *Creo que de mesero la haría linda…* Pensó el de Suna. Este se limpiaba la frente y servía los platos de fideos o ramen con una gracia que solo pocos conocían. Después estaba Chouji Akimichi, quien hacia onigiri y Sushi, Shino, quien lavaba los platos, y Suigetsu, quien cortaba las carne, mariscos, pescados y vegetales.

Se habían organizado bien…

Entonces alguien entró de golpe.

—"¡Kiba! ¡Akamaru está en la veterinaria! ¡Está volando en fiebre!"—Dijo la que al parecer era la hermana del Inuzuka. Kiba se alarmó y no supo qué hacer.

—"Solo ve. Nosotras te cubrimos"—Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa. Kiba quiso llorar para luego ir a una esquina de la cocina en donde una cortina cubría desde el techo hasta el piso en forma de cilindro. Listo como para cambiarse. Este se puso su buzo y salió corriendo.

Todo siguió. Gaara se fue y ahora faltaban mesas. Había mucha gente y era hora de almuerzo. Claro. Habían recaudado de paso lo suficiente como para su graduación y su fiesta. Pero por ahora tenían que terminar con todos.

Todos corrían. Sasuke le gritaba a los de cocina. Naruto le mandaba lejos antes de ponerle con fuerza el plato en la bandeja de este. Shikamaru caminaba muy lento, Sai hacia lo que podía. La comida se juntaba en las mesas. Suigetsu les gritaba que fueran más rápidos en recoger la comida. Faltaba meseros…

—"Chouji"—le llamó el Uzumaki.

—"Si. Naruto"—dijo Chouji ahora descansando un poco las manos luego de terminar con los sushis.

—"¿Podrías encargarte de la cocina?"—Dijo Naruto sacudiendo la sartén por última vez.

—"Claro. Ahora no tengo nada que hacer…pero. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer tú?"—preguntó el de ojos rasgados.

—"Nada. Solo voy a ayudarlos"—Dijo el ojiazul señalando a los mesero corriendo de un lado a otro. Chouji sonrió.

Naruto se puso la vestimenta de mesero de Kiba, pero como Kiba era algo delgaducho, este se dejó el saco abierto y la camisa algo abierta en el cuello. Con su corbata. El pantalón le quedaba de milagro. Aunque le apretaba un poco en la entrepierna… ¿Cómo?, si al sarnoso se le veía suelto en esa parte…Jejeje…Bueno. Que más daba… Era solo un momento.

Este se peinó parte de su cabello dorado y agarró una bandeja con tres platos puestos de manera estratégica en la fuente. Tanto los clientes como los que hacían de meseros o Maid se sorprendieron al verlo entrar. Este se aclaró la garganta y…

—"Disculpen las molestias. Señoritas, caballeros. Pero estoy de reemplazo como mesero ahora por lo que quisiera que me ayudaran con estos platos"—Las jovencitas se sonrojaron al verlo sonreír, y los hombres asintieron como si fuera algo normal.

—"¿Pero si podía preguntarnos a nosotros?"—murmuró cuestionando lo que sucedía la Haruno. Hinata le miraba sonrojada para luego míralo aún más roja.

—"Nos está dando tiempo Sakura. Entreguemos lo que tenemos ahora"—Dijo Shikamaru. Sasuke estaba yendo a recoger más platos. Ya había entregado su bandeja mientras que hablaba el rubio. Todos lo imitaron.

—"Haber… ¡Un Maki y arroz Nagoya!"—Gritó el rubio y una pareja alzó la mano. Fue hasta ellos y les dejó la bandeja. —"Tempura de langostinos Uramaki"—Gritó de nuevo y una rubia de cerquillo alzó la mano.

—"Se está luciendo"—Ino sonrió al decir tal comentario. Sasuke se aguantó una sonrisa para seguir anotando platos.

—"¡Dos Nigiri Sushi Moriawase Variado!"—Grito y una chica de cabello negro alzó la mano. Un chico de otra mesa también.

—"Nigiri Sushi, Sashimi y Maki variado"—Dijo Sai. Se había olvidado de quien era. Un gordito de doce alzó la mano.

—"Jejeje. Maki Moriawase"—Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa que irradió en todo el aula. Todas las mujeres enrojecieron de lo cautivadas que estaban. Unos que otros se concentraron en comer mientras que una niña alzaba ala mano y la agitaba en el aire.

Y así el festival terminó. Todos se alistaban para irse a sus casas ya que mañana irían solo a limpiar todo.

—"Yo me llevo mi galón de gas. Esto es esencial para mi ramen. Dijo Naruto mientras que lo cargaba a una carretilla y se ponía su mochila."—Todos estaban que se reían de su gran tontería pero en el fondo se preguntaban ahora más que nunca ¿El Naruto de antes regresó? o solo es parte del momento…

Este se despidió de todos. Hinata suspiró.

—"¡Apúrate Sasuke-kun!"—Dijo Sakura desde la puerta. Este sonrió de lado y fue donde ella para luego descuadrarle la bincha roja que siempre usaba. Ella se quejó y este solo le sonrió. Hinata los miraba con envidia aún escondida en lo más profundo de ella. Miró a Sai.

Este le cargaba la mochila a Ino quien sonreía sonrojada.

Hinata se fue y caminó hasta su casa. Neji tenía que recoger sus cosas y las de Ten-ten y llevarla a su casa con todo lo que trajeron…se iba a demorar…Kiba estaba en la veterinaria y además tenía que hablar con él para aclarar *ese* asunto. Y Hanabi también se iba a demorar, iba a salir con un chiquillo de su grado…quien sabe…quien será…

Suspiró. Hoy estaría sola en su casa…sola y pensando en una sola persona…no su padre porque ahora estaba en un viaje que de seguro traería desagradables noticias…noticias asquerosas relacionadas con ese hombre…ese hombre al que creyó muerto…

Mientras tanto el rubio pensaba en medio camino…

*De verdad necesito saber qué es lo que siento por ella y si en verdad me gusta Sakura… ¡va! Qué difícil es la vida sentimental. Ya sé que hacer al llegar…voy a descubrir así mis verdaderos sentimientos. ¡Dattebayo!*

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Y ahora se los revelareeeee *v*

..

..

...

..

o.o

=w=

Especial super Ultra NARUHINAAAA!

solo pongan Next :v =v=


	34. El Test de Amor (Special)

Lean mis adorados amados lectores

*v*

**o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o**

**El test de amor… (Especial)**

Un rubio había entrado corriendo a su casa con el balón a rastras en su carretilla. Lo instaló y encendió su laptop que robaba Wii-Fi del señor de un piso arriba y escribió en el buscador.

**Test de amor- Averigua si estás enamorado de verdad.**

Entonces el Uzumaki se ruborizó. Llegar a estas alturas por ella…Vaya hombre que era. Miró a todos lados al estar en su cuarto, y para asegurarse cerró todas las cortinas y la puerta.

—"Primera pregunta… Qué haces cuando la tienes cerca… Uno, no dejas de mirarla…imaginas perversiones…Uhh…No puedes dejar de estar a su lado ni un segundo…no paras de hablarle…piensas en los dos juntos…bueno…esta difícil…"—se puso a pensar…que hacía cuando la tenía cerca…. —"Llamaré al TEME"—

—"Aló…"—dijo algo carismático el de cabello azabache. El Uzumaki escuchó una risa femenina…era de Sakura

—"Tú que me ves hacer cuando estoy con Hinata cerca"—preguntó de frente.

—"No dejas de hablarle…Naruto…No estarás…"—

—"¡Adiós!"—y colgó.

El Uchiha suspiró.

—"Haber…Segunda pregunta… ¿Crees que la quieres?...Si, no, supongo,…para eso hago este test… ¡Esa!...Haber…qué difícil es este test… ¿Cuándo piensas en ella?...siempre…nunca…Cuando algo me recuerda a ella…Cada segundo de mi mente es ella…cuando estoy con ella y cuando estoy solo…La tres…¿Qué es lo que más deseas cuando estás con ella?...un beso…"—Este se sonrojo a más no poder—"…una noche de pasión…"—La nariz le comenzó a sangrar—"Salir con ella…Un abrazo…¡Salir con ella!"—Dijo sonriente, este test le estaba gustando…—"Haber, haber…que otra pregunta interesante me va a tocar…"—dijo sonriente antes de leer la pregunta que seguía…Sus ojos se oscurecieron con solo imaginar aquella situación…

¿Qué harías si te rompe el corazón?...

—"Lucharía por ella"—…dijo con determinación sin leer las respuestas…Luego las leyó… en verdad había una opción así…Sonrió—"¿Hay algo especial en ella?...Si, no, sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa…maldición ¿No hay la opción todas?"—Marcó la más generalizada. Si. Leyó la siguiente —"Que es ella de ti…Ermmm…haber…Amiga con derecho a roce…"—Comenzó a toser…se sentía de pronto algo ansioso y excitado…recordar aquella noche lo llenaba de no sabía qué, pero eso nunca se iba a olvidar…—"…Solo fue esa vez…solo amiga…conocida…buena amiga…no la conozco… ¡Buena amiga!..."—*Y en verdad muy Buena* pensó ruborizado viendo a todos lados de su cuarto para darse cuenta de nuevo de que estaba solo y nadie notaría su erección…*Que mierda que soy* pensó.

—"Haber… ¡Qué! ¡Ya terminó! Ok…"—Respiró profundo antes de apretar el botón de validar Test. Suspiró y su corazón no paraba de latirle fuerte…

Leyó…

—"Sientes algo por ella que no es solo amistad…es algo más…Como es una buena amiga sigue en ese plan de hablarle y conocerla…conseguirás que sea algo más que solo amiga…. ¡Waaaaahhhh! Eso no me dice mucho"—Este respiró… Para luego buscar test de nuevo…

Test…compatibilidad de nombres…

—"Ahora si cavé en el fondo del hoyo…"—Escribió su nombre y el de Hinata…y puso convalidar…Sudó frio y esperó a que cargara la web…Leyó el porcentaje…—"¡73%! Eso es demasiada compatibilidad…Madre santa…Dice…Enhorabuena…Es un buen momento para invitarla a salir…Que esperas… ¡AAAHHHHHHHHH!"—Este se echó en su escritorio completamente rojo…y suspiró para luego seguir con otro test pero esta vez psicológico relacionado al amor…

—"Te veo luego. Sakura…Naruto está cada vez peor…será mejor que vaya a ver qué le pasa…"—Dijo el Uchiha dándole un pequeño beso a la peli-rosa, ella le miró preocupada mientras que se iba…

—"Que será…Naruto-baka"—suspiró la ojijade antes de entrar a su casa.

El rubio estaba metido en su cama pensando sonrojado…serio…Pensando la respuesta de ese último test…

*Enhorabuena, has encontrado a tu mitad, estás enamorado(a) y cuando estás con ella (el) parece como si el tiempo parase, como si no pudieses ser ya más feliz que cuando estás a su lado. Ten cuidado y descubre si eres correspondido(a) a tanto amor, porque si no, puedes sufrir mucho. Pero si eres correspondido nos alegramos por ti…*

El problema ahora era… ¿ella lo quería como él a ella? Pero…aún sentía dudas…además…la forma en que actuó cuando escuchó que Kiba se le confesaba…Él sabía que sus sentimientos hacia Sakura solo eran fraternales…Nada más…pero cada vez que pensaba en Hinata no solo se sonrojaba y le latía el corazón, sino que además de eso le daba ganas de verla y hablarle y verla sonreír…pero había algo…era inseguridad…miedo…miedo de querer a alguien…tenía miedo de perderla…de que algo le pasara…además no podía darse esos lujos…él…

—"¡NARUTO! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA!"—el rubio se destapó y salió con pereza falsa para abrir la puerta sin siquiera comprobar quien era. El Uchiha entró y sacándose los zapatos lo arrastró hasta el cuarto del rubio y le gritó que se sentara, este vio la laptop y maldijo.

—"Tenías que ser un idiota. Esto en vez de aclararte te nubla la mente. Idiota. ¡Yo te haré el verdadero test del amor!"—Gritó el Uchiha con cara de enojo. Si no fuera porque andaba en trance amoroso lo hubiera pensado mal y lo habría votado por marica de su casa, pero…

—"Pregunta entonces"—Dijo mientras miraba sus pies descalzos, el rubio.

—"¿Te late el corazón fuerte cuando la vez o cuando ella está cerca o cuando sonríe o cuando sus miradas se chocan?"—Preguntó con determinación el Yakuza.

—"Si…"—Dijo jugando el rubio con la manga de su casaca de colegio jalándola y jalándola sin parar.

—"¿Siempre que notas que ella está cerca de ti pero no puedes hablarle porque estás con tus amigos y ella con las suyas, la miras sin pestañear?"—Dijo el ojinegro sin respirar.

—"SI TEME. YA DEJA DE PREGUNTARME DE UNA VEZ"—Dijo el Uzumaki frustrado echándose hacia el piso

—"No. Tienes que aclarar esto. Si otro chico se le confiesa. Tú qué haces"—dijo el de cabello azabache cruzándose de brazos.

—"Me la llevo y le dejo hablando solo. ¡Maldición! ¡Eso fue lo que hice!"—Dijo extendiendo los brazos como puños que no golpeaban el techo.

—"Cuando estás a solas con ella…tienes ganas de…"—

—"¡Qué tipo de pregunta es esa!"—El ojiazul se amargó e irguiéndose hasta sentarse lo vio con amargura a los ojos

—"Solo responde"—contestó con seriedad. El Kyubi bufó.

—"Tengo ganas de abrazarla, de besarla, de salir con ella… ¡De darle todo lo que ella quiera! ¡De hacerla mia si es eso lo que ella quiere! ¡De hacer cualquier cosa para verla solo sonreír! ¡De estar siempre a su lado! ¡MIERDA! ¡DE PROTEGERLA! ¡DE CASARME CON ELLA! ¡DE TENER OCHO MIL HIJOS! ¡CARAJO, HIJO DE PUTA! ¡ACASO QUIERES QUE TE LO EXPLIQUE EN DIBUJITOS!"—Gritaba completamente rojo y encolerizado mirándolo y agarrándolo de la camisa.

—"La amas. De hecho."—Dijo él. Naruto solo atinó a mirarle para luego sonrojarse aún más.

—"Pero creo que ella solo me ve como amigo…solo eso"—Dijo el Uzumaki soltándolo entonces y con la mirada gacha.

—"Estás más que ciego…"—Dijo el Uchiha decepcionado de su mejor amigo.

—"¿Qué?"—

—"Confiésatele después de enfrentarnos con los Akatsuki. Pero también escríbele una carta a ella por si las cosas salen mal. Y entrégasela a alguien cercano a ella y en el que confíes plenamente…Naruto…Después de mañana las cosas van a cambiar para todos"—Dijo Sasuke con una seriedad que le dio a cuenta al Uzumaki que este tenía más que razón…

—"Lo sé…Ahora largo…quiero escribir solo"—Este sonrió y el pelinegro se marchó con la misma excusa para luego reírse de su compañero.

Él Uzumaki comenzó a escribir…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Waaaaaaaaahhh! x.x proximo capitulo SPOILER A CONTINUACION!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**—"¡Como que juras el salir vivo!"—Dijo la ojiperla con los ojos llorosos y juntando sus manos en su pecho. —"Y-yo no quiero q-que nada te p-pase Naruto-kun"—Ella comenzó a llorar.**

**—"Hinata…"—este se comenzó a acercar.**

**—"N-No quiero que mueras"—Trató de secarse las lágrimas con desesperación. El rubio se acercó aún más.**

**—"Hinata…"—Este le agarró sus mejillas con las dos manos.**

**—"N-Naruto-k-kun…Yo"—**

**Entonces él la silencio…**

***Lo siento, en algo, Sasuke…no te hice caso del todo*pensó el rubio.**

**o0o0oo0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0**

Y ahora los review amados *w*

**Daniela hervar:** Etto...GOMEN NEEEEE! nunca mas me pondré triste! Amo a todos mis lectores *m* por eso ATRAS TRISTEZA! ATRAS!*m*Espero no te me desmayes con estos capitulos :P que si te das cuenta lo del Festival parece relleno xDDD pero noooo *v* necesitaba hacer estos capituloas para de una sola vez resolver ciertos asuntillos ¬v¬ Arigatou por leer Nos Leemos! y que le dattebayo te acompañe ;D

**Titanium12345:** Seeeeee *v*Sai cociendo es raro xD pero no me lo imagino construyendo o.O xD Espero te guste el festival y el special *v* jojojjojojoj xD y el spoiler jojojjoj xD

**MariaTheCharmix:**Jejejeje gomen ne =w= es que la maldad ya está en mi sangre o.o xD No te preocupes xD la cuestion es que haya review xD Y LO SE LO SE! pero es que Naruto tiene algo escondidillo por alli ¬w¬ por eso las miraditas ¬w¬ xD Y Sai pues...no me lo imagino construyendo algo o.O xD este hombre la hace de diseñador de modas! y Ino puede ser su maniquí viviente y sexy o.o xD Y YA NO ESTARÉ TRISTE *m* LO PROMETO! POR MI INNER QUE SI LO ROMPO ELLA MUERE *v*

Inner: No te pases e.e...o.o ¬w¬...y yo prometo que si ella se pone triste entonces ella morirá conmigo *w* y el Fic terminará llendosé los capis sgtes a nuestra tmba *w*

Yo: SÁDICAA! EL FIC NO! NO ME PONDRE TRISTE NO ME PONDRE TRISTE O.O x.x

Inner : :v jajajajjajajaja...WUAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJJJAJ

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0**

EJEM...ejem e.e

Bueno u.u solo esperen el proximo capi

Nos leemos!

Y que el dattebayo les acompañe! ;DDD


	35. Sentimientos Encontrados (Especial NH)

Holaaaaa! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa TODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS x.x

Inner-yam: okeeeeey e.e

Callate!

ejm ejemmmmm

La verdad me siento algo ansiosa porque como ustedes no saben :v Habran mas de 100 hemorragias nasales consecutivas x.x

**Los derechos reservados a Masashi Kishimoto por sus personajes :3**

No se desmayen

Preparen alcohol y algodon porque aqui! va a correrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr sangrrreeeeee x.x pero de la buena :v

Sin más que decir mas que este capitulo es el más Naruhina en todo este Fic.

Lean...

**0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo**

**Sentimientos encontrados (Especial)**

Todos habían terminado de barrer y limpiar sus salones. Cada uno se iba a sus casas. Entonces un rubio salió disparado al salón vecino. El salón de quinto.

—"¡Neji!"—Gritó el ojiazul al verlo que alistaba sus cosas, este volteó a verlo con algo de intriga—"¡Necesito hablar contigo!"—Dijo y lo jaló hacia afuera del salón a una esquina.

—"Que sucede. Naruto"—Dijo el ojiperla algo apurado y zafándose del agarre del rubio. Este le entregó una carta y el castaño le miró confundido—"¿Y esto?"—

—"No la leas. Dásela a Hinata si te llegas a enterar de que estoy muerto. ¡Adiós!"—Dijo corriendo hacia su salón y salir disparado agarrando a una Hyuga sonrojada de la mano hacia afuera

—"Y ahora en que te has metido"—Dijo pensativo el chico genio.

—"Neji-kun, ¿nos vamos?"—Dijo Ten-ten aproximándose a él con su mochila y la mochila de su novio.

—"Sí. Gracias. Dame tu mochila"—Dijo él tomando tanto su mochila como la de ella.

Estos se fueron del colegio.

Sasuke mientras tanto no dejaba de sonreír. Incluso Sakura se sintió celosa y quiso ver a quien le sonreía pero… ¡Le sonreía a la nada! O eso creía ella. En verdad él sonreía orgulloso por su nuevo descubrimiento.

Si era bueno en los consejos y test entonces sería millonario con videos de consejos por YouTube y una web en Google… y sería simplemente feliz…feliz y feliz con Sakura…que linda vida…que linda vida…

Sakura lo jaló hacia fuera del salón con sus pocas cosas, tanto de él como ella y este le miró con cierto grado de pasión. Ella se sonrojó.

—"Sakura…Hoy vamos a mi casa"—Le dijo al odio de modo seductor.

No se lo podía creer…ella no se lo podía creer.

Mientras tanto en un cumulo de árboles que, sus raíces destruían el desnivelado piso…

—"Ya llegamos…Hinata"—Este no le soltó la mano y le miró intensamente.

Ella estaba sonrojada y solo atinaba a estar callada y esperar que él hablara. El ojiazul se perdía en la dulce y temerosa mirada aperlada de la Hyuga, ahora que sabía de sus sentimientos…ahora que al fin los había encontrado…estaba feliz…y trataría de vivir para así estar a su lado…al lado de ella…

Y aunque aún no sabía si ella sentía lo mismo que él…trataría con todas sus fuerzas el conquistarla si ella no lo amaba porque… ¡Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y nunca se rendirá porque ese es su camino! ¡Dattebayo!

—"Hinata…"—la llamó de nuevo para luego abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, ella se sonrojó y comenzó a tratar de balbucear su nombre—"En verdad…yo…Hinata…"—La apretó aún más fuerte y ella dudaba en abrazarle, este enterró su rostro en su cuello y sonrió al sentir que ella lo rodeaba lentamente con sus pequeños y frágiles brazos. —"Juro que saldré vivo de esta…Después…espero que todo termine de una vez…porque hay algo que me encantaría decirte"—Dijo cerca al oído de ella. La Hyuga lo empujó dejándolo en shock.

—"¡Como que juras el salir vivo!"—Dijo la ojiperla con los ojos llorosos y juntando sus manos en su pecho. —"Y-yo no quiero q-que nada te p-pase Naruto-kun"—Ella comenzó a llorar.

—"Hinata…"—este se comenzó a acercar.

—"N-No quiero que mueras"—Trató de secarse las lágrimas con desesperación. El rubio se acercó aún más.

—"Hinata…"—Este le agarró sus mejillas con las dos manos.

—"N-Naruto-k-kun…Yo"—

Entonces él la silencio…

*Lo siento, en algo, Sasuke…no te hice caso del todo*pensó el rubio.

El ojiazul estaba besando a la ojiperla quien estaba sorprendida…Este la besó con una pizca más de pasión…entonces ella se dejó llevar…

Sus labios se movían lentamente mientras que las hojas de los árboles se agitaban con el viento. Estaban agitados y los dos lloraban, él la agarraba tanto de la cintura como de su nuca y ella se aferraba su cuello rodeándolo con sus brazos. Este iba avanzando, haciéndola retroceder hasta chocar contra la desgastada pared. Sus besos, aunque lentos, transmitían amor y pasión. El deseo de quedarse juntos los hacia aferrarse más. Este apoyó uno de sus brazos en la pared mientras que con su mano que reposaba antiguamente en su nuca se paseaba por detrás de su oreja y paseaba por su cuello hasta llegar a la mejilla sonrosada de la de cabellos azulados, secó sus lágrimas con su dedo pulgar. Ella lo fue soltando de su posesivo abrazo al cuello del rubio y con sus manos le acariciaba el cuello y peinaba de paso sus cabellos dorados hasta secarle con sus manos las lágrimas de las mejillas de su ojiazul. Él se separó de ella lo justo como para recuperar el aliento…ella abrió los ojos chocándose con los ojos vidriosos de él. Él sonrió con algo de pesadez y tristeza.

—"Hinata…"—Le besó de nuevo. Esta vez más desesperado, asustando a la ojiperla pero acostumbrándola a aquellos tan posesivos besos. Él besaba y mordía sus labios y ella se agitaba cada vez más sujetándolo de la camisa, cosa que le gustaba al rubio. **Ahora que ella se ponía a pensar… ¿Por qué la besaba? Porque tenía miedo de morir O ¿Por qué? Sea lo que sea ella tenía que parar lo que estaba sucediendo…no quería sufrir de nuevo…ya no más…no quería que la utilizara como consuelo…no…pero…sus sentimientos hacia él nunca iban a cambiar…incluso su raciocinio clasificó sus sentimientos como egoístas e irracionales…pero…bueno, siempre tenía ella peros para todo…tenía que decirle que parara y escapar de aquellos fuertes brazos que la mantenían cálida y acorralada por ahora contra la pared….El verlo a los ojos la hizo dudar de sus acciones…pero…lo amaba…lo amaba más que nada.**

**Tal vez justo ahora se estaba equivocando, tal vez luego sufriría…sufriría hasta quedarse ciega de tanto llorar…tal vez…solo tal vez…Dios se apiade de ella y el Uzumaki al que amaba tanto le correspondiera…pero tal vez…solo la veía como consuelo…siempre como consuelo…solo como eso…se sentía como una verdadera perra…pero…lo amaba…y si solo la usaba de consuelo cuando estaba mal…entonces…que él viniera a sus brazos…que no se detenga nunca…**

**…****y que…**

Ella se aferró más a él sujetándolo de los cabellos de su nuca de modo algo agresivo, él la besó con más intensidad y una danza dentro de la boca de la ojiperla comenzó, ella jadeaba y él se apegaba más a ella.

**…****que…**

El Uzumaki la sujetó de su cintura con agresividad y comenzaron a caer lágrimas que seguían su camino por las mejillas de ella.

**…****que…**

Su otra mano bajó hasta su cadera acariciándola sobre su falda, llevaba pantimedias, ella jadeó.

**Y que…**

Este comenzó a besar su cuello y morderlo, haciendo que ella se aferrara más a él y le apretara con una mano el cabello y la otra paseaba por su fuerte abdomen cubierto por un abrigo color tierra. Comenzó a llorar…de nuevo…

**…****que…**

Este subió una de sus manos hasta desabrochar su abrigo negro. Detuvo sus besos y le miró en silencio. Ella solo cerró los ojos…Este siguió…

**…****Que…**

Apretó con algo de fuerza uno de sus senos sobre su blusa, ella enterró su boca en el cabello del chico ahogando un gemido. Este le lamió el cuello para encontrarse luego con los labios de ella.

**…****¡Qué él!...**

Le besó nuevamente y se juntó más a ella, enterrando una de sus piernas en medio de las de ella. Ella gimió mordiéndole los labios…este gruñó y bajó sus manos por la blusa de ella y comenzó a desabotonársela. Ella se puso nerviosa pero no dijo nada.

**…****¡Qué solo él!...**

Descubrió él el sostén rosa que se abría por delante de ella y mientras que le daba besos en la quijada enterraba sus dos manos heladas en aquellos dos senos que lo volvían loco. Ella bajó su rostro encontrándose con los labios de él y fue directo a besarle con desesperación…ella le desabrochó el abrigo y la camisa y comenzó a acariciarle el abdomen…en especial aquel tatuaje que vio en aquel partido…Naruto…

**…****¡Qué solo él…estuviera allí para ella! ¡Buscándola siempre! ¡Siendo ella la que sintiera aquellos labios! ¡Aquellas manos! Ella…que ella sea toda suya…solo para verlo sonreír…**

—"N-Naruto-kun"—lo nombró, al él lamer por en medio de sus pechos el sudor que de repente los dos tenían de forma leve…Ella entrecerraba los ojos y ocultaba su rostro en el cabello de él, quien se estaba entreteniendo en uno de sus pechos. Ahogaba sus gemidos como podía. Este se separó de ella tan rápido como cuando la cargó de repente hasta que ella quedara trepada en las caderas de él. —"¡Naruto-kun!"—Este comenzó a moverse insinuando todo y ella se sonrojó de sobremanera ya que también estaban con el torso desnudo y chocaban a cada instante. Él gruñía y le besaba. —"Naruto-kun…"—Dijo ella mientras que veía como él se detenía y desabrochaba el pantalón.

—"Hinata…lo siento pero es que no puedo sentirte mucho por mi pantalón que es grueso…Hinata…"—le habló al fin y los dos agitados ya no sabían qué tipo de latido tenían, si de amor o deseo…o los dos…no lo sabían…

Naruto comenzó a moverse y en serio…tenía más que razón…Ella también podía sentirlo…y los movimientos los encendían mientras que apagaban sus gemidos con besos fuertes y posesivos. Sé sentía ella bien pero…se sentía sucia…

No había quien les detenga…

Esté se detuvo algo cansado luego de varios minutos…

—"S-Si sigo así me voy a…"—dijo este algo avergonzado de lo que iba a decir…La bajó y comenzó a abrocharle toda la ropa de ella mientras que recuperaba el aliento. La ojiperla más que sonrojada solo se dejaba vestir en silencio. Este le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y la frente y se comenzó a vestir.

Para cuando terminó, la Hyuga no podía creer sus propios pensamientos posesivos y ella no sabía ni a donde mirar, le temblaba todo el cuerpo…y a él también. Este sonrió para luego respirar hondo y mirarle con seriedad…ella conocía esa mirada…cerró los ojos esperando lo que él, según su lógica, iba a decirle…

—"Hinata…Espérame"—Ella le vio algo descolocada por aquellas palabras—"Sé que siempre he sido un imbécil…pero…"—suspiró y se sonrojó el ojiazul, ella solo se quedó muda mientras que sentía que se le salía el corazón—"…Hinata…Te lo repetiré de nuevo… ¡Juro que no moriré! ¡Y que vendré por ti para hacerte feliz!"—Le había agarrado de los hombros y la Hyuga solo lo miraba sorprendida…no podía ser cierto…—"Pero si algo malo me pasa…si ya no regreso más…"—En aquel mar celeste y puro que dormía en los ojos del de cabellos dorados se notaba el miedo…miedo de morir y dejar al mundo…ella comenzó a llorar…este le acarició las mejillas. —"Recibe lo que le dejé a Neji para ti…él te la dará cuando se enteré de mi muerte…si es que pasa…"—Dijo lo último con una sonrisa fingida…

—"¡Naruto-kun!"—Ella le abrazó con fuerza. Y este le correspondió.

Se quedaron abrazados por bastante rato, el Uzumaki sonreía.

—"Hinata…etto…si seguimos más rato aquí nos van a cerrar el salón y el colegio…"—Ella con una sonrisa asintió.

—"Entonces que esperamos, Naruto-kun"—Los dos se agarraron de las manos y juntos corrieron hacia su edificio y pasaron por los pasillos vacíos hasta llegar a su salón por el que sacaron sus cosas y salieron corriendo de nuevo hacia la salida.

Naruto contaba chistes en todo el camino en el que acompañaba a la ojiperla y ella se reía sin parar de sus ocurrencias…entonces él /creyendo que ella no estaba enamorada de él/ **(Na: vaya ciego ¬.¬)** se acercaba a ella y le lanzaba elogios o le cedía el paso cuando veía una imperfección en las pistas. O le compraba algo en el camino...era un sueño para ella…pero en el fondo sabía que era la cruda realidad…la cruda realidad que la estaba torturando **(NA: otra ciega e.e)** Naruto le abrazaba o le acariciaba el cabello cuando podía.

Hasta que llegaron a una esquina cerca a la residencia Hyuga. Este la jaló a un árbol y la acorraló contra la pared de aquella esquina como para que nadie que saliera de allí los viera. Este le subió la capucha del abrigo de ella **(NA: Hay abrigos con capuchas de peluche =v=)** ocultando su cabello y en algo su rostro. Este le besó sujetando aquella capucha. Ella se aferró a su pecho.

Aquel beso era dulce e inocente a comparación del de cuando estaban en el colegio. Se sentía bien y podrían haber estado así toda la eternidad salvo que alguien los vio…

—"BÉSENSE EN SU CASA. ¡PAR DE DESCARADOS!"—Dijo una ancianita siguiendo con su camino mientras que vociferaba cosas como "la juventud es un asco" o "la juventud de ahora están muy mal educados y que mejor era en sus tiempos" Naruto se rio entre besos y ella también.

—"Es mi abuelita…Naruto-kun…es muy estricta…"—Dijo ella de forma tímida.

—"Se ha llevado una mala imagen de mi espalda Jajaja"—Dijo dándole un beso en la frente. La Hyuga sonrió. Este le miró con una sonrisa angelical que hizo sonrojar a la peli-azul —"Deséame suerte…Hina-chan"—Y se fue dejándola a ella con un suspiró…

—"Hai…"—

Mientras tanto en la casa de Sasuke…

—"No llegaremos nunca tan lejos Sakura…lo sabes bien…no quiero perjudicarte…"—decía un pelinegro encima de una peli-rosa semi-desnuda…bueno, él también estaba semi-desnudo.

—"Lo sé…Sasuke-kun…Lo sé...yo tampoco quiero llegar tan lejos…solo que casi me dejo llevar del todo"—La ojijade le miraba con intensidad y él entendía que las ganas no les faltaban.

—"Somos unos…Ay…Sakura…Creo que no hay que ser tan cariñosos cuando estamos solos…nos llevará a la desdicha"—decía sonriente el ojinegro. Ella sonrió.

—"Está bien…será mejor controlarnos…Sasu-kun"—Dijo ella mirándolo con aún más intensidad. Este sonrió le mordió la quijada.

—"Me vuelves loco cuando me llamas así…Sakura…Te amo…Pero te dejaré en tu casa…tengo asuntos de mi seguro de vida el cual resolver…"—

Ella solo asintió.

Sabía que le ocultaba muchas cosas…no la engañaba, lo sabía…pero…tenía la espina clavaba en la duda de…como se mantenía solo su Uchiha…

¿Del seguro?

Bueno…eso le dijo él pero no podía creerlo…con toda esa casa y sirvientes…no podía salvo que sus padres hayan sido los más ricos del planeta…de la galaxia… ¡Del universo!

Se alistaron y salieron…

Ella tenía un mal presentimiento…

0**o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0oo0o0**

Holaaaaa! x/x aún no me pasa x/x

Pero contestaré review =/=

**Blue-Azul-Acero**: Jejejejjejejjejejeje lo seeeeeee VEN-GAN-ZAAAAAAA *v* jajajajaj xD pero esto aún no acaba *v* jojojojojojj

**Daniela Hervar**: Es que si todos se ponen a pensar detalladamente en Sasuke...ESTE LA HACE DE PSICOLOGO D: xD Y es cierto uwu la vida no es bella en todo momento pero de aquellos rayos de luz entre la tormenta es que aún todos seguimos vivos *m* (tiene sentido no? me acaba de salir del kokoro) xD

**Titanium12345**: SI ESCRIBI EL FESTIVAL D: es que ya son muchos capis :P estoy peor que Kishi xDDDD ese duo es singular uwu por eso son tan lindos *w*

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o**

Nos leemos!

Y que el dattebayo los acompañeee! :DDD


	36. Confianza

Holaaaaa!

Antes de todo este capitulo u.u desearia recalcar que **Masashi-sama es dueño de los personajes** de este FICmas no de la historia e sí :v

Ahora si!

Lean!

Confianza

Los primeros días de vacaciones fueron helados y llenos de lluvias. El cielo era gris y oscuro. Los rayos de luz apenas cruzaban la atmosfera como luz blanca que atraviesa una cortina negra. Los vientos fuertes agitaban cuan árbol se les cruzaba en el camino.

Entre esos árboles se encontraban tres chicos. Sentados en el césped de un parque. Uno de ellos se abrazaba a sí mismo.

—"Pueden ponerse de acuerdo de una puñetera vez. Me muero del frío aquí"—Decía titiritando un ojiazul de piel tostada.

—"Te apuesto que mañana o pasado va a nevar."—Dijo Sasuke para fastidiar al rubio, el Yakuza veía luego unos planos en el césped, tendidos por Sai quien miraba serio todo y sacaba un plumón.

—"Ahora sí. Ven Naruto. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer según lo que me diga mi hermano."—Dijo el de ahora inexistente sonrisa perfecta.

—"Ok. Pero después vayamos a Ichiraku a comer ramen calientito."—Habló el de cabello dorado quien soplaba sus manos para luego sobarlas frenéticamente,

Y los susurros desconfiados por el exterior comenzaron.

En un cuarto lila se encontraba una joven de ojos perla mirando el techo, echada en su cama.

—"Ya han pasado más de una semana…Una mitad del año se ha ido y está acabando Julio…Se acerca el cumpleaños de Naruto-kun…y él ni sabe si va a salir vivo de donde se haya metido…Naruto-kun… ¿Qué es lo que trataste de decir?...P-Porque ahora desapareces…ahora que yo te necesito de consuelo…por qué no apareces…por qué, ahora que quiero abrazarte…no estás"—Sus ojos color luna se inundaron de lágrimas y ella decidió irse de aquel cuarto y de aquella casa para despejar su mente al menos un momento.

Su padre aún no venía de Inglaterra y tanto su primo como su hermana habían salido a disfrutar de su momentánea libertad.

Se puso un abrigo a punto llano de color negro y un pantalón jean de invierno con unas botas negras de gamuza con peluche gris en el borde superior de este. Metió en su bolsillo su celular y se fue a la casa de una de sus amigas. No iba a desperdiciar su tiempo llorando…aún.

Los tres jóvenes anteriormente reunidos en el parque, estrechaban sus manos en son de acuerdo.

—"Todo comenzará cuando yo los llamé. Mientras tanto estén alertas y no quiten su vista de ningún rincón de la ciudad. Naruto-kun, ve avanzando con Sasuke la eliminación de los que faltan. Así será más fácil ahora que saben dónde pueden estar. Yo los llamaré cuando sepa quién es el líder de esa organización."—Ordenó el de cabello corto de color negro. Los dos se miraron y asintieron.

—"Solo confía en nosotros. Y una cosa."—Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa desafiante

—"Cuando eliminemos a los faltantes y nos averigües quien es el jefe te mostraremos a Orochimaru…"—completó la frase el Uchiha con una sonrisa de lado. El ojinegro de sonrisa perfecta sonrió al fin por primera vez en todo el día.

—"Ok. Nos vemos. Voy donde Ino. Chau"—Dijo este, mientras que agarraba sus planos y los acomodaba en su mochila y se iba por la autopista cortando camino.

—"¿Te vas a Ichiraku?"—Preguntó el peli-azabache.

—"Si. ¿Por qué? ¿Vienes?"—Preguntó el Uzumaki acomodándose su morral.

—"Era para comer mejor en tu casa. Te contaré sobre Orochimaru"—Sentenció al último Sasuke, captando toda la atención del rubio.

Los dos se fueron al departamento del Kyubi. Tenían mucho de qué hablar.

-000ooo000ooo000oo-

Una peli-azul volvía solitaria por las calles a su casa. Era de noche y el frío se calaba por su ropa. Temblaba y sus ojos estaban perdidos. Su mente divagaba por cualquier motivo menos los temas como el noviazgo de Sakura o el de Ino. Las envidiaba pero no les deseaba lo peor. Quería que fueran felices siempre. Pero ella también quería esa felicidad…

Sabía que no la obtendría fácilmente…

Pero su chico de cabellos dorados, piel tostada y ojos tan azules como el cielo de verano la esperaba siempre…y ella iba. Solo para consolarlo…

Comenzó a llorar.

No quería ser una mujer fácil…pero él ocasionaba que solo un sí o gemidos salieran de su boca. Se sentía sucia y triste. Pero también la llenaban de una falsa alegría…alegría que se extinguía cuando él le daba la espalda y la dejaba sola luego de ilusionarla y utilizarla.

Se comenzó a secar las lágrimas que caían frenéticas por su rostro.

Pero una frase vino a su mente…

_¡Juro que no moriré! ¡Y que vendré por ti para hacerte feliz!"_

Un fuerte latido se inundó en su pecho.

Aún había esperanzas…algo se lo decía…

Sonrió…

Tal vez…

Aún no debería de llorar…

Aún…

¿Aún?

—"Naruto-kun…espero estés bien…"—

Un rubio terminaba su ramen instantáneo, mientras que el peli-azabache trataba de digerir al menos la mitad.

—"Hasta ahora no sé cómo no te da calor al estómago. Esto es demasiado cálido y pesado. ¿Eres estreñido?"—preguntó algo asqueado al ver como absorbía el Uzumaki los fideos. El ojiazul sonrió y luego se tomó el caldo dejando todo por terminado con un gran sonido de alivio estomacal. Sí que necesitaba de un ramen calientito.

—"Nop. Voy diario. Además es delicioso comer esto."—Dijo sobándose el estómago ahora lleno. —"Ya. Ahora que terminé mi ramen. Dime quien es ese tal Orochimaruko."—Dijo sonriente.

—"Orochimaru. Naruto."—Le corrigió el peli-azabache.

—"Oh. Bueno, es casi lo mismo"—Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de gato.

—"Bien…"—Sasuke respiró hondo, preparándose para su gran charla reveladora con Naruto—"Orochimaru. Es un Traficante de personas y órganos. Estudió medicina al igual que Tsunade-sama, y Biología y Anatomía, al igual que Jiraiya; tu tío. Él me ha contactado a principios de años con el propósito de intercambios…Yo le daba el cuerpo de mi hermano y el del líder de esa banda de sicarios y ellos me daban dinero y como ayuda el mapa de todas las bases de los Akatsuki. Tengo restante unos cuantos meses…más o menos…mejor dicho entre septiembre y octubre tenía que dar mi respuesta…"—Naruto le miró con algo de sorpresa pero sus ojos reflejaban una duda.

—"¿Ellos? ¿Qué otras personas hay en ese lugar?"—Preguntó el ojiazul tensionando al ojinegro.

—"Su lacayo…Kabuto…lo conocerás…Te lo aseguro cuando lo "visitemos""—concluyó su plática el Yakuza.

—"Bueno. Ahora entiendo todo lo que tú y Sai hablaron. De acuerdo."—Dijo el de tez bronceada. El Uchiha sonrió.

—"Gracias."—Agradeció Sasuke. El Uzumaki se carcajeó.

—"Solo lo hago por diversión. Tú no te preocupes. Los acabaré como lo hice con mi ramen"—Se señaló el pecho con su pulgar.

—"Y yo como con la ensalada de Tomates"—Dijo Sasuke algo bromista, cosa que extrañó al rubio pero le hizo centellear los ojos.

—"O como con Sakura en tu casa"—Dijo el Kyubi. El Uchiha tosió poniéndose colorado. El Uzumaki se moría de la risa.

—"¡NO TE METAS EN MIS ASUNTOS! ¡DOBE!"—Le Gritó a su mejor amigo dándole un golpe en la cabeza. El Uzumaki se quejó pero no dejaba de reírse. El Uchiha se sentó de nuevo bufando fastidiado.

—"ay…Sasuke."—El nombrado volteó a verlo. —"En serio eres un gran amigo."—Dijo el Uzumaki, dejando con algo de extrañeza al Uchiha por aquellas palabras con sabor de despedida. —"Me voy"—Dijo el ojiazul levantándose. —"Tengo que coordinar con los demás para atacar a cada uno de los Akatsuki y dejarte el camino libre"—Dijo sonriente. —"Lávate los platos. Bye Bye"—Dijo cerrando la puerta.

—"¿¡Qué!? Puto Idiota, ni que fuera su mujer"—y dicho esto, se fue.

Un grupo de personas en túnicas negras alumbrados por las velas rodeaban a un sujeto oculto por las sombras del lugar. La luz de las velas se mecían por el leve viento que ingresaba a aquella recamara sombría en la que ni un rayo de sol podía ingresar, ojos eran alumbrados tenuemente. Furia y cólera comprimida en una máscara de seriedad era el rostro de todos aquellos miembros.

—"Acéchenlo. Y mátenlo sin piedad…Tenemos que minorar el numero para acabar con…él…"—anunció con un tono sádico aquel al que todos rodeaban.

—"Hai…Mi Lord"—Repitieron los que quedaban de aquella organización…Menos tres…Una mujer y dos hombres…

Una sonrisa se dio a conocer de aquel al que llamaban su líder. Las velas se extinguieron.

Alguien estaba sentada en el borde de su ventana. Su cabello negro azulado se batía con el viento. Sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Una moto sonó a toda velocidad.

Abrió los ojos algo desesperada.

Se vio cruzar una moto negra montada por un joven de mochila negra con naranja, por la calle paralela a la suya. Su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Era Naruto? ¿Seguía vivo? ¿O era otra persona? Entonces vio que alguien se acercaba a su puerta. Una chica peli-rosa.

—"¡Sakura-san!"—Gritó la ojiperla para llamar su atención.

—"¡Hinata! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!"—Dijo la ojijade. Ella se dirigió a abrirle la puerta.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Y ahora los review de mis amores w 3

**Blue-Azul-Acero:** sisisiisisis no te pierdas nada porque ahora si! TODO CUENTA! CADA PALABRA x.x

**Daniela Hervar:** JJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJ es que ASI SON LOS ADOLESHENTES :vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv que genial que te haya ecantado :DDDD estate atenta ahora a los detalles x.x TODO cuenta x.x

**MariaTheCharmix**: jajajajajaja la verada si u.u Pobre Hinata 7u7 pero aun nada esta dicho x.x persta atencion a los detalles x.x ahora TODO CUENTA x.x

Titanium12345: jaja lo sabia xD ya me estaba asustando xDD jajaja que buen que te haya gustado :DDD presta atencion a todo detalle x.x

o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0

Bueno Bueno. Me demorare con la conti x.x

Espero me esperen :v

Los kelo

xD

Nos leemos!

BYEBYE! Y UE LE DATTEBAYO LES ACOMPAÑE! :DDDDDDDDDDD


	37. Planes Expuestos

Hola mis queridos y paacientes lectores =w=

Lo siento si me demoré un siglo 7u7 pero es que el trabajo que come viva D:  
me es dificil sacarle un tiempo libre a mi agenda 7u7 pero aqui estoy *w*  
sin recompensa por demora 7u7  
pero aqui estoy! *W*

Hoy veré caritas como que :O ó D: ó 7u7 o talvez un x.x :v pero bueno ya sabrán ustedes porqué 7u7  
**Y recalcando que Masashi es dueño de estos zukhulentos personajes :V**  
Ahoraaaaa  
Lean !

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

**PLANES EXPUESTOS**

—"Hinata"—le dijo con reproche—"Pero tú no aprendes. Tenías primero que asegurarte si solo te utiliza. Ash. Que voy a hacer contigo"—Decía frotándose la frente la peli-rosa con frustración.

—"L-Lo siento mucho, Sakura-san"—dijo en susurros la ojiperla. La ojijade le miró de soslayo, sonriéndole.

—"Digamos que el amor nos vuelve ciegas."—La peli-azul se sonrojó, ocasionando que la de cabellos rosados soltara una pequeña risa—"Sino mírame a mí. Estoy de novia con Sasuke-kun y ni siquiera sé cómo es que sigue viviendo en las comodidades de un rey."—La de cabello largo azulado le miró algo incrédula.

—"Uchiha-san… ¿Está viviendo en las comodidades que le dejaron sus padres? O es que tiene ingresos inexplicables."—La ojiperla se llenó de escalofríos con la palabra "inexplicables" pues algo le decía que tenía más que sentido aquella palabra…Si hablaba y se comunicaba con Naruto, aun sabiendo que era delincuente, entonces eso quería decir que estaba involucrado en algún negocio oscuro… ¿No?... eso o tenía mucha tolerancia y sentido de la administración…

—"Si…dice que del seguro…"—Sakura miró al suelo. —"Pero…algo me dice que es mentira…algo me dice que todo lo que me ha dicho respecto a él…es mentira…"—Una lágrima amenazó en mostrarse y la Hyuga la jaló hacia ella para darle un abrazo.

—"Si él te está mintiendo…"—La Haruno se aferró a ella y comenzó a llorar. Le dolía sus sospechas—"…entonces es porque aún no es hora para decirte la verdad…tal vez…quiere que todo esté en paz…tal vez…tal vez le pasa algo grave y no quiere involucrarte…te está protegiendo…Solo se paciente…Sakura-san"—Susurraba Hinata mientras que le acariciaba el cabello para que se tranquilizara.  
Sakura rio con amargura.

—"ya sé por qué Naruto no se resiste a tus encantos. Si fuera hombre también me abalanzaría encima de ti"—Dijo la Haruno riéndose de su broma. La Hyuga le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza de su amiga. Esta se quejó pero luego las dos rieron.

Una moto se estacionó.

Delante del joven motociclista se alzaba una mansión enrejada por fierros dorados que en su entrada formaban dos leones dibujados con estos y en las patas colgaban manijas doradas de las cuales él se sostuvo y golpeó. Estás se abrieron automáticamente y el rubio le tiró las llaves a un guardia para que estacionara su motocicleta. Este le miró de soslayo inclinando la cabeza en son de respeto y saludo. El ojiazul solo sonrió. Luego de haber pasado por el amplio jardín y llegado a la puerta principal. Él simplemente la empujó. La luz se coló por el lugar mostrando a otros de su grupo sentados o parados en el elegante ambiente.

—"Hola. Y el Viejo"—Dijo mirando a todos lados.

—"Youh. Hola. Youh"—cantó un moreno fornido de rastras doradas. Tanto el ojiazul como el moreno chocaron sus puños en modo de saludo.

—"Está en una reunión importante. Pero según el correo que nos ha dejado a todos. Creo que tú tenías algo que decirnos. ¿No?"—Preguntó una trigueña de cabellos turquesas.

—"Oh."—Naruto se aclaró la voz y les miró a todos. —"Tengo información valiosa sobre el paradero exacto de Akatsuki"—Dijo de golpe. Todos le miraron con asombro. Un pelirrojo le frunció el ceño.

—"Tú ya los habías encontrado más antes. Para rescatar a unas chicas. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? Hasta te pudieron asesinar. Jefe."—Dijo áspero Shukaku

—"Gaara. Fue algo muy rápido. Cuando íbamos a perseguirlos, ya les habíamos perdido el rastro. Pero ahora no se nos escapan. Tengo acceso a los mapas de todo Japón señalando todas las guaridas de esa sarta de ratas. Y sé muy bien el tipo de estrategia que usaremos para atraparlos"—Dijo con una sonrisa característica de él. La sonrisa de un Zorro hambriento que ya tiene en acecho a su presa. Un depredador.

—"¿Y los mapas?"—Preguntó el más pequeño.

—"…"—

—"Naruto…no me digas"—dijo uno con una flauta en su cinturón.

—"…Etto…"—el rubio comenzó a sudar y sacudió con una mano el cuello de su polo.

—"Naruto…."—Dijo un viejo.

—"Confirmado está Youh. Eres un imbécil. Hey"—Rimó de una forma inexplicable y rítmica el nombrado como Killer-Bee

Un aura oscura rodeó al rubio. Un aura de decepción y vergüenza.

—"Creo que mañana también vendré."—

—"Mejor por correo"—Dijo la de cabello turquesa.

—"No. Nos podrían hackear."—Un hombre tapado hasta que solo sus ojos se vieran habló casi regañando a la joven. Está bufó.

—"Hmp. Que sea en la casa del jefe"—Dijo Gaara. El ojiazul le miró con algo de dramatismo. El sin cejas sonrió.

—"Ash. Está bien"—*maldición…mi casa está hecha un asco…Tal vez…*—"Muy bien entonces será en mi casa. Los espero allí mañana"—Dijo sonriente y se despidió. Todos se extrañaron.

—"Naruto está raro. Siempre que le dices eso él se pone nervioso y cuando vamos lo encontramos en media limpieza campal. ¿Por qué se fue tan sonriente? Él no es así"—Dijo la de cabellos turquesa. El de barba se encogió de hombros

—"Mira sus ojos. Está enamorado. Te aseguro que su noviecita va a limpiarle la casa"—Dijo el de barba.

—"Que no crea que porque tiene novia signifique que la utilice para ese tipo de fines. Ella no es su sirvienta. ¡Yo la conoceré!"—proclamó la trigueña.

—"Ja."—dijo el de ojos turquesa.

—"¡Yo también Youh! ¡También iré Hey!"—proclamó segundo Killer Bee.

—"Me voy. Tengo planes con mi novia"—Dijo el flautista. Y atrás se iba el que se vestía tapado como una momia.

Ya en su casa. El ojiazul maldijo.

—"Puto Sasuke. Traga aquí como si fuera restaurante. Carajo. Que lave su plato al menos. Puto vengador."—Dijo a regañadientes.

La ojiperla sonreía escuchando música. No sabía por qué de pronto se sentía feliz. Tal vez algo bueno le iba a pasar. Su celular vibró sobre su cama y ella lo cogió, quitándose los audífonos.

—"¿Aló?"—Sus ojos se dilataron y se le escapó una lágrima que paseó por su mejilla que se coloraba hasta ser rojo tomate

Ella se puso una casaca y salió corriendo de su casa.

Algo le estaba esperando.

Y ese algo tenía nombre.

—"Te estaba esperando. Jejeje"—

Una sonrisa impecable la iluminó. Ella creía que no lo volvería a ver. Y si lo veía creía que sería en un hospital o en la morgue. Pero verlo ahora mismo. Sano, fuerte y sonriente.  
Este era su regalo de navidad adelantado.

La Hyuga comenzó a llorar con una pequeña sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas. Trataba inútilmente de secarse las lágrimas con sus manos hechas puños. El ojiazul solo atinó en mirarle. Un rubor y una lágrima se asomaron en el rostro de él.  
La abrazó con fuerza y ella se aferró a su pecho. Este ahuecó su rostro entre sus manos y le secó las lágrimas.

—"Hinata…Ya no llores"—Una sonrisa tierna y sus ojos celestes cristalizados hicieron juego con el leve rubor que tenía el Uzumaki en sus mejillas. Éste le besó la frente para verla nuevamente a los ojos.

—"Naruto-kun…t-todo… ¿Todo terminó?"—preguntó ella. Este se pudo serio, soltándola y abriéndole la puerta de su apartamento.

Ella se quedó en el marco de la puerta mientras que él iba y se sentaba en su sillón a pensar. Ella vio toda la casa…tal vez no estaba tan sucia como la última vez…pero…había mucho desorden…

—"Recién está comenzando…mañana haré todo los planes con los demás Bijuus para acorralar a los Akatsuki en todas sus guaridas…sea cual sea el resultado tiene que estar vivo solamente un miembro de Akatsuki…"—La Hyuga tragó grueso… ¿De esto se trataba la venganza? ¿De matar a todos los involucrados y al último…al principal agresor? Miraba al Uzumaki y lo veía…veía en sus ojos sed de sangre…sus ojos oscurecidos por el odio…por la sed de sangre…por la venganza…

La impresora sonaba y varios papeles con mapas salían uno tras otro. Este suspiró, y el brillo a sus ojos volvió.

—"Hinata"—Dijo sonriente…ella se sobresaltó pero pudo notar que la sonrisa era fingida…él problema era más que serio…—"¿Me ayudas a limpiar la casa? Tú eres la única que-"—

—"¡MACHISTA!"—Gritó una peli turquesa entrando de golpe por la puerta. Atrás estaba Killer-Bee cruzado de brazos

—"¿Qué? ¡Fuu-chan! ¡Qué haces aquí! ¡Y porqué entras de ese modo a mi casa!"—Dijo alterado el rubio parándose y señalándola acusadoramente. La peli-azul solo atinó en mirar la escena.

—"¡CÁLLATE! ¡ERES UN ASQUEROSO MACHISTA!"—Gritó la trigueña yendo hacia ellos. Al ver la Hyuga que se aproximaba a ella y le jalaba de la mano lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos. El Uzumaki agarró la mano de Hinata y ésta le volteó a ver sonrojada. Su mirada azul cielo se mostraba determinada. —"¡SUÉLTALA!"—Dijo la jovencita.

—"¡SUÉLTALA TÚ! ¡ACASO NO VES QUE LA ESTÁS JALANDO DEMASIADO FUERTE!"—Dijo el Uzumaki jalándola también.

—"Kyaaa"—Un gritillo y ver como se soltaba de las manos de los dos los hizo descolocarse.

—"No sean maleducados. No. Ella es una señorita. Youh. Imbéciles. Ouh. Cabezas huecas. Youh"—

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron congelados. La imagen de Killer Bee abrazando con sus grandes brazos a la pequeña Hinata les daba la impresión de un delincuente acosando a una colegiala.

—"Naruto-Kun"—Gimió la ojiperla asustada. El gran moreno la soltó y ella sin pensarlo dos veces corrió en brazos del rubio. Quien no dudó en abrazarla y mirarlo con recelo.

—"Que hacen aquí."—Dijo algo arisco el ojiazul./p

—"Solo queríamos saber quién era tu novia"—Dijo ella mirándolo de lado.

—"Tu novia es muy bonita Youh. Tu fealdad la Ha embrujado Ouh."—Rimó el de rastras gringas./p

—"¿Novia?"—La Hyuga vio al Uzumaki quien entendió la duda en sus ojos y se asustó.

—"¡ESPERA HINATA! ¡NOOOO!"—

Y se desmayó.

La luz nuevamente la molestaba como en la mañana. Las sabanas con las que estaba envuelta olían a un perfume de varón y a….a…. ¿Eso era ramen instantáneo?

—"La cama de Naruto-kun…."—Dijo y sonrió sonrojada. Cerrando sus ojos apretó la almohada en la que se había dormido. —"Su cama es muy cálida…"— Vio alrededor y había una televisión, un pequeño cuadro de él con su familia. Una foto en la pared de la cabecera de la cama de toda la Organización, en una de las puertas de su armario un panel con periódicos en donde sale él; alguno que otro de la Organización; pero más de los Akatsuki. Había pesas en una esquina y en una esquina un escritorio con una laptop y CD´s. Arriba de este una repisa con muñequitos y mangas y al costado del escritorio una guitarra eléctrica. Ella se sonrojo. Tenía muchas aficiones….

Se bajó de la cama y se vio al espejo. Se arregló y caminó hacia la sala despacio, escuchando murmullos.

—"Entonces entramos por aquí. Tienen que saber que nadie va a voltear para rescatar a los otros. Este es el fin de todo. Y no habrá vuelta atrás. El que muere. Murió." —La voz de ese chico lo conocía. Naruto…

—"Me parece bien. Después de todo. El que mate a uno de los Akatsuki se está vengando también por los otros."—La voz de esa chica era la de Fuu.

—"Esta bueno. Youh"—Rimó Killer Bee.

—"Díganme… ¿retrocederán?"— Dijo el rubio. La Hyuga se asomó. Los tres estaban sentados alrededor una mesita la cual estaba cubierta por hojas impresas con los mapas de todo Japón./p

—"No"—

—"Eres idiota. Youh. Yo no me rindo. No"—Se cruzó de brazos Killer Bee.

Vio como Naruto sonreía.

—"Yo tampoco."—dijo con voz ronca y decidida. La Hyuga se enrojeció.

—"Bueno. Nos vamos. Te dejaremos en paz con tu novia"—Dijo Fuu llevándose a jalones al gran Killer Bee.

—"No vuelvan"—Dijo Naruto y se cerró la puerta. Entonces este se enrojeció. —"Hinata…mi novia…Jejeje…"—Al ver eso ella se sonrojó aún más. ¿Le agradaba esa idea a Naruto? ¿La idea de que ella fuera su novia? O…simplemente le daba gracia ese comentario…

La mirada aperlada de la Hyuga se oscureció…

Después de todo…solo era su consuelo… ¿No?..

—"¡Hinata!"—Ella alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la de él.

—"Na-Naruto-kun"—

—"Dime que escuchaste…"—Le dijo él con la voz algo ronca y áspera.

—"Yo…"—tartamudeó.

—"Hinata…Dime que escuchaste"—Él frunció las cejas. Ella desvió la mirada al sentir sus ojos humedecerse.

—"Naruto-kun…yo…"—tartamudeó nuevamente él gruñó.

—"Maldición"—

Sus labios se movían frenéticamente. Un beso fuerte lleno de frustración. Ella quería separarse para tomar aire pero él no le dejaba. Sus manos la sujetaban con fuerza de la cintura y poco a poco la empujaba hacia la pared.

Hasta que se separó.

—"Cualquier cosa que hayas escuchado…sobre nuestros planes…OLVIDALO"—Le dijo con un brillo raro en sus ojos. Sus frentes estaban juntas y las manos de el ahora descansaban sobre la pared-

—"E-Esta bien…pero dime… ¿Por qué?"—Le miró sonrojada y con algo de temor. Nuevamente le dio un beso, pero esta vez era más suave….más…

**—"Porque te amo…y me preocupo por ti"—**

Los ojos perla de la peli-azul se dilataron y en ese mismo instante todo pasó rápido.

Veía a Naruto contestando el celular y asombrándose y enojándose en un solo instante.

Verlo como corría por su arma y las llaves de su moto.

Como se ponía su chamarra y metía en un canguro paquetes de balas.

Verlo salir por la misma puerta por la que ella entró por primera vez a esta casa.

Y gritarle a ella que rezara por él.

….

Simplemente…

…

No quería que él…

…

**Muriera**

* * *

**-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

omg! 7u7  
Bueno ejem ejem  
"Reviewwwwww =w=

* * *

**Daniela hervar: **jajajajajajjaja sacas mi pervertida interior *m* ok..ejem ejem :v Si 7u7 hinata está insegura 7u7 pobeshita..y ermm...TARDÉ o.o 7u7 gomen neeeeeee 7m7 esque tu saes :v el trabajo 7u7 pero trataré de no ardar *w* Nos leemos y que el dattebayo te acompañe ;D

**Blue-Azul-Acero:** D: se notó! 7m7 es que el trabajo me come con todo y computadora 7m7 pero espero te guste este cap *m* me esforzaré *^* siquesi! Nos leemos y que el dattebayo te acompañe ;D

**Titanium12345:** ESO! ESO! apunta si es posible *c* que cualquier cosilla puede causar bomba :O y seeee quien no ama a Naruto-kun 7w7. Inner: Yo ewe. YO: e.e no te pregunté a ti :v. Inner: e.e y yo no te contesté a ti :VVVVV. EJEM bueno. Nos leemos y que el datebbayo te acompañe ;D

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

**Los adoro a todos por su espera 7u7 no tardaré LO JURO**

**Nos leemos mis queridos lectores 7u7**

**y que el dattebayo los acompañe ;DDD**


	38. Sangre

GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

7u7 no queria demorarme tanto D: pero me demoré 7m7. El trabajo me consumió tanto que cuando entré en vacaciones resultó ser que todo el día paraba durmiendo D: cosa que me hizo engordar 7m7 (aunque ese es otro tema e,e) pero AQUI TOY *m* con nuevo capi pero sin recompensa porque...bueno...

INNER: e.e no tuvo ganas de escribir más e.e

YO: CALLATE! 7m7 es que tenia sueño 7m7 Pero...

**Comenzando por el Disclaimer...**

**Estos personajes zukhulentosos :v son de Masashi-trolea-universo uwu y yo solo los uso para...para...para todo ewe...jajsnkjafjashl**

**Y como este Fic es mio *^* entonces...bueno es mio no? xD**

INNER: Ya lean e.e

YO: e.e

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Sangre**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

Aún no podía tragarse esas palabras. Aún no podía creer lo que había escuchado días atrás… Por mucho más que lo intentara…aún no podía creer lo desdichada de era…

No supo que hacer cuando él le dijo "eso" para luego verlo partir pidiéndole que rezara por él…

Se tocó los labios…y una lágrima cayó al suelo del hospital…

Veía como los médicos colocaban en su tórax una clase de aparato para darle electricidad y que reviviera.

Un Apártense se colaba en sus oídos y ver el cuerpo de su amado golpear en la camilla la embargó de un dolor punzante en su pecho. Decidió no ver…

Sintió como alguien le tocaba su hombro como señal de consuelo. Ella viró…

Una chica de cabellos turquesa y piel trigueña…parte de la banda de su gran amado…

Un médico salió quitándose la mascarilla…

—"Mis condolencias…no lo logró…"—

…

…

**Murió**

…

..

Un grito desgarrador corrió por todo el hospital…

Estaba ella de rodillas llorando descontroladamente…

Todos los que estaban a su alrededor se quedaron en silencio…

Ella miró por última vez a su gran y único amor...ocultó bajo una sábana blanca que marcaba su hermoso perfil…

Una persona apareció por entre los pasillos, su cabello castaño se batía tras su espalda…tenía una carta en sus manos…

Se acercó a ella y la jaló del hombro…

—"¡!"—

—"Léelo, lo dejó para ti"—

* * *

Varios disparos se escucharon a lo lejos, la gente se escondía en sus casas.

Varias motos perseguían a un auto negro. Una de ellas, de toques negros y naranjas; se adelantó y se subió por las veredas, esquivando puestos de comida y postes de luz. El que conducía con fiereza aquella moto apuntó en el asiento del conductor. Varias balas salieron a toda velocidad de aquel revólver impactando en el auto. Éste comenzó a ir en curvas, descontrolándose.

El de la moto con toques naranjas dio la señal de detenerse y el auto se volteó girando contra la pista...

Todos aparcaron sus motos y bajaron de ellas. El de la moto con toques naranja se quitó el casco, acercándose a ver si aún seguían vivos… Subió por entre el metal del automóvil y se asomó por la ventana rota.

Había en total 6 cuerpos allí dentro…de cabello naranja y llenos de pearcing…eran…

—"Subordinados…"—susurró…el sonido de un helicóptero se oyó y el de ojos azules se alarmó. —"¡Es una emboscada!"—Gritó y corrió tras el auto…

Todos se ocultaron, corriendo tras autos estacionados, paredes o volteaban mesas de metal que estaban por los puestos de comida.

El helicóptero comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra, impactando por doquier. Gritos de civiles se escuchaban por donde sea. Varios de Bijuus sacaban sus armas de largo alcance. El de ojos azules busco por el auto y encontró un Sub-fusil Heckler &amp; Koch MP5.

Naruto silbó por su belleza. Revisó si tenía municiones…

Estaba cargado...

Una zorruna sonrisa apareció.

Posicionó su arma y disparó sin aviso alguno.

Roshi se ocultaba para recargar y Gaara aparecía de pronto disparando hacia el helicóptero. Tres personas estaban dentro. Dos disparando y otro llevando el control de la máquina.

Entonces apuntaron al carro en el que estaba oculto Naruto.

Y dispararon.

Naruto se levantó, dejando el arma sobre el auto…

Y el auto explotó…

* * *

—"P-Por qué…por qué tenía que irse así…de repente…"—decía la de ojos verdes…apretando en su pecho las hojas que él había escrito para ella.

—"Hotaru-chan…de seguro ya se han vengado…sí dejó esa carta con las notas de Flauta para su futura boda es porque ni él sabía que su muerte estaba cerca…de seguro él lo que quería era que estuvieras feliz mientras se encargaba de los chicos malos…quería que todo estuviera mejor y que nadie amenazara con quitarte la vida…Hotaru-chan…sonríe…"—dijo Fuu. Una chica de cabello castaño estaba sentada a su costado…Nadie sabía quién era…pero se sabía que había sido mandada por Utakata.

—"Su maldita organización y su maldita venganza me lo quitaron"— gruñó, Fuu le soltó el hombro…—"¡Ustedes lo mataron! ¡Ustedes me quitaron a Utakata-kun!"—Ella se levantó gritándole a la pequeña Fuu, quien prefirió quedarse muda…Hotaru no era la que estaba hablando…Era su dolor…—"Ustedes…us…"—y se hundió en sus lágrimas…de nuevo…

Fuu la abrazó…

* * *

—"Naruto"—

—"Naruto despierta"—le samaqueó otra persona.

—"Maldición Naruto"—otro lo llamaba.

—"Levántate ya Youh Cabeza Hueca Ouh"—rimó otro.

El rubio parpadeó…

—"Cabeza Hueca tu abuela Viejo Bee"—gruñó de repente y todos se rieron. Excepto Killer Bee, este solo golpeó en el pecho al rubio. Este se sentó de dolor. —"Y entonces…expliquen"—

—"Resulta que logramos matar a todos los subordinados de Akatsuki gracias a ti y yo, que le disparé a una llanta luego de que mataras al conductor. Jefe"—comenzó a explicar Gaara.

—"Esos subordinados mataron a Utakata-san así que creo que son 6 menos….pero esos subordinados se parecen al del helicóptero…son subordinados suyos…obviamente…y nos están tratando de minorar"—concluyó Yagura—"Este sujeto y la chica de su costado de cabello azul…deben de ser la mano derecha del líder de los Akatsuki…"—dijo este mirando fijamente a Naruto.

—"Yo lo he visto Youh…alguien de cabello tomate. Ouh…el helicóptero conducía…Naruto Idiota Youh…Cabeza Hueca Ouh… "—rapeó dirigiéndose al Uzumaki. Este le miró con antipatía.

—"Ese debe de ser otro de los de la derecha del líder de Akatsuki…Necesitamos eliminarlos de una sola vez…pásame mi mochila…"—Dijo Naruto. Han le tiró su mochila. El pelirrubio sacó varios mapas…—"Ahora si…Este es el plan…"—

Todos estaban en la casa de su líder…en aquella mansión en la que siempre se reunían…

Y el plan les encantó a todos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Balacera en la Calle Reibi."

"Dos de las más grandes bandas de Japón se enfrentan"

"Ajuste de cuentas"

"Interrumpimos este programa para-"

"Helicóptero desconocido dispara contra la Calle Reibi"

"Las autoridades no supieron que hacer"

"Más de 23 civiles heridos tras balacera"

"Se especula que aún no han acabado"

"Auto explota con 6 personas dentro"

"Policías guardan silencio"

"¡Al gobierno no le interesa!"

"Ministro de Defensa declara que se está entrado en Estado de Emergencia"

"Bandas se salen de control"

"La delincuencia ha superado las estadísticas"

"Perdidas inmobiliarias rebasan los 8 millones de yenes"

"Akatsuki y Bijuus se enfrentan"

"Hemos entrado en estado de emergencia"

"Presidente se esconde de nosotros los periodistas"

"No quiere hablar"

Una peli-azul cambiaba de canal una y otra vez, harta de ver que todos daban noticias…No quería escuchar nada…Solo quería esperar en silencio…no quería enterarse de nada…solo quería esperarlo y responderle con un abrazo y con un "también te amo"

Alguien fue donde ella y se sentó a su lado.

—"Mejor apágalo…vas a malograr el control"—y Hinata lo apagó. Neji la miraba de soslayo…algo había pasado con ella…—"No te tortures…Confía en su fuerza, Hinata-sama"—Ella miraba al vacío…—"Pasó algo con él… ¿Verdad?"—

—"Si…"—dijo ella mirando a la nada. Estaba con los pies descalzos sobre el sillón y sus brazos rodeaban sus piernas en busca de calor. Aún estaba en pijama y no pensaba quitársela…

—"Qué fue lo que pasó"—

—"Nos besamos…"—

—"Tu primer beso..."—Le miró de reojo.

—"Hasta el treceavo"—ella no apartaba la vista al televisor apagado.

—"Oh…son pareja"—razonó, nadie en su sano juicio besaba tanto a una chica como Hinata sin ser antes pareja. ¿No?

—"No…"—dijo ella poniéndose más triste.

—"entonces…"—trató de contener su enojo.

—"Tuvimos…encuentros…pocos en realidad…técnicamente son 3 encuentros…solo eso…"—dijo ella sin ningún tono especial en su voz.

—"¿Él sabe de tus sentimientos?"—

—"No…"—

—"¿Sabes tú si él tiene sentimientos hacia ti?"—

—"Si…me lo dijo antes de desaparecer"—los dos se quedaron en silencio…

Neji no sabía que decir, y cada vez más aumentaban sus dudas respecto a aquella carta…Éste suspiró.

—"Volverá por ti"—Y se fue…dejándola sola…

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció de repente en la Hyuga.

—"Sé que lo logrará"—

* * *

—"Los Bijuus avanzan rápido… ¿No?"—dijo alguien con capa negra que le ocultaba el rostro.

—"Si…nuestro contacto ha sido bastante eficiente ¿No es así?"—

—"Si. Señor…"—

—"Pero eso nos da de aviso que tenemos que recibir de una sola vez su respuesta…sea como sea…Sabes a lo que me refiero… ¿No?"—

—"Si…secuestraremos a su novia…Orochimaru-sama"—

Una sonrisa apareció en el sujeto mencionado, y una serpiente apareció bajo sus pies…Los dos carcajearon imaginando la cara de la querida doncella del Uchiha…

Y conociéndolo…

Iba a correr Sangre…

* * *

—"Sakura…vayamos a comer algo esta noche"—Dijo el Uchiha acariciándole el cabello a la peli-rosa.

—"Esta bien…Sasuke-kun"—dijo ella mirándolo con dulzura…

Los dos salieron a cenar esa noche…

* * *

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

**INNER: WAH?**

**YO: e.e dejame ser :v**

**(comienzo a cantar aqui estoy yo de luis fonsi)**

**Bueno... aqui estoy yo abriendo mis sexys review, encontrando a mis sexys lectores, cerrandole paso a los botellazos, no temais que continuareeee, solo esperenmeeeeee... :V**

**Inner: e.e y tu crees que cantaran? e.e**

**YO: sho se que si *m***

**Inner: bueno...review e.e**

**YO: aburrida**

**Inner: no me rebajaré**

**YO: D:...**

**INNER: e.e**

**YO: =c=**

* * *

**Daniela hervar:**jajajja lo sé aprendí de Masashi-sempai quien via manga Naruto Shippuden encontré la formula para trolear...=.= pero es genial que te haya gustado :D algun día troleare en Shonnen Jump :) wuajajajajjajajaja algun dia *w*...Y Killer Be.. seeeeeeee en serio yo tambien me imaginé la escena xD Gomen Ne por la conti taaaaaan demorona 7u7. Me no tardare *m* lo sé. Nos leemos y que el dattebayo te acompañe ;D

**MikuNekoHatsune:**Waaaaahhhhhh! 7m7 aqui toy aqui toy D: la continuaré más seguido :3 no os preocupeis :3 *w* Me encanta saber de que hay lectores nuevos :3 bienvenida :DDDD Solo espero no trolearte demasiado xDDD Nos leemos y que el dattebayo te acompañe! ;D

* * *

**Y me voy 7u7 no sin antes decirles...wuajajajajjjaaja la conti va estar chocante *v* todo comienza a cruzarse wuajajajajajjajajajjaajaja soy mala ewe**

**Nos Leemos y asi haya un review yo igual los quieroamoadoro :33333333**

**Que el Dattebayo los acompañe ;DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Y no demoraré**

**LO JURO!**

**Inner: por sus tacos nuevos ewe**

**Yo: sip *n***

**Inner: e.e**


	39. No te vayas de mi Lado

**OMG! Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen 7m7**

**Inner-Yam: te haz dado cuenta que te haz demorado un **** de tiempo en publicar no? Y al parecer no hay recompensa por demora u.u Haz perdido tu toque.**

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD: NO ME DIGAS ESO! 7m7 se que incluso está un poco corto este cap pero porfa 7u7 no me digas eso. Me han pasado tantas cosas este verano que creo que he envejecido 5 años DDDDDD: con decir que me mudo yo solita x.x**

**Así que onegai. Sumimasen :c**

**Estos personajes son creacion de Masashi Kishimoto más no la trama de la historia** :)

* * *

**.-.-.-**

**.-.-.-.**

**No te vayas de mi lado**

**.-.-.-**

**.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.**

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.**

**.-.**

**.**

Una chica caminaba sin mirar por donde pisaba. Sus zapatillas rojas iban en zigzag continuamente por las veredas siendo de ella sus propias pisadas. El lago, el cual descansaba bajo la colina por la cual ella pasaba era el espejo del cielo nocturno de luna llena.

Su cabello se batía con el viento al igual que su chompa gruesa holgada color azul. Miraba el suelo abstraída de sus pensamientos. Se acomodó los lentes…

—"Oye, En verdad crees que esto esté bien"—susurró ella. Unos pasos se acercaron hasta estar a su lado, era un joven de su misma edad.

—"Bueno…está bien para nosotros porque nos van a pagar bastante, tú te vas a vengar y yo podré comprarme esas zapatillas Nike que tanto me gustan, pero está mal para ellos porque se van a separar a menos que él dé de una sola vez su respuesta. La cual tiene que ser positiva ¿No crees? Karin"—Habló su amigo y acompañante de aventuras. Los dos se conocían desde que tenían uso de memoria. Karin sonrió.

—"Pero yo perdí hace tiempo…y Sasuke también está cambiando bastante…me da miedo que por protegerla termine matándome…"—Suigetsu se le quedó mirando. Nunca antes la había visto de esa manera…

—"Entonces… ¿Por qué aceptaste este trabajo si sabías muy bien que nuestra vida estaba en riesgo?"—le preguntó entonces, poniéndola en guardia. El silencio respondió por ella—"Tenías esperanzas… ¿No?"—le miró de reojo y ella ocultó su rostro con su rojizo cabello. El suspiró. —"Ven."— la jaló entonces a una banca que estaba en el filo de la colina.

—"¿Por qué quieres que me siente?"—le preguntó con algo de fastidio la pelirroja al de cabello celeste. El de colmillos le miró con desgano.

—"Solo siéntate, Karin"—Le contestó mirando nuevamente el lago que reflejaba el inmenso cielo estrellado de Japón. Karin rodeó la banca para sentarse.

—"Listo, que tienes que decirme"—Dijo ella sin mirarle, en vez de eso se miraba las uñas. Suigetsu bufó fastidiado.

—"¿Por qué te enamoraste de Sasuke?"—Le preguntó. Ella simplemente suspiró.

—"Porque me protegió de unos abusivos"—Suigetsu se quedó en shock.

—"¿Tú? ¿Siendo maltratada por unos abusivos? Mentirosa. Tú eres toda una víbora"—Dijo él. Luego cerró los ojos esperando un grito proveniente de ella.

Pero nada…

—"Idiota…yo era callada…pero luego de que el me defendiera y se fuera, lo admiré. Admiré su fuerza y decidí ser como él…pero…"—Suigetsu sacó de su bolsillo un paquetito con ositos de goma. Karin agarró un puñado—"Él ha cambiado…esa venganza de la que escuché hablar a Orochimaru-sama…se ha ido fuera de control…él también está trabajando con Naruto y al mismo tiempo va a hacer un trato con Orochimaru…él sabe que si Sasuke no se decide ahora que supuestamente todo está más tranquilo, va a dudar y se declinará. Entonces los planes de Orochimaru se evaporarán. Por eso tenemos que secuestrar a esa tipa"—Suigetsu le miró de reojo.

—"Te has desviado del tema"—Dijo él. Ella gruñó.

—"Cállate y ponte el casco y el pasamontañas"—Gruñó ella. Esto iba a acabar mal…

Unos pasos se hicieron oír los dos jóvenes voltearon

—"Juugo, hasta que por fin"— mencionó Suigetsu

—"Vamos"—

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Los árboles se agitaban continuamente y el viento helado no dejaba de colarse debajo de los ropajes de las personas que transitaban ese lugar

—"¡Achú!"—estornudó una peli-rosa.

—"¿Te encuentras bien?"—Le preguntó su acompañante.

—"Si. Gracias Sasuke-kun"—Dijo la peli-rosa sonrojándose levemente.

—"Vamos a tomar un café"—Dijo el pelinegro señalando con su mirada una cafetería.

—"Ok"—Los dos se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar hacia ese lugar.

El de ojos negros miró de reojo a su peli-rosa de ojos verdes.

Los sentimientos que tenía hacía ella se habían vuelto intensos, al punto que no aguantaba un segundo sin estar a su lado. Y es que hacía más de unos tres años que amaba a esa chica loca, lamentablemente no se había confesado hasta este año por estar pensando más en como vengarse de su hermano.

Suspiró.

La decisión que había tomado iba a ser más que difícil.

Por el mismo motivo que la amaba más que su propia vida, iba a terminar su relación con ella para que no se viera involucrada en la venganza que él tomaba hacia su asqueroso hermano.

Tal vez….

Tal vez...

Tal vez todo podría acabar para bien y cuando termine todo este movimiento de venganza podría retomar su relación con ella y cuando tuvieran suficiente edad…

¡!

Varios gritos, entre ellos el de Sakura, y varios balazos se hicieron escuchar en toda la avenida. Eran tres motos que comenzaron a rodear tanto a él como a su Haruno.

Estaban en medio de la pista. Y los motores de las motos rugían intimidándola.

—"S-Sasuke-kun"—susurró ella temerosa y acurrucándose en su pecho, él la sujeto por los hombros dando parte de su protección. El ojinegro gruñó.

—"¡Quienes son ustedes!"—Gritó el Uchiha—"¡Que quieren!"

—"Danos a la chica y nadie saldrá lastimado"—Proclamó el más grande los tres.

—"Ni lo sueñes"—gruñó Sasuke, su novia le miró con temor y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos jade

Un disparo sonó. Sasuke cayó al asfalto de rodillas, Sakura trató de sujetarlo para que no cayera completamente.

—"Que decías"—La Haruno volteó a ver al enmascarado.

—"Que no te dejaré ponerle un dedo enci-"—

Otro disparo.

—"¡Sasuke-kun!"—La Haruno comenzó a llorar viendo la nueva herida en su pierna.

—"Maldición, eres una molestia. Deja de llorar, Sakura"—Este le miró con dolor. Los otros dos bajaron de sus motocicletas y se aproximaron a la chica. Sasuke sacó un arma de su tobillo, un revólver. Sakura se asustó. **_¿Por qué Sasuke-kun tendría un arma como esa escondida?_**

Este les apuntó a los dos y abrazó a Sakura. Ella comenzó a temblar.

Dos disparos.

Uno a una de las llantas de una de las motocicletas y otro al hombro del sujeto que se aproximaba.

—"No se acerquen a ella o les dispararé sin dudarlo"—

—"Maldito marica emo"—gruño el joven con pasamontañas agarrándose del hombro sangrante.

El más grande bajo.

Sasuke retrocedió.

Y este en un rápido movimiento le disparó en su otra pierna.

Sakura gritó arrodillándose a su costado. Sasuke estaba tendido en el suelo y la sangre comenzaba a esparcirse por el asfalto.

—"Si no te hubieras resistido, tal vez no habrías quedado tan patético frente a tu novia"— mencionó el grandote de pasamontañas. Sasuke gruñó mientras veía como su Haruno era llevada de las muñecas a la fuerza por la mujer enmascarada. Los ojos de Sasuke se afilaron. —"Si deseas volver a verla. Creo que te sonará el nombre de Orochimaru-sama"—

—"Maldito cabrón"—susurró con rabia el de cabellos azabaches.

—"Sasuke-kun"—se resistía la de cabellos rosas pero la que la llevaba le susurró.

—"Muevete o te disparo"—

**_Esa voz…_**

Sakura comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

Fue amordazada y subida en la moto del aparente líder, los dos jóvenes se subieron en la moto sobrante, dejando la otra moto tirada en el suelo.

Las sirenas comenzaron a sonar y la gente se aproximó a él. Comenzó a ver negro.

En verdad…

Sí que era **_patético_**…

**.**

**.-.**

**.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

**Agradezco los review 7u7 haré todo lo posible para poner conti sorry con el comienzo del anterior cap :v necesitaba trolear 7u7**

**Bueno bueno**

**Nos leemos ;D**

**Y que el dattebayo les acompañe :3**


	40. La Verdad detrás de la Mentira

Holaaaa DDDDDDDDDDDD:

Creo que este es otro cap algo corto 7u7 pero aqui toy *m* actualizarè muy pronto mi nuevo Fic ;)

Inner-yam: No puedes ni con este Fic y estás publicando otro e.e

P-Pero es que no podía abandonar esa idea DDDDDDDDDDD:

Inner-yam: me saldran canas por tu culpa. u.u

^u^U

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este Fic son de Masashi Kishimoto así como sus personalidades más no la Trama de este Fic :3**

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**-.-**

**La Verdad detrás de la Mentira**

**-.-**

**-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

-.-

-.-

-.-

Sus manos estaban atadas sobre su cabeza, sintiéndolas adormecidas. El dolor en sus hombros por esa posición era insoportable puesto que sentía como si estuvieran fuera de lugar. Su cuerpo caía con desgano entre la pared y el suelo. Su rostro estaba oculto entre su cabello rosa, sucio y con secas lágrimas que partían sus mejillas.

— "Hmm"—se quejó y abriendo sus verdes ojos se dio cuenta de su situación.

Había sido secuestrada y…

— "¡Sasuke-kun!"—gritó alarmada. Todo estaba oscuro y polvoriento, su piel le picaba de la suciedad y sintió su garganta seca. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente?

— "¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él? ¿No vez que no viene por ti?"—dijo una voz femenina, proveniente de una de las oscuras esquinas del cuarto.

— "T-Tú"—tartamudeó Sakura, acertando en sus sospechas.

— "Él te ha utilizado"—susurró la pelirroja acercándose lo suficiente a la Haruno como para que solo ella le escuchara. —"De cierto modo me duele el saber eso porque de seguro ni te ama. Simplemente me puse en tu lugar. Pero si lo veo de mi modo. Me gusta esa idea. El saber que él solo te utilizó como escudo para poder cumplir su verdadero objetivo."—dijo ella con una media sonrisa. Sakura le miraba perpleja. ¿Qué demonios le estaba diciendo?

— "¿Por qué lo haría, Karin?"—Dijo ella desafiándola con la mirada.

— "Porque para él lo único que mueve su vida es la venganza. ¿No te ha contado nada?"—Preguntó sarcástica. Sakura se mantuvo en silencio. —"Lo suponía. Sakura."—le llamó, ella le miró fijamente.

— "Qué quieres decirme ahora"— dijo con desprecio.

— "¿Por qué crees que te secuestraron antes?"—Preguntó la pelirroja.

— "…"—

— "Porque lo querían a él y también querían deshacerse de ti porque creían que sabías demasiado al juntarte con él. Por eso la aparición de Sasori"

— "…"—

— "¿Por qué crees que comenzó a acompañarte a tu casa?"—Preguntó nuevamente. Sakura le miraba sin ningún tipo de expresión.

— "…"—

— "Porque quería saber si alguno de sus enemigos estaba por la zona y así poder asesinarlos"—

— "…"—su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y sus ojos le comenzaron a arder. Desvió la mirada.

— "¿Por qué crees que le balearon aquella vez?"—la sonrisa de la cuatro ojos se intensificó.

— "…"—

— "Porque él sabía de su ubicación y quisieron asesinarlo de una sola vez"—

— "…"—sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

— "Él se quiere vengar de su hermano…"— Sakura giró su cabeza de golpe mirándola con incredulidad. —"Porque Itachi…ese que tu estimabas bastante y quien supuestamente viajó al extranjero por estudios…mató a todo el clan…envenenados y rematando a sus padres con la Katana de su padre…Linda familia ¿No?"—Los rojos ojos de Karin la miraban sin ningún remordimiento.

— "P-Por qué me cuentas eso"—preguntó Sakura, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas agrietadas marcando un camino apartado de la tierra en su rostro.

— "Los Uchiha, son un Clan Yakuza muy respetado entre todo el mundo bajo de todo Japón…Y Sasuke quiere recuperar el honor de su Familia **_sea_**_**como**__**sea**_. Y adivina lo que sucedió con Itachi…."—Las piernas de la Haruno comenzaron a temblar y pequeños espasmos se hacían presentes en el pecho de la joven, quien lloraba en silencio…—"Se unió a Akatsuki y Sasuke por ello se unió a Naruto ya que él sabe más de esa organización que cualquier otro tipo. Lo está **_utilizando_**…al igual que lo hizo **_contigo_**…Y también quiere utilizar a nuestro Jefe…Orochimaru-sama…No le importa a Sasuke el raptar niños para el tráfico de órganos y de personas…con tal que Orochimaru–sama elimine a todos los integrantes de Akatsuki y deje malherido a Itachi para que Sasuke le dé el toque final y asesinarlo como lo hace un Yakuza. Con decirte que ni el cuerpo moribundo de su hermano le va a importar puesto que decidió vendérselo a Orochimaru para no volver a ver a esa escoria…"— Sakura se mordió el labio inferior tratando de contener un grito de rabia. Karin se arrodilló y pegó su frente a la de ella—"Asimílalo. Yo volveré más tarde con tu comida. El especial de hoy será un vomitado…"—

La puerta se cerró y la peli-rosa se quedó sola. Comenzó a llorar como si fuera a perder la vida en ese instante. _Como podía Sasuke el haberle ocultado todo esto…como pudo __**utilizarla**__…como pudo ser tan miserable y utilizar incluso a su amigo de años…Naruto…en cuanto se enterara iba a asesinarlo…¿Cómo pudo amar a alguien así como él…?, ¿Cómo es que logró enamorarse de alguien tan misterioso y lleno de secretos como él? ¿Cómo es que creyó que él la rescataría como aquella vez?_

Sus ojos dejaron de pesarle y al fin pudo ver a su alrededor.

**_El hospital…_**

Suspiró…

— "Debí de llevar mi Katana…"—susurró.

— "Joven..."—una voz femenina lo sacó repentinamente de sus pensamientos.

— "Hmp."—una enfermera cambiaba el suero y lo miraba con cierto sonrojo. Él sonrió para sus adentros_…*Si Sakura se enteraba de la mirada de esa mujer, se iba a poner muy celosa*_—"Sakura…"—susurró mirando a la ventana en la que se calaba la luz de los faroles encendidos del hospital cuando la noche reinaba en el lugar. Sasuke volteó a ver a su enfermera, está ya se estaba retirando. —"Señorita…"—la llamó, está volteó con un poco de sorpresa.

— "Le sucede algo"—preguntó la joven.

— "¿Cuándo me darán de alta?"—preguntó.

— "Dentro de 1 semanas, joven. Usted ya va una semana inconsciente"—eso lo dejó shockeado_. ¿1 semana inconsciente? ¡¿Y TENÍA QUE ESPERAR OTRA SEMANA MÁS?!_

— _"_Gracias"—

Nuevamente se quedó solo…

Una semana…

Una semana había sido suficiente para darse cuenta de las palabras de aquella zorra eran la mismísima verdad…

Una peli-azul y una rubia caminaban con afiches en la mano, repartiéndolo por todas partes a quienes pasaban. Con un mirar preocupado.

La madre de la Haruno salía de la comisaria…sin noticias…

El padre de ella estaba sentado al lado de Sasuke y este se agarraba el rostro frustrado.

Un plato con sobras era tirado donde se encontraba un cuerpo femenino. El cabello corto rosa se había vuelto opaco. Y la piel estaba plomiza de la suciedad. Una lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas.

Un chico rubio tiraba otra carta bajo la puerta del hogar del Uchiha…

**_¿Qué mierda estaba sucediendo?_**

— "Joven…le dieron de alta…"—Dijo la enfermera. El Uchiha se puso en alerta y bajó rápidamente de su cama.

— "Gracias"—Se vistió y salió corriendo…

Un hombre de cabellera negra y piel albina se aproximó a la muchacha…

— "Sakura-chan…que gran desperdicio…Pensé que vendría…pero al parecer no eres tan importante para él…"—Este se agachó y le sujetó el mentón—"Llegaste tan bella…y mírate ahora…no eres más una escoria…nadie te querrá comprar así como estás…no me sirves…"—

Jadeante llegó a su casa, y fue directamente a su cochera en donde sacó su Katana, municiones y 2 revólveres cargados además de una pistola básica. Entró a su auto Lamborghini negro y arrancó.

— "En la tarde dejarás de sufrir"—este se levantó y se fue…

— "…ya no tengo nada más que perder…"—susurró ella…ahogándose en sus penas...

Un joven de cabello azabache aceleraba y pasaba semáforos rojos dejando atrás a policías y gente atolondrada.

— "Maldición, maldición"—Este llamó en altavoz a Naruto.

— "Hasta que al fin"—contestó su amigo.

— "Ven a la calle Hakudoshi de la Urbanización Luna Nueva."—contestó.

— "Ok. Estaré allí en un instante. Tú salva a Sakura, yo aniquilaré a esa gente."—

— "Gracias"—sonrió nostálgico.

— "Me debes ramen por está"—contestó el rubio.

— "Puto cabrón"— le insultó, el Uzumaki carcajeó y colgó.

Pisó el acelerador…

El sol comenzó a ocultarse. Pisadas sonaban en los pasillos, el cabello negro de ese sujeto se mecía tranquilamente. Un auto y una moto estacionaron.

Los dos bajaron.

Y el pelinegro de cabello largo abrió una puerta…

-.-

-.-

-.-

* * *

Waaaaahhhhhh!

7u7 Gomen-ne

Bueno Bueno actualizaré cuando termine el primer cap de Plumas Sagrdas :3 solo esperenme 7u7 muy pronto será mi cumple por lo que ESPERO no me consuman viva y este más libre 7u7

Y sobre los review 7u7 los adoro y nuevamente me disculpo, en verada quisiera responderlos como es debido ¡Hasta les haría un altar DDD: pero no tengo tiempo 7u7 siento que mi vida se vuelve más monotona 7u7 pero NO a luchar se dijo 7u7 En ttodo caso siempre resiviré gustosa sus review :3 por que alimentan mi Lego 7u7 ¿No Lego-chan?

Lego-chan: Agu?

Inner-yam: e.e ¿Es enserio?

Lego-chan: Agu! ):

Jejejejejjeje 7u7 tiene algo de hambre.

**Nos leemos!**

**Y que el dattebayo les acompañe ;DDD**


	41. Te amo Demasiado(Especial Sasusaku)

WAAAAHHH!

Traje conti 7u7

me siento orgullosa de este capitulo, comparándolo con otros capítulos extremadamente cortos anteriores y la forma en la que estaba escribiendo anteriormente creo que ya me estoy acercando a mi estilo 7u7.

Esta vez he traído un poco de lemmon :v

Inner: si con poco te refieres a lo de mucho mucho mas abajo...no se que puede ser para ti largo :v

Tienes razón ewe

Bueno EJEM EJEM

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes de este Fic son de Masashi Kishimoto por lo tanto solo el trama de la historia y como avanza me pertenece así que DILE NO AL PIRATEO :v**

**Advertencia:**

**Este capítulo tiene contenido explicito solo para mayores de 18 años, por lo que se recomienda analizar bien si vale leerlo, SIP te lo digo a TI menor de edad :v Abstente a las consecuencias de tus actos :v**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

.

**Te amo demasiado (Especial Sasu Saku)**

.

-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Un joven de cabello rubio entró sin hacer ruido y mirando para ambos lados de la ventana más cercana. Recargó su revólver.

— "Nos están invitando a entrar. Esta ventana no tiene ningún seguro. Y te apuesto que tampoco las otras de la primera planta, teme"—Dijo el de ojos azules antes de entrar de un solo salto al lugar.

El pelinegro recargó su arma, pero al momento de observarla por un momento, un copo de nieve cayó en su muñeca.

— "Sakura…"—

* * *

**_**Sasuke POV**_**

* * *

**_Estaba caminando solitario por las calles, trataba de calentar mis mejillas hundiendo mi cabeza en la bufanda de lana gruesa que rodeaba mi cuello. Sabía que mi nariz ya estaba roja y mis ojos vidriosos._**

**_Había pasado ya un mes y medio después del incidente que hubo en mi familia, había decidido alejarme de todos, inclusive de mis sirvientes, los que habían sobrevivido al homicidio en masa que había ocasionado mi desgraciado hermano, y decidí no ayudar a los niños huérfanos que quedaban en las calles…_**

**_Mis pies que llevaron hasta el parque al que jugaba siempre con Naruto y con Sakura. Ellos dos se llevaban como perro y gato pero los estimaba bastante, ya que ellos fueron los primeros en acudir por mí. Pero los alejé…_**

**_Y Naruto desapareció también…_**

**_Y Sakura se alejó entendiendo el mensaje…_**

**_Pero justo hoy, cuando volteé a ver hacia el columpio del lugar, me encontré con ella…_**

— **_"Sakura…"—estaba de espaldas a mí, sentada en el columpio, mirando al suelo ocasionando que su cabello largo color rosa le tapara el rostro._**

— **_"L-Lo siento"—su voz quebrada me sorprendió. Ella solo lloraba cuando se golpeaba fuerte. Tal vez se había caído, por lo que corrí hasta estar delante de ella, pero ella se levantó. —"M-Me tengo que ir…disculpa por molestar"—seguía con la cabeza gacha pero pude ver que sus mejillas estaban rojas. Gruñí._**

— **_"Yo en ningún momento te voté de aquí."—le sujeté de los hombros, simplemente no quería que se vaya. Solo quería saber que le estaba pasando. Solo quería saber quién le había herido tanto como para verse tan débil..._**

— **_"N-No me hagas daño"—Dijo ella, yo suavicé mi agarre._**

— **_"Mírame"—le susurré. Ella negó con la cabeza. —"Sakura…mírame"—esta vez ella se quedó quieta. Esperé._**

**_Sus ojos jade estaban rojos y vidriosos de tanto llorar, sus mejillas eran la roja pizarra de rastros de lágrimas secas y sus labios estaban rojos de tanto aguantar el no llorar._**

**_No vi ninguna herida…no vi que ella estaba lastimada pero…simplemente sabía que SI lo estaba…por eso la abracé. Sentí resistencia pero luego se relajó. Se acurrucó en mi pecho y comenzó a llorar nuevamente._**

**_Así estuvimos bastante tiempo, y terminé guiándola a uno de las tuberías gigantes que estaban a un lado del parque. Los dos nos sentamos dentro y nuevamente la abracé. Ella se había calmado._**

— **_"Dime…que ha pasado"—Le pregunté. Ella lo dudó un momento._**

— **_"Los defendí a Naruto y a Sasuke-kun de unos idiotas que hablaban mal de ustedes"—Dijo ella. _**

— **_"Que fue lo que te dijeron"—Le pregunté nuevamente. Conociéndola ella les había respondido horrible y ellos la hirieron con palabras._**

— **_"Que ustedes se habían aburrido de mí…"—Sentí una punzada en mi pecho. La gente era cruel…la sociedad era una verdadera porquería que cultivaba niños con valores insanos y de mentalidad perversa…_**

— **_"Tú crees que es cierto..."—concluí. Una molestia comenzó a hurgar dentro de mí. _**

— **_"…"—se quedó en silencio…_**

— **_"Sakura…"—ella me miró con temor._**

— **_"S-Sasuke-kun…"—_**

— **_"Yo no quiero que salgas lastimada…por eso me he estado alejando de ti…Naruto se fue también por lo mismo…no queremos meterte en nuestros asuntos…no quiero que llores…"—le susurré. Era la primera vez que le decía lo que pensaba; un sonrojo leve apareció en mis mejillas._**

— **_"S-Sasuke-kun"—_**

— **_"Por favor, no estés triste…tengo que solucionar mis problemas…y no quiero que me ayudes porque saldrás lastimada…no te voy a hablar cuando salgamos de este parque así que vete preparando."—le miré de soslayo y pude ver una sonrisa de ella. Sonreí de lado._**

— **_"Gracias, Sasuke-kun…"—ella le abrazó y luego los dos salieron._**

**_Comenzaron a caer copos de nieve, uno tras de otro. Los dos, tomados de la mano miraban en cielo…_**

**_Una blanca despedida…_**

* * *

**_**SASUKE POV END**_**

* * *

Gruñó.

Simplemente no podía ser así.

No podía creer que había faltado a su palabra.

SIMPLEMENTE NO PODÍA.

Había prometido en su interior el simplemente no meterla en sus asuntos. Pero ya estaba involucrada…cuando comenzó a hablar con ella…cuando la acompañó en un comienzo a su casa. La involucró…

Apretó su arma y de un solo salto ingresó al edifico por la ventana.

Pudo ver a Naruto oculto tras una pared.

* * *

La joven de ojos jade había despertado de su inconsciencia. Se sentía en el aire…simplemente no podía más…

— "Hasta que al fin despiertas, mi flor marchita…"—El hombre de cabello negro largo y piel albina se agachó hasta estar a su altura. Alzó su quijada con la punta de su pistola.

— "Hmmm"—se quejó. Le dolía su cuello, le dolía sus hombros, sus brazos…no sentía sus manos que estaban sujetas por esposas pegadas a la pared, encima de su cabeza.

— "Sasuke-kun tampoco vino hoy. Qué pena…tendré que matarte…"—se lamió los labios.

— "No me importa…"—La mirada perdida de la joven reflejaba su despreocupación por su muerte…Orochimaru sonrió.

— "Eso es gratificante, me ahorras tiempo, mi cerezo…"—Susurró.

Este se levantó y alistó su arma, apuntando en la cabeza de la chica.

— "No es una gran pérdida…después de todo…"—alguien abrió la puerta

— "¡No!"—un gritó.

Un sonido seco retumbó en la habitación.

Un casquillo de bala cayó al suelo creando un eco aterrador.

— "S-Sakura…"—

* * *

Naruto había atado a los tres jóvenes que apoyaban a Orochimaru. Suigetsu, Juugo y su prima…Karin…

— "Dime que mierda haces aquí."—Le preguntó él.

— "No te importa"—Bufó la pelirroja.

— "Estúpida"—Le abofeteó el rubio. Suigetsu gruñó pero se contuvo. El problema que tenían estos dos era familiar y no podía intervenir.

— "Quién lo dice. Mírate al espejo primero Ok."—Dijo ella con una mirada afilada.

— "Lo dice la que anda de zorra. Vas a tener que aprender a la mala a saber cuál es tu lugar. No deshonres la memoria de nuestro Clan. Sabes muy bien que solo nuestro tío, tú y yo somos los últimos Uzumaki en Japón. ¿Quieres acaso terminar con nuestro legado? Sabes lo mucho que hemos luchado por generaciones por tener una buena reputación."—Le requintó el ojiazul.

— "Lo dices tú, que eres un pandillero que se cree lo mejorcito del mundo bajo y el muy héroe que quiere vengar la muerte de su madre"—nuevamente la abofeteó.

— "Tengo mis motivos pero tú. Tú tienes más que yo y solo por capricho te uniste a un traficante. ¿Eso es lindo acaso?"—Karin comenzó a llorar.

Naruto se alejó dejando a una pelirroja llorando y a dos jóvenes en silencio…

* * *

Sasuke se agachó hasta donde ella y disparó en las cadenas que sujetaban las esposas de sus piernas y sus manos. La joven cayó.

Un hombre estaba aparentemente muerto en el suelo de cemento. Era Orochimaru, rodeado de su propia sangre…

Ahora nada importaba.

Ella estaba viva,

Estaba consiente.

Él la cargó.

Ella lo miraba perezosamente.

Él salió por la misma ventana por la que entró, y subió a su auto que se estaba cubriendo de nieve recientemente

Mandó un mensaje y arrancó el auto.

Durante todo el camino ella miraba por la ventana. Él se percató de ello mirando por el retrovisor. Llegaron a la mansión Uchiha.

La cargó nuevamente y se la llevó hasta su cuarto y la depositó en su cama. Un sirviente apareció.

— "Mi Señor…"—

— "Trae un alicate y cualquier otra herramienta que creas conveniente para romper unas esposas."—Dijo el Uchiha. El sirviente se retiró con una reverencia. —"Sakura…al fin pude rescatarte"—

— "Yo no te importo…Tú solo me has utilizado hasta ahora…"— Esas palabras impactaron en él. ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo?

— "¿Por qué me dices eso?"—la chica le miró con odio.

— "Haces lo mismo con Naruto…nos has utilizado a los dos para vengarte de tu hermano…Itachi-kun asesinó a toda tu familia y se unió a Akatsuki…Tú eres un Yakuza…y no te importa nadie más que tú"—le recriminó la peli-rosa.

— "Te dijeron eso…entiendo…sí, es cierto"—Sasuke le miró fijamente y ella le miraba con horror. —"Es cierto que soy un Yakuza, que toda mi familia son de Yakuza, que Itachi asesinó a todos para unirse a Akatsuki, los envenenó a todos y yo no pude ayudar a nadie…busqué ayuda y Naruto me la ofreció…él también quería ir contra Akatsuki…no tengo derecho a hablar de sus problemas…pero creo que ya es momento de decirte toda mi verdad..."—vino el sirviente con unas herramientas para desarmar las esposas. Sasuke las tomó. Sakura se resistió pero el sujetó fuerte sus muñecas para comenzar con su labor.

— "Dime"—susurró ella.

— "Hubo un momento que pensé en utilizarte…fue cuando decidí volver a hablarte. Quería ocultar mis sentimientos hacía ti cuando te acompañaba a tu casa así es que no te hablaba mucho. Pero cuando apareció Sasori tuve miedo…miedo de que algo te suceda…así que pase de utilizarte a protegerte…pero te secuestraron…querían saber si solo eras una herramienta o eras algo más que eso…pero fui y te rescate…y malogré sus planes…Sakura"—una de las esposas de sus manos se soltó. Ella no le miraba. Comenzó con la otra. — "Yo en ningún momento quise hacerte daño…cuando comenzamos a salir procuré ya no involucrarte en nada…pero mis enemigos pusieron la mira en ti…como mi debilidad…"—terminó con las manos y comenzó con sus pies. —"Tampoco utilicé a Naruto, él se ofreció a ayudarme y los dos nos hemos unido para matar a todos los Akatsuki. Soy experto matando personas. Tengo sangre fría para ello. Pero no todo es matar y hacer respetar tu cargo como un Yakuza. También ayudo a niños huérfanos sin hogar. Soy dueño de varios orfanatos. Yo ayudó a niños que estuvieron en las mismas circunstancias que yo…Sakura…créeme"—Sakura le miró de soslayo. ÉL comenzó con su otro pie. —"Hay unos pocos que quieren devolverme el favor de cuidarlos y muestran su necesidad de ser mis sirvientes o ayudantes. Muchos de los jóvenes que son sirvientes de esta casa que has visto son huérfanos que una vez mis padres cuidaron y cuando quedé huérfano ellos me cuidaron. Si me uní a Orochimaru fue para no involucrar tanto a Naruto. Él estaba con demasiados problemas aparte de los que ya tenía y me aparté…y él lo notó. Mi trato con él fue que él lo mataba por mí pero se quedaría con su cuerpo para vender sus órganos. Yo lo vi conveniente así es que debía darle una respuesta de aquí unos meses más, pero él se desesperó cuando vio que estaba avanzando con mi objetivo sin él y te secuestró. Como estaba herido, estuve más de una semana hospitalizado y todos trataban de buscarte mientras yo no podía caminar…cuando salí, llamé a Naruto para que me ayude a rescatarte. Me sentía inútil y desesperado…tenía miedo de que murieras…Sakura"—sacó las esposas a un lado y fue donde ella, sentándose a su lado.

— "Como sé que no me estás mintiendo…"—Ella estaba llorando…y él solo atinó a mirarle.

— "Te amo…Sakura…y estoy arrepentido de mi pasado…yo quiero borrar todo eso…quiero deshacerme de mi hermano y estar tranquilo…quiero vivir feliz a tu lado…sin preocuparme de que alguien te hará daño…quiero formar una familia contigo y ver tu sonrisa otra vez…por favor…créeme…tienes que creer en mí…cree en lo que te digo…te amo…Sakura…No confíes en mí pero…créeme…si confías en mí entonces te voy a lastimar…si algo me pasara al luchar con Itachi…si ya no volviera…no quiero ver que confías en que regresaré a ti…pero cree en mis palabras…S-Sakura"—Ella se levantó exaltada. La voz de Sasuke de Sasuke comenzó a quebrarse y simplemente se quedó mudo mirando al suelo.

— "No…"—susurró ella. El apretó las sabanas con sus manos. —"No te pongas así…Sasuke-kun"—Él no la observaba así es que ella lo jaló del cuello de su casaca.

* * *

— "Bueno…creo que me iré solo a casa. No sin antes…"—marcó a alguien por su celular—"Aló policía. Escuché unos gritos y balazos por la calle Hakudoshi de la Urb. Luna Nueva. No sé qué ha pasado pero creo que son pandilleros, esos que se hacen llamar Bijuus. Venga rápido."—y colgó.

Una moto se fue a lo lejos, dejando un rastro de sus llantas por la capa delgada de nieve.

* * *

Había unido sus labios a los de él. Sus lágrimas se combinaron y la desesperación se adueñó de ellos. La única forma de apaciguar sus sentimientos era unirse como la primera vez…

Las manos de él la sujetaron de la cintura y sus piernas y la levantó, llevándola a la ducha.

El agua comenzó a caer y con él la ropa de los dos.

Las caricias se hacían más posesivas, más necesitadas. Los labios de él paseaban por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos y jugar con ellos. Ella gemía y acariciaba su cabello empapado incitándolo a que continuara, él la arrastró lentamente hasta quedar sentados en la loseta.

Juntaban sus labios ahora más calmados, más cariñosos, más suaves. Ahora plasmaban amor, admiración, cariño…

— "Nunca más…te alejes de mí…"— susurró ella entre gemidos al sentirlo sumergirse dentro suyo.

— "Te lo prometo…Te amo…"—dijo tratando de contener sus gruñidos. Le encantaba escucharla, le encantaba su voz, su cuerpo, sus movimientos, su personalidad, su TODO. —"Sakura…Ah…"—

— "T-También…Te amo…"—ella comenzó a llorar y este le besó con delicadeza mientras que le abría las piernas aún más para tocar fondo en ella. Las embestidas siguieron y se acercaron al elixir que tanto anhelaba sus almas. Sus manos se entrelazaron y sus miradas fijas se nublaron con el placer y amor…Sasuke resistió su peso para no caer en el frágil cuerpo de su amada peli-rosa. Sasuke se levantó y la cargó llevándola hasta su cama. Ella estaba durmiendo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Era tan bella…

Ya era de noche cuando unos ojos jade se molestaron con la luz de la habitación. La Haruno se levantó sobándose los ojos para mitigar el sueño, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba con una bata negra de seda hindú.

— "Que linda prenda…"—Dijo sonrojándose…ahora que recordaba, lo había hecho con Sasuke-kun aunque se suponía debía de estar molesta con él. ¡Ya todo estaba planeado!...pero…lo amaba.

— "Buenas Noches, dormilona…"—Ella vio a su costado y vio que el Uchiha descansaba desnudo a su costado y solo una sábana cubría su entrepierna.

— "S-S-S-S-S-S-Sasuke-kun"—Ella se sonrojó. El ojinegro torció sus labios aguantando una sonrisa.

— "Sakura mírame."—Él se sentó y se acercó a ella. Ella le miró directamente—**"_Cásate conmigo_"**—

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

* * *

KYAAAA! 7u7

**Dilz:** Yo le digo que si 7u7

**Inner:** No que era Naruto :v

**Dilz:** A pues :v uy resulta que soy infiel

**Naruto**: e.e Dilz-chan y que pasó con nuestro bebé Lego-chan D:

**Lego-chan**: D: awaaahhhhh! *llora*

**Dilz**: 7u7 no me hagan esto 7u7

**Naruto**: donde esta el papel de divorcio

**Dilz**: DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD: nononnononononono

**Inner**: yo me voy .-.

**Naruto**: Vamonos Lego-chan u.ú tu madre no nos quiere

**Dilz**: NOOOOOOO! Naruto-kun ! estaba bromeando :c Lego-chan hija DD: quieres sandiwch de review :v

**Naruto: **Y yo? e-e

**Dilz**: N-Naruto-kun...quieres ramen de Dilz...x.x

**Naruto**: e.e...e.e...e.e...=c=...=w=...ewe...seeeeeeee :F...

**Dilz**: Pero antes!

* * *

**Review**

* * *

**Daniela hervar:**

Lo seeeeee 7u7 ando perdida por Narnia 7u7 todavia no cumplo años pero de todos modos gracias 7u7 voy a tratar de ser màs continua con el Fic 7u7 unos diez cap màs y termina la primera temporada 7u7 de ahí será la segunda x.x Lego-chan quiere algo de comer :v que le recomiendas :v se me està desnutriendo y Naruto me reclama 7u7 Nos leemos y que el dattebayo te acompañe :3

* * *

AGRADEZCO LOS FOLLOW LOS FAV Y LOS REVIEW 3

La actualizacion de Plumas Sagradas ya està lista ;)

NOS LEEMOS Y QUE EL DATTEBAYO LOS ACOMPAÑE! ;D


	42. Small Chapter-Sombras

Hola mis queridos lectores 7u7

Me disculpo rotundamente por la GRAN demora. He tenido muchos percances que me dificultaron el colgar la continuación de este Fic.

Por ahora les doy un pequeño capitulo, véanlo como una introducción a algo grande.

Puede que me demore otra eternidad o tal vez menos :c pero es que adivinen que x.x ME VOY DE VIAJE! no lo sé aún la fecha pero ando con unos papeleos gigantes con la visa x.x eso más mi trabajo x.x

Ando agotada :c pero espero mee puedan esperar :3

Les prometo que no dejaré ese fanfic 7u7

Se los juro :D

3 3 3

Small Chapter : "Sombras"

— "Y eso fue lo que pasó"—dijo una chica mientras que tomaba un café y se acurrucaba en el sofá afelpado color lila.

— "Pues es un patán"—le dijo otra que estaba sentada en una silla con el espaldar en su pecho.

— "P-Pero la trajo a salvo…debe d-de tener un motivo ¿no?"—dijo una titubeante joven sentada en su cama.

— "Hinata…no todo tiene motivos lindos…"—Dijo la que estaba sentada en la silla.

— "Uh…lo siento…"—titubeó nuevamente ocultando su rostro tras su cerquillo.

— "Bueno…yo tengo la esperanza de que haya desaparecido, luego del día en que me pidió matrimonio, por algo de suma importancia y que no me esté paseando. La Haruno tomó otro sorbo de su café.

— "Espero que s-si"—dijo Hinata mirando a la ventana.

— "Bueno…con tal de que sigan vivos."—dijo la Yamanaka para luego reírse. Las otras dos también rieron.

Era lo único que podría hacer por ahora…

Reír.

…

Varias pisadas hacían ecos en los pasillos y escaleras del edificio abandonado. Señas que indicaban que el paso estaba libre.

Entonces las sombras se combinaron.

Siluetas negras a contraste con el anaranjado coloreo del atardecer en el suelo de cemento se movían desesperadas.

LA VERDADERA CONFRONTACIÓN HABÍA COMENZADO.

…


	43. Aviso de ÚLTIMO MINUTO

**Mis queridos lectores**

* * *

Sé que me desaparecí por muchisisisisisisisimo tiempo, y que mis actualizaciones fueran de mal en peor. Pero todo tiene una razón.  
Como bien saben algunos, estaba tramitando mi visa permanente para España y que iba a estar ajetreada por bastante tiempo. Hace dos meses que acabaron los trámites, no me salió la visa :( porque fallé en el certificado médico :( me puse mal y me dio fiebre de más de 40°C puedo jurar que hasta alucinaba cosas x.x creyeron que era una enfermedad mayor y pues además de eso mi familiar que me iba a dar residencia se mudó para otro país en último minuto y pues perdí la dirección fija de estadía :(  
Luego de eso me deprimí. La inspiración se había cortado y pues, como si fuera cosa del diablo, mi CPU explotó D: hubo corto circuito y sonó como una mini bomba. La placa se quemó y pues dejó de prender 7m7  
Pero ahora estoy aquí. Estoy bien y tengo nuevas y atroces ideas para los fics *W* solo me falta la herramienta faltante que es mi apreciada y destartalada computadora 7u7.  
Solo deseo no se alejen de mis Fics :3 vendré de nuevo Y CON FUERZA! 7u7

* * *

**Nos leemos y que el dattebayo los acompañe 7u7**


	44. Cucarachas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.

-.-

**Hola mis queridos lectores.**

**Después de una larga ausencia, la cual bien merita su horda de palas, trinches y antorchas para quemarme, aquí estoy. Con una inspiración repleta y con un regalo por mora con ustedes.**

**Ya típico en este Fic.**

**Como bien saben, nos quedamos con que Naruto, nuestro héroe sin cerebro, había hecho un plan con Sai y Sasuke. Ellos lograron entrar a la guarida de los Akatsuki y solo faltaba enfrentarlos.**

**Mientras tanto la risueña de Sakura tenía la cabeza en las nubes con la proposición matrimonial de Sasuke. Y es que a este moreno no le faltaban motivos para decírselo. Se habían reunido las tres mejores amigas en la casa de la Hyuga, para hablar más que nada y para otros motivos importantes.**

**Bueno. Agradezco rotundamente a todos mis lectores que, con toda paciencia (y es que yo no tengo mucha, el que la tengan conmigo es verdaderamente impresionante y lindo 3 3 3) me hayan esperado tanto.**

**Pero no se preocupen! :D**

**Inner: Consiguió que le regalaran una laptop vistiéndose kawaii xD**

**Siiiiii! xD**

**Lean, lean! :v**

-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**CUCARACHAS**

* * *

―Es hora de deshacernos de todo esto de una sola vez

Apenas se había escuchado aquella frase, un mensaje de aliento a quienes acompañaban al rubio en la batalla final contra Akatsuki.

Pisada tras pisada, comenzó resonar el viejo pasillo de aquel edificio abandonado. Una túnica negra que llegaba hasta los tobillos de aquel sujeto, se mecía con el movimiento de su caminar decidido.

―Sé que están allí―. Un extraño brillo iluminó sus oscuros ojos, sedientos de sangre―. Es inútil esconderse, cuando el depredador ya olió a su presa.

Todos salieron de golpe, preparando sus armas, pudieron notar la aparición de los miembros restantes de Akatsuki. El Uzumaki, dando un grito de guerra se abalanzó, junto a todos los Bijuus, contra el grupo enemigo.

Era ahora. **Todo o nada.**

* * *

Una pelirrosa estaba abrazando a un gran oso de peluche de color blanco y listón lila en el cuello. Estaba feliz, aun cuando Sasuke se había ido luego de darle un apasionado beso sin darle alguna explicación. Ella sabía que él se encontraría con Naruto, como siempre, y pensar en ello la aliviaba lo suficiente como para sonreír.

Lo único que haría ahora sería no contarles nada a las chicas, o Sasuke se molestaría por andar de chismosa.

― ¿T-Te dijo algo de Naruto-kun?― preguntó la peli azul, que estaba quieta en su cama para dejar que le trenzara el cabello la Yamanaka.

― Lo único que puedo decirte es que sigue vivo― sonrió más amplio la Haruno―Es un hueso muy duro de romper, por lo que creo que no deberás de preocuparte. ―dijo la Haruno mirándola directamente a los ojos, le estaba diciendo su verdad, pero quería de cierto modo haberle dicho más, aunque no supiera como andaba él en esos momentos.

― Sai me dijo que estaba haciendo equipo con Naruto y Sasuke―comentó Ino―De seguro deben estar juntos, porque también he dejado de verlo. Apenas y me comunico con él.―se mostró pensativa mientras que dejaba a un lado el cabello de Hinata, sin terminar la trenza. La Hyuga brincó levemente para avisarle en silencio que siguiera con la trenza e Ino se disculpó, comenzando nuevamente a manosear su cabello.

―Hoy tu padre viene, ¿Verdad, Hinata?―preguntó la Haruno―Nos habías dicho que él tenía algo que comunicarte. ¿No será lo de tus estudios en el extranjero?― siguió cuestionándola, quien había dejado a un lado el peluche de la peli-azul.

―S-Si...―se incomodó la Hyuga―Hoy en la tarde estaré junto con todos los miembros del Clan, de las dos ramas. Tanto Neji como yo debemos de estar lo suficientemente presentables ya que vamos a ser visitado por nuestro Clan de origen. Es algo muy complicado ―terminó explicando mientras que aguantaba la mirada confusa de sus amigas.

―Yo creo que Naruto se iría encima de ti ni bien te viera. Porque así como estas con ese peinado, te ves realmente hermosa" Dijo sonriente la Haruno, mientras que la Yamanaka le acomodaba esa voluminosa trenza sobre su hombro izquierdo.

―Yo creo que un vestido te sentaría bien―comentó Ino, mientras se bajaba de la cama de la Hyuga.

* * *

― ¡Separémonos, tenemos que acorralarlos!― Dijo Son Goku, dividiendo al grupo.

Las cosas se habían complicado, los planos de las edificaciones en donde se encontraban las guaridas de esas ratas no eran recientes, Sai les había advertido eso, los Akatsuki se mostraban confiados, moviéndose como cucarachas por todo el lugar.

Los Bijuus estaban en desventaja.

―Mierda― gruñó Naruto, viendo para todos lados, esos malditos aparecían hasta en el techo.

Un grito desgarrador retumbó por las paredes. Era el más pequeño del grupo.

Habían caído dos miembros de Akatsuki, y habían caído tres de los Bijuus.

* * *

―Listo― La Haruno sonreía de oreja a oreja, al parecer podía dedicarse a ser estilista, como su madre. Hinata estaba PRECIOSA.

―Tu Narutito va a babear cuando te vea― la halagó Ino, sonrojándola. Aprovechando su vergüenza, sacó su celular y le tomó una linda foto de cuerpo completo a la Hyuga, mandándosela al rubio.

Un vestido color perla de tela gamuza, de simple y hermosa caída en capas al inicio de sus rodillas, que cubría sus pantimedias negras transparentadas con diseño, unos botines que descubrían sus talones de color blanco hueso en gamuzado, y completando el conjunto, un abrigo que le cubría más abajo de sus rodillas de color beige

―Una verdadera preciosidad.― Comenzó a hablar un hombre adulto de cara de tiburón y túnica negra.―Lástima que ya no presumirá esa belleza―sonrió, antes de volver a dispararle al cuerpo de Fuu.

Gaara estaba detrás de una de las puertas. Era ahora o nunca.

BAM

El cuerpo de aquel hombre cayó encima del de Fuu. Había dado al blanco justo en el momento preciso...ya que cuando fue a ese pasadizo, Fuu ya había caído.

_Que Dios guiara su alma._

―Hoy morirá una Rata, Youh!―

Killer Bee había acorralado al Uchiha. No había puertas, n habían ventanas.

Era su oportunidad.

Itachi retrocedió y disparó al piso. Este se resquebrajó. Provocando la caída del Uchiha. Killer Bee retrocedió.

Se le había escapado.

― ¡Viejo Bee! ¡Encontré el escondite del Líder! ¡Cúbreme! Gaara está a unos pasos. ¡Él también me cubrirá! ―Gritó el Uzumaki.

Sasuke no tardaría en llegar. Él iba a encargarse específicamente de Itachi, su hermano y también de otro de los Akatsuki, un hombre del cual nadie sabía. Alguien que tenía la mitad de su cuerpo cubierto de negro y la otra mitad de su piel de un blanco nada natural.

―Naruto―susurró Gaara, llamando la atención del mencionado―suerte―

El Uzumaki tras una sonrisa avanzó más. Encontrándose con la única puerta aún sin revisar.

La abrió

* * *

Un joven de tez demasiado blanca bajo de un carro negro de lunas polarizadas, con arma en mano, segundos más tarde bajo otro de aparentemente su misma edad.

El segundo levantó su mano lentamente, dando una señal.

Varios autos negros aparecieron de repente, rodeando el edificio.

Hombres de diferentes edades bajaban armados. El aparente líder sonrió.

―Vaya forma de ser cauteloso―mencionó el de tez extra-blanca. Su acompañante sonrió de lado―Sasuke.

―Ellos sabían lo que ocurriría. No son idiotas. ―mirando el edifico completo, Sasuke comenzó a examinarlo.

* * *

Su respiración se volvió entrecortada. Simplemente, no se lo imaginaba. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose ni siquiera lo saco del shock de ese momento.

No podía.

Simplemente no podía creérselo.

― ¿Por qué?―susurró. La mirada inexpresiva del líder de Akatsuki, junto a una mujer de cabello azul adornado de una rosa de papel, ocasionó en el rubio más que rabia.―Dímelo― gruñó mirando al suelo. Sus manos se volvieron puños. Alzó la mirada― ¡Por qué mierda eres el puto hijo de perra que lidera esto!―gritó, lleno de ira.

―No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Naruto

―Tú…lo planeaste todo. Desde un principio. Tú…―Sujetando con fuerza el arma entre sus manos, apuntó a su adversario.―Tú…no amaste nunca a mamá.

* * *

Ojos perla se reunían alrededor de una gran mesa de caoba. Cabellos negros y azulados danzaban al compás de pasos ensayados.

La heredera de la gran fortuna Hyuga se sentó, luego de que su padre lo hiciera. Hacía rato que sus mejores amigas se habían marchado. Su mirada era brillosa, no quería estar allí.

Sabía lo que iba a pasar.

Su primo la miraba de soslayo, tratando de no ser descubierto por su tío.

―Damos inició a esta reunión. Como líder del Clan Hyuga y dueño legítimo de la empresa Hyuga Inc. Propongo el tema a tratar de la presente reunión.― la mirada llena de control y poder del señor Hiashi intimidaba incluso a los exlíderes. ―Como bien ha de ser tratado con anterioridad el tema de mi viaje. Un ex pretendiente de mi mayor hija Hyuga Hinata, ahora con mayoría de edad, decidido a retomar la dicha de tomar como esposa a la futura líder de éste Clan tan poderoso, vino desde Inglaterra para conocerla nuevamente y ser el esposo legítimo de ella. Dejando yo en claro que la propuesta matrimonial de mi sobrino más cercano, Hyuga Neji, al ser solo el "salvavidas" de dicha tradición, quedó automáticamente anulada, dándole paso a este digno pretendiente.―inflando su pecho, finalizó su discurso. Tanto Neji como Hinata se quedaron perplejos.

¿Acaso ésta reunión no era para tocar temas educacionales y matrimoniales de ellos dos?

¿Acaso no era un viaje de negocios?

O su negocio redondo era la mano de su propia hija.

Hinata bajó la mirada, el momento justo para que le dieran pase al dichoso invitado de honor.

―Él es el pretendiente de quien les hablo.― su padre, con el brazo extendido, le dio un glorioso pase. El invitado sonrió, sin dejar de mirar a la heredera. ―Otsusuki Toneri.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.

-.-

**JSDBHFGKLSDHGJA PLAF! Cachetada!**

**No mentira. Según mi fallida memoria, alguien de por allí entre los comentarios, hace muchisisisisisisiisimo tiempo ya, vio el futuro e invocó a Toneri xd. Si, hijo(a) (no me acuerdo :´v), un papuh como él tenía que aparecer xd.**

**Bueno, esto no queda aquí. Sigan leyendo que la cosa se pone buena ewe.**

-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	45. CINCO BALAS

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

-.-

Hola de nuevo.!

Este es el regalo. Espero que os guste ;)

-.-

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**CINCO BALAS**

* * *

Los disparos sonaban, los vidrios rompiéndose. Un verdadero combate. El Uchiha le pasó la voz a Sai, quien dilató sus ojos en señal de ver a quien querían encontrar.

―Entiendo― susurró el Uchiha.

Cambiaron puestos, yéndose en diferentes direcciones.

La persecución comenzó, los dos lo habían esperado hace ya bastante.

Los dos últimos Uchiha, en un COMBATE A MUERTE.

* * *

Estaba herido, lo habían baleado. Pero tampoco se había quedado atrás. Había dejado su arma sin balas, perforando el cuerpo de la joven, quien lo protegía al maldito.

Cada orificio le ardía, tildaba, presionaba y dolía. Una agonía en vida.

Pero ese maldito tampoco moría.

QUERÍA VERLO MUERTO.

―Maldito desgraciado―gruñó.

―Naruto. Siempre fuiste igual que tu madre.―tosió sangre al segundo de haber hablado.

―No hables de ella como si la extrañaras― comenzó a caminar lentamente.―Tío Nagato.

El nombrado, sonrió.

―La extraño. Ella es mi hermana.―dijo este. El Uzumaki menor apretó los dientes.

―Oh. Gran novedad.―mencionó, sarcástico.―Eso no explica porque mandaste a que la asesinen.

―No creas que yo soy el único líder. Éramos cuatro. Uno murió. A la otra la acabas de asesinar, y el otro debe de estar en Europa.

―Me llega al pincho. Tú aceptaste que la maten.

―Sí, lo acepto. Pero asesino es quien lleva el arma, caballero.―le retó el pelirrojo.

―Bien dicho, señor. ―El Uzumaki sacó un revólver de debajo de su camisa y, apuntando hacia este. Un solo disparo resonó.

Lo había matado.

Pero…

¿Todo acababa allí?

* * *

La reunión había terminado, y para ella había sido el día de su sentencia.

―Hinata―llamó Neji.

―No quiero hablar ahora

―Pero…

―Déjame sola.

EL Hyuga se quedó allí, viéndola irse a su alcoba. La mirada oscura en sus hermosos ojos perlados le había quitado toda clase de alegría que iluminaba su rostro. Había cambiado en menos de una hora.

La habían asesinado…

Habían asesinado su corazón.

Sus sueños.

El Hyuga, apretando sus manos en forma de puños, se dispuso a retirarse del recinto principal, mas alguien le detuvo.

―Hermosa. ¿No?―. Era el hijo de perra de Otsutsuki. Sonriente. Triunfante

Neji se alejó. Matarlo en ese momento habría sido una gran elección, más no una muy segura. Si había podido embelesar y convencer al duro jefe Hyuga, era capaz de cualquier cosa. ¿Dinero? ¿Propiedades? ¿Una amenaza?

Si Naruto apareciera ahora, le diría que se escaparan, pero…

Ahora, dónde cojones se había metido.

* * *

No lo encontraba. Estaba seguro de haberle visto pasar por los pasillos, pero era demasiado rápido.

Siguió pistas, como el remover del polco en el suelo, o los cadáveres movidos. Era algo difícil pero debía de pensar.

El novio de la Yamanaka pudo entonces ver una puerta cerrada, muy a lo lejos de un pasillo.

Estaba siendo abierta.

* * *

―Ha llegado tu hora, Hermano―gruñó el Uchiha menor, dándole puñetes y patadas. Las balas se habían terminado.

―Si eso es, entonces te llevaré conmigo, hermanito―dijo Itachi, bloqueando sus golpes para encestarle un puñetazo en el estómago.

―Como si fuera a dejarte―y le atinó más velocidad a sus movimientos. Los dos se movían con una gracia asesina. No había más que cadáveres. A su paso.

* * *

―No te dejaré pasar, Youh, tu culo no se moverá, Youh―rapeó Killer Bee, bloqueando el camino al hombre de dos colores en la piel, para que no pasase al cuarto de su líder.

―Hmp―este se apoyó en la pared y está giró, llevándolo a otro lugar.

―Mierda.

* * *

Tanto Sasuke como Itachi se golpeaban con fuerza.

―Dime porqué―un puño se hundió en la cien de su hermano mayor.

―Oh…Sasuke…―un atisbo de melancolía se mezcló con la voz del Uchiha de coleta. Sasuke lo percibió.

―Por qué lo has hecho ― exigió Sasuke, deteniéndose, cansado. Lleno de moretones y sangre escurriéndole de la nariz y boca, jadeaba enojado, mirando con recelo a su hermano.

―Porque si no iban a explotar todo el pueblo. Era un niño…―se detuvo Itachi, acercándose a Sasuke lentamente―me mostraron bomba por bomba. Me escogieron a mí, por ser el mejor Yakuza menor de 18 años. Ni siquiera había cumplido 12 años…O era al Clan, o era a ti.

―…―Sasuke se quedó mudo, perplejo, cohibido, aturdido. Trataba de asimilarlo todo. ¿Le estaba mintiendo? O era acaso la verdad.

―Es la verdad ―dijo este, respondiendo a los pensamientos del joven.

―Por qué te uniste entonces a Akatsuki

―Para protegerte.

―Quien te amenazó.

―Sasuke…la venganza nunca terminará…si te digo yo…

― ¡Dímelo!―gritó lleno de furia.

―Madara…

― ¿Qué?―No, por favor.

―Nuestro abuelo…Madara Uchiha.―volvió a mencionarlo.

Sasuke comenzó temblar. Esto era demasiado. Era simplemente demasiado. Miró al techo, tratando de reprimir el llanto. Itachi sacó algo de una de sus mangas, algo metálico.

―Sasuke―lo llamó, este viró hacia él y el Uchiha mayor le pego con un chasquido en la frente. Dejándolo en shock. Itachi apoyó su frente a la de su querido hermano.

Era la despedida.

Ya no podía seguir así.

Viendo a su pequeño hermano…

Sufrir por su culpa.

―Te amo―se disparó.

Los ojos negros del Uchiha menor se dilataron de la sorpresa y el horror.

Su hermano…

* * *

A rastras de un pie, el Uzumaki abrió la puerta. No sentía la mayoría de su cuerpo, había perdido mucha sangre

De pronto vio algo, un sujeto extraño. De dos colores, tal y como el ying y el yang. Cubierto por un abrigo negro, apuntándolo con un arma de medio alcance.

Pudo ver detrás a Sai, apuntando al sujeto. A Killer Bee, del mismo modo y a Gaara con dos revólveres apuntando al maldito.

―Uzumaki…Naruto―la serpenteada voz de este sujeto fue el detonante para que sonaran cinco disparos.

Cuatro a ese sujeto.

Uno al pecho, a Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

-.-

Los quiero un montón!

**Nos leemos!**

**Y que el dattebayo los acompañe!**

Oh.

Y para mis lectores de **"Plumas sagradas"**

No se preocupen, solo me falta un párrafo :v

-.-

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	46. La carta que te di

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-**

**HOLA MIS QUERIDISIMOS LECTORES!**

**ESTE ES El PENULTIMO CAPITULO!(puedo escuchar su alteración xd)**

**Bueno sin más que decirles aparte que mi forma de agradecerles es el cumplir sus deseos ewe **

**Lean!**

**-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

**LA CARTA QUE TE DI**

* * *

Querida Hinata:

Si estás leyendo esto, se supone estoy muerto. Pero la carta que te escribo ahora no es para comunicarte eso. Sino para decirte lo mucho que **TE AMO.**

Mientras que escribo esta carta, me imagino tu reacción ante eso, ¿Me amas? Espero que si…y, si no es así, pues prepárate que incluso muerto haré que sueñes conmigo. Jajaja.

…

Por favor, no te olvides de mí. No olvides mi rostro ni los besos que te di con tanta pasión. No te olvides de mi voz, ni de la sonrisa que me sacabas cada vez que te sonrojabas. Pero no quiero tampoco que olvides quien eres, no olvides siempre sonreír, ser amable, cariñosa, comprensiva. Que yo, desde donde este, no te olvidaré.

**_Te amo_**, si no te lo dije antes fue por miedo a herirte en caso algo me pasara. Aunque conociéndome creo que te lo diré antes de irme. Ja. O tal vez la próxima vez que nos veamos.

Siempre mi corazón será tuyo.

Tú solo dedícate a ser feliz, que mi alma te protegerá de tu enojón padre y de cualquier pendejo que se cruce en tu camino.

Y gracias, por ser como siempre has sido conmigo. Nadie lo fue. Fuiste la primera en escuchar mis problemas, la única en verdad. Excluyendo al marica de Sasuke. Solo tú supiste comprenderme, consolarme, estar a mi lado, escuchándome.

Gracias…

De Naruto.

-…..-.-…..-…..-…..-…..-…..-…..-…..-…..—

Era la cuarta vez que la leía.

La ojiperla miraba el cielo anunciante de una nevada preparada para Navidad. Se acababa el colegio.Y ella nunca más volvería a verlo…

―N-Naruto-kun―susurró la Hyuga, antes de que una lágrima rosara su mejilla.

Cuando Neji le entregó esa carta, Naruto estaba en coma.

Su amado no despertaba.

Y ella no lograba nunca visitarlo porque su prometido todos los días la acaparaba con totalidad.

Suspiró.

Sus amigas se habían alejado, Sasuke y Sai le habían advertido que no se acercasen a ese tal Toneri.

Ellos dos estaban investigando. No solo era una Organización de matones de Akatsuki. Era un Clan exiliado antiguamente de Japón, en la edad media, por cometer actos de brujería y asesinatos en masa.

Hinata trataba de sacarle información a ese hombre, pero no tenía mucho éxito. Él no solo se daba cuenta, le daba una golpiza por entrometida.

Y ella tenía que aguantar, porque su padre lo había permitido.

Neji un día lo detuvo de darle una bofetada a Hinata.

Cuatro días después. Estaba postrado en el hospital, con dos piernas amputadas.

Ten-Ten lloraba. Neji le sonreía a Hinata, tratando de expresar con ese gesto el que no importaba lo que le pasara, siempre velaría por su seguridad.

Su seguridad. Ja.

Estaba harta.

Harta de que todos velaran por ella. Todos salían afectados a causa de ello. Se los agradecía, sí. Pero ya no quería, no quería que siguieran cayendo más personas.

Ya no quería ver que por causa suya, uno por uno se alejara.

Sobretodo Naruto…su amado Naruto.

Extrañaba tanto sus abrazos. Su sonrisa. Inclusive extrañaba verlo enojado. ¿Es que acaso ella no merecía la felicidad?

Tal vez no.

Como hubiera querido que su madre siguiera con vida…

Que le peinara el cabello.

Que le dijera cuanto la amaba…

Que le susurrara canciones antes de dormir…

―Mamá―gimoteó. Liberando las lágrimas que contenía en su pecho. El nudo de su garganta se desató.

Ya no iba al colegio.

No quería…

¿De que servía?

Si el que le alegraba el día yacía en coma en el hospital.

Si Naruto despertase ahora se enojaría con ella. A él le gustaba verla comer. Ya no comía. Debía de hacerlo frente a su padre, pero ahora que no estaba, simplemente ignoraba a su estómago.

Lo que podía hacerla feliz se estaba yendo despacio para no volver.

Y ella nunca supo aprovecharlo.

Por miedo.

Porque era una cobarde.

* * *

―He tratado de contactar a Hinata.―comentó la Haruno, saliendo con Ino del colegio, al atardecer.―Su celular aparece como apagado.

―He querido visitarla. Sai no lo sabe, pero incluso enfrenté a ese tal Toneri.―contó la Yamanaka, con un atisbo de cólera indagando en sus ojos.

― ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?―preguntó algo ansiosa la de cabellos rosa.

―Me dijo que Hinata era para vista exclusiva de él. Nadie más podía visitarla, ni hablarle, ni siquiera aproximarse a ella.―respondió con horror Ino.

―Pero que se ha creído―gruñó Sakura. Mostrando su lado más eufórico.

¿Cuándo despertaría Naruto?

―Chicas. Nos vamos―se acercó el Uchiha. Acompañado de Sai.

― ¿Pasó algo Sasuke-kun?―en una mirada rápida, pudo ver que Sasuke se mostraba ansioso.

―Naruto acaba de mover una de sus manos. Puede que si vamos, nos escuche.―dijo finalmente.— El Sr. Minato, padre de Naruto fue el que le avisó. Pobre hombre, todos los días visitaba a su hijo. Al fin Naruto le correspondía en algo.

Ino y Sakura se miraron sorprendidas. ¿Dios respondía al fin a sus plegarias?

* * *

El sonido de una puerta al ser tocada ocasionó un eco en la oscura habitación de la Hyuga heredera.

―Pasa…bastardo―susurró la última palabra, algo audible solo para ella. Estaba sentada al filo de la cama, cerca de la ventana.

―Muñeca.―se dirigió a ella con paso lento y seguro. Un hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos perlas…pero con un brillo tan espeluznante.―Nos vamos después de tu graduación. Te permitiré salir para que recibas tu título escolar.

Hinata sonrió con amargura.

― ¿Dije algo divertido?―preguntó, mostrándose hostil.

―Nunca me prohibiste salir de esta casa. Yo fui quien lo decidió sola.―las palabras de la Hyuga podían tensar el aire y volverlo gélido al contacto.

―Algo que podré agradecerte luego.―una sonrisa de lado fue el detonante de amargura de Hinata.

―Escupiré sobre esas gracias. Y con gran gusto―Los ojos de la ojiperla se oscurecieron de rabia. Como odiaba a ese hombre.

Este se acercó lentamente y de un tirón le jaló un mechón de su cabello, atrayendo su rostro hacia él. Ella se quejó, pero su gélida mirada no se quitaba de la de él. Lo estaba retando.

―Muy vulgar de su parte. Señorita―le soltó el cabello y ella trató de alejarse, pero este le sujetó con la misma mano la quijada, apretando sus mejillas y hundiendo sus uñas en su piel.―Lastima que no puedo castigarla como es debido por su gran falta de respeto hacia su prometido. No quiero que hablen de mí al verla con la cara desfigurada en la graduación.

―Vete a la mierda.―hastiada. Estaba hastiada.

Este la empujó, soltándola, y tomando impulso, de un solo movimiento le encestó una bofetada. Luego gritos. Y golpes. Y gritos.

La servidumbre se quedó quieta, presenciando la catástrofe que sucedía en la alcoba de la joven señorita. En silencio siguieron con su trabajo. No podían hacer nada. Estaban amenazados.

¿Cómo pudo, el Sr. Hyuga atreverse a comprometer a su mejor hija con un hombre tan sádico e inestable?

* * *

Estaba nevando.

La graduación había terminado.

Todos estaban reunidos con sus familiares, recibiendo abrazos y felicitaciones.

―Ven, sígueme con cautela―susurró alguien a la Haruno. Ella volteó. Hinata… ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata estaba hablándole!

Durante toda la ceremonia, Hinata estaba distante, sombría y se frotaba mucho las muñecas de sus manos. Pudo ver marcas, heridas. Ese bastardo.

Sasuke estaba conversando con los padres de la Haruno. Y vio que Hinata se iba al baño, dejando atrás al Sr. Hyuga, a Neji, ese maldito de Toneri y Hanabi, quien lo distraía increíblemente...Era la oportunidad.

―Voy al baño―avisó Sakura, antes de desaparecer por entre la multitud.

Caminó, asegurándose que nadie la veía. Pudo ver que Ino también iba detrás. Sonrió. Algo se traía entre manos la Hyuga.

En cuanto entró vio que Hinata se abrazaba de Ino. Dios, ahora que la veía, tenía moretones y rasguños en su cuello. Qué estaba sucediendo.

―Sakura-chan―susurró la Hyuga. Ahora no podía recriminarle nada. No tenía la culpa. Y no tenían tiempo.

―Hinata―se abrazaron con fuerza. Fue Hinata quien deshizo el abrazo.

―No tengo mucho tiempo. Por favor, estas cartas―sacó de su manga unos sobres de colores. Uno rosa, otro amarillo, uno gris, uno azul y otro naranja.―El amarillo es para ti, Ino-chan. Dale el gris a Sai-kun de mi parte. Por favor―dijo extendiéndole las cartas ante mencionadas.

―Oh, Hinata-chan.―Ino la abrazó de nuevo, conteniendo lloriqueos. Hinata sonrió. La Yamanaka la soltó, tratando de secarse las lágrimas.

―Sakura-chan―la susodicha se tensó.―la rosada es para ti. Dale a Sasuke-un la azul y por favor…cuando Naruto-kun despierte, dale esta carta. La naranja―Hinata contuvo el dolor en su pecho y le extendió las cartas. Sakura las agarró con temor.

―Hinata…No olvides que te queremos.

―Siempre lo supe.―una sonrisa iluminó su apagado rostro por unos segundo―Yo también las quiero. Adiós.―cruzó por la puerta. Desapareciendo.

¿Este era el Adiós?

* * *

**Tres días para navidad…**

* * *

―H-Hinata…―dijo entre suspiros, desperezándose, sentía el cuerpo adormecido―D-Dónde está.

― ¡Naruto!―una voz femenina lo obligó a abrir los ojos. ¿Era acaso ella? Una silueta se alzó, dando contraluz con el foco del techo. Cerró los ojos para abrirlos nuevamente.

―Oye idiota.― ¿Sasuke?―Feliz Navidad.

― ¿Qué?

―Aún falta un día. Pero veníamos todos aquí a ver si aún seguías vivo.―comentó Sai, despreocupado. Naruto se sentó con dificultad.

― ¿Y Hinata?―preguntó al no verla entre el grupo. Incluso estaba Neji. ¿Invalido?―Neji…qué

―Una larga historia.―comentó el Hyuga, antes de que el desagradable tema de conversación cayera en el ambiente.

―Hinata dejó esto para ti.―extendió una carta naranja la Haruno. Todos se tensaron―Nadie lo ha abierto.―aseguró.

Con cuidado de no arrugarlo, cogió el pequeño papel. Un nudo en su pecho se albergó. Un mal, muy mal presentimiento le ahogaba.

La abrió.

**_También te amo. _**

**_Siempre. _**

**_Para siempre._**

Hinata.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-..

KSNDLFJHSLGHLDFSAH

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Hasta yo dije OH QUE M*****

pero bueno

esto aún no termina 7u7 Uds. saben como es Naruto

¿Ustedes creen que nuestro héroe dejará esto ASI COMO ASI?!

esperen el próximo capitulo titulado

**"TE LO RUEGO"**

7u7

¡Sufran! xD

**Nos leemos y que el dattebayo les acompañe ;D**

**-.-**

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	47. Te lo Ruego-ULTIMO CAPITULO DE TEMPORADA

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**-.-**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**Mis queridos lectores **

**siendo este el ultimo capitulo me despido de ustedes para darme uns vacaciones en busca de un buen reinicio de la historia 7u7 Todo es por ustedes mis queridos lectores **

**Durante este largo año he vivido mucho y aprendido mucho tmb he decepcionado mucho :( pero aqui estoy :3 a punto de terminar el año y les agradezco a quienes han seguido este fic hasta el final **

**Los amo!**

**Y que el dattebayo les acompañe!**

**Pdta: Esperen la segunda temporada!**

**Va a estar de muerte ! xd**

**Se llama:**

**"El delincuente y la Victima- Prohibiciones Rotas"**

**-.-**

**-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

**-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-**

**TE LO RUEGO**

**-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-**

* * *

Le llegó altamente lo que el Dr. Le había dicho. No. Ahora no podía reposar tranquilo en una exasperante cama de hospital.

Arrancó el motor y salió disparado al aeropuerto.

Como le agradecía a Sasuke el que le trajera su abrigo, cafarena, jean polar zapatillas y hasta bufanda.

Toda esa ropa se agitaba frenéticamente contra el viento, causa de la velocidad excesiva que su motocicleta aguantaba.

Uno, dos, tres…

¡Cinco!

Cinco patrulleros que lo perdieron de vista.

Su título nacional como héroe había quedado atrás por franquear la ley vial.

Ay, Hinata. Lo que le hacías hacer.

Sakura e Ino le comentaron lo que Hinata les había detallado en las cartas que le habían detallado y lo que habían presenciado hasta el momento.

Estaba comprometida, sin su consentimiento, todo causa del bastardo de Hiashi. El prometido se llamaba Otsutsuki Toneri, 20 años, cabello plateado, ojos perla, cara de bobalicón. Se la llevaba hoy a Inglaterra. Mierda. Tal vez hasta ya estaba volando sobre él.

Esquivó tres semáforos rojos más y dos patrulleros.

Según lo que le comentó Neji. Este le golpeaba a Hinata. Neji al defenderla fue arremetido luego. Los matones de Toneri lo habían sujetado en el suelo, para que un camión pasase por sus piernas. ¡Maldición! ¡Hinata!

Sasuke y Sai habían encontrado una relación entre el Otsusuki bastardo y el último jefe de los Akatsuki. Por lo que podría esperarse lo peor.

¿¡QUÉ MIERDA LE PASABA A HIASHI!?

Además de eso, Sai pudo encontrar en expedientes antiguos que una familiar de este a la cual llamaban Kaguya, había raptado a Hinata de pequeña y que una explosión hizo que el sitio donde la mantenían encerrada se derrumbara.

Nunca encontraron el cuerpo de Kaguya, por cierto. Y Toneri salió vivo. Maldito bastardo. Hinata fue la única que se quedó y se asfixió. De milagro estaba viva ahora.

Tenía que sacarla de allí. Escapar. Él que sabe. Algo.

Un avión pasó sobre él. Estaba cerca.

El amplio edifico del aeropuerto se alzó frente a él. Se estacionó como sea y comenzó a correr, mirando hacia el ventanal.

Dos policías lo observaron y soltaron a un perro. Naruto remontó carrera, saltando por los aparatos de escaneo y empujando a las personas. Sin perder de vista a ninguna mujer de cabello oscuro y estatura media.

Pasó por otros barandales, un policía lo interceptó. El Uzumaki lo lanzó al suelo y siguió. A lo lejos vio a los Hyuga. Despidiéndose.

Despidiéndose…

¡!

Fue de largo hacia la puerta negra de un costado, cruzando sin detenerse. Maldición. Maldición. Maldición.

Bajó las escaleras. El mundo se estaba deteniendo.

Podía escuchar los gritos de los Hyuga y los policías. Un verdadero escándalo.

Empujó la puerta metálica y llegó a la aeropista, corriendo en dirección al avión. Maldición. Maldición.

― ¡Hinata!―gritó, rasgándose la garganta― ¡Hinata!―alargó su nombre.

Una pelinegra volteó, aún no cruzaba el umbral hacia los interiores del monstruo metálico. Esa ave de fierro que la llevaría a la desgracia. No podía ser. No.

―Naruto-kun…―susurró, estaba despierto. Qué alivio.

― ¡Hinata!¡Te lo ruego! ¡Déjalo! ¡Ven conmigo!―corrió hasta detenerse, al verla llorar negando con la cabeza.―Hinata…por favor―pronunció.

Ella volteó. No podía. Si se iba…Toneri la iba a matar. Se lo había dicho. Y ahora que Naruto estaba aquí.

Lo iba a matar también.

No quería.

No quería que saliera lastimado.

No.

Ya no…

―Vámonos―le ordenó Otsutsuki, cogiéndole del hombro. Arrastrándola hacia el interior de ese infierno.

No...

― ¡Hinata!―gritó con desesperación. Comenzó a llorar. Los oficiales lo cogieron, plantándolo al suelo.

―El espectáculo se acabó, muchacho― Este se resistió, arrodillándose.

― ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!―gritaba desesperado―Mierda, suéltenme―gruñía rabioso. Los oficiales se mostraban serios.― ¡No lo olvidaré! ¡Me escuchaste! ¡No olvidaré tus palabras!

Hinata estaba sentada al lado del pasillo, Toneri le había cambiado el lugar, para que no mirara al sujeto entrometido. La gente de alrededor no paraba de comentar. La Hyuga lo estaba escuchando.

**_Te refieres a la carta ¿Verdad?_**

― ¡Juro que te voy a encontrar! ¡Lo juro con mi vida! ¡Hinata! ¡TE AMO!―la puerta se cerró y la voz del piloto sonó por los interiores, indicando que se pusieran el cinturón de seguridad.

Iba a irse, lejos de su gran amor. Para vivir con el peor ser que pudo haber nacido en esta tierra.

Vio de reojo. Naruto estaba siendo llevado a rastras por los policías. Su mirada gacha.

―Naruto-kun…―susurró solo para ella. ―Espero volvamos a vernos…

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	48. Preguntas y Sugerencias

holiwisssss!!!!

Primero quería agradecer su apoyo 7u7. Además que varios han llorado por la desdicha de esta parejita x.x jfjdjfjfb así coo otros me han halagado por haber escrito una historia tan buena 7u7

les agradezco un montón!!!

**Pero eso no es todo lo que quería decir**

Primeramente quería anunciarles que estaría actualizando mis fics a partir del 1 de marzo.

***esquiva botellazos***

No se me enojen :'v es que estoy en problemas y me voy a mudar :'33 así que estaré más libre a partir de marzo. 7u7

Eso y que quería preguntarles.

¿Les parecería bien si también publico la segunda temporada y mi otro fic Plumas sagradas en **_wattpad_**?

Quiero explorar otros mundos xd pero también quería saber si eso estaba bien con ustedes, puesto que según mi ideología. Lo más importante no es el condimento que le eches sino critica de quien come de tu sazón :v

Además de que si era afirmativo para que nuevos lectores no estén sacado botellazos diciendo de copias.

Pero en este caso si estuviera en otra web que no sea wattpad o fanfiction desearía me informaran. Así sea adaptaciones.

Puede sonar duro pero no comparto ese tipo de ideas U.u pero acepto fanarts xdddd

eso y que necesito personal administrativo para Naruto 7u7.

Si alguien quiere ingresar a la historia avisenme por privado o comentando este anuncio.

Le doy además bienvenida a mis.nuevos lectores. acostumbrense al trolleo y la desesperación :v

Sugerencia:

Los botellazos son permitidos xddd

Nos leemos!!!

Y que el dattebayo los acompañe ;D


	49. Prólogo

Si pudiera tocar tu piel a través de tus fotos...

No...

Prefiero tenerte cerca y saborearte sin vacilar.

Una taza con café rozó levemente la mesa de centro de la sala de estar, creando un suave sonido agudo que golpeó los vidrios del espacio. Vidrios se temblaron de igual manera al pasar a lo lejos en el cielo un avión.

Un joven de aparentes veintiún años estaba sentado en el sofá de cuero negro. Su cabello azabache se agitaba levemente con el viento que se colaba del balcón. Éste miró su taza y dio su último sorbo antes de soltar un bufido seco y amargo.

—Hasta cuando piensas seguir viendo los aviones, idiota—renegó el Uchiha, dirigiéndose al rubio que miraba absorto las nubes—hasta te pareces a ese otro idiota del Nara.

El Uzumaki se dirigió a él, sentándose al frente, en un sofá de cuero blanco.

—Para que me llamaste—preguntó ahora el pelinegro.

—Te lo dije por correo.—respondió el Uzumaki.

—No pienso acompañarte

—No quiero que me acompañes, bestia

—¿Entonces?

—Préstame tu jet privado

—¡Ni por un harem te lo prestaría! —gritó eufórico el Uchiha.

—¡Me la chupas! ¡Mañana dejarás de tener huevos, cabrón egoísta!—Un timbre resonó, callando a los presentes.

Era Haruno Sakura.

—Sasuke—llamó el rubio al ver quien era por el videoemisor.

—¿Es alguno de tus perros?—dedujo el ojinegro.

—No. Es Sakura—respondió el ojiazul con calma. El Uchiha se levantó de repente.—Y con sus padres.

—¡Que mierda! ¡Si le dije que la recogería a las 9!

—Son las 11—sonrió de lado el Bijuu, el horror en la cara del Yakuza se hizo presente.

—¡Naruto, sé que está allí! ¡Abre la puerta!

—Es todo tuyo—Abrió la puerta. El Uchiha retrocedió.

—Carajo. Ni una bicicleta te voy a prestar.—le susurró al rubio antes de ser jalado hacia afuera por la Haruno.

Hoy irían a visitar a los abuelas de ella, Sasuke se había enterado que debía de pasar la prueba antes de casarse con su amada flor de cerezo.

La casa se quedó vacía, en silencio.

Si iba a por ella, debía de ser rápido. Sabía que vivía en Inglaterra, que tenia una vida al igual que él

Pero esto para el no era vida.

Y viendo sus posibilidades...había encontrado la forma de recuperarla.

Holaaaaa mis queridos lectores!!!!

Vuelvo con el primer capitulo de la segunda temporada de El Delincuente y la Víctima.

También podrán encontrarlo en **wattpad****es algo corto pero no se preocupen que será el único****inner:es por el comienzo de la nuevahistoria****También quería decirles que me demoré en actualizar porque estaba en mudanza.**

Nos leemos!!!

Y que el dattebayo les acompañe!! ;D


End file.
